Bellum Dracones
by Fox of the Night land
Summary: Y del cielo llegaron, Dragones! miles de ellos, tan astutos, desalmados y armados hasta los dientes, cayeron cuales rayos a la tierra desatando el terror, muerte y desolación, trayendo vientos de guerra y odio, consumiendo universos enteros, planetas y vidas por igual, sera posible detener el un eventual apocalipsis? 3 humanos, 6 ponis, 1 misión, Ganar una guerra a cualquier costo
1. El cuestionamiento

Saludos colegas bronis hispanohablantes, este es mi primer Fic, pero esto no es el inicio del mismo es solo un cuestionamiento que se hace uno de los protagonistas de que harían ustedes en su lugar, tal vez no sea bueno pero quise hacerlo para sacármelo de la cabeza, critiquen y critiquen duro.

* * *

(**Imaginen la escena**: Se encuentran como espectadores en un teatro viendo hacia el escenario, a pesar de ser numeras las personas con las que se encuentran allí reunidas nadie hace ningún ruido, comienza a hacer frio, a escucharse cuervos, a viciarse el ambiente y las luces empiezan a titilar pero nadie parece estar asustado incluso comienzan a buscar el origen de esos eventos, ven nuevamente hacia el frente, se comienza a levantar lentamente las aterciopeladas cortinas rojas del telón revelando una simple silla de madera, inerte, inexpresiva, solitaria, aluzada por una lámpara de amarilla luz tenue, se escuchan pasos pesados (botas! Es lo primero que piensan) que provienen del escenario, de la total oscuridad sale lo que parece ser un sujeto no tan alto de aparecer 1.80 metros que camina hacia la silla sin poder aun verle la cara, para su extrañeza él esta vestido con uniforme táctico en color negro con guantes del mismo color, pese a la distancia pueden notar que lleva varios accesorios puestos que no corresponden a un clásico uniforme, lleva sobre la cabeza un sombrero vaquero en color negro con una banda blanca que lo rodea, en el sombrero lleva unos gogles de aviador cafés, se percatan que uno de los cristales, el derecho, se encentra estrellado, en la oreja izquierda lleva un arete dorado con un fino pero pequeño diamante azul que destella refractando la luz con cada movimiento que él hace, en su pecho lleva colgado del cuello un no tan diminuto diente de dragón, en la manga de la muñeca derecha lleva una mancuernilla morada con la forma de una estrella, en su muñeca izquierda lleva una pulsera con tinte rosa adornada con 3 coloridos y alegres globitos, en ese mismo punto, en su dedo anular izquierdo se encuentra un hermoso y dorado anillo con una mariposa rosa hecha de piedras preciosas.

El sujeto se detiene a un lado de la silla, la toma del respaldo y la hace girar de tal manera que el mismo respaldo queda de espaldas hacia el publico, el tipo se sienta, pone su brazos en el respaldo y coloca su mentón en estos y los mira, debido a una de las puntas del sombrero ustedes solo pueden ver uno de sus ojos que para sorpresa es de color ámbar brillante.

(Se escucha un ensordecedor silencio sepulcral, hasta que el sujeto lo rompe)

**-Quisiera que me respondieran a unas cuantas preguntas-**dijo este con voz inexpresiva**-Que sentirían si de repente la vida tal y como la conocen, esa vida que tanto trabajo les costó hacer, tantas horas de estudio, días de tormentoso trabajo y días gloriosos llenos de felicidad con los tuyos, un buen día estuviera en peligro de ser aniquilada y pese a las batallas peleadas, los amigos sacrificados y las sangre derramada se terminara repentinamente y nada pudieses hacer?, que sentirían ustedes si aparecieran de pronto en medio de la fría tundra, sin comida ni agua potable, sin saber en dónde diablos estas, como llegaste allí o hacia donde te diriges? Hasta donde llegarías con tal de saciar esa monstruosa sensación de alimentarte, que sentirías al darte cuenta de que ya no te encuentras en la tierra? Qué sentirías si no tuvieses de otra que comenzar de nuevo en un universo que no es el suyo, en donde no conoces a nadie, estas completamente solo, no tienes casa, comida, trabajo, dinero y con habitantes que no son de su raza? cuanto se esforzarían para alcanzar la felicidad y prosperidad pese al rechazo de la mayoría? Pelearías por un amor que sabes que quizás fuera imposible y a la vez mal visto? Hasta donde llegarías por formar y criar una familia feliz? Que harías por demostrar a esos habitantes que eres bueno y un ser confiable-**Dijo esbozando sonrisa macabra que hacia relucir un enorme par de colmillos blancos**- Hasta donde estarían dispuesto a llegar eh? Que harían si ese mundo es nuevamente amenazado por lo mismo que destruyo el suyo pero nadie les creyera? Que harían si los monarcas de ese mundo hicieran un (**entrecomillando con sus dedos) **"tratado" con la amenaza pese a tus advertencias? Que harías al ver a ese hermoso y mágico nuevo mundo tuyo ser consumido nuevamente? Qué tan fuerte pelearías? Qué sentirías ver morir a tu nueva familia: a tu esposa e hijos a tus amigos ver a tu pueblo ser destruido? Que decisión tomarías si te ofrecieran el poder para poder hacer frente a costo de tu humanidad, libertad y cordura?**-dijo mientras levantaba el brazo derecho y chasqueaba los dedos haciendo aparecer una llamas moradas que terminaron por convertirse en una katana negra que clavo en el suelo de madera del escenario**-Hasta qué grado de destrucción y violencia llegarías para poder vengarte?-**añadió mientras se paraba de la silla y comenzaba a caminar de donde salió dejando la espada en el suelo (se detiene súbitamente dándoles la espalda**)-Podrían perdonarse a ustedes mismos por traer muerte y destrucción a un mundo el cual no se conocía la palabra Guerra? Podrían perdonarse a si mismos por asesinar con sus propias manos a sus mas íntimos amigos? Tendría sentido vivir? Tendría sentido la venganza? lucharían nuevamente? Pelarían por otros, por otros que aun tienen una posibilidad de evitar este destino** (la espada comienza a arder en llamas moradas y a desaparecer para re-aparecer en la espalda del individuo) **Intentarían re-hacer una vida nuevamente? E-eso tendría algún sentido después de todo lo vivido? Respondan!** (solo silencio) **Bueno, quizás en verdad no puedes crecer y desarrollarte si sabes las respuestas antes que las verdaderas preguntas-**dijo finalmente entrando a las sombras.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews para contestar de manera simple a las preguntas si es que lo desean, para criticarme, saludarme, agredirme o preguntarme cualquier cosa, el primer capitulo se titula "un día como cualquier otro" y tendrá a varios invitados de otros fics ;D**

**Saludos!**


	2. Un día como cualquier otro

Primer capitulo.

Agradezco a Pablochx y a TALOS X por prestarme sus personajes (Pablo y Harmony) para mi fic

debo de hacer una aclaración esta historia se desarrolla en un universo paralelo en donde la muerte de Pablo nunca ocurrió y vive una vida digamos "normal" en ponyville y en donde el caballero de la armonía Harmony al hace pareja con rarity.

alguna duda aganmela saber

MLP o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenece y solo son usados como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_Un día como cualquier otro_**

Lugar: Ponyville

Fecha: Viernes 04 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 7:00 am

Comenzaba un hermoso día en Ponyville, el sol recién salía por el horizonte y bañaba con sus rayos las pequeñas y coloridas casitas de la aldea, las aves cantaban y revoloteaban alegremente por ese bello y claro cielo azul, pequeños animales corrían de un sitio a otro, subían y bajan arboles y jugueteaban mientras los cálidos rayos del sol y la refrescante pero suave brisa de la mañana acariciaba su tercio pelaje, incluso los pequeños botones de las flores se abrían para recibir a este grandioso y cotidiano día, poco a poco se podía observar como aquel colorido pueblito iba cobrando vida.

No muy lejos hacia el norte en un pequeña colina se podía observar la granja manzanera "sweet Apple acres" que pertenecía desde hace 3 generaciones a la familia Apple y dentro ella se veía a una "pequeña" familia de ponis terrestres; comenzando desde ya muy temprano las labores diarias, el hermano mayor Big Macintosh un gran y musculoso poni ojiverde color rojizo y crin rubia preparaba su arado para realizar surcos en la tierra , Applejack, la mediana, una poni ojiverde con sombrero vaquero que dejaba ver una crin rubia en cola, sujeta con un listón rojo arrastraba una carreta de madera tomando rumbo al huerto oeste donde las manzanas ya estaban listas para la cosecha, la ya no tan pequeña Applebloom, una poni ojidorada de lacia y rojiza crin adornada por un sombrero vaquero con una manzana roja en el centro del mismo y de pelaje amarillo pero mostrando un "costado blanco", esta seguía a su hermano mayor colocando semillas en los surcos que este realizaba y por ultimo y no menos importante la agradable y siembre senil (o era al revés?) abuela Smith otra poni de ojos dorados y crin blanca como la nieve destacándose por su pelaje verde y cutie Mark de en forma de pay (que seguramente era de manzana XD) que preparaba alegremente una merienda para sus nietos los cuales como todos los días se esforzaban en el arduo trabajo de cosechar su huerto de manzanas.

Ponyville aunque pequeño era el principal productor y exportador de todo tipo de manzanas por lo cual siempre una mano (o debería de decir "casco") siempre es bien recibida y a veces necesitada.

Cerca de la colina en la periferia de cierto bosque se encontraba un pequeño pero muy fuertemente custodiado cuartel paramilitar en cual se destacaba una enorme bandera revoloteante con un hacha y una espada entrecruzadas y en el portón principal de acceso con letras doradas la leyenda "capas negras", dentro de las oficinas principales de aquella hermandad se podía ver a un poni terrestre de nombre Randall y a Pablo un humano de 1.95 metros de altura, cabello largo y negro como la más oscura noche y poseedor de unos amenazantes ojos rojos como la sangre que helarían a cualquiera que osasen mirarlos directamente, ambos equino y humano silenciosamente realizaban "divertidas y emocionantes" actividades administrativas (que a decir del humano ya estaba hasta las narices y solo quería ir a casa o a donde fuera si eso lo libraba del papeleo).

**-Oye randall que tal si salimos a estirar las piernas y vamos a Brandy licore store por unas sidras? O algo por el estilo, vamos yo invito- **le dijo sorpresivamente el enorme humano al poni terrestre mientras este bajaba su pluma y la colocaba a un lado.

**-Lo siento jefe, no hasta que terminemos estos documentos, recuerde que son de suma importancia y no se pueden postergar-** alego el pequeño equino sin siquiera voltearlo a ver y sin dejar de escribir.

**-Pffff, sabes? Te has vuelto muy seco últimamente, el estar casado no deja nada bueno verdad?- **se quejo el humano **-cabrón caballito amargado (¬****0****¬) –** añadió entre dientes.

**-Oí eso jefe, pero si no mal recuerdo usted también está casado, tiene 3 hijos los cuales desde que volvió dos de ellos no lo quieren aún, además de tener muchos problemas tanto en la mina de diamantes como en la administración del equipo de la hermandad según veo en los reportes, además por si fuera poco actualmente 2 reinos quieren su cabeza en una bandeja- **comento tranquilamente el poni viendo indiferente a los ojos de aquel imponente humano.

**-(Riendo) Ju ju ju bueno al menos soy popular y por lo el cariño no me preocupo tanto, por lo mínimo, cuento con que applejack aún me ama-.** Dijo pablo mientras se reclinaba en su silla hacia atrás.

**-Si claro "lo ama", si eso significa que a media plaza del cuartel y enfrente de toda la tropa le grite o amenace, lo corretee en ropa interior por medio Ponyville mientras intenta sujetarlo con una cuerda o lo deje dormir a fuera de su casa, entonces sí, ella lo ama con locura y con pasión-** Dijo randall con un tono y sonrisa sarcástica.

**-(Serio) Touche, gracias Randall tus palabras siempre me llenan de aliento-** dijo pablo mientras tomaba nuevamente su pluma y se disponía a firmar.

-**De nada jefe ya sabe, siempre es un placer-.** Respondió el poni entre risas.

No muy lejos de allí cerca del bosque everfree se vislumbraba una pequeña casita de madera sobre una colina adornada de flores y con un pequeño arroyo que pasaba por debajo de un puente de roca, lo curioso de esta casita es que para su tamaño (de dos pisos) albergaba a cerca de 100 animalitos de diferentes tipos y clases y servía además como un pequeño hospital para los mismos, esta casita pertenecía a Fluttershyuna pequeña y tímida Pegaso de ojos turquesa y pelaje amarillo con crin rosada que en esos momentos intentaba alimentar a Ángel su conejo mascota.

**-Vamos Ángel es solo un bocado, hazlo por Fluttershy siiiiii?-** insistía en ruego la Pegaso ante la negativa del conejo, **- oh vamos señor, si no comes adecuadamente enfermaras-** le dice en un tono más serio, mientras el conejo pateaba su tazón de alimento y desvía la cabeza en son de desprecio para asombro de la poni **– Ángel no me obligues a usar "LA" en ti-** dijo en un tono mucho más serio, el conejo solo se limito a mirarla retadoramente **– tu sabes que lo hare-** dijo mientras abría de una forma extraña uno de sus ojos y se acercaba a la cara del pequeño animal, **- No me obligues ángel-** añadió amenazadoramente, el conejo comenzaba a titiritar y sudar nerviosamente hasta que por fin tomo su tazón, trago saliva y comenzar a comer lentamente con cara de enfado **–Así está mucho mejor- **dijo la pelirosa Pegaso con una enorme sonrisa.

En otro punto de Ponyville dentro de la famosa "carousel boutique" en donde únicamente por encargo se confeccionaban lujosas y finas (además de algo extravagantes) ropas de moda se encontraba aun recostada una bella unicornio llamada Rarity una poni de pelaje blanco de ojos azules y una bella y bien cuidada crin morada, a su lado se encontraba su actual esposo, otro humano, Harmony era su nombre, no era tan alto como pablo pero si de complexión más robusta destacando el color blanco de su larga y también bien cuidada cabellera (no pregunten), ambos, poni y humano se encontraban tranquilamente durmiendo, cada uno balbuceando palabras a la zar de sus respectivos sueños.

**-Oh parquecillos, mis favoritos, bailar? Me encantaría mi lord-** Balbuceaba la unicornio mientras agitaba sus cascos al aire y golpeaba de vez en cuando a su pareja.

(Inserte sonido de golpe en la cabeza)

**-Cobarde! Como osas acatarme por la espalda!, ahora probareis mi furia bellaco!- **decía el humano aún dormido reaccionado por un golpe propinado accidentalmente por Rarity y también moviéndose estrepitosamente sobre la cama.

**-Por qué no? se CALLAAAAAAAN!-** Gritaba Sweetie Belle hermana menor de Rarity poniendo sus pesuñas en su cara y abriendo sus enrojecidos ojos verdes que lucían ojeras **–JODER, ESTO ES SIEMBRE LO MISMO CON USTEDES TODAS LAS NOCHES!-** Volvió a gritar desde la otra habitación golpeando la pared con un palo.

**-Sweetie, cariño no hagas tanto ruido, no nos dejas dormir-** Dijo Rarity aun recostada y semidormida.

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, NO PUEDE SER!-** Chillo Sweetie belle mientras se ponía una almohada sobre su cabeza.

En el centro de Ponyville, para ser más exactos en la pastelería "sugar cube corner" habitaba una ojiazul, alegre y rosada en todo sentido poni de tierra llamada Pinkamena Diane Pie o Pinkie Pie para los amigos (o sea todo mundo) ella pese a no ser la dueña de aquella pastelería y pagar renta para su alojamiento a los cake (dueños legítimos) trabajaba desde temprano felizmente en la coci…

(Imagen de la cocina vacía)

Bueno, perdón quise decir se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su cuarto.

(Imagen del cuarto vacio y gummy mordiendo una pata de la cama)

Bueno ella se encontraba en… este…en el mercado (gente de redacción negando con la cabeza) en el bosque? En la plaza? En Canterlot? En el rio? (gente de redacción asiendo gestos de "sabrá dios" y otros negando con la cabeza) (0_ou) Mmmmmm bueno ella se encontraba en algún lado asiendo Pinkie-cosas ya saben solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

Estúpidamente lejos de allí hacia el norte (según el mapa oficial de Ecuestria de hasbro studios) se encontraba la ciudad de Cloudsdale, una gran ciudad de nubes con casas y edificios hechos de nubes entre las nubes en donde todo (y cuando dijo todo me refiero TODO!) estaba hecho de nubes, en fin mucha variedad (¬_¬).

En unas de esas casitas se encontraba una pegaso cian de crin multicolor haciendo honor a su nombre (arcoíris), ella era Rainbow Dash, que se preparaba para salir a entrenar en el escuadrón Beta del afamado equipo de pegasos acróbatas los wonderbolts, pese ser admitida oficialmente como miembro, ella según Spitfire, tenía talento pero era aun demasiado novata como para ser del equipo alfa, pero eso no le importaba pues sabía muy bien que pronto seria lo suficientemente habilidosa como para volar a lado de sus héroes.

**-Hoy será un buen día-** Se decía mientras se admiraba en el espejo (hecho de nubes) con el característico traje azul con rayos amarillos del escuadrón con una enorme sonrisa se coloco sus gogles y acto seguido salió como bólido por una de sus ventanas.

Regresando hacía Ponyville en una peculiar biblioteca la cual destacaba por ser literalmente un árbol, vivía una joven poni color lavanda de crin morada con un toque lila, Twilight Sparkle era su nombre originaria de Canterlot y fiel estudiante de la princesa Celestia fue enviada a Ponyville ya hace 10 años para descubrir "la magia de la amistad", diez años en donde ella y las demás ponis habían pasado por situaciones peligrosas y otras un tanto divertidas, diez largos años ya habían pasado desde la aparición Nightmare Moon y los elementos de la armonía, ocho años desde los enfrentamientos con Discord, siete desde la llegada de Pablo y su hermana (y todas las guerras posteriores) y cuatro desde que el caballero Sid de la España medieval llego con su misión de aprender sobre la amistad y conseguir la espada de la armonía convirtiéndose en Harmony, tantos recuerdos, tantas situaciones, tantos amigos, tanta magia, era lo que a Twilight le hacía dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro cada mañana al despertar y ese día no era la excepción;

Siempre comenzaba su rutina de la misma manera, Twilight se levantaba e iba al baño a mojarse la cara, lavar sus dientes y bajar a desayunar en donde Spike un dragón de ya 20 años de edad, ojiverde, color morado con púas verdes de casi 2 metros de altura, una cara alargada y fina, un desarrollado cuerpo musculoso y dos poderosas alas (nada que ver con el obeso dragoncillo de antes verdad?) ya le tenía un sándwich de margarita, un jugo de manzana y un plato de cereal de alfalfa listo.

**-(Bostezando) Buen día Spike-** dijo Twilight con una crin despeinada y con una sonrisa (ven? No se los dije? ;D) A su asistente numero uno.

**-Buen día Twi, veo que te desvelaste leyendo hasta tarde de nuevo verdad?**- dijo Spike con un sombrero de chef mientras batía un tazón de pasta.

**-Qué? Cómo lo supiste?-** dijo la poni con una sonrisa culpable mientras comenzaba a comer su sándwich.

**-Bueno por 4 razones-** decía mientras comenzaba a contar con sus dedos **-1.- tienes un par de enormes ojeras, 2.-habia cerca de 20 libros desperdigados por toda la biblioteca, 3.-mirate, parece que te atropello un tren y 4.-Yo te subí a tu habitación cuando te quedaste dormida a medio lobby** .

**-Oh!, todo un detective-** decía la poni sarcástica y felizmente mientras con su magia arrastraba el tazón de cereal.

**-Vamos Twi! El 5 vez este mes que tengo que llevarte a tu habitación-** dijo mientras metía la pasta del tazón que batía a un molde y lo ponía en el horno**. –No te cansas nunca de leer?- **añadió el dragón.

**-Cansarme? Cansarme!? Sabes Spike?, la lectura es una fuente tan grandiosa de conocimiento y entretenimiento-.** Decía mientras se paraba a dos patas en la mesa y comenzaba a recitar.

**-Aquí vamos de nuevo-** dijo Spike con cara de enfado.

**-Con la lectura podemos viajar a mundos maravillosos o distantes, incluso podemos saber sobre lo que paso antes de que nosotros naciéramos- **Decía con una gran sonrisa mientras acercaba su cara a la de un muy aburrido e indiferente Spike

**-Por Celestia! Por qué tenía que preguntar!?-** decía Spike mientras se tapaba la cara con sus garras y apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa.

**-Los libros nos enseñan lo que pasa y por qué pasa en nuestro mundo!-**

(Inserte sonido de cabeza de Spike golpeándose con la mesa en repetidas ocasiones)

**-Incluso nos enseñan como manipularlo, como poder controlarlo-** exponía la poni mientras frotaba sus patas y ponía una cara malévola.

**-Eeeeh Twi? O_o!-** Dijo el dragón un tanto desconcertado.

**-Por que los libros son conocimiento Spike y EL CONOCIMIENTO ES PODER!-** afirmo la poni con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja mientras ladeaba su cabeza con un son algo perturbador.

(Inserte sonido de alarma de reloj)

**-Uuuuuuy pastelitos de qué son?-**añadió la poni mientras volvía a su estado natural de relajación.

**-Bien eso fue…Raro-**Dijo Spike con asombro, a veces olvidaba lo rara que podía ser su casi hermana Twilight.

**-Raro?, qué?-** pregunto inocentemente Twilight

**-Nada olvídalo, son de zanahoria con chispas de chocolate- **dijo Spike mientras sacaba los pastelitos del horno.

**-Genial!-**Dijo la poni alegremente

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot**

**-Qué crees que se esto Tia?-** Dijo luna, una alicornio oscura y una de las soberanas de Ecuestria.

**-No lo sé, a simple vista parece una común caja de madera, pero me intriga, que es este pedazo de lienzo que tiene atado? Es raro que esten cayendo desde el cielo tan de repente, quien las envía? Que tienen adentro? Qué es ese símbolo? Y sobre todo por qué tiene imágenes de los elementos de elementos de la armonía?- **se preguntaba Celestia máxima soberana de aquella nación mientras examinaba la caja.

**-Hermana puedes sentirlo?, es magia oscura y caótica la que irradia este objeto-** dijo la princesa luna tocando la caja.

**-Y no solo eso pequeña hermana, también puedo sentir que irradian destrucción, muerte, tristeza y desesperación-** dijo Celestia mientras voleaba hacia atrás en donde se podían ver no una sino cientos de cajas con las mismas características.

**-Comandante!- **Grito Celestia, **-Reúna a su tropa , llame a todos los elementos de la armonía y a los humanos y que no se enteren los ministros, no quiero lidiar con política-** añadió la princesa.

**-Si mi señora a la brevedad estarán aquí-** dijo el comandante con un saludo militar.

**-No comandante, esto será confidencial que se reúnan en manehatten-** dijo la princesa en un tono frio sin dejar de ver la caja.

**-A si se hará- **dijo el comandante inclinando la cabeza en son de respeto y saliendo a todo galope.

**-Tia, no estarás exagerando?- **dijo luna un tanto consternada.

**-Luna querida hermana, muchas veces hemos pecado en subestimar a nuestros adversarios y no hemos actuado acorde al mandato de nuestros padres de proteger a nuestra gente y por ello muchos ponis han muerto o perdido alguien valioso, y esto no puede ser subestimado-.**

**-Hermana- **dijo luna cabizbaja mientras se acercaba a Celestia.

**-Prepárate pequeña hermana-** dijo Celestia alzando la vista a un cielo que comenzaba a nublarse y a destellar con rayos seguidos por truenos **–Algo se aproxima y ya comenzó a moverse-**

* * *

Espero y les allá gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, dejen sus reviews para cualquier duda o critica todo sera bien recibido.

saludos y hasta la proxima.


	3. Es una sorpresita

Hello de nuevo gente bonita, aquí el segundo capitulo de la historia.

MLP FIM y todos sus personajes no pertenece y solo son utilizados en este fic con animo de entretener

agradezco a Pablochx y TALSOS X por permitirme utilizar a sus OC.

**¿ jugarías con algo que no conoces?**

* * *

Lugar: Ponyville

Fecha: Viernes 04 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 8:00 pm

El día por fin había dado paso a la noche, lo que anuncia que ese magnífico día estaba por concluir, la mayoría de los ponis ya terminaba sus labores diarias y solo les restaba relajarse y divertirse un rato antes de ir a la cama para reponer fuerzas.

Y como era costumbre las mane-6: Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y la alegre Pinkie pie se reunían en el café "Sweet Berry Lemon" a conversar y a pasar un momento de fraternidad entre ya añejas amigas.

**-Y dígame "señora de sir Harmony" como le sienta la vida de casada?-** Le dijo Rainbow a Rarity mientras le pegaba con el codo fraternalmente.

**-Oh querida ni te imaginas, todos los días es una aventura y mas con mi caballero de dorada armadura-** dijo suspirando **-siempre me sorprende con un detalle, una linda flor o un poema, es simplemente el hombre perfecto-** afirmo mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás y ponía dramáticamente un casco en su frente.

**-Naaaaa-** musito Applejack ** eso cuando tengas siete años casada con el mismo truhán egocéntrico, irresponsable e insensato ser -** decía mientras se quitaba el sombrero y le daba una sorbo a su bebida.

**-Qué pasa querida, problemas de nuevo?**-dijo comprensivamente Rarity.

**-Quiere ir a alguna aventura épica nuevamente?-**Pregunto Rainbow Dash

**-Quiere volver a escapar al mundo humano?-**dijo Twilight

**- No es eso Twi-**Dijo una afligida Applejack **–es solo que últimamente con tanto encargo en su cuartel y asuntos en la mina los muchachos y yo** (sus hijos*) **casi no lo vemos y cuando llega a casa siempre está cansado y termina dormido en cualquier lugar o los insultos de Rin** (la hija de pablo que todavía no lo quiere) **lo hacen que este de mal humor-**

**-Mal humor? Él? Naaaaa- **dijo entre risitas Pinkie pie, lo cual contagio a las otras.

**-Vamos A.J., el lo hace por ustedes trabaja tanto para darles una vida cómoda, solo mírense, son una familia increíblemente rica, tienen actualmente 4 minas de diamantes, controlan un pequeño ejército, tienen un ducado que Celestia les dio, joder son poderosos, cualquier yegua estaría prendida a pablo sin pesarlo 2 veces-** dijo Rainbow mientras abría sus alas de exaltación y de un golpe a la mesa tiraba su bebida. **–Shit-** musito al ver derramada su bebida**,-Camarero! Otra bebida de apio con manzana!-** grito en orden la pegaso cian.

**-Bueno applejack, los libros que he leído de pony-psicologia, dicen que debes dialogarlo con pablo y expresarle que pase más tiempo con ustedes, y ya que tienen recursos suficientes que parlamente los servicios de un administrador o contador que les auxilie en sus enseres y adquiera la plaza en su oficina y por ende pueda pasar más tiempo con ustedes-**dijo la ñoña unicornio.

**-Queeeeeeé?–**dijeron en coro, mientras algunas se miraban entre ellas estupefactas o se rascaban la cabeza por no haber podido entender el desarrollado léxico de Twilight.

**-(resoplando) que le digas que quieres pasar más tiempo con él y que contrate ayuda para que no trabaje tanto (¬****0****¬.)-**dijo de una forma más digerible.

**-Aaaaah- **dijeron en son de entendimiento y asintiendo todas a la vez.

**-Y ustedes que muchachas? La vida se va y no las veo con su "poni especial"- **dijo Rarity guiñándoles un ojo a las cuatro ponis solteras.

**-Bueno mis estudios no me lo permiten son demasiados exigentes-** dijo Twilight desviando la mirada y sonrojándose.

**-Yo ya le tengo puesto el ojo a un guapo, sexy y secreto poni- **dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-Oh, oh, oh quién es?-** Pregunto Twilight con expectación.

**-Nope, no se los voy a decir-**Dijo confiada la pegaso cian.

**-Vamos dime, siiiiii?-**insistió en suplica la unicornio lavanda.

**-Nope-**

**-Anda, anda, anda-** decía Twilight mientras daba brinquitos.

-**No insistan no se los voy a deci….-**

**-Es Soarin- **dijeron Fluttershy, Rarity y applejack interrumpiendo a la pegaso cian, la cual quedo con la boca abierta y muy pero muy sonrojada.

**-Pe-pero cómo? Desde cuándo?-** decía una colorada Rainbow tartamudeando.

**-Oh sugar cube, eso no es sorpresa incluso hasta Pinkie lo podría haber descubierto-** decía applejack mientras señalaba a una Pinkie pie con su cabeza sumergida en un enorme tazón de chocolate.

**-Sipy, facilísimo-** dijo esta última con la cara cubierta de chocolate.

**-Y tu Pinkie?-** pregunto Rarity.

**-Yo, mmmm, bueno gummy y yo somos felices estando solteros- **dijo sin despegarse del tazón del delicioso y sagrado liquido.

-**Gummy eh? No preguntare mas-** dijo una extrañada Rarity

**-Cómo vas tú con Edgar** (amigo de pablo*) **eh Fluttershy?-**pregunto applejack con una sonrisa.

**-Terminamos-** dijo Fluttershy secamente y mientras bebía una taza de té.

**-Pero como si hacían una bonita pareja-**

**-No, no la hacíamos y por eso terminamos-**dijo otra vez secamente sin voltear a ver a sus amigas.

**-Pero dinos que sucedió Flutter….-** intento decir Twilight pero no terminando la frase sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

(Inserte Mirada asesina de Fluttershy que aun tenía su pajita (o popote) en la boca y succionaba lentamente el té mientras entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba el vaso hasta el punto de estrellarlo)

**-Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?** Dijo Rarity nerviosamente, a lo cual todas asintieron.

**-Diablos espero que Edgar este bien- **dijo en voz baja Rainbow Dash a la oreja de applejack.

**Mientras tanto en el otro mundo humano**

**-Edgar, vamos abre la puerta-** Ordeno Carina (hermana de pablo*) mientras golpeaba la puerta.

**-Nooooo!, me quedare aquí para siempre y moriré solo como el perro que soy (T-T)-**dijo un deprimido Edgar.

**-Vamos tienes que comer algo o al menos bañarte-** respondió Carina con los dedos en la nariz.

**-Para qué? Qué sentido tiene? La vida no vale nada, no vale nada, no vale nada- **musitaba el individuo.

**-Qué le sucede al inútil?** pregunto Dante (hermano de pablo*) mientras paseaba por la mansión cenándose un plátano.

- **Él y Fluttershy rompieron-** dijo Carina.

**-(llorando como niña) FLUTTERSHY!-**Lloro este desde adentro de la habitación.

**-(Riendo estrafalariamente) ja, ja, ja, ja, Idiota!, ja, ja, ja, ja-** se burlaba Dante mientras pateaba la puerta- **ja, ja, ja, ja, Perdedor!, ja, ja, ja, perdedor! Ja, ja, ja- **Añadió cruelmente.

**-FLUTTERSHY!, FLUTTERSHY!, FLUTTERSHY!- **Gritaba y lloraba Edgar mientras un Dante todo rojo se descojonaba y atragantaba de rodillas con medio plátano aún en la boca.

**Volviendo a Ponyville**

**-Estará bien, los humanos son fuertes, además está en familia, ellos lo apoyaran emocionalmente-** le dijo applejack a Rainbow.

**-Si tú lo dices-** respondió Rainbow Dash.

Todo transcurrió normalmente aquella noche cotidiana, la reunión de las mane-6 había terminado y ya las amigas se habían despedido, era hora de retirarse a descansar para reponer fuerzas y así pasar otro día igual, o bueno, eso es lo que en un principio se tenía planeado, a veces el destino puede ser tan cruel y jugarnos tan malas pasadas (U_U)

**Casa de Twilight Sparkle**

**-Diantres! 11:30 Pm es demasiado tarde, ja, ja, Spike me echará bronca, bueno no hay nada que un rubí no arregle-** Se dijo confiada a sí misma la unicornio mientras trataba de abrir la puerta principal sin que esta hiciera ruido.

Twilight entró de hurtadillas a la biblioteca, pero para su sorpresa Spike se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala principal.

**-Twilight-** Dijo seriamente el dragón.

**-Oh, hola Spike-** dijo Twilight sorprendida y con una sonrisa culpable. –**puedo explicarlo-**

**-(serio) Twilight-** Repitió Spike mientras se levantaba del sillón.

**-Veras, a Pinkie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de retar a Rainbow a un concurso de comer cup cakes y…- **Dijo con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su casco en el aire.

**-Twilight-** Interrumpió seriamente Spike

**-Esta acepto y tuvimos que intentar pararlas-**

**-Twilight-**Dijo nuevamente.

**-y todo se fue al diablo cuando se fueron por la 15****va**** ronda-** Decía entre risas Twilight mientras ponía su casco en la boca.

**-TWILIGHT!-**Grito el dragón, **- Ya cálmate, hay problemas-**

**-Problemas, qué proble…-** intento decir la unicornio desconcertada al ser interrumpida-

**-Unos muy serios-** Respondió un pegaso ojiazul, gris con negro y de cutie mark de rayo con escudo y una herradura de metal, el cual portaba una armadura dorada de la guardia personal de la princesa Celestia **–Twilight Sparkle, elemento de la magia me supongo-**dijo el pegaso **–soy el comandante Iron Step, la princesa Celestia me ha ordenada que la escolte a usted y a los elementos de la armonía a una reunión en Manehatten, ahora si es tan amable tome algunas pertenencias que considere importantes y por favor sígame- **

**-La princesa Celestia? Pero una reunión ahora? Y en Manehatten!-** dijo Twilight alarmada. (Manehatten según el mapa esta mucho más lejos que Canterlot)

**-Se que tiene dudas madame pero aquí no puedo contestarlas, cuando estemos todos reunidos en el Liberty de lord pablo con mucho gusto responderé a todas y a cada una de sus preguntas, dese prisa el tiempo apremia-** Ordeno el comandante.

**-Pero mis amigas?-**pregunto Twilight

**-Los demás elementos ya deben de estar encamino hacia el hangar de lord pablo, no se preocupe y sígame por favor-**Dijo el pegaso abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Twilight tomo con su magia unos cuantos libros y artículos personales, los metió en sus alforjas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-Spike-** Dijo Twilight acercándose al adolecente dragón **–Volveré pronto, cuida de la biblioteca en mi ausencia, entendido?-** termino diciendo la unicornio con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo a su casi hermano.

**-Sí, mi capitán!-** Respondió con un saludo militar en broma por la orden** -Ve con cuidado- **Dijo respondiendo el abrazo.

Ambos terminaron su abrazo y Twilight se dirigió a la salida en donde Iron Step la espera.

**-Bien madame, suba a este carruaje que nos llevara lo más rápidamente posible al hangar de lord pablo- **Dijo apuntando a un carruaje estacionado y tirado por 2 guardias reales.

A si lo hizo Twilight subiendo al carruaje en donde encontró dentro a otros tres guardias reales que la miraron seriamente, el carruaje no tardo mucho en comenzar a moverse y dirigirse hacia el cuartel de los capas negras en donde se encontraba el hangar del Liberty, Twilight paso los 15 minutos mas incómodos de toda su vida pues se encontraba entre cuatro imponentes, musculosos y serios guardias y a pesar de que intento iniciar una conversación le fue imposible pues estos tal y como los guardias de Londres no hacían ningún gesto.

Al llegar al hangar para sorpresa del comandante solo se veía a un puñado de capas negras y a Pablo dando órdenes alistando el Liberty pero ni señales de su guardia.

**-Exijo saber dónde está mi gente lord Pablo?-**Pregunto en orden Iron Step dirigiéndose al enorme humano.

Este se limito a mirarlo de reojo y decir **–Perdón qué dijiste?-**

**-Dije que exijo…-**intento decir el comandante, pero fue rápidamente tomado por el cuello por Pablo y puesto contra la pared **–Mira hijo de puta, te lo digo a ti como se lo dije a tu "gente", este es MI cuartel y sobre todo esta es MI nave, Celestia no tiene ningún poder en mi o sobre este lugar, si quiere mi ayuda deberá pedírmela respetuosamente y sin darme ordenes-**Dijo Pablo el cual miraba fijamente con esos ojos rojos suyos a los del comandante **–Quedo claro?-** Añadió sin soltar el cuello del comandante.

**-S-si, si-** tartamudeo Iron Step.

**-Ok, si buscas a tu gente están en aquella esquina "descansando"-**Dijo Pablo mientras algunas capas negras reían.

El comandante se limito a frotar su adolorido cuello y a intentar despertar a su inconsciente tropa, de pronto una yegua se acerco a él ofreciéndole una bolsa con hielo y una manzana (para el susto).

**-Perdónelo Comandante hoy no tuvo un buen día-**Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa dejando sonrojado al comandante por tanta amabilidad.

**-Applejack, elemento de la honestidad si no me equivoco**- dijo el comandante tomando una de sus patas y besando su casco.

**-Y esposa de marido celoso-**Añadió volteando a ver a pablo que los veía fijamente.

**-Uuuy-** Solo dijo Iron Step.

El viaje comenzó cerca de las 12:30 Am, Applejack, Pablo, Rarity, Harmony, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie pie y Rainbow Dash abordaron la nave y por orden… (Mirada penetrante de pablo) 0_oU digo, por sugerencia de Iron Step pidió que se dirigieran a sus respectivos camarotes (acondicionados previamente) para descansar un momento pues aunque el Liberty era una de los dirigibles más rápidos y modernos en Ecuestria aun así tardarían cerca de 15 horas para llegar a su destino por la ruta que tenían que recorrer.

**-Bien, comenzare a compartir la información que la princesa Celestia me confió, antes que nada les pido discreción pues esta es una información altamente clasificada que no se puede divulgar-**Dijo Iron Step a todos que ya descansados y reunidos en una de las salas de conferencias del Liberty**- Informes recientes de avistamientos de objetos extraños que caían de una forma pausada del cielo nos obligaron a investigar la susodicha existencia de los ya mencionados.** (Hace clik en un proyector haciendo aparición de una de las cajas) **y lo que encontramos fue esto, una caja con un extraño símbolo y un pedazo de lienzo-** dijo apuntando al proyector.

**- Qué? Una simple y sosa caja?- **dijo Rarity aburrida.

**-Me hicieron perder un entrenamiento con los wonderbolts para ver fotos de tristes cajas? Esto es una pérdida del tiempo-**Dijo una enojada y desinteresada Rainbow Dash.

**-Uuuy Cajas-**dijo felizmente Pinkie.

**- Em. Disculpe si… si fuera posible quiera regresar a casa, Ángel podría volver a comer parte de los muebles y mis demás amiguitos necesitan cuidados, claro si no fuese mucha molestia-** Dijo en su tono dulce Fluttershy.

**-Pero que dicen?!-** se pregunto alarmado Iron Step por la poca efusiva respuesta.

Pronto comenzó un intenso debate de volver a Ponyville o viajar el resto del camino solo para ver inertes cajas de madera, todas las chicas y Harmony discutían con el comandante excepto Twilight y pablo que miraban atentamente la imagen.

**-Tú qué opinas Pablo?-** Dijo la unicornio.

**-Bueno ese símbolo no lo reconozco, sin embargo el "pedazo de lienzo" si lo reconozco-**Dijo pablo seriamente.

Todo mundo quedo en silencio viendo fijamente a pablo.

**-Y que es lord Pablo?-** pregunto el comandante.

**-Eso es un paracaídas, en mi mundo era muy utilizado-** dijo pablo sin dejar de mira la imagen.

**-Vaya cariño, sin ofender pero que pésimo gusto en tela tenían en tu mundo- **Dijo Rarity mientras se tocaba la crin.

**-no era moda Rarity, era una herramienta, se usaba básicamente… pues… para "parar caídas"- **Respondió pablo secamente.

**-Du-uh-**Dijo Pinkie pie a Rarity por la obvia respuesta.

**-Y eso no es todo-**Dijo Twilight mirando la imagen **–Observen, debajo de aquel símbolo están la representación de los elementos de la armonía: Magia, Honestidad, Risa, Lealtad, Generosidad y Bondad.**

**-Bien esto ya se puso interesante compañero-**Emitió Applejack acomodando su sombrero.

**-Y no solo interesante madame Applejack si no también peligroso, las princesas detectaron cierta magia oscura y caótica en el interior-**Comento el comandante.

**-Disculpe… Y no han intentado abrirla?-**Agrego tímidamente Fluttershy.

**-No madame Fluttershy, "abrirlas"- **dijo Iron Step mostrando otra foto con cientos de cajas**- 855 para ser exactos-** Añadió.

**-Oh my…-**Dijo asombrada Fluttershy

**-Además eso es Imposible por el momento, las cajas están selladas con magia y tienen una combinación mágica difícil de descifrar-**Respondió el comandante.

**-Mmm… eso suena malo "Magia oscura y caótica" - **Dijo Harmony tocando su barbilla.

**-Discord!- **Dijeron alarmadas las mane-6 al unisonó.

**- No lo creo, él sigue siendo una estatua- **respondió Iron Step tranquilamente mostrando otra imagen de Discord aun hecho piedra.

**-Y aun queda la cuestión del paracaídas, según tengo entendido ustedes no posen esta tecnología así que definitivamente no es Discord-** dijo pablo.

**-otros humanos?- **Pregunto Rainbow

**-No lo creo, el mundo original de pablo desapareció misteriosamente y en donde está viviendo actualmente la familia de pablo no conoce este mundo, es muy poco probable-** respondió Rarity.

A lo cual todos quedaron pesando sin emitir algún sonido.

**-Pues lo único que resta es esperar a ver más detalladamente esas cajas y esperar que solo sea una falsa alarma-**Dijo Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

**-Esperar que solo sean 855 falsas alarmas-** Añadió Rarity.

El Liberty por fin arribó a uno de los hangares de la guardia real destacamentada en Manehatten en donde la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna los recibieron personalmente.

**-Mi señora!-** Se cuadro Iron Step, **-Misión cumplida los VIPs están sanos, salvos e informados como usted lo ordeno-**

**-Excelente comandante sabría que no me defraudaría-** Dijo Celestia en tono dulce **–Ahora si están amable de dejarnos a solas-**

**-Entendido, con su permiso-**Dijo Iron Step retirándose junto con su tropa.

**-Mis queridos ponis y humanos, hoy los he llamado nuevamente para que juntos afrontemos este nuevo mal que se acerca-**dijo Celestia en su clásico tono serio.

**-(riendo sarcásticamente) Qué mal? Esas cajas?-**dijo pablo en su armadura negra y con Helidar (su hacha) en la espalda mientras veía a Celestia con los brazos cruzados.

**-Si señor pablo, esas cajas, como ya se podrá haber dado cuenta esas cajas no son cajas comunes, y no vienen de este mundo al parecer algo o alguien las hizo aparecer aquí en Ecuestria de repente-**

**-disculpe princesa, quiere decir que no aparecieron reunidas?-**pegunto Twilight.

**-No Twilight, todas estas cajas son solo las que hemos encontrado y reunido por toda Ecuestria-**Respondió Celestia.

**-Qué las hace tan peligrosas mi señora?-** Pregunto Harmony en su armadura dorada y con la espada de la armonía en su cintura.

**-Su contenido caballero-** Respondió luna dando un paso al frente **–Dentro de esas cajas se puede sentir la presencia de muerte, caos, desesperación y la destrucción-**

**-Y…esa... seguramente es una buena razón para no abrirla-**Dijo una asustada Fluttershy que se escondía detrás de applejack.

**-Al contrario Fluttershy, esa es la principal razón para intentar abrir una de las cajas y ver su contenido para poder actuar en consecuencia-**respondió Luna.

**-Pero para que nos necesitan entonces si solo necesitan abrir una sola caja-**Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

**-Muy sencillo, la magia de la armonía es el encantamiento más fuerte que existe en este mundo, lo cual nos facilitaría en romper la cerradura mágica de la caja y si su contenido fuera algún ser aberrante o algún mal mágico, Pablo o sir Harmony se encargarían rápidamente de él, por lo tanto concluiríamos que el resto de las cajas contienen lo mismo y serian enviadas al sol en donde serán destruidas y asunto arreglado-** Dijo Luna con una sonrisa y en un aire de genialidad.

**-( risitas)Exactamente-** dijo Celestia **–Ahora si fueran tan amable de colocarse sus elementos y apuntar su magia hacia la caja que esta allá a los lejos-** añadió.

**-por qué esta tan lejos?-** musito Pinkie pie mientras sacaba de la nada unos binoculares.

**-por seguridad-**contesto Celestia mientras entraba en una trinchera y se colocaba un casco- **ahora FUEGO!-**grito apuntando al objeto.

Las mane-6 se concentraron para utilizar el poder de la armonía y una a una comenzaron a levitar hasta que una estela arcoíris se formo detrás de ellas la cual dirigieron contra la lejana caja haciéndola levitar y sacudirse.

**-Vamos chicas un poco más, Harmony, Pablo atentos a lo que salga-**dijo Celestia a lo cual los humanos desenvainaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición de ataque.

La caja comenzó a emitir un leve brillo y de pronto

.

(Inserte sonido de exposición violenta y sorpresiva)

**-Santa madre manzana!, pero que fue eso?-**Dijo una sorprendida Applejack **–todo mundo bien?-**

**-Seeee-** Dijeron todos en coro.

No quedo mucho después de semejante explosión para ser examinado así que Celestia insistió que el hechizo debería re intentarse y así se hizo, 800 veces para ser más exactos pero con los mismos resultados: Todas y cada una de las cajas termino hecha añicos y esparcida a 10 metros a la redonda.

**-Maldición!, Pero qué pasa?-**Gruño una molesta Rainbow Dash

**-Porqué explotan?-**Pregunto Applejack

**-(risitas típicas de Pinkie) Esto es divertido, otra vez! Otra vez!-**Dijo Pinkie pie con dando saltitos.

**-No.. Yo creo… que deberíamos descansar un momento, claro si no es mucha molestia-** Dijo una cansada Fluttershy mientras se tumbaba en el piso y respiraba agitadamente.

**-Si seguimos a este ritmo no abra mucho que investigar, ya casi no quedan cajas, solo queda ese montón de cajas de allá-**Dijo Rarity.

**-Aaaaah, diantres! Mugrosas cajas-** gruño Twilight mientras se acercaba a una solitaria caja- **que les ocurre eh? Por que explotan? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué? –** preguntaba mientras pateaba una caja **–POR QUE NO PUEDEN ABRIR SE Y YA!?-** grito.

Para su sorpresa la caja vibro al escuchar la orden lo cual fue notado por todos.

**-Twilight-** dijo Celestia **–Repite lo que dijiste.**

**-Diantres?-**

**-no lo otro-**

**-que les ocurre?-**

**-Nooo lo que dijiste después!-**

**-Por que explotan?-**

**-Twilight! Lo último que dijiste!-**

**Abrirse?**

Al decir esto último la caja emitió un sonido de desbloqueo lo cual expulso la tapa superior la cual cayó muy lejos.

**-Atentos-** grito applejack **– no sabemos que pueda salir de allí- **añadió.

Después de pasar 15 minutos en posición de ataque y ver que no sucedía nada una curiosa Pinkie pie se acerco con recelo a la caja a ver su contenido.

**-Eh… chicos?, alguno sabe que es esto?-** dijo Pinkie pie sacando de la caja un cilindro del tamaño y forma de una lata gris con franjas rojas con las siglas HE.

**-Oh MIERDA!- **Gruño Pablo con los ojos muy abiertos **–Pinkie tira eso inmediatamente y corre hacia acá-** ordeno pablo.

**-Miren chicos tiene un pequeño arete-**Dijo Pinkie mientras jalaba lentamente con el hocico la argolla y la desprendía del cuerpo metálico del cilindro haciendo que una parte saliera botada y callera al suelo haciendo un sonido metálico.

**-MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA-**Decía pablo mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia Pinkie.

**-Upsy je se rompió pero mira pablo hay más de estas cositas-** dijo Pinkie con el cilindro aun en el casco el cual pablo arrebato y lanzo lo más lejos que pudo pero ya sin tiempo solo alcanzo a gritar **–TODO MUNDO AL SUELO, A CUBIERTO!-** acto seguido cubrió a Pinkie con su cuerpo.

(Inserte sonido de explosión cercana)

**-Pablo! Oh santa Celestia Pablo!-**Grito preocupada applejack buscando entre la nube de polvo señales de su marido **-P-pablo?-**

La escena era desoladora polvo por todos lados que no permitía ver mas allá de un metro, un extraño zumbido en los oídos, un ligero dolor de cabeza y aun pablo y Pinkie pie con los oídos sangrando en el suelo inmóviles sobre un charco de liquido carmesí.

**-Noooooooo, PABLOOOOO!-** grito una muy asustada y sorprendida Applejack.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y les recuerdo que critiquen lo mas duramente que puedan (solo sin recurrir a la violencia) esto para mejorar la historia y sea de su agrado.

próximo capitulo: **_Los wonderbolts _**


	4. La tempestad

Saludos gente! aquí el siguiente capitulo

MLP FIM o sus personajes no me pertecen, agradesco a pabloch y a talos x por prestarme a sus ocs

* * *

Lugar: Hospital general de Manehatten

Fecha: Domingo 06 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 10:30 pm

Después de la exposición Pablo y Pinkie pie fueron llevados con urgencia al hospital general de manehatten en donde rápidamente fueron tratados, bueno solo la poni pues los médicos no tenían ni idea de la anatomía humana y solo se dedicaron a parar la hemorragia y suturar algunas heridas de pablo, el pronóstico medico para Pinkie fue bueno, ningún hueso roto o daño severo, solo un pequeño chichón y una ligera sordera que no duraría mucho, por parte de pablo una herida semi-profunda que aunque impresionante y que producía una hemorragia considerable no ponía en peligro su vida, un ligero golpe en la cabeza, dos dedos de la mano izquierda rotos, una quemadura en la espalda e igual que Pinkie una ligera sordera que se recuperaría rápidamente.

**-P-pero qué diablos paso?-** Pregunto Pablo abriendo lentamente los ojos recostado en la cama del hospital**- Dónde estoy?, auch! Mi cabeza-**Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos **- Auch! Mi mano-**

Al lado de su cama se encontraba Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity y un medico poni.

**-Hola que tal? Cómo los trata la vida?-**Dijo pablo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras estaba con medio cuerpo vendado, ya saben uno nunca sabe si son suficientes vendas.

(Sonidos inaudibles por parte de Applejack que sonreía con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos)

**-Qué?-**Dijo pablo ladeando la cabeza al no escuchar o entender frase alguna.

(Sonidos inaudibles por parte de una asustada y alarmada applejack que agarraba y sacudía la cabeza de pablo mirando hacia donde se encontraba un doctor)

**-Hey tranquila, que pasa?-**Dijo pablo a la reacción de applejack

**-Calme Ladie Applejack, recuerde que Lord Pablo no puede escucharla momentáneamente, la explosión daño sus tímpanos pero no se preocupe ya se le pasará además necesita algo de reposo, es una suerte que tuviera puesta su armadura que absorbió gran parte del impacto, si no otro sería el resultado-**Dijo el médico poni tranquilizando a Applejack.

**-Oh, muchisisímas gracias doc., le debo una, no sabría que hacer si este bribón muriera-** respondió Applejack con una gran sonrisa y dando un gran abrazo al médico mientras dejaba caer más lagrimas.

**-Es un placer servirles mi Ladie, ahora si me disculpan tengo otros pacientes que atender-**Dijo el médico dando una reverencia y retirándose.

**-Es un alivio que estés bien Pablo-**Dijo Rainbow Dash acercándose a pablo con una sonrisa.

**-Qué?-**Respondió este.

**-Dije que es un alivio que estés bien!-**

**-Qué?!-**

**-QUE ES UN ALIVIO QUE ESTÉS BIEN!-**Grito la pegaso cian.

**-QUÉ!? NO TE ESCUCHO! HABLA MAS FUERTE!-**Grito pablo

**-Olvídalo esto es inútil (¬¬) -**Dijo la pegaso haciendo un face-hooves.

**-QUÉ?!-**

**-Y a todo esto cómo está Pinkie?-** Pregunto Rarity.

**-Ve la por ti misma-**Dijo Applejack apuntando hacia la cama contigua en la cual se encontraba una Pinkie vendada de la cabeza comiendo cantidades industriales de helado.

**-Se le ve bien-**musito Rarity

**-Rarity, dónde está Harmony?-**Pregunto Twilight

**-Esta con las princesas cariño, lo necesitaban para custodiar el trasporte de esas cosas-**Dijo en respuesta la unicornio blanca.

**-Y… Eso… eso que era?-**dijo en casi susurro Fluttershy

**-Mmm, no lo sabemos aun sugar cube, pero por la reacción de pablo, tal parece que él si las conoce, pero dudo que nos pueda decir algo por ahora-**Respondió Applejack mirando tiernamente con una sonrisa a su marido.

**-Cómo?-**Respondió pablo, a lo cual todas rieron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lugar: Cuarteles generales de la guardia real en Canterlot "Oficina de intercomunicaciones"

Fecha: Lunes 07 de febrero del 2020 (calendario Humano)

Hora: 0800 horas

La milicia ecuestriana a pesar de no tener un desarrollado sistema de comunicaciones como el que actualmente contamos nosotros, es decir, no contar con radios, computadoras, satélites, sagrado internet o radares etc., hacían posible la comunicación a distancia basándose en un simple pero efectivo hechizo como el que la princesa Celestia le enseño a Spike ya hace mucho tiempo, pero claro siendo una variante para ser utilizado por unicornios, La guardia real contaba con una oficina especial de intercomunicación en donde llegaban reportes de sucesos extraños, pedidos urgentes o informes de los altos mandos que se encontraban en una de las 15 ciudades o cuartes militares de toda Ecuestria

(Inserte sonido de varias llamaradas)

Unas llamaradas hicieron aparecer mágicamente tres pergaminos con el sello oficial de la guardia real, a lo cual un joven unicornio color celeste con blanco lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

**-Wow!-**dijo con sorpresa **–Hey! Coronel Black Star, escuche esto-**

**-Qué pasa ahora novato?-**respondió el aludido.

**-Hay reportes por parte de Dodge city, Baltimare y Fillydelphia en donde se han visto sobrevolando a un grupo de dragones y a otros tantos mas reuniéndose a las afuera de las ciudades-**(para mayor referencia de las ciudades ver mapa*)

**-Y que tiene de raro? Que no es temporada de emigración de esas bestias?-**

**-Si señor, Pero el reporte indica que han estado sobrevolando en extraña e inusual formación las ciudades aproximadamente una hora o dos horas para luego marcharse y hacer lo mismo al día siguiente esto por 3 días seguidos-**

**-Que paranoicos son esos ponis de costa maldición, Manda un comunicado que informe que es temporada de emigración de los dragones y que todo va estar bien siempre y cuando no se les moleste-**

**-Pero señor, Dodge city no está en la ruta de emigración, además los dragones no son muy sociables entre ellos cuando vuelan y comúnmente se reúnen en el cañón de las Badlands no afuera de las ciudades, esto me da mala espina-**

**-Tú y tú mala espina, haz lo que se te ordeno y punto-**

**-Si mi coronel!-**

**-Y manda 2 escuadrones de pegasos que inspeccionen la zona para calmar a esos cobardes-**

**-Señor, si señor-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lugar: Hospital general de Manehatten

Fecha: Lunes 07 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 2:30 pm

**-Cómo se siente hoy mi terroncito de azúcar?-**Dijo cariñosamente Applejack acercando su nariz con la de Pablo y frotándola suavemente.

**-Estoy bien-**Dijo sonrojado el humano separándose de la poni.

**-Oh vamos Pablo, déjate consentir-** Dijo susurrándole al oído **–Recuérdame cuando lleguemos a casa darte tu "castigo" por hacer que me preocupara por ti y tu "agradecimiento" por salvar a Pinkie, de acuerdo?-**Agrego mientras se alejaba sensualmente y le guiñaba un ojo, a lo cual pablo solo se limito a levantar un ceja.

**-Me alegro que te encuentres mejor Pablo-**dijo la princesa Celestia **–Pero lamentablemente esta no es una visita familiar-**Añadió secamente.

**-Si lo sé, Quieres información cierto?-**comento pablo que miraba fríamente a Celestia.

**-A si es, quiero saber qué era eso, como se combate y que tan maligno es?-**Pregunto la alicornio blanca.

Todos reunidos en la habitación miraban a Pablo con expectación.

**-Eso con lo que Pinkie "jugó" y casi nos mata-**Respondió pablo viendo tajantemente a Pinkie que solo emitía una sonrisa culpable. **–Eso… Era una granada-**

**-Una granada? Como la fruta?-**pregunto intrigada Twilight.

**-No Twilight, No esa clase de "Granada" esta era un arma…. Un arma de guerra de mi mundo natal-**

**-Pero tu mundo desapareció ya hace mucho tiempo-**Comento Rainbow Dash

**-Sí y con toda su gente-**Respondió el humano seriamente –**No comprendo cómo pudo llegar eso aquí-**

**-Y si te dijera que tal vez no son las únicas?-**Dijo la princesa luna.

**-Cómo? Dentro de la caja hay más?-**Pregunto con sorpresa Pablo.

**-Sí y no solo se encuentran esas "granadas" como tu las llamas si no también hay varios objetos más, mira hicimos un inventario de esas cosas y les tomamos algunas fotos para haber si puedes reconocerlas-**Dice luna entregándole a pablo una lista con imágenes de los objetos.

Inventario:

5 Cilindros plateados con franjas rojas, Blancas y verdes con las siglas "HE", "Flash" y "Smoke" +1 que exploto

6 bastones metálicos de diferentes tamaños y formas.

3 bastones largos iguales

1 bastón mucho más largo que los otros y con un catalejo.

1 bastón largo y extremadamente pesado.

1 bastón mediano

6 "L´s" Metálicas todas iguales.

4 alforjas con las siglas "C4"

6 Chalecos negros con bolsas.

12 cajitas negras con pequeños y puntiagudos cilindros dorados. (30 por cajita)

3 cajitas negras con medianos y puntiagudos cilindros dorados. (200 por caja)

4 cajitas plateadas con grandes y puntiagudos cilindros dorados (5 por caja)

28 pequeños cilindros rojos con bolitas dentro.

24 rectángulos metálicos con pequeños y regordetes cilindros plateados (7 por rectángulo)

1 nota algo quemada, solo legibles las palabras "With love for you"

6 rectángulos medianos negros con una especie de protuberancia y botones.

**-Interesante, jodidamente interesante- **dijo pablo terminando de leer y ver las imágenes.

**-Sabes que son?-**pregunto Twilight

**-Todo esto es equipo y armas muy peligrosas-**

**-Armas!, armas?, armas?, de esas que se utilizan para matar?-**Pregunto temerosa Fluttershy

**-Sip, las primeras son granadas, y hay de 3 tipos, una son las del tipo que explotan (rojas) una a las que se les llamaba cegadoras (blancas) y unas para hacer humo (verdes), lo siguiente son rifles de asalto, 3 de ellos son M4, 1 es un rifle de francotirador Barret-**

**-Qué significa "francotirador"-** Pregunto inocentemente Rainbow Dash que ladeaba la cabeza.

**-Significa que te mueres sin darte cuenta- **respondió secamente Pablo.

(Inserte sonido de Fluttershy cayendo al piso desmayada)

**-Bueno continuo, lo siguiente es una ametralladora M249 si mal no recuerdo, la que le siguiente es una escopeta pero no recuerdo como se llama, lo siguiente son pistolas a las que llamaban "Desert Eagle" cada una extremadamente peligrosa, los que les siguen en la lista son chalecos para esas cajitas y lo otro son explosivos-**

**-Iguales a las granadas?-**Pregunto Pinkie

**-No Pinkie mucho peores, si esto hubiera explotado, ni tu ni yo estaríamos vivos… o completos-**Respondió a una Pinkie que solo paso saliva.

**-Tal vez sea por eso que explotaban las cajas cuando forzábamos a abrirlas-**Se dijo Twilight con el casco en la barbilla.

**-Bien lo que sigue son a lo que se les llamaba "cargadores" es lo que se les ponía a las armas para que estas dispararan esos "cilindros dorados" que son municiones o balas-**dijo pablo mientras mostraba la foto de una bala

**-Disparaban? O sea lanzaban esos tubitos metálicos?- **pregunto Rainbow Dash

**-No, solo la punta-** Respondió pablo.

**-La nota esta en ingles, un idioma que se hablaba mucho en mi mundo y dice o trata de decir: "con amor para ti o con amor para ustedes"-**

**-Amor? Pffff, enviar armas y explosivos se les hace amor?-**dijo una enojada Applejack

**-Y lo último, parecen ser radios-**

**-Radios?-** Pregunto Rarity **–me gusta cómo suena-**dijo mientras se afianzaba al brazo de Harmony.

**-Son aparatos para comunicarse a largas distancia Rarity, como mi celular-**Respondió pablo.

**-Y en que tan peligrosas son para mis ponis?-**Pregunto seriamente Celestia.

**-Mucho muy peligrosas, tan solo una de esas cajas podría causar grandes problemas o grandes beneficios-**Respondió pablo sonriendo aun con la lista en la mano.

**-Está decidido, eliminaremos esta amenaza-**Concluyo Celestia **–Enviaremos el resto de las cajas al Sol-**Dijo mientras apuntaba al astro rey.

**-Je, no me vendría mal unas cuantas cajas, me serian de gran ayuda para eliminar "obstáculos"-**Dijo pablo maliciosamente a lo cual Applejack le reprendió con un golpe en la cabeza **–Hey, tranquila era broma, era broma-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lugar: Cuarteles generales de la guardia real en Canterlot "Oficina de intercomunicaciones"

Fecha: Lunes 07 de febrero del 2020 (calendario Humano)

Hora: 2130 horas

**-Eeeeh, coronel?-**

**-Si novato?- **

-**Creo que debería venir-**

**-Y ahora qué pasa?-**dijo mientras se acercaba al joven unicornio.

**-Han pasado más de 5 horas desde el último contacto con los escuadrones 302 y 508 de reconocimiento que se enviaron a Fillydelphia y a Baltimare -**

**-…Y?-**Dijo sin interés.

**-Está es la decimoquinta vez se les llama y no contesta ningún de los escuadrones-**

**-Malditos y perezosos pegasos, deben de estar descansando, esto amerita corte marcial! Manda un mensaje a las ciudades y que…-** trato de decir pero fue interrumpido.

**-Ese es el problema señor, Tampoco las ciudades contestan-**Interrumpió secamente.

El coronel tomo asiento, se quito sus anteojos y limpio el sudor de su frente con un paño blanco, se quedo por un momento en silencio, inmóvil y pensando con las dos patas superiores juntas a nivel de su boca, a lo largo de toda su carrera militar nunca le había sucedido una situación como esta, era común que un pueblito perdiera contacto con la oficina de intercomunicaciones por algún descuido o algún despistado unicornio que olvidara contestar, pero la comunicación se restablecía a la hora, máximo 2 de haberse perdido, pero esto era diferente, 2 grandes ciudades con más de 15,000 almas cada una habían dejado de emitir señales por más de 5 horas y ni luces de los escuadrones.

**-Qué está pasando?, quizás? no, no puede ser-**Se dijo el coronel Black Star en voz baja para después colocándose de nuevo sus anteojos.

**-Señor, envío otros escuadrones?-**Pregunto el novato, pero no hubo respuesta** -señor?-**

**-Cuál es el escuadrón de pegasos más rápido que tenemos disponible?-**

**-Eeeeh el escuadrón alfa del equipo acrobático, señor-**

**-Qué? Los wonderbolts-**

**-Señor, serán el equipo acrobático y los utilizaremos para los desfiles pero aun son una parte de la fuerza aérea- **

**-No me refiero a eso soldado, solo que me sorprende que estén aquí-**

**-La princesa Celestia los llamo para realizar la presentación sorpresa del 14 de febrero, señor-**

**-Bien envíalos, quiero que sobrevuelen e inspeccionen la zona de la ciudad más cercana a Canterlot, aterricen en la ciudad para comprobar la situación del escuadrón y restablezcan las comunicaciones con la ciudad, que envíen un comunicado cuando cumplan sus objetivos y esperen instrucciones- **

**-Sí, señor!-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lugar: Hangares principales de la fuerza aérea ecuestriana en Canterlot "Barracas del Escuadrón alfa wonderbolts"

Fecha: Lunes 07 de febrero del 2020 (calendario Humano)

Hora: 2230 horas

(Inserte sonido de alarma)

**-Eh?... Quien?... Donde?-**Dijo Soarin despertando de golpe y cayendo de su litera**-Alarma! Alarma!, fuego! Nos quemamos!-**Gritaba mientras corría a todo galope por los pasillos.

**-Ya cállate Soarin, es solo la alarma de misión-**Gruño Spitfire con enormes ojeras que salía aun en pijama de su habitación.

**-Misión? Wow! Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra-**Comento White Hurricane (otro de los 6 miembros de los wonderbolts*)

**-Esto debe de ser una falsa alarma pero todo mundo, preparé su equipo por si las dudas, vuelvo en seguida-** Ordeno la capitana Spitfire para luego salir a la torre de control.

**-Seeeee-** Respondió apáticamente en coro todo el escuadrón (aun en pijamas)

5 minutos después*

**-(suspiro) (¬¬) No hay duda equipo, tenemos misión y yo que quería reponer horas de sueño, ahora TODO MUNDO EN FORMACION PREPARENCE PARA DESPEGAR!-**Grito la pegaso naranja.

El equipo no tardo en despegar de la base aérea y dirigirse rápidamente hacia el Este en donde se encontraban las ciudades aisladas, la visibilidad de esa oscura noche era casi nula por la espesa capa de nubes que impedía ver más allá de 3 metros, por lo cual se decidió adoptador para esta misión la "formación de reconocimiento", la cual consistía en 2 segmentos de 3 ponis cada uno volando en "V" liderado por el Pegaso con mayor rango, en este caso la capitana Spitfire y el teniente Soarin, esto para permitir una mayor maniobrabilidad.

** -Y bien capitana cual es la misión?-**Pregunto en pleno vuelo Wings Hurried (otro miembro*)

**-Restablecimiento de comunicaciones, reconocimiento y búsqueda, Cabo Hurried - **Respondió Spitfire** -Nos dirigiremos a Fillydelphia a inspeccionar la zona y a comprobar la situación de la ciudad y de paso a buscar al escuadrón 508 que desapareció-**

**-Desapareció? Santa Celestia! Es como aquella película en donde un escuadrón de pegasos también desaparece y nunca se supo nada mas de ellos pero en el misterioso triangulo de "Tall tale"-**Dijo cobardemente Soarin mientras mordía sus cascos con nerviosismo.

**-Afortunadamente vamos en la dirección contraria y este no es el mar, cierto gallinita Soarin?-**Respondió Air Cotton (otra*)

**-El equipo 2 liderado por Soarin se encargara de la búsqueda del escuadrón 508, nosotros el equipo 1 nos dedicaremos a sobrevolar la ciudad y restablecer las comunicaciones, entendido?-**Pregunto en orden Spitfire.

**-Entendido- **Respondió en conjunto todo el equipo.

**-Bien hagamos esto rápido antes de que el sueño y sus comentarios me vuelvan loca-**Gruño la cansada y desvelada capitana.

**-(riendo) ja, ja, ja-**Reía una pegaso crema

**-De que te ríes Light Feather-**Pregunto White Hurricane

**-Recordé a la "loca" del escuadrón beta-**dijo light Feather (*)

**-A la loca del escuadrón beta?-**pregunto extrañado White Hurricane

**-Aaaaah! Ja, ja, ja, ya!, a la pegaso cian de crin multicolor que mira a Soarin con cara de boba?-**Comento Air Cotton.

**-Sí, si a esa-**respondió light Feather entre risas

**-Uuuy Soarin tienes admiradora?-** amedrento Wings Hurried

-**Ya tan rápido y asaltando cunas con los novatos mi Soarin?-**dijo White Hurricane.

**-Vieran lo embobada que esta esa pegaso con Soarin, no para de mirar sus "flancos"-**cotilleo Air Cotton.

**-Oh, pervertidilla eh?-** Dijo light Feather

**-Ya dejen a Dashie en paz-**Dijo molesto y sonrojado Soarin.

**-Awww-**Dijeron en coro

** -le dice "Dashie" a su noviecita que romántico –** dijo light Feather

**-E-ella no es mi novia, es solo una buena amiga-**respondió apenado Soarin.

**-Seeeee "amiga"-**dijo Wings Hurried sarcásticamente guiñando un ojo a Soarin.

**-Hey n-no, NO-** intento responder Soarin en defensa pero fue interrumpido por Spitfire.

**-Silencio!, ya casi llegamos-**Dijo mientras salían del espesor de las nubes**- recuerden sus instrucciones y…-**

La pegaso enmudeció abruptamente y abrió los ojos tanto que tal parecía que se saldrían de sus orbitas mientras se paraba en seco, su equipo paraba por igual y la miraban extrañados.

**-Qué sucede capitana? Porqué se detiene?-**Pregunto White Hurricane

**-M-mi-miren-**Respondió apuntando la ciudad a lo cual todos voltearon.

**-Shit!-**Dijo sorprendido White Hurricane

**-Oh no Celestia no, no, no!-**Dijo Air Cotton poniendo sus patas en su cabeza.

**-P-pero que p-paso a-aquí?-** Tartamudeo pregunto Soarin.

**-Esto no puede estar pasando, díganme que es un sueño-**Dijo Light Feather.

**-Sueño? Esto mas bien parece una pesadilla-**contesto Wings Hurried

La ciudad de Fillydelphia, una tranquila ciudad costera de más de 16,500 habitantes, era consumida en su totalidad esa nublada y fría noche de febrero por un violento fuego que se levantaba a mas de 30 metros de altura envolviendo a las pequeñas casas y a los grandes edificios por igual, podía ver desde el aire algunos puntos en la ciudad donde explotaban grandes llamaradas de fuego y otras donde se derrumbaban y caían edificios completos, aun se podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda o de sufrimiento de algún poni pero no se veía movimiento alguno por las calles, cientos o quizás miles de cuerpos quemados y descuartizados dispersos por las avenidas de las ciudad, ninguno de los wonderbolts salía de su asombro o se atrevía a decir algo hipnotizados por tal aberrante visión de muerte y destrucción.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, intentare subir los capitulos mas rapido estas semanas

dejen sus reviews que son los que me mantienen con vida ja.


	5. Wonderbolts

disfruten!

* * *

Lugar: Cielos de Fillydelphia

Fecha: Martes 08 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 0530 horas

**-Esto no puede estar pasando, díganme que es un sueño-**Dijo Light Feather.

**-Sueño? Esto más bien parece una pesadilla-**contesto Wings Hurried

**-Capitana, cuáles son sus ordenes?-**Pregunto White Hurricane mirando a una aún impactada Spitfire.

**-(sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente) Nuevas órdenes: búsqueda y rescate, aterricen y dispérsense traten de salvar a la mayor cantidad de ponis posible, Cotton y Hurried vengan conmigo iremos a la base "Forge" a intentar restablecer comunicaciones con Canterlot y pedir ayuda, VAMOS EQUIPO, FILLYDELPHIA NOS NECESITA!- **Ordeno Spitfire.

**-SI!-**Grito el grupo.

Rápidamente el equipo aterrizo en las zonas menos dañadas de la ciudad intentando buscar alguna señal de vida, recorriendo cuidadosamente las calles llenas de escombros, cadáveres y miembros que como una obra de arte sátira pintaban de un liquido carmesí paredes y pequeños tramos de la calle que seguían para desembocar y perderse para siempre en las bocas de tormenta de las avenidas, aunque muy bien intencionada su búsqueda fue infructuosa ningún poni al cual salvar solo muerte y destrucción hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, pronto los gritos de aquellos "sobrevivientes" dejaron de escucharse solo para abrir paso a un silencio lúgubre interrumpido ocasionalmente por alguna explosión o el resquebrajamiento de la madera siendo consumido por las llamas.

**-Qué crees que haya pasado Soarin?, alguna explosión de gas?-**pregunto light Feather mientras ambos observaban un cuerpo de una poni mutilado

**-No lo sé Light, pero no creo que esto haya sido ocasionado por una explosión de gas o algún otro tipo de accidente-**Dijo mientras se agachaba a ver el cadáver **–por ejemplo esta poni parece como si hubiera sido quemada directamente, incluso parece como si hubiese sido golpeada hasta la muerte-**dijo mientras ponía su pata en su mentón.

**-Qué? Ya también eres detective?-**Dijo Wings Hurried en tono sarcástico.

**-No es momento para bromear Wings-**dijo con enojo Light Feather

**-Busquemos más sobrevivientes, vayamos hacia el centro de la ciudad haber si podemos encontrar algo-**ordeno Soarin.

Velozmente salieron a todo galope dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la destruida ciudad sin notar las misteriosas figuras que los miraban desde las sombras y que comenzaron a seguir al equipo silenciosamente.

En otro punto de la ciudad el equipo de Spitfire a duras penas pudo llegar a la base Forge pues la visibilidad ocasionada por el humo, las llamas y las estructuras colapsadas no ayudaban de mucho, en si, la base era una de las zonas más dañadas de la ciudad.

**-Wow, pero que desastre!-**Dijo White Hurricane-Sea **lo que sea que haya venido les dio con todo-**

**-Q-qué quieres decir con de "sea lo que sea que haya venido"?-**Pregunto temerosa Air Cotton.

**-Mira a tu alrededor Air, esto no se produce por algún accidente o por algún fenómeno climático, incluso un meteorito hubiera sido menos dañino, algo tuvo que venir y patearles el trasero-** respondió White Hurricane mientras observaba las ruinas a su alrededor.

**-Quizás fueron los Dragones-**dijo Spitfire sin voltear a ver a su grupo.

**-QUÉ!?-**Respondieron alarmados los dos pegasos.

**-Hubo reportes anteriormente de dragones rondando la ciudad y aterrizando cerca de ellas, según se me informo-**dijo la capitana.

**-Wow!, Wow! Espere! Me está diciendo que tal vez allá dragones cerca en la periferia?-**dijo con temor air Cotton

**-Yo mas bien diría que dentro de la ciudad-**Respondió White Hurricane mientras señalaba una pared de la base con marcas de garras y sangre en ella.

**-Démonos prisa y salgamos de aquí-**dijo con desesperación Air Cotton mientras alzaba sus patas delanteras.

**-Silencio Cotton, no te comportes como una gallina-**Reprocho Spitfire-**Aquí está la oficina, entremos y enviemos el mensaje-**dijo señalando un edificio cercano al patio.

(Inserte sonido exposición y de mezcla de gritos y vidrios cayendo)

**-Auxilio!-** Se escucho una solitaria voz

**-Atentos!, escuchen-**Dijo Spitfire

**-Alguien quien sea, por favor ayuda!-**Se escucho la misma voz.

**-Hay alguien en apuros, ustedes dos trasmitan el mensaje yo iré a ver-**Dijo en orden Spitfire.

**-No capitana, hoy yo seré el héroe, déjeme ir a mí, usted y Air vayan a trasmitir el mensaje-**Replico White Hurricane y acto seguido salió corriendo en dirección al grito –**Te escucho! Sigue gritando la ayuda va en camino!-**Decía mientras corría.

**-Joom-** Dijo Air Cotton con indiferencia**- machos, siempre tratando de hacerse los héroes-**

**-Estará días contando esta historia, será una pesadilla (¬¬)-**Gruño Spitfire mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Las 2 pegasos entraron en la semi-destruida oficia de intercomunicaciones para restablecer la comunicación con la capital, curiosamente solo faltaba una mitad de la oficina como si esta hubiera sido arrancada y desaparecida por arte de magia, la otra parte estaba aun en pie y por suerte estaba "completa" solo papeles y plumas dispersados por doquier.

**-Bien, a ver, necesitamos pluma, tinta, papel-**Dijo velozmente Spitfire

**-Listo, listo y listo-**Respondió air Cotton.

**-Bien escribe esto, (se aclaro la garganta) Urgente! Ciudad destruida, bajas masivas, se requiere bomberos, personal de búsqueda y rescate, personal médico y refuerzos militares, posible ataque dragón, repito se necesita ayuda urgente!.-**Dicto Spitfire

**-Ayuda urgente!-**Repitió Air Cotton mientras escribía con su boca **–listo-**Respondió orgullosa con una sonrisa y el bolígrafo aun en su boca.

**-Genial, ahora de enviar el mensaje-**dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa.

**-Y… emm…cómo hacemos eso? Sin un unicornio-**Pregunto inocentemente Air Cotton

**-Mierda!-**Gruño Spitfire mientras golpeaba el piso con uno de sus cascos.

**-Algún problema capitana?-**

**-Ninguno, si sabes hacer hechizos de trasportación-**Dijo seriamente volteando la mirada a lo que quedaba del horizonte.

**-(O_o!)-**

**-(¬¬)-**

(NDA: Suele pasar **:D**)

**-Salgamos de aquí entonces, llevaré la nota, hay que buscar a Hurricane y a su rescate-**Dijo Spitfire mientras salían por una de las maltrechas puertas.

(Inserte sonido de explosión y de vidrios rompiéndose)

La explosión asusto a las pegasos las cuales se cubrieron instintivamente, pero aun así fueron levemente cortadas por algunos de los pequeños vidrios que salieron despedidos por el impacto.

**- Auch, Auch, Auch, Auch y mas Auch espero y eso no deje marca-**Dijo Spitfire que sangraba ligeramente con decenas de cortaditas en cuerpo y cara**-Llama a Hurricane y larguemos de aquí, esto no aguantara mucho-**

**-(grito de horror) Ca-capitana, capitana!-**gritaba Air Cotton mientras lagrimas salían por su rostro.

**-Cotton?, estas bien estas herida?-**Pregunto la capitana mientras se acercaba y buscaba alguna herida importante.

**-Hurricane, Hurricane él esta!-**Decía la pegaso mientras templaba y apuntaba un bulto a su izquierda.

Sorpresa y terror fue la de Spitfire al girar la cabeza a donde apuntaba la pata temblorosa de Air Cotton y ver a un inerte White Hurricane tirado en el suelo con la garganta abierta de oreja a oreja y de un solo tajo con una expresión de sufrimiento reflejada en su rostro bañado en su propia sangre, Spitfire lentamente camino hacia tras negando con la cabeza sin dejar de presenciar el macabro suceso hasta que choco sus flancos con una pared que estaba destruida y presentaba un hoyo del tamaño aproximado del pegaso, al parecer la explosión fue causada por su cuerpo cuando impacto y atravesó ese muro, los wonderbolts por primera vez en su historia tenían una baja y tal vez en esa fatídica noche no sería la única.

**-White, despierta WHITE!, esto no es divertido, tu siempre jugando bromas, por favor White DESPIERTA MALDICION!-**Sollozaba Air Cotton mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su compañero caído.

**-(Llorando) Y-ya déjalo Cotton, se fue-**Dijo tristemente mientras se limpiaba los ojos **–Tenemos que irnos de aquí, debemos de reunirnos con Soarin y los otros para llevar el mensaje a Canterlot-**

**-Debemos llevarnos a White Hurricane-**Respondió Air Cotton que aun seguía sollozando.

**-No, dejémosle aquí, regresaremos por él cuando volvamos con la ayuda-**Dijo sin mirar a Air Cotton

**-Y qué el fuego lo devore también!?-**Dijo en sorpresa Air Cotton

**-Seria una carga que nos retrasaría, Cotton-**

**-Maldición Capitana es de White Hurricane de quien estamos hablando!, nuestro camarada, NUESTRO AMIGO!-**Grito para luego romper en llanto la pegaso**-Tenga algo de corazón-**Añadió levantándose y encarando a su capitana.

**-Solo nos retrasaría-**Dijo Spitfire con la voz quebrada y los ojos vidriosos.

Tras la respuesta de Spitfire, Air Cotton golpeo con enojo la mejilla de la pegaso naranja haciendo que sus gogles cayeran de su cabeza, Spitfire miro con lágrimas en sus ojos a la dolida pegaso.

**-CREES QUE NO LO SÉ!?-** Dijo rompiendo en llanto y encarando a Air Cotton -**CREES QUE NO SÉ QUE ESE DE ALLÍ ES WHITE HURRICANE?, QUE ESE DE ALLÍ ES NUESTRO AMIGO? CREES QUE ME GUSTA ABANDONARLO AQUÍ CON NO SE QUÉ QUE ANDA SUELTO?, RESPONEME MALDICION!-** lloraba la pegaso mirando a su compañera con ojos de mas que ira reflejaban tristeza e impotencia, acto seguido se tumbaba en el suelo tapándose la cara con sus patas para seguir llorando inconsolablemente.

**-Capitana-** susurraba tristemente Air Cotton quien se acercaba a su capitana y se recostaba junto a ella para darle un tierno abrazo con alas.

(Inserte sonido de algo grande aterrizando estrepitosamente)

**-….-**Levanto la cabeza Spitfire

(Inserte otro sonido de algo grande aterrizando estrepitosamente)

**-Capitana qué es eso?-**Murmuro Air Cotton

(sonidos de pasos pesados acercándose)

**-No lo sé, guarda silencio, escondamos detrás de ese escritorio-**Dijo Spitfire apuntando a un pedazo de escritorio suficiente grande como para que las 2 pegasos se escondieran.

(Inserte sonido de vidrios rompiéndose)

Dos grandes e imponentes dragones de aproximadamente 3 metros y medio entraron por la última ventana que quedaba de las oficinas, Spitfire pudo ver desde su escondite como esos enormes y atemorizantes ojos de reptil recorrían cada centímetro de las oficinas como si buscaran algo o a alguien, acercando su nariz y olfateando fuertemente en cada escondrijo posible.

**-Aquí vuele a poni-**Dijo secamente uno de los Dragones que miraba vigilantemente, el cual era azul y presentaba una armadura paleteada con joyería azul en el pecho, hombros y parte de las alas.

**-Hermano, TODO este maldito lugar huele a "poni"-**Respondió el segundo dragón, el cual era de color verde y de igual armadura, solo que su joyería era verde **–Te dije que no arrojaras a ese insecto con tanta fuerza, ve! la pobre basura hasta acá vino a parar-** Añadió entre risotadas para luego levantar el cuerpo sin vida de Hurricane.

**-(riendo) Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos? Caer en la vieja trampa de la llamada de auxilio-**Dijo el dragón azul.

**-Sep., ja, ja, ja, vamos dilo, dilo otra vez-**

**-(se aclaró la garganta y supo sus garras superiores juntas como en suplica) Por favor auxilio, auxilio, alguien quien se a ayúdeme-**Termino para luego ambos soltar una carcajada.

**-Divirtamos con lo que queda de este pegaso, cuanto apuestas que puedo lanzarlo más lejos todavía-**Dijo el dragón verde.

Spitfire apretaba sus mandíbulas fuertemente y miraba con ojos de ira a esos dos despreciables dragones responsables de la muerte de su amigo, pero ahora estaba segura que también esos dragones eran responsables de todo esto, ellos debían pagar por esta masacre, debían pagar por la muerte injustificada de White Hurricane, debía hacer algo.

**-Capitana no lo haga-**susurro Air Cotton con miedo adivinado el pensamiento de Spitfire.

Spitfire miro fijamente a Air Cotton que se veía visiblemente asustada rápidamente cambio su semblante y le mostro a la asustada pegaso una sonrisa -no **te preocupes Air, salgamos de aquí y busquemos a los otros-**

**-Oh!, otros?, con que hay mas eh?-**Dijo un dragón rojo salido de la nada que levantaba el escritorio como se dé migajón se tratara.

**-Mira nada más qué tenemos aquí?-** dijo el dragón azul

-**Mas ponis con los cuales jugar-**Dijo el dragón verde con una sonrisa mientras arrojaba hacia un lado el cadáver de White Hurricane.

**-CORRE, AIR, CORRE!-**Grito Spitfire saliendo a todo galope junto a la otra pegaso.

Las pegasos comenzaron a correr por entre los escombros de la ciudad perseguidas por los 3 dragones, su única oportunidad de escape era correr lo más rápido que sus patas pudieran ya que gracias al denso humo y la poca visibilidad volar no era una opción y sería un suicidio tan solo intentarlo, los dragones corrían con la misma suerte, no podían desplegar sus alas entre las angostas callecitas de la ciudad y tenían que usar sus poderosas patas para alcanzar a las escurridizas pegasos.

**-Capitana cuidado!-** grito Air Cotton viendo como el dragón azul brincaba para intentar asestar un golpe a la pegaso naranja, pero Spitfire haciendo gala de sus formidables reflejos alcanzo a agacharse y con las 2 patas traseras asestar una poderosa coz en plena barbilla del dragón dejándolo fuera de combate momentáneamente.

**-Es buena-**Dijo sonriendo el dragón rojo al ver como su compañero salía despedido en dirección contraria.

**-Debemos encontrar un claro para despegar-**dijo Spitfire mientras corría.

**-que pasara con los otros?-**Pegunto Air Cotton

**-Primero intentemos perder a estos dragones y después los intentaremos encontrar-**

**-A menos que ellos nos encuentren primero, mire!-**Dijo con una sonrisa air Cotton que luego desapareció al ver que también estos eran perseguidos por 2 dragones mas.

**-Spitfire, tenemos problemas-** dijo Soarin mientras se interceptaban en plena carrera.

**-Dragones cierto?-**Respondió Spitfire.

**-Cómo lo supiste?-**dijo volteando hacia sus espaldas y ver ahora a 5 dragones persiguiéndolos**-SANTA MADRE DE CELESTIA!-**

Los wonderbolts viraron en una de las esquinas de la avenida y perdieron de vista momentáneamente a sus perseguidores, como no era muy seguro quedarse parado en plena calle Soarin apunto a una plaza comercial "The Blue blossom" famosa por la venta de prendas y joyería exportada, era una lástima que no pudieron visitarla en tiempos mejores, los pegasos entraron y se refugiaron en el primer local que encontraron, que resulto ser una librería.

**-Genial libros, libros inflamables-**Dijo sarcásticamente Wings Hurried al ver el contenido del local

**-Donde esta light Feather?-**Pregunto la capitana al ver al incompleto grupo de Soarin, el cual no emitió respuesta y aparto la vista tristemente.

**-Cayó capitana, esos bastardos nos tomaron por sorpresa cuando estábamos intentando ayudar a los civiles en el centro y literalmente la aplastaron sin mediar palabra alguna- **Contesto Wings Hurried

**-Nuuuu, no ella no!-**Chillo tristemente Air Cotton que se recargaba en uno de los estantes de libros y ponía sus patas en su cara.

**-Nosotras perdimos a White Hurricane del mismo modo-**dijo Spitfire.

**-Esta mierda se está yendo al carajo-**Dijo Soarin enojado que golpeo la pared con su casco.

**-Alégrate Soarin, esto no se podría poner peor-**Dijo sarcásticamente Wings Hurried

**-Bueno, si se podría, si se encontraran conmigo-**Dijo un dragón negro que salía sorpresivamente de entre el estante y tomaba fuertemente del cuello a Air Cotton que intentaba liberarse.

**-Air!-**Dijeron en coro

**-SUÉLTALA IMBÉCIL!-**Grito Wings Hurried que en un acto de puro reflejo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el estomago del dragón, ocasionando que este gritara y se doblara del dolor, esta acción fue aprovechada por el pegaso que brincando para propinarle en plena cara una patada giratoria obligándole a soltar a Air Cotton, pero era demasiado tarde, la fuerza titánica del dragón le habría roto el cuello a la pegaso matándola instantáneamente.

**-NOOOOO, AIR!-**Grito al ver como la poni caía pesadamente al suelo **–HIJO DE PUTA!,** **estás muerto, acabaré contigo-**Dijo entre lagrimas Wings Hurried mientras se acercaba al dragón con una mirada de odio.

**-Tu y cuantos mas?-**Dijo el dragón negro mientras detrás de él entraban a la librería entre risas sus 5 compañeros restantes.

**- JODER!-**dijo Soarin con terror que abría rápidamente la puerta del personal la cual diría a una pequeña bodega con un portón eléctrico semi abierto que daba al exterior.

**-Miren ese portón está abierto, por allí podemos salir-**Dijo Spitfire que corría hacia el portón.

**- No hay humo!, en cuanto salgamos levantemos vuelo y salgamos echando leches-**Dijo Soarin que miraba parte del exterior que se mantenía claro.

**-Los dragones están muy cerca!-**Dijo Spitfire –**Cuando pasemos todos cerraremos el portón, nos dará algo de tiempo-**

**-No, ese portón no aguantara, además no podríamos cerrarlo antes de que alguno de los dragones nos partiera a la mitad-**Dijo seriamente Wings Hurried el cual se detenía faltando unos centímetros para salir de la bodega.

**-Qué diablos haces Hurried?, no te detengas-**Dijo Spitfire que también se detenía.

**-Váyanse, yo los distraeré-**Dijo seriamente Wings Hurried que oprimía el botón de cerrado del portón

**-Hurried, no seas estúpido, sal rápido de allí, no podrás tu solo contra 6 dragones!-**ordeno Soarin

**–Lo sé y curiosamente no me importa, que tengan una buena vida, recuerden hacerme una estatua en mi honor-**Dijo Hurried Con una sonrisa.

**-No Hurried!-**Grito Soarin

**-Soarin hazme un favor, cuando regreses pídele una cita a esa loca pegaso del escuadrón beta, como se llama? Ah! "Dashie" y disfruta del amor, cabrón cobarde-**dijo Wings Hurried mientras se cerraba completamente el portón.

**-maldito estúpido!-**Dijo Soarin mientras golpeaba el portón de hierro.

**-Largo de aquí imbéciles-**dijo Hurried con una sonrisa desde el interior **–Bien caballeros que negocios tengo con ustedes?-**Dijo al darse cuenta que era observado por los 6 dragones.

**-Miren se sacrifico por los suyos, awww que buen amigo-**dijo el dragón negro al ver al solitario pegaso **–su resistencia es inútil-**

**-saben?, en 6 días exactos seria 14 de febrero, "hearts and hooves day" día en el que uno expresa sus sentimientos y se le declara al amor se vida, y-yo iba hacer eso, le iba a declarar mis sentimientos a la pegaso mas dulce y bella que podría haber existido-**Dijo Wings Hurried con una sonrisa y con algunas lagrimas las cuales se seco **–Le iba a entregar una carta después de terminar con la presentación acrobática que haríamos ese día, le pediría una cita, la llevaría a comer, después al parque de atracciones de Canterlot y terminar en una velada privada contemplando la luna mientras yo le pedía que fuera mi novia, en fin (se quiebra la voz) antes de conocerla no le veía sentido a la vida y e-e-ella me lo devolvió me hizo apreciar cada día por lo gris que fuera, disfrutar el viento por lo fuerte que este estuviera y detenerme a oler cada flor por lo poco colorida que fuera.**

**-Y que? Te aplaudimos o te cantamos?-**Dijo sarcásticamente el dragón verde

**-Y la mataron, ustedes me la arrebataron, y sobre todo tu cabrón dragón negro, tu!, le rompiste su cuello y cegaste una vida que solo se dedicaba a traer sonrisas a este basurero de mundo y por eso morirás-**Dijo el pegaso con ira en su mirada y lagrimas en sus ojos.

**-Je, no lo creo, a él hermanos míos-**Dijo el dragón negro apuntando al solitario pegaso.

**-Air Cotton!-**Grito el pegaso que cabalgo como fiereza hacia los dragones

Desde afuera del la librería se pudo escuchar la monumental batalla, después un sepulcral silencio y carcajadas de 6 dragones.

Spitfire y Soarin aun continuaban alejándose de la ciudad, a pesar de llevar una ventaja considerable, la velocidad con la que viajaban enmudecería a la mismísima Rainbow Dash.

**-No puedo creerlo Soarin-**Lloraba Spitfire mientras ambos volaban-**Todo el equipo, muerto y es mi culpa-**

**-No es tu culpa fire, No teniamos alguna oportunidad contra dragones y menos 6-**Dijo seriamente Soarin **–pero lo que me sorprende es tan que solo 6 dragones pudieron hacer todo este destrozo. **

**-Nos alagas, pero que te hizo pensar que solo éramos 6?-**Dijo una voz grave y un cuerpo enorme que se atravesaba en el camino a los 2 restantes wonderbolts.

**-Pero que demonios?,** **Soarin maniobras de evasivas-**Ordeno Spitfire pero fue demasiado tarde pues una enorme garra la aprisiono. **–(grito de dolor) Soarin!-**

**-Spitfire!-**Grito este quien de una rápida patada golpeo la muñeca de esa enorme mano liberando a la pegaso naranja, la cual intento propinar una de sus poderosas patadas pero esta vez su enemigo fue más rápido y fue golpeada con el revés de la enorme garra proyectándola velozmente contra el suelo el cual impacto violentamente levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

**-SPITFIRE!, MALDITO!-**grito Soarin para después ser rodeado por una centena de dragones de diferentes colores y tamaños **–No se saldrán con la suya-** añadió mientras miraba a su alrededor.

**-Oh pequeño y tonto pegaso, pero si ya lo hicimos, que no puedes ver tu ciudad?-**Dijo un enorme dragón que al acercarse a Soarin se pudo distinguir que era dorado de similar armadura.

**-La princesa Celestia te detendrá-**Respondió el pegaso.

**-La princesa Celestia? Ja, ja, ja, ja-**Dijo entre risas**-Esa basura caerá como cayeron sus insignificantes ciudades y… como caerás tu-**añadió con una sonrisa malévola, acto seguido acumulo aire y exhaló "suavemente" despidiendo una gran llamarada de fuego azul que envolvió por completo al cuerpo de Soarin,

Que intento liberarse pero fue inútil, las llamas terminaron por alcanzarlo y quemarlo por completo, era una triste escena, Soarin caía al vacio envuelto en llamas, caía al oscuro bosque para morir finalmente calcinado. **–Reúne a toda la tropa, que coma toda carne que quiera y descanse, mañana atacaremos con todo a Manehatten.**

**-Que quiere que hagamos con la otra pegaso?-**dijo un dragón que lo acompañaba.

**-Déjenla, seguramente ya está muerta- **respondió el dragón dorado –**muy pronto conquistaremos Ecuestria y este patético mundo será nuestro y la raza draconiana se levantara en este como en todos los que ya ha conquistado antes!-**Digo el gran dragón mientras levantaba su puño y veía a una centena de dragones, todos protegidos y armados hasta los dientes.

(inserte sonido de dragones rugiendo)


	6. cielos grises

**_Cielos grises_**

Lugar: manehatten

Fecha: Martes 08 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 12:00 Pm

Era una tarde tranquila pero algo ajetreada en manehatten, por orden de la princesa Celestia el resto de las cajas con el armamento fueron reunidas en la plazoleta del cuartel "Warm" de la ciudad costera y en una breve pero bulliciosa ceremonia donde asistieron militares y civiles fueron dispuestas en posición para ser lanzadas al sol y ser incineradas en el acto.

**-Hoy, amados súbditos míos, nos hemos reunidos este maravilloso día para glorificarnos con una victoria inigualable!-**Decía Celestia que hablaba por un megáfono y que se encontraba sobre de un improvisado escenario acompañada por guardas, altos mandos militares y por supuesto los elementos de la armonía junto a los 2 humanos.

(Inserte sonidos de "aplausos" o a lo que hacen los ponis cuando ovacionan)

**-Tiene que ser tan… Dramática?-**Susurro pablo al aire **–solo son simples cajas, bueno, cajas con armas dentro, pero simples cajas al fin y al cabo- **siguió, pero fue reprochado por una mirada seria por parte de Applejack, **-bueno yo solo decía pues ( -.-)-**

**-Hoy mis amados ponis una nueva amenaza fue encontrada y gracias a la inteligencia y pronta reacción de nuestras heroicas fuerzas armadas, el valor de nuestros amados elementos y la ayuda de nuestros distinguidos y especiales humanos-**Seguía Celestia su discurso.

**-Y no olvides "Humildes y guapos"-**Dijo susurrando nuevamente pablo con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

(Inserte sonido de pata de applejack dando un pisotón al pie de Pablo)

**-Guarda silencio-**Dijo en susurro Applejack viendo fijamente a Pablo.

**-Si "cariño"-**Dijo pablo con una sonrisa forzada y una lagrima de dolor en su ojo.

**-Hemos podido evitar una catástrofe de proporciones apocalípticas-**continuaba Celestia que apuntaba a las cajas de madera.

(Inserte sonido de muchedumbre sorprendida)

**-Esas cajas que ven allí mis amados súbditos contienen los peores males del mundo de los humanos, Esas cajas contienen muerte, desolación, peligros y destrucción, que si no fuera por advertencia de nuestros formidables guerreros humanos hubieran permanecido aquí trayendo desgracia a este mundo, es por eso mis ponis que hemos decido eliminar de una vez por todas esta aberrante amenaza y mandarlas al sol en donde serán destruidas librándonos de ellas para siempre!-**Concluyo Celestia abriendo sus alas y levantando su cara al aire.

(Inserte sonido de multitud vitoreando)

**-Es fue tan hermoso-**Dijo Pinkie pie que se limpia una lagrima mientras pablo la veía con cara de (ಠ_ಠ).

**- Almirante Sea Song haga los honores por favor-**Dijo dulcemente Celestia a un anciano y barbudo unicornio en uniforme blanco y con decenas de medallas que adornaban su pecho, el almirante con un hechizo de levitación reunió las cajas en el aire para después con un gran impulso catapultarlas hacia arriba a una increíble velocidad, Celestia que miraba complacida hizo brillar su cuerno y ante la vista y asombro de todos abrir una especie de sello portal con símbolos druidas por arriba de las cajas, todos quedaron maravillados al ver que al otro lado de ese sello podía verse claramente el espacio exterior y sobre todo un brillante sol, cuando todas cajas pasaron el portal este se cerró dispersándose y explotando en pequeñas lucecitas de colores que bañaron a todos los felices y maravillados testigos de tan asombroso acto de poder.

**-Uuuy Colorido-**Dijo alegremente Pinkie pie con una gran sonrisa.

**-Estas hermosas lucen me recuerdan a la intensidad con la que brilla tus hermosos ojos azules y la incandescente fuerza de mi amor por ti, mi amada Rarity-**Dijo poéticamente Harmony mientras se arrodillaba y besaba la suave pata de la unicornio blanca.

**-Awww-**dijeron todos al unisonó excepto… bueno, ustedes ya saben quién.

**-Por qué no puedes ser tu como él?-**Dijo applejack con una mirada triste.

**-Porque yo soy "normal"-**respondió pablo con una mirada "amorosa" a applejack, para después arrodillarse y abrazarla tiernamente.

**-Quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi pablo?-**dijo una anonadada applejack

**-Solo déjate consentir, recuerdas?-**Dijo guiñándole el ojo, a lo cual applejack se ruborizo.

**-Awww-**Se escuchó, ahora pero para ellos.

**-Hey y para mí no hay?-**Grito Pinkie pie mientras daba un salto a la pareja y los abraza regalando una de sus enormes sonrisas.

Todos reían (excepto pablo) y se reunían para darse un gran abrazo colectivo (sep. excepto pablo, pero quedo atrapado en medio así que no pudo liberarse).

Ya terminada la ceremonia, no quedaba más que despedirse de las princesas y volver a Ponyville, en el hangar principal de la base Warm el personal de pablo ya se encontraba preparando todos los insumos necesarios para la larga travesía, Las mane-6. Pablo y Harmony ya se encontraban dentro del Liberty esperando el inicio del viaje.

**-Mis queridos elementos, quiero agradecerles sinceramente a cada uno de ustedes por venir en ayuda de Ecuestria una vez más, no hay palabras ni recompensa tan grande que…..-**Intentaba decir Celestia pero fue interrumpida.

**-Si ya entendimos es un placer Celestia-**Dijo mordazmente pablo**-Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer-**

**-Antes de que se vayan, quisiera regarles esto-**Dijo la princesa mientras levitaba 15 boletos dorados en los cuales podían leerse "Los espectaculares Wonderbolts, Palcos reales, exclusivos, hearts and hooves day".

**-Santa madre manzana!-**dijo en asombro Applejack

**-Son boletos exclusivos para la presentación especial de los wonderbolts!-**Dijo Rainbow Dash con exaltación

**-Cariño, de que te sorprendes? Que tu no los vez a diario?-**Dijo Rarity con alcurnia.

**-Sip, pero esta será la primera vez que utilizaran sus nuevos trucos y será fenomenal verlos de cerca y más si son los palcos reales-**Decía mientras hacia esta cara /)^3^(\

**-Tú nunca vas a cambiar-** dijo Twilight con una risita.

**-Em… Princesa Celestia disculpe-**Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

**-Que pasa Fluttershy?-**

** -Este… vera… es que nos dio 15 boletos-**

**-Si, es correcto-**

**-Para quien son los demás? Si somos 8-**

**-veras mi pequeña poni, el hearts and hooves day, es un día para estar en pareja y en familia, así que esos boletos están destinados uno para cada uno de ustedes y los hijos de pablo-**

**-No se hubiera molestado princesa-**Dijo applejack con una sonrisa por tal honor.

**-No es ninguna molestia Applejack, tómenlos como agradecimiento-**respondió esta.

**-pero todavía sobran boletos no?-**Dijo Pinkie pie

**-Claro, otro de ellos es para Spike y applebloom** (ellos hacen pareja después de que Harmony conquistara a Rarity* leer caballero de la armonía o el de la saga de pablo ya no recuerdo XD) **y según tengo entendido el hijo mayor de Pablo tiene novia** (que es lyra*) **además está el novio de Fluttershy -**Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pegaso amarilla, la cual solo bajo la mirada y se fue para sin mediar palabra hacia un sillón en un aura de pesar, todos guardaron un incomodo silencio.

**-Qué le pasa a Fluttershy?-**Pregunto la princesa a luna.

**-Edgar y ella rompieron, larga y triste historia-**Respondió applejack

**-Oh, lo siento Fluttershy!-**añadió la princesa.

-**Bueno, que les parece si nos marchamos?-**Dijo pablo en un tono seco.

Las compuertas del dirigible comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y personal en tierra comenzaron a retirar las amarras que anclaban al Liberty al suelo, todo esto mientras los motores de la aeronave comenzaban a resoplar ruidosamente, la nave comenzó girar hacia la pista y tomar posición para el despegue, dentro del Liberty, Twilight algo fatigada por las peripecias pasadas decidió dirigirse a su camarote y descansar un momento no sin antes mirar por última vez aquella bella ciudad portuaria desde la ventanilla de su habitación, aun estaban en tierra pero la vista era hermosa, las estructuras del complejo militar y los altos edificios civiles que se alzaban por esa verde y frondosa planicie todo ello era una obra de arte, pero a lo que Twilight le fascinaba mas era ese tranquilo y azul mar que podía verse a lo lejos con ese olor tan característico a sal siendo aderezado con esas suaves y blancas arenas.

**-La próxima vez, vendré y tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones aquí-**Se dijo a sí misma.

El despegue estaba listo, la torre de control había confirmado la autorización para que el Liberty pudiera despegar y tomar rumbo hacia Ponyville, era un viaje que aunque no duraría mucho siempre era algo aburrido si no se contaba con suficiente material de lectura, por fuera de la ventanilla aun se podía ver las siluetas de las 2 monarcas de Ecuestria que despedían al dirigible con una sonrisa mientras eran custodiadas por 2 guardias reales, Twilight que miraba la escena intento llamar la atención agitando una de sus patas y corresponder el gesto, pero desistió rápidamente al ver que otros 3 guardias reales se acercaban rápidamente a las princesas, aunque lejos se podía ver la preocupación y angustia reflejada en los rostros de aquellos ponis, el dirigible comenzó a moverse y elevarse pero Twilight alcanzo a observar con dificultad como estos le entregaban una carta a la princesa la cual al comenzar leerla hizo un gesto que difícilmente Twilight olvidaría, hizo un gesto de terror y total asombro, abriendo de una manera no natural su boca y ojos dejando caer aquella carta al suelo, Twilight miro con inquietud aquella extraña escena.

**Puente del Liberty**

**-Entendido torre, comenzamos con el ascenso-** Dijo el piloto de la nave que no era otro que Pierce mientras jalaba y oprimía algunos interruptores y movía palancas **-Y…bien capitán, disfruto su estadía?-**

**-Naaa, fue algo aburrida y…. dolorosa-**Contesto pablo mientras se acariciaba sus dedos lastimados.

**-Usted siempre coleccionando heridas eh?-**

**-Je, digamos que es mi talento especial-**

**-Eh?.. Santa madre Celestia! Pero qué demonios es eso?-**Gruño Pierce mientras veía el horizonte aun con el timón entre las patas.

**-Qué es qué Pierce?-**Pregunto pablo extrañado por la reacción de tan veterano piloto.

**-Mire, allá en frente-**dijo señalando hacia el horizonte.

El horizonte lentamente era ocultado por algo que parecía ser un enorme enjambre de insectos, ambos miraron fijamente con cierta incertidumbre aquel extraño espectáculo, poco a poco aquella extraña formación fue acercándose a la dirección del dirigible.

**-Qué coño es eso capitán?-**

**-No lo sé, pero parecen muchos, vienen hacia acá, dame mis binoculares-**

Pablo tomo sus binoculares y miro en dirección de aquella extraña formación pudiendo distinguir aquellas creaturas.

**-Qué son capitán?-**

**-(calmado) Son dragones, muchos, muchos dragones-**Dijo el humano mirando aun por sus binoculares

**-DRAGONES!?-**Grito Pierce

**-Eh? Algo se acerca y rapido-**Dijo pablo entrecerrando los ojos poniendo más atención

**Sala de reunión del Liberty**

Las chicas y Harmony se encontraban en la sala de reuniones del dirigible charlando eeeh…Bueno ya saben lo que charlan ponis femeninas y caballeros sobrenaturales en dirigibles.

**-Oh queridas, manehatten es bonito pero no puede superar a las Pegasus, allí fue donde Harmony y yo fuimos a nuestra luna de miel-**Decía Rarity pomposamente mientras jugaba con su crin

**-Allí vamos de nuevo-**dijo Rainbow Dash desviando la mirada.

(Movimiento repentino de cola de Pinkie)

**-Oh no, el Pinkie sentido!, a cubierto!-**Dijo Applejack mientras se arrastraba debajo del sofá y miraba frenéticamente al techo como si buscara algo.

**-(Risita clásica de Pinkie) no se preocupen no es nada, es solo que….-**

**-Eh? Pinkie?-**Pregunto Applejack mientras salía debajo del sofá.

**-…- **

**-Estas bien Pinkie?-**Dijo Fluttershy acercándose a la poni rosa

**-…..-**

Pinkie pie se encontraba paralizada en medio de la sala con los ojos muy abiertos y sus pupilas contraídas, su cola comenzó a agitarse rápidamente para luego seguir con movimientos repentinos de sus orejas, nada fuera de lo normal para un Pinkie sentido clásico.

Pero esto fue poniéndose raro pues Pinkie comenzó a templar estrepitosamente como si algo la congelara desde el interior, su rosada crin comenzó a perder brillo y alisarse.

**-Lady Pinkie, responda se encuentra bien, lady Pinkie?-** decía Harmony apresuradamente.

De los azules ojos de Pinkie pie comenzaron a fluir finos hilos de lágrimas que se derramaban en el piso.

**-E-esto n-no m-me está gu-gustando-**Dijo asustada Fluttershy que bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a retroceder.

Pero lo que adorno el suceso fue la delgada y sutil línea de sangre roja que brotaba de la nariz de la poni rosa.

**-Chicas algo muy malo va a pasar-**dijo Pinkie pie limpiándose con el casco la nariz y viendo la roja mancha.

(Inserte sonido de alarma /watch?v=7qNDNdxodog)

**Puente del Liberty **

**-JODER!, NOS ATACAN!, PIERCE!-**Grito Pablo

Pierce hizo girar vertiginosamente el timón del Liberty hacia la derecha haciendo que este se moviera abruptamente y tirara al suelo a unos cuantos distraídos, el rápido movimiento permitió que el dirigible esquivara por centímetros la llamarada que les fue lanzada.

**-Pierce, maniobras evasivas, tomo mundo a sus estaciones de batalla-**Grito pablo desde su silla donde comandaba el Liberty –**Carguen el cañón frontal, véngala de hielo- **

Para revertir la vulnerabilidad ante ataques al dirígele que funcionaba también como trasporte de tropas u hospital aéreo, Pablo ordeno años atrás que se le colocaran armas mágicas especiales para la protección en combate del mismo, el Liberty contaba con un cañón principal (frontal*) y una hilera de 6 cañones livianos a cada lado.

**-Baliza de hielo lista capitán-**respondió un unicornio.

**-Fuego!-**

El helado proyectil salió disparado a máxima velocidad haciendo blanco en un dragón rojo el cual se congelo al instante cayendo al vacío.

**-Carguen de nuevo, baliza de hielo, fuego a discreción!-**Ordeno pablo

Los siguientes 3 disparos dieron blanco certeramente en otros 3 de los dragones mas proximos, el intercambio de fuego en ese momento fue abrumador, por una parte el Liberty disparaba sus proyectiles tan rápido como los cargaba y por otra parte decenas de llamaradas eran dirigidas al dirigible que a duras penas y podía esquivarlas.

**-Maldita sea, si esto sigue así nos derribaran-**se dijo a si mismo pablo –**Pierce!, establece ángulo para las baterías de estribor puedan abrir fuego, desciende a 200 metros y redirígenos de nuevo a manehatten-**

-**A la orden mi capitán-**Afirmo Pierce.

El dirigible comenzó el descenso y viró hacia la izquierda para que las baterías de estribor quedaran de frente hacia la amenaza.

**-Baterías de estribor, FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN!-**Se escucho la voz de pablo desde uno de las altavoces que comunican a ese lado de la nave.

Las baterías de cañones comenzaron a rugir y a cobrar vida con cada disparo que se producía, aunque los disparos eran certeros la cantidad de dragones que iba contra la Liberty era de locos y no había suficientes proyectiles para disparar o tiempo para recargar, el abordaje era inminente.

(sonido de algo pesado estrellándose)

La Liberty se movió salvajemente hacia un lado por el tremendo impacto derribando algunos capas negras, que rápidamente se pusieron pie y en sus posiciones.

**-Uhg? Qué diablos? Nos dieron?-**Dijo un capa negra

**-No algo peor, nos abordaron!-**Chillo una de las operadoras **–alarma de intrusos!-**añadió mientras oprimía un interruptor.

(Sonido de alarma de intruso /watch?v=sd7v_EBAsxs)

**-Personal de estribor, cual es su situación?, cambio-**Dijo una pegaso que operaba las comunicaciones del dirigible.

**-(interferencia)-**

**-Repita, cual es su situación?, cambio-**

**-(palabras entre cortadas) Drago….No, no Pode…. Son demaci… ertes!-**Se escucho como respuesta.

**-Mierda-** Dijo pablo que escuchaba la comunicación por el altavoz mágico **–Pierce toma el control total de la nave, llévanos a tierra YA!-**Ordeno este mientras daba un salto de su silla y tomaba a Helidar.

**-A donde va capitán?-**Pregunto Pierce que maniobraba con algo de dificultad.

**-A darle la bienvenida a nuestros amigos-**Respondió Pablo para después salir corriendo hacia la cubierta de estribor.

Para cuando llego a la cubierta encontró la batería de cañones completamente destruida a si como a decenas de capas negras mutilados, muertos o convalecientes dispersados por toda la cubierta **–Tss-** Dijo este mientras miraba a su tropa hecha puré, al final de la popa se encontraban las figuras de 3 imponentes dragones, uno rojo como las llamas del infierno, uno blanco como la nieve y uno tan azul como el mismo mar con sus respectivas armaduras.

**-Esta es mi nave, y ustedes no son bienvenidos en ella-**Dijo pablo de una forma temible, mirando fijamente a los ojos de los dragones –**No se los diré 2 veces, LARGO!-**Grito golpeando en suelo con el mango de Helidar.

**-Mmm, interesante otro humano-**dijo el dragón rojo.

**-Creí que aquel era el último, que pequeñas son las dimensiones-**Dijo entre risas el dragón azul.

**-No esperaba que en esta dimensión también hubiera humanos, no importa divirtamos con él-**Dijo macabramente el dragón blanco esbozando una sonrisa.

**-(sorprendido) Qué acabas de decir? Mas humanos?-**Dijo pablo con los ojos muy abiertos **–Dónde?-**

**-Aquí, allá, muertos, qué importa, la basura no necesita saber nada mas-**dijo cínicamente el dragón azul.

El dragón azul se lanzo violentamente contra pablo intentando asestarle un golpe con sus poderosas garras pero fue detenido por este atravesando la empuñadura de Helidar entre ellos **–Eres rápido-**Le dijo el dragón con una voz grave **–Pero no lo suficiente- **Dijo mientras con la cola le propinaba un poderoso revés que mando a volar a pablo el cual cayó pesadamente **–Toda resistencia es inútil-**Dijo el dragón, Pablo rápidamente se puso de pie y se lanzo contra el dragón intentando herirlo con su hacha pero este se agacho e intento golpearlo nuevamente con la cola a lo cual pablo salto para poder esquivar el ataque, el dragón aprovecho que pablo se encontraba en el aire y lo sujeto dejándolo aprisionado entre sus garras, pablo en un rápido movimiento hacia atrás pateo la mandíbula de su captor obligándolo a que lo soltara, al tocar tierra y con Helidar aun en su mano, pablo dio media vuelta para tomar impulso y con una rápida estocada golpeo a su adversario en el pecho.

Sorpresa fue la que se llevo pablo al ver que su ataque no había tenido éxito y que solo un arañazo fue el resultado de tan poderoso impacto **–Son duros-**Se dijo a si mismo mientras se separaba del dragón **-Plan B-** Pablo cargando nuevamente contra el dragón, ante el nuevo ataque el dragón abrió sus alas y con un movimiento paró en seco a pablo mandándolo a volar de nuevo **–Auch, Plan C?-** Pablo corrió nuevamente hacia el dragón este intento nuevamente mandarlo a volar con el movimiento de sus alas pero pablo con un movimiento ágil rodo hacia la derecha esquivando el ataque del dragón para luego levantarse y dirigir a una furiosa Helidar hacia el cuello del dragón **–Je te tengo- **dijo pablo con una sonrisa pero antes de llegar a su objetivo fue golpeado por un rayo proveniente del dragón blanco **–Aaaaah!-**Gruño este ante la descarga de electricidad que recorría su cuerpo **–Malditos-** Añadió de rodillas y con pequeñas señales de humo despedidas por su cuerpo, **-Esta acabado a por él-** grito el dragón rojo que junto al blanco se lanzaron ante un lastimado pablo para remarlo pero este en un rápido movimiento hacia atrás rodo y se cubrió del fiero ataque con su fría hacha, los 2 dragones intentaron aplastarlo añadiendo más fuerza en cada nuevo ataque que era parado aun por la Helidar, pablo aprovecho que el dragón blanco levanto los brazos para golpear nuevamente su defensa y con su mano izquierda tomo la daga que guardaba en su cintura para certeramente atravesar la garganta del dragón blanco **–No te lo esperabas, verdad cabrón?-**dijo pablo mirando fijamente a los ojos del dragón, pablo giro lentamente su muñeca que sostenía la daga que aun se encontraba dentro del cuello del dragón haciendo que la herida se agrandase y comenzara a despedir borbotones de sangre, el dragón blanco cayo a la cubierta retorciéndose de dolor y haciendo sonidos de ahogo para después de unos momentos dejar de moverse y respirar **–Uno menos, faltan dos-**Dijo pablo bañado en sangre y muy mal herido, ante tal insolencia los dragones restantes cargaron furiosamente contra pablo **–Esto es tal, muy mal-** se dijo a si mismo levantando con dificultad su hacha en posición de ataque, repentinamente el dragón azul se paró en seco **–Hermano, porque te detienes-**Pregunto el dragón rojo, -**Cuidado-** respondió dificultosamente el dragón azul sin mover la boca o cualquier musculo, el dragón rojo no alcanzo a reaccionar a un extremadamente rápido corte arcoíris que termino por partirlo en 2 revelando al atacante que no era otro mas que Harmony blandiendo la espada de la armonía **–Ese poder! Esa espada! Tu maldito humano, tu eres como el otro, no, no, tu eres la "otra parte, eres la luz"-**Dijo el dragón azul que se comenzaba a mover, pablo y Harmony se asombraron al escuchar esto **–Vamos, no podre sostener el hechizo por mas tiempo-**Chillaba Twilight Sparkle con su cuerno brillando **-Nadie, ataca a mi FAMILIA!-**grito applejack saliendo de la nada y propinando una poderosa coz al dragón inmóvil sacándolo del Liberty hacia una muerte segura.

**-Pablo!, estas bien estas herido?-**pregunto applejack abrazando y buscando heridas importantes en la fisionomía de pablo.

**-Estoy bien-**Respondió este.

**-Ufff, eso estuvo cerca estas bien pablo?-**Dijo Harmony extendiéndole una mano a pablo.

**-(rechazando la mano) Donde estaban?-**dijo secamente

**-Qué nunca dices? "gracias"-**pregunto Harmony

**-Esto todavía no termina volvamos al puente-**dijo pablo levantándose con dificultad

**-Veo que no-**

(Alarma de impacto /watch?v=VxDeemkQMEI)

Voz femenina en altavoz**: Proyectiles enemigos acercándose, AGARRENSE TODOS!**

Todos en la cubierta giraron su cabeza y miraron en dirección en donde se encontraba la formación de dragones, la mayoría empalideció al ver que hacia ellos se aproximaban una centena de llamaradas, la mayoría imposible de esquivar.

**-Todos adentro!-**Grito pablo mientras las llamaradas comenzaban a golpear el Liberty.

Las primeras llamaras golpearon los costados de la nave ocasionando grandes orificios e incontrolables incendios.

**-Esta cosa no puedo ir más rápido?-**pregunto Rainbow Dash mientras la nave temblaba y sacudía por los impactos.

(sonido de llamara golpeando y destruyendo los motores)

** -Nope, ya no-**comento Pinkie pie

**-Maldición debemos de llegar al puente-**Gruño pablo

Mientras el grupo intentaba abrirse paso atreves de los pasillos llenos de capas negras corriendo de un lado a otro para poder llegar al puente, repentinamente el ataque ceso y un perturbador silencio se hizo presente.

**-Escuchen!-**Dijo Twilight deteniéndose y levantando una oreja.

**-Escuchar que cariño, yo no escucho nada-**Dijo Rarity que miraba a todas partes.

**-Exacto! Ya no se escucha nada, dejaron de atacar!-**Grito felizmente la poni lila.

**-Qué estarán tramando?-**Se pregunto Applejack

**-T-tal vez, e-ellos decidieron irse a casa-**Dijo dulcemente Fluttershy

**-No, esto es el ojo del huracán-**dijo secamente pablo que quitaba de su cara la sangre del dragón mezclada con la suya.

(Silencio…)

**-Pinkie estas lastimada? Te golpeaste la nariz?-**pregunto pablo al ver a Pinkie llorando y sangrando de la nariz repentinamente.

**-Eeeh? Chicas?- **Dijo Pinkie pie al saber su estado.

**-Oh, oh- **dijeron todas al unisonó mientras se encogían y abatían sus orejas.

Por fuera, desde el cielo un gran dragón dorado comenzaba a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en su boca, acto seguido, este apunto hacia el Liberty y disparo con letal precisión al globo del dirigible haciendo impacto, provocando una gran perforación en el armazón y reservorios de gas, las llamas remanentes de la llamarada hicieron que el gas del dirigible hiciera ignición desencadenando una violenta explosión.

Voz en altavoz:** Abandonen la nave, repito abandonen la nave!**

Capa negra:** Y cómo vamos a hacer eso si estamos a 200 metros?**

Voz en altavoz**: Vuela o tele transpórtate genio!**

Capa negra:** Soy un poni de tierra, me entiendes de TIERRA!** **ლ(ಠ****0****ಠ****ლ)**

El Liberty caía envuelto en llamas cual Hindenburg en su primer viaje. (/watch?v=F54rqDh2mWA)

Desde tierra las princesas veía con total horror el resultado de la batalla.

**-TWILIGHT!-** Grito preocupada la princesa Celestia con lagrimas en los ojos al ver el dirigible en el que despidió a su casi hija desplomarse en llamas al vacio


	7. Soy tan solo un simple hombrepero

Hola otra vez gente bonita, últimamente me ha pegado la inspiración y aprovecho para publicar este capitulo antes de entrar de nuevo a la rutina de la universidad.

Bien que lo disfruten.

Los personajes de MLP FIM, Pablo y Harmony no me pertenecen.

agradezco a sus respectivos creadores por prestármelos un rato para este fic.

* * *

**_Solo un simple hombre_**

Lugar: manehatten

Fecha: Martes 08 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 3:00 Pm

Situación: Critica

**-Nooooo Twilight!-** grito la princesa Celestia al ver al dirigible irse a pique **–Almirante! A-ayude a mis elementos, ahora!-** Ordeno está al almirante con lagrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas.

**-Su majestad, creo que tenemos problemas más grandes-** Dijo el almirante apuntando hacia el cielo.

El cielo de manehatten era cubierto por centenares de feroces dragones de diversos tamaños y razas, la cantidad era abrumadora incluso el mismísimo sol era eclipsado por tan numeroso grupo.

**-No puede ser!- **Dijo Celestia observando con incredulidad el paso de los dragones mientras negaba con la cabeza

Desde la bahía de manehatten columnas de dragones rojos se aproximaban y comenzaban a volar rasantemente sobre el nivel del mar rompiendo la superficie de este y ocasionando una estela a su paso, atracados cerca del puerto algunos pequeños botes pesqueros eran franqueados velozmente por los dragones que los ignoraban por completo, la rapidez era tal que al paso de estos, los botes, eran sacudidos violentamente derribando a cuanto marinero se encontrara de pie.

**-Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando-**susurraba para sí Celestia prediciendo la desgracia que se avecinaba.

Los dragones se acercaban peligrosamente al muelle naval de la armada real, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca uno de los dragones abrió su hocico mostrando su blanca dentadura repleta de afilados dientes y bajo un destello cegador lanzó una potente llamarada que violentamente salió disparada a una gran velocidad.

_(Y en esto punto es donde todo comenzó, donde la verdadera amenaza surgiría)_

**(Sonido de explosión)**

El proyectil de fuego impacto en el casco de uno de los buques de la marina real, haciéndolo volar en dedazos, muchos de los tripulantes siguieron el destino del buque saliendo despedidos por los aires y cayendo al agua o ardiendo en la cubierta del barco, en el acto, los demás dragones sin demora comenzaron el ataque por aire en contra de la armada que aun se encontraba anclada en el puerto.

(Sirena de emergencia de Manehatten /watch?v=bQf8Mns_sK8)

Pronto la sirena de emergencia cobro vida alertando a la población y fuerzas militares del ataque, los ponis en tierra corrían buscando refugio o intentando ir a sus puestos de batalla mientras una lluvia de fuego infernal caía sobre ellos, dragones de diversas razas descendían pesadamente rompiendo la tierra al aterrizar en las calles mientras que algunos otros en el aire seguían disparando contra la población cercana o contra los buques navales que explotaban convirtiéndose en astillas y que nada podían hacer para intentar defenderse, los marinos que no se encontraban en los buques rápidamente intentaron repeler la agresión pero el inesperado ataque había tomado por sorpresa a la mayoría que aun se encontraba en pijama o con espuma de pasta de dientes en la boca, espectaculares explosiones podían oírse y verse desde lo lejos mientras que en el puerto, madera y cadáveres de ponis flotaban en un mar rojo y frio, formidables dragones destruían cualquier edificación o cegaban cualquier vida que se interpusiera en su camino, algunos marinos que se atrevían a levantar una lanza contra los invasores eran cruel y sanguinariamente asesinados mientras los dragones reían o se mofaban de los esfuerzos de las tropas, pronto los marinos fueron sobre pasados, el muelle naval con los más de 800 marinos que en ese momento se encontraban no habían durado en combate ni 8 míseros minutos antes de caer por completo.

Celestia con horror observo impactada el acontecimiento desde el aeródromo, pese ya no poder verse poni alguno en aquel puerto, los dragones seguían destruyendo y arrojando largas llamaradas que terminaban por calcinarlo todo.

**-T-tia!, tenemos que hacer algo-**Grito luna horrorizada**–Tia!-**

**-…..- **Mirando con ojos y boca bien abiertos

**-Maldición, (bofetada) Celestia!, debemos de hacer algo!-**

**-(tocándose la mejilla abofeteada) Luna, porqué ellos, ellos e-estan?-**dijo absorta mirando la batalla

**-Celestia, no hay tiempo para preguntas, nos están atacando, hay ponis muriendo y dragones entrando, necesitamos de hacer algo ya!-**dijo luna asustada viendo como llegaban hordas de dragones a la ciudad.

**-(volviendo en sí) Luna! Hagamos el hechizo "escudo de protección"-**Dijo Celestia a su hermana.

**-S-si tia-**Respondió esta.

Los ojos y cuernos de estas comenzaron a brillar intensamente levantando una hermosa aura blanca.

**(Cielos de manehatten)**

**-señor, los ponis intentan levantar un escudo mágico-**Advirtió un dragón.

**-(riendo) Je, Esos estúpidos!, no saben la sorpresa que tenemos para ellos-**dijo el dragón dorado **–Activen el "pulso anti magia"!-**Ordeno este mientras esbozaba una macabra sonrisa **–Espero y les guste ja, ja, ja (riendo estrafalariamente) **

**(Aeródromo de manehatten)**

**-Lista Luna?-** pregunto la princesa Celestia mientras abría sus alas

**-Cuando digas, hermana-**

**-Ahora!-**

Las princesas lanzaron al mismo tiempo un enorme rayo blanco con negro que se mezclada en giros mientras subía en espiral hacia el cielo, el cual, al llegar a una determinada altitud se dividió en 4 pequeños rayos que cubrieron cada punto periférico de la ciudad, creando una enorme cúpula mágica que cubría a la urbe en su totalidad.

**-Lo logramos!-**grito de alegría luna

Los dragones que quedaron fuera comenzaron a reír de una manera aterradora mientras se acercaban a la cúpula.

**-crees que soporte?-**Pregunto preocupada luna.

**-Esa cúpula es de magia "A", es de un nivel muy avanzado, soportara cualquier ataque-**dijo confiada Celestia que dejaba caer una gota de sudor

Uno de los dragones se acerco a la cúpula y levantando una sola de sus garras toco suave pero firmemente la superficie de esta, la cúpula por instantes permaneció sin cambios.

**-pero que está haciendo?-**Pregunto Celestia

De pronto la cúpula comenzó a agrietarse formando una enorme grieta que se disperso a toda la superficie de esta solo para después estrellarse y romperse.

**(Sonido de barrera reventando)**

Pronto la barrera mágica cayó hecha pedazos, bañando el cielo de coloridos fragmentos mágicos que se dispersaban y desaparecían en el aire.

**(risas de cientos de dragones)**

**-Padres ayúdenos-**Dijo Celestia observando tal suceso con horror.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lugar: Afueras de Manehatten (en lo que queda del Liberty)

Fecha: Martes 08 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 3:20 Pm

Situación: Critica

**-(abriendo los ojos lentamente) uh! (Voleando a ver a su alrededor) Chicos!? Están todos bien?-**Dijo una lastimada (pero no de gravedad) Twilight Sparkle.

**-Seeeee-**Dijeron en coro todos que se encontraban dispersados en el suelo

**-No esperen! Mis patas no siento mis patas, mis hermosas patas!-**Grito Pinkie pie desesperadamente golpeándose las patas.

**-Bueno cariño, eso se debe a QUE ESAS SON "MIS" PATAS!-**Grito molesta Rarity apartando sus aporreadas patas

**-Je je Upsy-**dijo la poni rosa apenada.

**-Pablo!, donde esta pablo?-**Pregunto Applejack algo herida

**-Por acá!-**Respondió el humano que estaba debajo de una estructura de metal**-Podrían alguien ayudarme?- **

**-Calma ya voy en tu ayuda-**respondió Harmony que cojeaba y se dirigía a su dirección

**-Mi "héroe"-**Dijo pablo sarcásticamente al ver al herido caballero

**-Donde está Fluttershy?-**pregunto Rarity mientras buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor- **Oh!, Allá estas cariño-** añadió con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy se encontraba temblando y sollozando aun tirada en el suelo, sus patas delanteras cubrían su boca que mostraba uno hilos de sangre.

**-Oh sugar cube! Estás bien? te lastimaste?-**pregunto Applejack acercándose a la pegaso amarilla que aun permanecía en el suelo **–Deja que te revise la herida, quita los cascos de tu cara-**Ordeno

Fluttershy aun derramando lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos turquesa retiro lentamente sus cascos pintados de rojo.

Ella se encontraba mirando a applejack con ojos aun vidriosos con signos de dolor y miedo reflejado en su cara de ángel que estaba cubierta de sangre que aun salía de su nariz y boca.

**-(mirándola mientras movía lentamente la cabeza de la pegaso con una de sus patas) Mmm… pareces que estas bien solo es un pequeño golpe en la nariz, vamos límpiate la sangre y vayamos con las demás-**dijo applejack a la pegaso pero esta solo se encogió y expreso una mirada con temor **–Qué pasa Fluttershy? Vamos, vamos-**

-(hablando como cuando te tapas la nariz con los dedos pero de una forma dulce) **Yo, este…(comenzando a llorar) Y-yo…Ellos! Ellos son dragones y yo…(temblando)-**dijo la pegaso.

**-(mirándola dulcemente) Oh vamos Fluttershy-**dijo applejack, ella sabía que Fluttershy era dragonofóbica por naturaleza y que muchas malas experiencia tuvo en el pasado gracias a esas bestias y no la culpaba por sentir miedo pues los dragones no tienen fama de ser muy amigables o comprensivos… o buenos **-(sonriendo cálidamente) No te preocupes Fluttershy, no pasara nada, no dejare que uno de esos dragones te toque, pablo y yo te cuidaremos es mas todos nos cuidaremos entre todos (dándole una de sus patas para que la sujetara) ahora vamos (sonrisa)-**

**-(mirando con los ojos aun vidriosos a applejack) S-si (tomando la pata de applejack)-**

**-Ahora límpiate esa lagrimas y por amor de Celestia, SONRIE!-**dijo applejack golpeando un costado de la poni pegaso.

**-(limpiándose las lagrimas) S-si, si! (*Squeak* sonrió la poni mostrando su sonrisa pero para su sorpresa le faltaban 2 dientes)-**

**-Pffff (riendo vaqueramente) ja, ja, ja, ja-**

**-(apenada) ji ji ji, ja, ja, ja, ja-**

**-Vamos, volvamos-**

El Liberty que era la nave más rápida y mejor armada de toda Ecuestria había sido derribada en una batalla que no duro más de 15 minutos contra los dragones, Pablo veía con una mirada perdida los restos en llamas e irreconocibles de su asombrosa nave repartidos por todos lados.

Ayudado por Helidar pablo se levanto lentamente después que Harmony retirara el metal que lo aprisionaba.

**-Tenemos que volver a la ciudad cuanto antes-**Dijo este.

**-Pero cómo? Tan solo míranos estamos heridos, a más de un kilometro de cualquier cosa, hay dragones por doquier y estamos completamente solos-**Dijo Rainbow Dash con una herida de la cabeza que sangraba ligeramente.

**-No estamos solos-**respondió volteando a ver a la pegaso mientras de tras de él aparecían en pequeñas explosiones sus capas negras (unicornio) seguidos de cerca por otros que descendían de las alturas (pegasos).

**-En total somos 20, avanzaremos rápida y sigilosamente hacia la ciudad por el bosque, no quiero que vuele nadie o haga algún hechizo, eso atraería la atención de nuestros amiguitos-**dijo seriamente pablo a todos.

**-Y bien, por donde? "capitán"-**Pregunto sarcásticamente Rarity ante la actitud de pablo.

**-alguien trae una brújula o mapa?-**pregunto Twilight al grupo, pero todos negaron con la cabeza.

**-Te sirve esta moneda que traigo, podemos lanzarla y según la cara que caiga tomar un camino?-**Dijo alegremente Pinkie pie

**-ლ (ಠ****_ಠ****ლ-** gesticulo Twilight

**-(golpe con su pesuña al piso) Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, sin mapa, sin brújula y sin poder volar o usar magia eso nos facilitará encontrar la ciudad-**Dijo con enojo Rainbow Dash.

**-Sera fácil, Solo sigamos el humo-** Dijo pablo apuntando hacia una gran columna de humo negro proveniente de la ciudad.

**-Oh my…-**dijo Fluttershy que se encogía del miedo.

**-Démonos darnos prisa, las princesas siguen allí-**dijo decididamente applejack acomodándose el sombrero.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lugar: Manehatten

Fecha: Martes 08 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 3:40 Pm

Situación: Critica

**(Cielo de manehatten)**

**-Todo libre señor, ya no hay escudo podemos entrar a la ciudad y hacernos con ella-**dijo un dragón blanco que permanecía estático en el aire.

**-(resoplar de dragón) Quiero que procedan igual que en las ultimas ciudades, destruyan sus comunicaciones inmediatamente, eliminen las fuerzas reales o mágicas que encuentren, maten a todos no dejen a nadie con vida, quiero controlado el espacio aéreo y corten las líneas de evacuación que encuentren, no quiero que nadie salga de la ciudad-** Ordeno el gran dragón dorado que observaba la ciudad pensativo.

**-ocurre algo señor?-**pregunto el dragón blanco

**-Ese escudo…..se me hace familiar… en donde lo he… (Abre los ojos de sorpresa mientras pone cara de asombro para luego cambiar a una sonrisa terrorífica) Mmm (rie) ja, ja, ja, claro, claro (pone la mano en su barbilla) Las princesas se encuentran aquí, ese escudo es característico de su estúpida magia-**

**-Las princesas?-**

**-sí, las princesas, las estúpidas princesas mágicas poni, ya sabes la blanca del sol y negra de la luna-**

**-Ah! ya-**

**-Que suerte tenemos (sonrisa maléfica) encuéntrenlas y acaben con ellas-**Ordeno el dragón dorado.

**-Sera un placer mi señor-**Dijo el dragón blanco que se abalanzo hacia la ciudad.

Desde los cielos de manehatten cientos de dragones entraban rugiendo desde las alturas a la gran ciudad portuaria, la imagen era impactante formaciones de dragones surcando el cielo abatiendo a cualquier infeliz pegaso que intentara enfrentarlos o que se encontrara huyendo sin importar su edad o genero, haciendo llover centenares de bolas de fuego que manchaban las calles con muerte y destrucción asolando a los unicornios y ponis terrestres que intentaban encontrar un refugio que los escondiera de aquellas imponentes y brutales bestias.

Pese a que las tropas reales superaban a los dragones en proporción de de 10 a 1 las bajas por parte de los ponis eran considerables batallones completos eran incinerados al intentar repeler la agresión con algún método mágico el cual automáticamente fallaba.

**(En algún lugar de manehatten)**

**-Mierda!, debemos de salir de aquí!, mi magia no funciona-**gritaba un unicornio de la guardia real el cual mostraba quemaduras graves por todo su cuerpo **–Vuela a pedir ayuda-**

**-estas loco?, si levanto el vuelo me harán trizas!-**Respondió un pegaso

**-y si nos quedamos aquí también lo harán, esto es una masacre no tenemos oportunidad alguna!-**Dijo otro cubriéndose atrás de una pila de escombros

El pulso anti magia no solo había dejado sin efecto al escudo de las princesas si no también a todos los unicornios incapacitándolos para realizar cualquier simple hechizo, rápidamente los dragones comenzaron a ganar terreno dentro de la ciudad devastando edificios enteros que caían cual torres de naipes o cerrándoles el paso e incinerando carretas en donde familias completas intentaban huir.

**(Aeródromo) **

**-Almirante!-**Grito Celestia **–Necesitamos ayuda inmediatamente, mande un comunicado de emergencia a Canterlot, solicite refuerzos es urgente!, no aguantaremos mucho tiempo-**

**-Si mi señora, ustedes 2! Síganme-**respondió y ordeno el almirante cabalgando velozmente hacia los cuarteles de intercomunicación.

**(Sonido de explosiones)**

Una repentina ráfaga de llamaras provenientes del cielo comenzaron a llover sobre el almirante y su escolta que ya casi habían llegado a los cuarteles de intercomunicación haciéndolos volar por los aires para después caer pesadamente al suelo, inertes y humeantes.

**-(levantando una de sus patas en solicitud de ayuda hacia la dirección de las princesas) Ahjjj, Ahhhhh-**Gruño el carbonizado almirante hasta que otra llamara a cabo con él.

Una última y más poderosa bola de fuego cayó en el cuartel de intercomunicaciones dándole el mismo destino haciendo que este volara en pedazos en un incandescente infierno naranja.

Las princesas instintivamente voltearon en busca de la amenaza encontrándose a 8 dragones rodeándolas.

**(Sonido de aterrizaje pesado de los dragones)**

**-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí?-**Dijo uno de los dragones

**-Me parece que son las princesa poni, hermano-**respondió otro maliciosamente.

**-Mmm no lo sé, me contaron que eran estúpidamente bellas y poderosas (viéndolas de arriba abajo) je, yo no daría ni una gema partida a la mitad por la blanca, pero la negra (lamiéndose los labios)-**

**-(escalofrió) Her-hermana!-**dijo luna mientras retrocedía y se cubría con su hermana.

**-Yo soy Celestia, princesa regente de Ecuestria y señora del sol-** dijo levantando la cabeza altaneramente mientras abría sus alas **–Y les ordeno que cesen el ataque y se retiren por donde vinieron, o si no-** amenazo.

**-O si no que?, (poniéndose sus garras en su rostro) vas a encantarnos con tu magia! O vas a lanzarnos arcoíris o peor aun vas a lanzarnos a la luna(risa estrafalaria) ja, ja, ja,-**

**-O intentaras convertirnos en piedra ja ja ja-** Se mofaba otro

**-No, no, ja, ja, ja, vas a, vas a decirnos que somos malos ja ja ja-**

**-(¬¬) mejor cállate imbécil (zape), bueno la cosa es princesa que se nos ordeno destruir su país y asesinarlas lo mas brutalmente posible y eso es lo que pensamos hacer (sonrisa macabra) y creo que lo disfrutaremos.**

Los dragones comenzaron a acercarse lentamente rodeando a las princesas, mirándolas con esos ojos dragonicos llenos de violencia y muerte el deseo de sangre por parte de los dragones era tanto que hasta podía sentirse.

**-Tia, tia, tia!-**Lloraba luna al verse acorralada

**-No llores mi yegua hermosa, no me gusta que mis juguetes lloren, más bien me gustan que "giman" (lamiéndose los labios)-**dijo un dragón verde

-(**Abriendo los ojos muy, muy grandes) Ti, ti, ti, ti, ti, ti, TIA!-**Grito asustada luna

**-Esta es su última advertencia, LARGO!- **ordeno Celestia haciendo brillar su cuerno.

**-Uuuy que miedo-**dijo sarcásticamente uno de los dragones

Celestia comenzó a reunir magia en su cuerno formando una pelotita de luz que mando despedida hacia los dragones, el primer dragón la esquivo con facilidad y el segundo la recibió de lleno en la cara causándole solo una pequeña e insignificante herida que goteaba ligeramente.

**(risas de dragón burlándose de su compañero)**

-(limpiándose la herida) Perra!, disfrutare arrancándote cada pluma y rompiéndote cada hueso.

El dragón de un movimiento rápido y tajante golpeo con la cola de lleno la cara de Celestia que salió volando hasta donde comenzaba la pista de aterrizaje, otro de los dragones salto velozmente hacia luna tomándola del cuello y clavándola violentamente al piso.

**-Es hora de "jugar" my Little pony (sonrisa psicópata)-**dijo el dragón verde acercándose al rostro de la princesa

Luna abrió grandes lo ojos contrayendo sus pupilas apretando los dientes y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza desde su posición recostada en el piso le propino 3 patas en estomago y cara pero al dragón no pareció importarle pues su armadura le protegía este solo le devolvió una mirada llena de lujuria y perversión.

Por su parte Celestia se levantaba con dificultad, su rostro se sentía adormecido de un costado además que una sensación cálida y húmeda que recorría toda la parte izquierda de su cara, la boca le sabia a metal y no podía enfocar bien la vista, se tambaleó un poco y cayó nuevamente al suelo en donde podía ver al mirar hacia abajo como escurrían pequeñas motas de un liquido rojo Celestia sacudió su cabeza intentando despertarse y levanto la mirada hacia donde se encontraba luna.

**-(intentando hablar) l-Lu-luna!-**chillo Celestia respirando pesadamente e intentando levantarse de nuevo.

**-Creo que deberías de estar más preocupada por ti-**Le respondió el dragón propinándole otro golpe en la cara haciendo que su tiara real saliera volando.

**-Bien mi yegua bonita, te vas a portar bien? O vamos a hacer esto por las malas-**Dijo el dragón verde recostado sobre luna sin soltar su cuello**-Dime qué me dices?**

**-(escupitajo es plena cara) Púdrete imbécil!-**Respondió luna

**-Mmm… por las malas tal y como a mí me gusta-**dijo el dragón apretando mas fuerte el cuello de luna.

**-(Sonido de ahogo) Haaaaa-**Pataleaba luna desesperadamente intentando liberarse pero la terrible fuerza del dragón no se lo permitía pronto comenzó a desvanecerse.

**-LUNA!-** grito Celestia al ver sufrir a su hermana, Celestia se levanto de golpe y comenzó a trotar dificultosamente hacia luna.

**-Pero a donde va? No los moleste, no ve que están "jugando" pero que desconsiderada es su majestad-**Dijo un dragón interponiéndose a su paso.

Celestia haciendo un movimiento rápido propino una tremenda coz al dragón en pleno pecho proyectándolo lejos **–Luna! No te rindas!-**Grito Celestia que comenzó a correr hacia su hermana esquivando llamaras y bolas de fuego que intentaban pararla, uno de los dragones salto sobre ella pero en un acto de puro reflejo Celestia consiguió esquivarlo no sin antes ser herida seriamente por una de sus garras que alcanzaron a herirla sobre uno de sus costados.

**-Con que quieres pelea eh? Pues peleemos-**Dijo el dragón

Celestia corrió hacia este haciendo brillar su cuerno liberando una pequeña chispa que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el dragón, este rodo hacia su derecha para esquivar la chispa pero no se percato que Celestia ya lo esperaba con sus patas traseras en el aire.

**-Oooh mierda-**dijo el dragón sin poder detenerse

Una poderosa coz hizo impacto en la cabeza del dragón dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, un segundo dragón ataco por arriba a Celestia lanzándole una bola de fuego que alcanzo a esquivar por centímetros saltando hacia un lado.

**-Cualquier resistencia es inútil, y tú lo sabes-**Dijo un dragón blanco

**-Mientras tenga vida protegeré a mi hermana y a mi pueblo-**contesto Celestia.

**-Que así sea pues!-**grito el dragón alzándose hacia Celestia.

El dragón voló rápidamente hacia la monarca intentando golpearle la cabeza con sus garras pero Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno con una luz blanquecina dejando ciego momentáneamente al dragón obligándolo a cubrirse los ojos, Celestia aprovecho esto y se preparo para propinar nuevamente una coz a su adversario pero en ese preciso momento al estirar las patas traseras estas fueron tomadas por un tercer dragón y en un movimiento giratorio la princesa fue catapultada a gran velocidad hacia un cuarto dragón que la esperaba para de un solo golpe enviarla a estrellarse en el suelo.

**-(sonido de impacto) Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh-**gritaba y se rendía Celestia en el suelo estremeciéndose mientras sufría espasmos.

**(Sonidos de truenos)**

**(/watch?v=NkzqRGkzqLI&list=PLyhG11_Sjj_UkSfUuw7SRMl4eqINBAgGS)**

**-(riendo) ja, ja, ja, parece que a tu hermana la está pasando mal, pero no te preocupes mi princesa de la noche, tu y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien-**dijo el dragón verde rompiendo la pechera real y comenzando a lamer el cuello de **luna –no sabes cuánto estoy deseando comenzar con esto-**Decía la bestia sujetando a luna de la cabeza con sus dos garras y posicionándose sobre luna apartando sus patas traseras para que el pudiese "encajar" todo esto mientras la princesa comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente.

**(Sonidos de truenos)**

**-No, por favor no, NOOO!, PARA! por favor, padre ayúdame, PADRE! Nooo-**Suplicaba luna mientras cálidas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

**(Sonido de truenos)**

**-Luna!-**grita Celestia mal herida en el suelo.

**(Sonido de truenos)**

El dragón estaba a punto de realizar su atrocidad con la princesa pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo destellos que se formaban en el cielo.

**(Sonido de truenos)**

El cielo totalmente despejado de manehatten comenzó a oscurecerse formándose grandes y oscuras nubes que se aglutinaban anormalmente y que al chocar entre ellas producían los relámpagos y truenos, rayos comenzaron a caer fulminantemente del cielo impactando estrepitosamente a la tierra, el aire comenzó a agitarse violentamente como si un huracán fuera a formarse en ese instante.

**-Pero que mierda es eso?-**pregunto uno de los dragones.

**-Pa-Padre?-**dijo luna que aun temblaba

La tierra comenzó a agitarse levantando pequeños montículos y derribando algunas estructuras cercanas, del cielo comenzaron a formarse destellos violetas por todos lados que pronto comenzaron a congregarse formando un enorme círculo perfecto en el aire.

**(Sonido de trueno)**

La parte central del circulo comenzó a girar hacia la derecha mientras que la parte exterior comenzó a girar en sentido contrario todo esto mientras en torno al círculo comenzaban a aparecer runas celtas y palabras en latín _(Palmam qui meruit ferat)_

**_-_****No, eso no es mi padre-**dijo luna observando con expectación mientras el dragón verde la observaba confundido.

El circulo comenzó a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa provocando que se produjeran chispas a su alrededor por la fricción del aire y el pulso mágico.

**-Eso-es-un-portal-**Dijo Celestia casi en susurro que se encontraba bañada en sangre en el suelo.

Los dragones se apartaron de Celestia y se reunieron en un punto de la pista a observar tal suceso.

**-Crees que sean ellos? Que sean nuestros dioses?-**pregunto uno de los dragones

**-No, ellos casi nunca bajan, la última que lo hicieron fue hace 10 años en el planeta de los humanos-**Respondió otro.

**(Afueras de Manehatten: grupo de las mane-6)**

**-Genial, se acerca una tormenta debemos llegar rápido a la ciudad-**Gritaba fuertemente Applejack tratando de competir con el viento.

**-Miren!, que diablos es eso!-**Grito Rainbow Dash apuntando con una de sus patas hacia el extraño portal

Desde la distancia se podía ver como el portal se detenía en seco, escuchándose sonidos de desbloqueo y candados abrirse.

**-Por Celestia eso es un portal mágico! y uno muy grande!-**Grito Twilight

La tierra comenzó a temblar nuevamente pero con más intensidad, el mar comenzaba a picarse sacudiéndose violentamente.

**-Es una réplica, aléjense de los arboles!**-Ordeno Pablo.

**-Harmony cariño, no te detengas ven!-**Grito Rarity a su marido pero no hubo respuesta.

**-Harmony maldito imbécil ven!-**grito pablo

**-Es usted un demonio? Pregunto el rey blanco al caballero oscuro, no, no lo soy, le respondió este, soy solo un simple hombre… y por lo tanto dentro de mí habitan todos los demonios-**Recitaba Harmony el caballero de la armonía viendo el portal desde una colina con la mirada perdida.

**-Pero que boludeces dices?, vámonos!-**Gritaba pablo

**-Algo se acerca!, NO, alguien se acerca-**Decía Harmony mientras apuntaba al portal con la espada de la armonía la cual brillaba intensamente mientras el viento jugaba con su blanca cabellera.

**(Aeródromo)**

**-Acabemos con las princesas antes de lo que sea "eso" termine -**Dijo un dragón

El dragón verde comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia luna con intención de asestarle un golpe final, luna solo podía ver al dragón que se acercaba sin poder moverse o hacer algo que no fuera llorar por el miedo que sentía. El dragón levanto su garra.

-LUNA!-

**(Inserte este sonido /watch?v=G2SIbXksH_U)**


	8. Águila de acero

Nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten

agradezco a Pablochx y TALOS X por prestarme un momento sus Oc para esta historia

MLP FIM y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenece

* * *

Lugar: Afueras de manehatten

Fecha: Martes 08 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 5:45 Pm

Situación: Estúpidamente Critica

**(Inserte este sonido /watch?v=G2SIbXksH_U)**

**(Afueras de Manehatten: grupo de las mane-6)**

Un estremecedor ruido proveniente del portal pudo escucharse sorprendiendo a todos, pablo inmediatamente lo reconoció.

**-Ametralladoras!-**Dijo este perplejo mirando el portal

Inmediatamente después un extraño objeto salió despedido cubierto aun por hilos purpuras semejantes a los del portal y que a toda velocidad descendió hacia la pista de aterrizaje que se vislumbraba a lo lejos asiendo rugir nuevamente sus poderosas armas.

**-Lo que faltaba-**Dijo Rarity con enfado**–otro dragón y este es "ruidoso"-**

**-Eso no es un dragón-**digo pablo sorprendido

**-No?, entonces qué es? A mí me lo parece-**Respondió

**-Eso (negando con la cabeza) no puede ser, eso, eso es un avión-**Dijo mientras seguía con la mirada al veloz aeroplano**- Es un puto avión de guerra!.**

**(Aeródromo) **

Un sorpresivo y largo sonido sacudió a la princesa que solo cubrió su cabeza para intentar protegerse hasta que el sonido parara.

Luna quito las patas de su cabeza mirando lentamente a su alrededor, se encontraba dentro de una nube de polvo que no permitía que viera mas allá de su nariz.

**-LUNA!-**Grito con dificultad Celestia preocupada

La princesa de la noche se levanto lentamente y desorientada como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta comenzó a caminar hacia la voz de su hermana, mirando a su alrededor, notando los pedazos de escombros dispersados por todos lados varios extraños orificios y manchas de sangre regadas por doquier hasta que tropezó con algo que estaba en el piso, al mirar hacia abajo para su sorpresa (Y alivio) pudo ver que ese "algo" era el dragón que intentaba asesinarla este se encontraba sin vida sobre el suelo, cubierto con su propia de sangre y con una cara que expresaba sorpresa.

**(Sonido de ametralladora) **

Ese sonido aturdidor de nuevo apareció obligando a la princesa luna a agacharse instintivamente.

**-LUNA!-**Escucho la princesa luna desde dentro de la cortina de polvo.

Luna comenzó a correr hacia la voz de Celestia intentando salir de aquella misteriosa nube de polvo sin impórtale lo que fuera encontrar fuera, solo tenía en mente llegar a donde se encontrara su querida hermana.

Al salir de la nube pudo ver a la distancia a Celestia dentro de un cráter mal herida.

**-CELESTIA!-**Grito luna corriendo a todo galope en dirección hacia su hermana

**(Sonido de ametralladora)**

A luna ya no le importaba ese sonido, es mas ya no le importaba si los dragones la estaban persiguiendo o si el mismísimo demonio la estuviera esperando, ella corría velozmente hacia Celestia con un único pensamiento; que si moriría lo haría feliz si era al lado de su amada hermana.

De pronto por los 2 lados de la princesa vio acercarse a dos de los dragones pero para su asombro estos la ignoraron por completo y comenzaron a elevarse haciendo desesperadamente piruetas en pleno vuelo.

**(Sonido de ametralladora)**

Luna pudo ver como aquellos imponentes y poderosos dragones que tanto las atormentaron, esos dragones que parecían invencibles se desplomaban súbitamente sin remedio sin que nada aparentemente los tocara cayendo pesadamente sobre la tierra para ya no levantarse.

**-(llegando al lado de su hermana) Celestia, estas bien?, hermana (sacudiendo a Celestia) di algo contéstame-**Chillaba luna con temor y los ojos repletos de lagrimas.

**-Luna, ya no eres una potra-**Respondió débilmente Celestia limpiando una lagrima que recorría la mejilla de luna mostrándole una enorme y cálida sonrisa mientras veía a los ojos de su hermana.

Las hermanas se abrazaron amorosamente ambas sollozando de la felicidad por el "bienestar" de la otra todo esto mientras el rugir de la ametralladora se seguía escuchando y los dragones que se encontraban en el aire comenzaban a caer vertiginosamente golpeando el suelo con violencia pero esto no impedía que las princesas rompieran su cálido abrazo.

**(Aeródromo: en el aire)**

**-Joder, es él!, es él! Creí que estaba muerto!-**Grito uno de los dragones que planeaba velozmente

**-Pronto lo estará! Acabemos con él antes de que esto se ponga más feo-**dijo otro que volaba en zik zak-

**-A las 3, nos detenemos y lo acatamos de frente, 1, 2-**

**-3!-**Gritaron los dragones al unisonó dándose la vuelta y preparando su ataque

Pero para su sorpresa su objetivo se había movido con gran velocidad dejando algo que para los ojos de los dragones parecía una enorme y robusta lanza color blanca con aletas que viajaba a una velocidad increíble.

**-Je, que astuto-**Dijo uno al ver lo que se aproximaba.

**(Sonido de explosión)**

**Afueras de manehatten: Grupo de las mane-6**

En tierra Pablo miraba atónito la escena no podía creer lo que había salido de aquel portal, talló varias veces sus ojos mientras seguía con la mirada al veloz aeroplano mientras este derribaba dragones como si de moscas de tratasen.

Un grupo de dragones avistando a la maquina comenzaron un violento ataque de frente lanzando grandes llamaradas en contra del avión, este hizo un giro abrupto hacia la izquierda para esquivar el ataque de uno de los dragones y haciendo sonar nuevamente sus ametralladores abatió a 2 de sus contrincantes, el avión giro nuevamente para estabilizarse y comenzar a tomar altura subiendo en posición casi vertical y virando rápidamente solo para después invertirse y caer en picada haciendo llover plomo sobre el grupo de dragones, este ante el ataque comenzó a huir en formación hacia las afueras de la ciudad, los dragones intentaban quitarse a su perseguidor de la retaguardia haciendo movimientos rápidos y erráticos pero les era imposible y cada tanto cuando estaban en la mira uno por uno era derribado por las 6 poderosas ametralladoras que desencadenaban su furia sobre ellos.

**(En tierra)**

**-Cuidado se acercan, todo mondo a cubierto!-**Grito pablo, todo el grupo obedeció tirándose al suelo mientras los dragones y el avión pasaba rasantemente sobre ellos, en ese momento pablo pudo ver a detalle, cada centímetro y característica de la aeronave que hacia rugir su poderoso motor Rolls Royce Merlín a centímetros de ellos.

**-Ese, es un P-51-**se dijo este **–Que está haciendo aquí?-**

**-NO JODAS!-**Grito con asombro Rainbow Dash interrumpiendo los pensamientos de pablo al ver de cerca a la nave y notar sus característicos colores.

La sorpresa de la pegaso cian era justificable, el P-51 estaba pintado en su totalidad de un color azul cielo solo siendo trazado por largos rayos amarillos que comenzaban desde la nariz en donde se encontraban las hélices recorriendo todo el fuselaje y terminando en la cola del mismo dispersándose en 3, tanto la superficie frontal de alas y la de los elevadores de la cola mostraban una línea amarilla, en el estabilizador vertical de la cola podía verse pintado un gran escudo con fondo negro con 6 estrellas blancas y sobre este la representación de un sol dorado y una luna plateada juntas en perfecta armonía.

**-Tiene los jodidos colores de los wonderbolts!-**Grito aun más fuerte Rainbow Dash que se sujetaba la cabeza

**-Y el escudo del reino-**Agrego Twilight con asombro añadiendo al final una sonrisa

**-Se-será un amigo?-**dijo dulcemente Fluttershy.

El mustang (a si se le denominaba también al P-51) después de acabar con sus adversarios viró nuevamente hacia la asediada ciudad en busca de nuevos blancos esto mientras exponía nuevamente su parte inferior en donde de punta a punta de las alas podía leerse claramente la palabra "ALIADO" en color negro al parecer escrito con rapidez y sin cuidado alguno.

Una palabra que les devolvió algo de fe en una batalla que creían perdida.

**-Eso responde a tu pregunta?-**dijo applejack con una sonrisa a la pegaso.

**-Volvamos a la ciudad y ayudemos a las princesas y a esa cosa-**Grito Twilight levantando a la pata al aire.

**-Yayyyyy-**Gritaron solo las mane-6

**-Pffff que fastidio-**respondió Pablo indiferente

**(Aeródromo)**

El sonido de algunas explosiones ocasionadas por la aeronave por fin había hecho volver en si a las princesas que confundidas veían la batalla aérea que se libraba sobre sus cabezas.

**-Luna, debemos de evacuar a los sobrevivientes mientras "eso" distrae a los dragones-**Dijo Celestia

**-Pero cómo?-**Respondió luna-**Míranos Tia, no podemos usar magia y tu estas muy mal herida, no tenemos como comunicarnos ni con los cuarteles ni con la población, como reuniremos a tantos ponis para organizar un escape, cómo? Y si se pudiera lograr uno, no creo que "eso" pueda combatir para siempre y distraerlos suficiente como que para que escapemos.**

Celestia miraba con ojos vidriosos a su hermana sin contestar una solo de las preguntas, pues sabía que tenía razón, no podía hacer nada por la población de manehatten, no había suficiente tiempo como para elaborar un escape, no había suficientes tropas como para pelear contra la amenaza ni siquiera había la posibilidad de mandar un mensaje de ayuda que por su puesto llegaría demasiado tarde y ni hablar del estado de sus elementos de la armonía de los cuales no tenía noticias.

**-(Celestia se derrumba en llanto) Luna que vamos hacer? (snif) no, no podemos permitir que nuestra gente muera pero no podemos hacer nada me siento tan inútil, no se que hacer, no merezco llevar este título-**Decía en sollozos mientras escondía su cara con las patas

**-No hermana, si alguien debe de gobernar eres tú, sabes bien que siembre has sacado a adelante a Ecuestria pese a los problemas y que…-**Intento decir luna pero callo repentinamente al sentir una presencia maligna detrás suyo.

Luna de un giro rápido volteo en busca de esa presencia solo para ver a un enorme dragón de 3 metros suspendido en el aire que miraba con rabia el combate aéreo sin percatarse de las princesas.

**-Celestia, escondamos-**Dijo esta en susurro mientras buscaba un escondite cerca **–Aja! Por allá. Vamos-**Ordeno esta mientras apuntaba a un hangar.

**(En el cielo)**

**-Maldita sea mi suerte!-**Gruñía el dragón dorado –**de todas las mierdas que pudieran pasar aparece ese cabrón, (gran rugido sonoro) ATENCION A TODOS! EL "AZOTE" ESTA AQUÍ!,PLAN DE BATALLA ANTI-FENIX!-**Grito a todo pulmón la imponente bestia.

**(Rugido afirmativo por parte de todos los dragones)**

Los cientos de dragones comenzaron a levantarse en vuelo y a formar un enorme circulo giratorio que rodeaba la cuidad por completo haciendo imposible cualquier escape por aire de la misma.

**-Vamos a ver cómo te las arreglas (sonrisa malévola)-**Dijo el dragón con voz gruesa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

De diferentes puntos del enorme circulo salían algunos dragones tratando de calcinar con sus llamas o golpear al aeroplano para derribarlo, por su parte el Mustang comenzó a elevarse tan rápido como podía esquivando con dificultad las llamaras pero la cantidad de estas era tan abrumadora que daba la impresión de que la aeronave volaba en un cielo de puro fuego, pronto la aeronave se invirtió y comenzó a descender vertiginosamente para salir de las llamas, esto mientras esquivaba a dragones que salían de las nada intentando golpearlo con sus garras, el avión descendió desesperadamente hasta el aeropuerto de manehatten en donde algunos dragones ya lo esperaban con la boca bien abierta listos para lanzar sus llamaradas, esta hizo rugir sus ametralladoras acabando con cuanto dragón pudo levantando la nariz para estabilizarse y esquivar el golpe contra la pista.

**(En el hangar)**

**-Hermana, el ave de metal esta en problemas, son demasiados dragones-**Dijo luna mirando la batalla.

**-Lo sé luna, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar lo mejor-**Respondió dificultosamente Celestia que se encontraba recostada.

**(En el cielo) **

El avión era perseguido de cerca por algunos dragones que pese a las maniobras del piloto no se le despegaban y disparaban sus bolas de fuego en cuanta oportunidad tenían, la aeronave haciendo rugir su motor comenzó otro repentino asenso mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia la izquierda, los dragones comenzaron a darle alcance preparando sus garras para acertar un impacto y justo cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó en contra del mustang casi a punto de tocarlo, este se elevo rápidamente virando hacia la izquierda esquivando por milímetros las afiladas garras de su atacante, el dragón al momento de viraje pudo ver como el avión se posicionaba sobre su cabeza en una vuelta de barril teniendo en perspectiva la cabina en donde se encontraba el piloto, ambos regalándose una mirada**–(mirada de impacto) Esos ojos!-**Dijo el dragón hipnotizado, al pasar sobre el dragón la aeronave activo sus frenos de aire haciendo que esta disminuyera repentinamente su velocidad lo que ocasiono que sus perseguidores lo pasaran de largo, la aeronave nuevamente hizo rugir su poderoso motor revirtiendo los papeles, ahora ella era los que los perseguía, los dragones en un descenso rápido entraron a la ciudad volando entre los edificios, la aeronave comenzó a seguirlos abriendo fuego sin importarle que los proyectiles hicieran blanco en algunas edificaciones, los dragones maniobraban ágilmente entre las construcciones dificultándole la persecución al avión que torpemente se movía entre los edificios mientras les seguía disparando sin hacer blanco, pronto estos intentaron pasar debajo de una grúa de construcción cercana pero fue destruida por un cohete de la aeronave ocasionando que la grúa se viniera abajo, solo 2 de los cuatro dragones pudieron esquivarla, desde tierra ponis tanto militares como civiles que veían el combate comenzaron a vitorear **–Vamos!, acaba con ellos!-**gritaban desde tierra, la aeronave comenzó a elevarse nuevamente para salir de los angostos espacios entre los edificios solo para encontrarse de frente con un dragón que intento partir al avión en dos con la cola, la aeronave hizo un giro desesperado hacia la derecha intentar sortear el impacto pero no pudo esquivar el golpe del todo, haciendo que reventase en el tanque de combustible y ocasionando que este comenzara a derramarse, los dragones aprovecharon esto y con una fuerte llamarada alcanzaron la estela de gasolina haciendo que esta se encendiera y que comenzara a formar una línea de fuego que seguía a la aeronave que emprendía dirección al aeropuerto mientras los demás dragones lanzaban sus llamaras contra esta y la perseguían, la cabina del piloto se lleno de humo imposibilitando la visibilidad al piloto, los dragones que perseguían al p-51 comenzaron a lanzarle bolas de fuego que eran esquivadas dificultosamente por el avión, 2 dragones que salían repentinamente por debajo sorprendieron al piloto que intento esquivarlos pero fue demasiado tarde uno de ellos pudo golpear de lleno una de las alas destrozando los alerones y dañándola gravemente, los demás dragones vieron a su presa debilitada y aprovechando el momento comenzaron a lanzarle más llamaradas cubriendo por completo a la aeronave que hacia intentos fallidos por esquivar los ataques, la aeronave ahora negra por el tizne gracias a las llamas comenzó a caer rápidamente mientras que en la cabina el piloto luchaba contra el humo**-Esta frito-**Dijo el dragón dorado mientras veía a la aeronave irse a pique

**( con las mane-6 cerca de la ciudad)**

**-Se está quemando!-** Gritaba Twilight Sparkle mirando al avión caer.

**-Allí va nuestra única esperanza-**Dijo apáticamente Rarity

**-(mirando por un catalejos) Se dirige al aeropuerto, creo que intentara aterrizar (mirando aun por el catalejos los alrededores del aeropuerto) la va a tener dura, tanto en tierra como en el aire solo hay dragones, eh? (mirando a uno de los hangares) Oh! Chicas esto no les va a gustar-**dijo pablo seriamente.

**-Qué? Déjame ver (quitándole el catalejos a pablo) Santa madre manzana!-** gruño Applejack

-**Que pasa?, que vieron?-**Pregunto Twilight

**-Son las princesas!, están el aeropuerto todavía-**Respondió Applejack

**-Quéééé!-**Dijeron todas al unisonó

**-mis señoras están en apuros!, debemos ir en su ayuda!-**dijo Harmony comenzando a correr seguido por todos.

**-Estúpido-**Dijo pablo

**(en el cielo)**

La aeronave comenzaba a caer sin remedio seguido aun por los dragones que no tenían misericordia del humeante aparato y que seguían disparando en contra de este.

**-(riendo) ja, ja, ja, No tenían ni una sola posibilidad capullo-**Dijo el dragón dorado al ver al avión en llamas pasar a un lado de él.

Un dragón azul intento golpear de frente al mustang pero este rápidamente activo 3 de sus ametralladoras que aun funcionaban abatiendo al infeliz, otro más se acerco por arriba golpeando la cabina tan fuerte que los cristales y media cúpula desaparecieron, el avión hizo una vuelta de barril para quitarse al intruso el cual por la inercia fue lanzado lejos, en un último acto el avión disparo en contra de los dragones que se encontraban en la pista de aterrizaje intentando despejarla para garantizar su aterrizaje, pero antes de llegar a tierra del aeroplano fue interceptado por el dragón dorado **–Dejemos de jugar-** dijo mientras que de una embestida lo partió a la mitad enviándolo al suelo sin control las 2 partes impactaron en el suelo en una bola de fuego y denso humo negro, la parte del fuselaje en donde estaba la cabina cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras daba vertiginosas vueltas y se arrastraba por la pista dejando a su paso una estela de fuego y piezas metálicas, pronto lo que quedaba de la cabina se detuvo en una irónica posición normal de aterrizaje.

**-(Riendo) ja, ja, ja, Creo que se paso la mano, VAYAN POR EL Y DESPEDASENLO, NO DEJEN MIEMBRO JUNTO!-**Ordeno fieramente el dragón dorado apuntando a los restos del aeroplano.

2 Imponentes dragones aterrizaron violentamente a un lado de los restos llameantes de la destruida nave, los dragones se movilizaron rápidamente para cumplir su objetivo, uno de ellos se coloco detrás de la destruida cabina y el otro por un costado, el dragón de atrás con ambas manos tomo la estructura de vidrio de la cabina y con una descomunal fuerza la arranco de tajo dejándola descubierta**. –Hazlo ahora!-**Grito el dragón que destruyo la cabina, el segundo dragón se acerco a la cabina y abriendo sus enormes fauces concentro su fuego para un ataque **–Hasta aquí llegaste "azote" -** dijo el dragón que estaba a punto de soltar su mortal ataque a quema ropa cuando de pronto del denso humo un solitario brazo surgió.

Un brazo humano.

Un brazo armado.

Un brazo apuntando hacia la cara del dragón.

Una macabra sonrisa que su dejaba ver atravez de aquel espeso y oscuro humo.

**(Sonido de fusil disparando)**


	9. Él que reta a lo divino

Saludos de nuevo bronies y si las hay pegasis!

nuevo capitulo de la historia: él que reta a lo divino.

agradezco a todos los autores que me prestaron sus OC y a lauren faust por crear MLP FIM

* * *

Lugar: aeródromo de manehatten

Fecha: Martes 08 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 6:15 Pm

Situación: Estúpidamente Critica

**(Sonido de fusil disparando)**

El dragón que intentaba lanzar la llamarada cayó fulminado en el acto golpeando el piso cual costal de papas por varios disparos que hicieron blanco en su rostro, el primer dragón al presenciar esto levanto sus brazos juntando los puños para aplastar la cabina pero en el preciso instante que esta iba ser impactada por sus poderosas garras de ella salto un ser que al tocar suelo rodo rápidamente para posteriormente apuntar al dragón y descargar otra ráfaga en contra de su adversario el cual cayó herido **–Aaaaah, maldito!, maldito seas!-**grito el dragón herido mientras el ser se le acercaba caminando lentamente arma en mano **–maldita seas tú y toda tu puta raza de mierda!-**decía el dragón al ver de cerca al misterioso ser que lo encañonaba **–(mirada fija de terror y respiración agitada) Espero ardas eternamente en las llamas del infierno- **Dijo el dragón **–Je, pero si ya lo hago y me gusta (sonrisa malvada)-** respondió el ser apretando el gatillo.

**(Sonido de fusil)**

**(En el hangar)**

**-Por todo los cielos! Hermana! Mira! Es otro un humano!-**grito luna impactada ante el brutal evento.

Celestia miro detenidamente al humano el cual se daba vuelta y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor mientras re-cargaba su arma –Se **ve como un humano, pero su aura no es como la de uno-**dijo Celestia **–Se siente diferente, algo no es normal en él-**añadió.

Luna que permanecía oculta también vio detalladamente al ser, un sujeto no tan alto de al parecer 1.80 metros de altura que estaba vestido con ropas en color negro que cubrían cada extremidad de su cuerpo, sobre esta un chaleco con muchas "bolsitas" en la manos traía puestos guantes y sobre su cabeza un sombrero vaquero del mismo color siendo adornado con una pequeña cuerda blanca, pese a la distancia luna pudo notar que lleva varias cosas consigo que le resultaron familiares.

**-Las varas y las latas!-**grito luna recordando las peligrosas armas que pablo le había hecho mención con anterioridad y las cuales mandaron al sol.

El humano en su brazo derecho cargaba consigo un fusil UMP-45 que aun humeaba por los recientes disparos, en su mano izquierda llevaba consigo un rifle francotirador M-85 Barret que tiro al piso, sobre su espalda podía verse una espada delgada y larga tan oscura como la noche misma, en su cadera portaba una a cada lado 2 pistolas Glock 9 mm y sobre su pecho 2 granadas una cegadora y una HE, luna quedo absorta mirando al humano hasta que llego a su cara, la princesa se congelo en el acto sintiendo escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, ese misterioso humano la estaba mirando fijamente, luna quedo petrificada al ver esos ojos color ámbar inexpresivos que la miraban, el humano comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las princesas, luna instintivamente se escondió.

**-Eh? Celestia?-**dijo luna

**-qué pasa?-**pregunto Celestia

**-creo que nos vio y viene para acá-**dijo tapando su boca con sus cascos

**-(¬¬)-**

**(Desde el cielo)**

**-TU! GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PUTA!-**Gruño el dragón dorado mientras apretaba sus puños **–(rugido) ACABEN CON ÉL!-**

Los dragones que quedaban comenzaron a aterrizar monstruosamente sobre la pista listos para combatir en contra del humano, este solo movió su cabeza y los miro inexpresivamente.

**-Let´s rock!-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa

Uno de los dragones en un rápido movimiento cargo contra el humano intentando acertar un golpe con sus poderosas garras pero fue parado en seco por una ráfaga del fusil.

**-Pffff, Patético-**dijo el humano mirando a los dragones.

Ante tal burla todos los dragones comenzaron a cargar con furia contra él, el humano comenzó a jalar del gatillo abatiendo en una lluvia de plomo a cuanto dragón se le aproximaba, uno de los dragones apareciendo por atrás intento golpearlo por la espalda pero el humano esquivo oportunamente el ataque sujetando el brazo del dragón mientras con una llave apalancaba la extremidad obligándole a arrodillarse, velozmente desenfundo una de sus pistolas apunto a este a la cabeza y disparo sin ningún remordimiento.

Los demás dragones comenzaron de nuevo el ataque pero el humano arma en mano descargaba ráfaga tras ráfaga obligándolos a mantener cierta distancia, uno de los dragones aproximándose lo suficiente intento golpear al humano con la cola pero este de un salto la esquivo, otro dragón aprovecho el salto para golpearlo con una de sus garras pero una patada del humano en pleno aire desvió el ataque, el humano al caer al suelo rodo nuevamente descargando la munición de su arma contra cualquier dragón que estuviera en su mira, desde el cielo algunos dragones comenzaban a lanzar llamaradas en contra del humano que dificultosamente esquivaba el abrazador fuego, el humano habiendo gala de su puntería comenzó a disparar sin piedad en contra de la amenaza en los aires derribando rápidamente algunos de los dragones hasta que un "click" de su arma anuncio que la munición se había terminado, el humano rápidamente toco su pecho en busca de otro cargador pero para su sorpresa ya no tenía ninguno **–(sonriendo) Mierda-**Dijo el humano lanzando su arma lejos **–no me fallen mis preciosas-** añadió mientras desenfundaba sus Glocks unas hermosas armas ambas igulales pero a la vez diferentes una de color blancuzco con un sol dorado dibujado en la cacha y la otra oscura con una luna plateada en cuarto menguante en el mismo sitio, el humano peso ambas pistolas y sonrió para los dragones mientras cruzaba sus brazos con ambas armas en las manos, hordas de dragones se abalanzaban en gran numero contra el humano mientras que este habilidosamente disparaba tratando de parar la draconica avalancha pero resultaba a en este punto casi imposible por lo numeroso de sus oponentes.

El humano dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose un poco de sus numerosos contrincantes mirando a su alrededor a los cientos de dragones que aun quedaban y de un movimiento de su mano izquierda tomo un pequeño walkie talkie de su cintura –(suspirando**) ni modo hora del Plan B, aquí líder Eco a cegadores, permiso concedido para plan B140573-Fox, comiencen ataque a blancos hostiles a la periferia de mi posición, corto-**dicho esto desde el portal por donde había surgido el humano comenzaron a salir decenas de pequeños aviones MQ-9 reaper que surcaban el cielo.

**–pero que mierda son es esos?-**se pregunto un joven dragón impactado por los curiosos aeroplanos **-mas fénix?-**

Los reaper comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones dispersándose por toda la ciudad abriendo fuego contra cualquier dragón que se les atravesara, ante tales hechos los dragones en tierra comenzaron a levantar vuelo para combatir las nuevas amenazas.

**-Listo, un poco menos de presión, ahora en que íbamos?-**dijo el humano esbozando una sonrisa macabra.

Un dragón salto violentamente hacia el humano tirando un zarpazo pero el humano agachándose esquivo tan poderoso ataque, el dragón con el otro brazo intento una nueva arremetida pero su brazo fue cortado de un tajo por un rápido desenvaine por parte del humano, **-(riendo) ja, ja, ja upsy!-**dijo el humano mientras de otro movimiento limpiaba la sangre de su espada y el dragón se revolcaba en el suelo.

**-Vamos acaben con él!-**gritaba el dragón dorado.

los dragones que quedaban en tierra comenzaron un ataque coordinado, mientras algunos lanzaban llamaradas otros intentaban acertar un golpe al ágil humano que brincaba y rodaba esquivando ataques, el humano en una oportunidad corrió hacia donde se encontraba los dragones que le lanzaban fuego mientras seguía esquivando ataques que explotaban cerca de él, al estar lo suficiente cerca con su espada corto el cuello de uno de los dragones, los otros intentaron aplastarlo utilizando su cola pero fueron cortadas rápidamente y con un segundo movimiento estos fueron decapitados, los dragones restantes quedaron atónitos ante tal despliegue de rapidez y violencia, uno de los dragones reuniendo fuego en su hocico intento lanzárselo al humano pero de un certero tiro en la frente fue abatido.

El solitario humano enfundando su arma levanto su espada en posición de ataque mientras miraba inexpresivamente al último dragón que quedaba, este voló velozmente contra él intentando envestirlo pero el humano esquivo el ataque moviéndose a la derecha, el dragón enterró sus garras delanteras en el suelo para frenar en seco y con su cola intentar golpear al humano, el humano de un salto esquivo nuevamente el ataque pero en un giro rápido por parte del dragón este quedo aprisionado por las poderosas garras –**Pagaras por esta barbarie AZOTE!-**Gritaba el dragón mientras que aplastaba al humano y abría su boca para propinarle una mordida, el humano liberando una de sus manos tomo con dificultad de su pecho una de las granadas y antes que el dragón intentara morderlo intento colocarla en su hocico, el dragón al predecir el ataque cerro la boca inmediatamente pero el impulso del puño del humano atravesó su dentadura metiendo la granada completamente en su boca, esto hizo que el dragón cediera su agarre que fue aprovechado por el humano y de una doble patada en el pecho del dragón se proyecto a si mismo lejos.

**-Boom!-**dijo el humano mientras tapaba infantilmente sus oídos con los dedos

**(Sonido de explosión) **

La cabeza del dragón exploto bañando al humano y a su alrededor de carne y sangre.

**(Sonido de aterrizaje pesado)**

**-como te atreves a venir aquí y tratar de impedir la sagrada voluntad de los dragones celestiales?-**Gruño el gran dragón dorado.

**-(mirando al dragón mientras sonreía dulcemente (^_^) Ah! Hola Wyvern! Tanto tiempo sin verte-**dijo el humano **-**

**- (resoplido de furia) Dime "azote" que te trae por aquí?-**

**-Ustedes mi amigo, ustedes, te lo dije antes y te repito ahora, (levanta su espada en modo de ataque) no descansaré hasta que tu raza desaparezca y yo personalmente acabe con la mierda a la que llamas "dioses" y me bañe con su sangre-**

**-Lo que dices es sacrilegio insignificante humano!-**

**-(haciendo esta cara (o3o) Y crees que me importa?, oh por cierto, Cómo está la familia? (mirada fría y en tono seco) espero que siga muerta y en pedacitos -**

**-(rugido) Acabare contigo malnacido-**Gruño Wyvern apuntando al humano.

**-Ya estuvieras cabrón-**dijo el humano tranquilamente **–(mirada inexpresiva) VEN!- **

**(Música de fondo /watch?v=72cdpbbxX1o&list=PLB5FFE504C0125105)**

Ambos combatientes corrieron el uno hacia el otro con intención de asesinarse, el humano lanzo una estocada directo al cuello del dragón pero este se agacho inmediatamente, el humano aprovecho esto y desenfundo una de sus pistolas descargando las 17 balas del cargador a quema ropa sobre el dragón, pero para su sorpresa este no recibió ningún daño, el dragón se incorporo y girando rápidamente impacto con la cola al anonadado humano haciendo salir volando por los aires, antes de tocar suelo el humano hizo una pirueta haciéndolo caer de pie.

**-Dawn! (Escupiendo sangre) Olvidaba lo mucho que dolían tus golpes-**dijo aquel humano mientras se tocaba las costillas.

**-Hoy caerás "azote", tal y como cayo tu primer mundo y tal y como cayo el que vino después-**

**-(mirada triste y apretar de dientes para pasar a una mirada de furia) CALLATE!, yo no caeré, no antes de que me lleve a toda la mierda conmigo. **

**-(riendo) ja, ja, ja, ja, Cualquier resistencia a la voluntad de los dragones celestiales es inútil-**

**-Mucha charla peleemos-**

El humano se abalanzo contra el imponente dragón, este intento golpearlo pero el humano haciendo muestra de sus reflejos salto sobre su brazo clavándole su espada **–Aaaaah, maldito imbécil!-**gruño el dragón, el humano de un movimiento limpio saco su espada y corriendo por encima del brazo intento alcanzar la cabeza para decapitar al dragón, este volteo la cabeza y lanzo una poderosa llamarada que alcanzo el brazo izquierdo del humano quemándoselo, el dragón quito su brazo haciendo que el humano quedara suspendido en el aire y de un poderoso golpe con la cola lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo.

**(Sonido de impacto)**

**-Uuuuuuh, diablos!-**dijo el humano al tocar tierra violentamente, el humano no termino de quejarse cuando pudo ver como un enorme puño dorado se acercaba a él a una velocidad endiablada **–holy Shit!-** el humano como pudo rodo hacia un lado esquivando el golpe pero fue impactado nuevamente por la cola, el dragón intentando un segundo golpe levanto su poderosa cola lo cual fue aprovechado por el humano para liberarse**, -ja, ja, ja, ja, (limpiándose la sangre de la boca) se me olvido lo poderoso que era este cabrón, quizás debí venir mejor preparado-**El dragón abrió sus poderosas alas y comenzó a agitarlas creando un pequeño tornado que se dirigió en contra del humano que a duras penas esquivo con dificultad el cual siguió hasta perderse, el humano de su chaleco saco un pequeño pergamino y de un movimiento rápido lo extendió revelando extrañas letras en color negro, el pergamino comenzó a brillar y de el apareció en una llama morada una M72 Law con 1 proyectil, el dragón levanto vuelo y desde el cielo comenzó a desatar una lluvia de fuego en contra de su adversario, el humano tomo la bazuca y corrió lo más cerca que pudo del dragón mientras esquivaba el fuego, el dragón cerros sus alas cayendo en picada hacia el humano, este saco una de sus pistolas y abrió fuego en contra del dragón, pero este ni se inmutaba al ser impactado por las poderosas balas 9 mm **–No me JO-DAS!-**Grito el humano, el dragón intento aplastar al humano cayéndole encima pero este rodando hacia un lado esquivo el impacto, el humano sacando de su chaleco un par de manoplas con navajas corrió hacia el dragón enfrascándose en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el dragón haciendo uso de sus poderosas garras intento golpear al humano pero este rodo hacia el dragón y de un brinco le propino algunos puñetazos en plena cara que solo hizo sacudirse levemente al dragón, el humano miro su mano y noto que la manoplas estaban aplastadas e inservibles **–Me lleva la que me trajo!, esto no se vale!-**el dragón se abalanzó contra el humano pero este haciendo uso nuevamente de sus pistolas disparo en la cara del dragón haciendo que apartara la vista, el humano corrió hacia donde se encontraba su espada y la tomo solo para en ese mismo instante alcanzar a cubrirse de ser rebanado por las poderosas garras del dragón **-(espada y garras sacando chispas por la fricción), eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-**dijo el sarcástico humano el cual estaba hecho puré **–mi esposa me daba peores palizas-** el dragón enfureció y abrió la boca reuniendo fuego mientras ambos bloqueaban el ataque del otro **–Je, je olvide que puedes hacer eso también- **el dragón lanzo una tremenda llamarada que alcanzo levemente al humano, este salto hacia atrás y comenzó a cargar la bazuca, el dragón cargo nuevamente contra él **–(mientras esquiva golpes) Hey, deja y termino de cargar esto, si?..(mas golpes)...yes! listo!-** el dragón con sus 2 garras tomo al humano y con su cabeza golpeo la de su adversario mandándolo lejos, el humano tapándose la cara llena de sangre se revolcó un rato mientras el dragón con una furia indescriptible en su mirada caminaba hacia él lentamente, **-HOY "AZOTE" SERA EL ULTIMO DÍA EN QUE INTERFIERES EN LA VOLUNTAD DIVINA!"-**Gruñía el dragón, el humano de un salto se levanto mientras sacaba otro pergamino de su chaleco, de igual manera lo extendió y de este surgieron 2 minas M18 Claymore –**Pinche cabrón puto hijo de la chingada! eso me dolio!-**dijo el humano con lagrimas en su rostro y una nariz rota, el humano tomo las minas y comenzó a correr rápidamente alrededor mientras que discretamente las colocaba, el dragón levanto vuelo y comenzó a perseguir al humano, este detuvo su carrera y de un rápido tajo rebano el ala izquierda del dragón el cual cayó al suelo.

**(Rugido de dolor)**

**-Duele verdad?, pero aun no estamos a mano-**el humano corrió en contra la abatida bestia intentando cortarla pero esta se levanto y girando rápidamente golpeo con la cola al humano el cual salió disparado impactando contra el hangar en donde Celestia y luna se escondían.

**-(escupiendo sangre) Diablos el cabrón sigue siendo duro-**se dijo el humano que aun permanecía en el piso cubierto por algunas cajas.

**(Sonido de movimiento)**

-**Luna, agáchate, mantente oculta-**dijo Celestia susurrando.

**-C-crees que este bien?-**dijo luna

**-shhhhh-**dijo Celestia

**-P-pero hermana-**

**-SHHHHHHHHHHH- **

**-Ola k ase! (sonrisa maniática)-**dijo sorpresivamente el humano saliendo detrás de unas cajas intentando asustar a lo que estuviera allí pero el susto se lo llevo él.

**-(grito de miedo) aaaaaaaaaaah-**Gritaron luna y Celestia abrazándose.

**-(viendo quien eran y también gritando) Aaaaaaaaaaah**-grito el humano

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah-**gritaron los 3

**-QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ?!-**pregunto el humano sorprendido

**-No nos lastimes humano-**sollozo luna con lágrimas en los ojos

**-(levantándose con dificultad) Te lo advierto humano, si llegas tocar a mi hermana yo….(se hinca y desploma) yo te juro que te enviare a la luna….aaaahg (respiración agitada).**

**-(mirando a Celestia) Princesa Celestia, estas muy mal herida pero que te paso?-**dijo el humano mientras se arrodillaba a revisar a Celestia.

**-Unos dragones salieron de la nada y nos atacaron (snif) eran demasiados y no pudimos usar nuestra magia (snif, snif) mataron a los guardias e intentaron matarnos a nosotras también-**Gimoteo luna viendo al humano.

**-Sep, es por el impulso anti-magia por lo que ya no pudieron hacer hechizos -** El humano reviso a Celestia rápidamente y de una pequeña mochililla con una cruz que tenia puesta en su espalda saco un paño con coagulante y apretó la herida para que parara la hemorragia haciendo que la princesa gimiera de dolor, después tomo algunos vendajes y cubrió la herida, **-Luna, mantén el casco sobre el vendaje mantén apretada la herida la vida de Celestia depende de esto, ok?-**dijo el humano.

**-S-si-**respondió luna confundida.

**-Aaaaaahg- **gimió nuevamente Celestia al sentir presión sobre sus heridas.

**-Hermana!-calma, resiste un poco mas-**

**-(sacando una jeringa) Tranquila Celestia te pondrás bien-**Dijo el humano clavándole la jeringa en un costado.

**-que acabas de hacer?-**

**-Le di un a inyección de adrenalina, es para obligar a que su corazón siga latiendo un rato mas-**

**(rugido en el exterior)**

**-Oh, me llaman (-.-) en un momento regreso, no se vayan-**dijo el humano a luna.

**-Un momento humano-**dijo Celestia respirando agitadamente

**-Si?-**

**-Cómo supiste nuestros nombres?-**

**-(guiñándole un ojo ****_(; D)_**** Es un secreto Celestia, ahora si me disculpan-**

El humano salió del hangar directo a la pista en donde el dragón dorado lo esperaba.

**-Bien esto ya duro mucho, que tal si lo terminamos ahora?-**dijo el humano en un tono seco.

**-Por mi está bien "azote"-**

El humano espada en mano corrió velozmente hacia el dragón que lo esperaba inmóvil sobre la pista, el dragón a tenerlo cerca tiro rápidamente un zarpazo para intentar de un tajo arrancarle la cabeza a su enemigo pero el humano saltando esquivo el ataque mientras que girando intento cortar al dragón nuevamente, este salto hacia atrás para lanzar una llamarada que el humano esquivo, haciendo que esta impactara en el hangar.

**-(en su mente) mierda!, estoy demasiado cerca de las princesas como para activar la trampa, tendré que alejarme.**

El humano arremetió nuevamente contra el dragón dando una rápida estocada que el dragón paro con sus garras, soltando la espada el humano brinco para patear el dragón en el estomago, pero el dragón en un movimiento rápido detuvo la patada sosteniendo la pierna del humano al cual lanzo lejos.

**-(cayendo cual costal de papas) No resulto como lo planee pero ya estoy lejos del hangar, hora de activar la trampa (sonrisa malévola)-**

El dragón cargo en contra del humano a toda velocidad intentando aplastarlo con su enorme cuerpo, el humano solo se quedo allí parado mirándolo y esbozando una gran sonrisa macabra, el dragón salto para poder aplastarlo pero este dando brincos hacia atrás comenzó a retirarse mientras el dragón lo seguía soltando rápidos puñetazos.

**-Ahora!-**Grito el humano.

Wyvern al dar un paso sintió como tropezaba con una pequeña cuerda casi invisible, **-oh no!-**dijo el dragón antes de ser alcanzado por la explosión una de las Claymore.

**(Sonido de explosión) **

La tierra se sacudió levantando escombro y polvo en donde se encontraba el dragón dorado, mientras caminaba confundido y aturdido el dragón se tropezó con la segunda Claymore activando la mortal carga explosiva.

**(Sonido de explosión)**

El dragón salió disparado cayendo a metros del lugar de la detonación y desorientado escuchando un ligero pitido en los oídos, herido, cansado y tambaleante salió del humo solo para encontrarse de frente a un sonriente humano con una bazuca en el hombro apuntándole directamente.

**-Surprise! Madafaka!-** grito maniáticamente el humano apretando el detonador del arma.

Un proyectil salió disparado a una asombrosa velocidad haciendo blanco en pleno pecho del dragón haciendo que nuevamente se escuchara una tercera detonación y polvo se levantara creando una gruesa cortina de humo.

**-(risa maniática) ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-** reía estrafalariamente el humano.

**(Rugido aterrador)**

Del humo hecho una furia salió el dragón cubierto de sangre y visiblemente herido exponiendo agujeros en sus armaduras y pedazos de piel sin escamas que corriendo a toda velocidad en contra del desprevenido humano con todas sus fuerzas golpeo en pleno pecho.

**-oh mierda!-**dijo el humano al ver a su adversario venir antes de recibir el golpe y salir despedido hacia los cielos.

El humano para su fortuna cayó cerca de su rifle de francotirador el cual tomo pero el dragón encolerizado salto y tomo al humano por la espalda.

**-si me voy, me voy contigo "azote"-**dijo el dragón **-Nadie se interpone ante la voluntad de los sagrados dragones celestiales y menos una basura como tu!-**Gritaba mientras aplastaba al humano en un abrazo mortal

**-aaaaahg-** gritaba el humano mientras volteaba con dificultad su rifle cañón arriba y lo acercaba a la barbilla del dragón

**-CUALQUIER RESISTENCIA ES INUTIL, VIVAN LOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES!-**

**-Huevos puto, huevos!-**dijo el humano mientras jalaba el gatillo del Barret varias veces haciendo blanco a quemarropa en la barbilla del dragón.

El dragón en cámara lenta soltó al humano cayendo de espaldas al suelo para ya no levantarse, el humano se tiro al suelo y comenzó a tiritar de dolor.

**(respirando agitadamente y levantando su puño) Por fin mis niñas, amor mío hermanas! les hice justicia-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa en su aporreado rostro.

El humano estaba a punto de desmayarse pero recordó la condición de Celestia lo cual lo obligo a levantarse y cojear hasta el hangar.

En el hangar ya hacía una Celestia semi-despierta y una luna sollozando.

**-Ya volví-** dijo el humano **–En que me quede?, a si, luna puedes alcanzar mi mochila de primeros auxilios? Esa que tiene la cruz-**

**-(pasándosela) que le vas a hacer a tia?-**

**-le salvare la vida hasta que lleguemos a un hospital-**

El humano saco una pequeña bolsa de suero y haciendo un corte en una de las patas de Celestia inyecto este para reponer la pérdida de sangre, retiro las vendas y coloco nuevas sujetándolas firmemente, Celestia aun se quejaba a si que el humano saco otra jeringa y se la inyecto a Celestia la cual en instantes dejo de respirar rudamente, emitir sonido alguno y cerrar los ojos lentamente.

**-Que hiciste!?-**dijo luna preocupada

**-Ya no se podía hacer nada por ella, lo siento luna tuve que darle una muerte rápida y sin dolor**-dijo el humano en tono triste poniéndose el sombrero en el pecho.

**-NOOOOOOO, Celestia!-**Lloro luna angustiada **–Por qué?, Porque lo hiciste? Monstruo! Tia! No me dejes, Tia, no por favor noooo-**lloriqueaba la princesa sobre el pecho de su inerte hermana.

**-(ronquido) Zzzzzzzz-**Se escuchaba provenir de Celestia.

**-Eh?-**Se pregunto luna confundida aun en el pecho de Celestia.

**-(risa) Ja, ja, ja, ja, Perdón no pude evitarlo, estará bien, solo le di un sedante para que calmara el dolor y al parecer se durmió-**

**-QUÉ! Eres un desgraciado!-**

**-Sep, ya me lo han dicho ja, ja, perdón, ja, ja, ja,-**

**-No tienes corazón? Pensé que mi hermana estaba muerta!-**

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja perdón, perdón :P-**

**-Porque lo hiciste?-**

**-Me gusta verte llorar, Te vez linda-**

**-Qué? (sonrojo) eso no justifica lo que hiciste, te-te –TE ODIO!**

**-(tomando una de sus patas y besándola) que curioso, a mi me agradas (sonrisa mostrando un par de colmillos)-**

Luna se sonrojo a tal extremo que su cara se puso totalmente roja y líneas de vapor surgieron de su cabeza al escuchar ese extraño cumplido del raro humano que atendía a su hermana.

**-(tocando el pulso de Celestia y viendo en su reloj) Bien esta estable, tenemos que sacarlas de aquí princesas-**dijo el humano que sacaba su walkie talkie **–aquí líder Eco, necesito extracción médica urgente en coordenadas 1°39'3.55″N 3°15'20.91″W-**Dijo el humano hablando en su aparato- **(sonido metálico de respuesta) No rain, no mandes helicópteros la zona no es segura aun y estoy algo maltrecho como para volar, envía un M1133 stryker, sep, ok, corto-**

Dicho esto en la pista comenzó a crearse un pequeño círculo parecido al portal en el cielo pero menos escandaloso y de este salió un vehículo que a los ojos de luna parecía una gran carreta cubierta de duro y solido metal con 8 enormes ruedas negras aquella cosa era de un color verde oscuro y con el mismo símbolo de la mochila de donde el humano sacaba la medicinas una gran cruz roja en un fondo blanco al costado.

**(Compuerta abriéndose)**

**-Vamos luna, ayúdame a cargar a Celestia hasta el stryker y largarnos de aquí-**dijo el humano, luna quiso obedecer pero al intentar ponerse de pie sintió un pequeño tirón en su pata y cayó al suelo, cuando se miro se dio cuenta que ella también estaba herida, la adrenalina del momento le había impedido sentir dolor o percatarse de esa herida.

**-genial-**dijo el humano al notar la herida**-Permíteme-**dijo este mientras entraba al vehículo y salía con mas vendas y una camilla **–Veamos (mirando la herida de la pata) no es una herida grave, te la vendare y estarás lista en un santiamén, tu flojita y cooperando vale?** **_(;D)_**

Mientras el humano gentilmente vendaba la pata de luna, esta comenzó a sentir como su rostro se calentaba nuevamente y a sentirse avergonzada.

**-Porqué?-**se pregunto esta

**-Porqué? Qué princesa?-**dijo el humano

**-no, nada, nada-**

**-ok, (levantándola suavemente) vamos te subiré al stryker y tú me guiaras hasta Canterlot.**

**-H-Hey espera que estás haciendo?-** dijo luna sonrojándose aun mas

**-Te cargo, no puedes caminar sería muy desconsiderado que te no ayudara a tan bella dama y menos si esta es de la realeza-**

**(Sonrojo excesivo de luna que tapaba su cara con el fleco de su pelo)**

El humano acomodo a luna en el asiento del copiloto y con mucho cuidado subió a Celestia al vehículo.

**-(suspiro) Ufff, listo es hora de….(inserte sonido de envestida)-**

**-Nadie rapta a las princesas-**dijo una pegaso cian cayendo inesperadamente sobre el humano mirándolo de cercas.

**-(mirada de asombro) Rainbow Dash!-**Dijo el humano apartando a la pegaso cian y levantándose de golpe

Rápidamente applejack salió de la nada y golpeo al humano en la cabeza con un palo.

**-Hey, pero qué diablos? eso duele!, quien me golpeo?-**dijo el humano volteándose pero de la nada otro golpe lo sorprendió por detrás dejándolo sobre el suelo

**-Nosotras los elementos de la armonía y protectoras de sus majestades-**dijo en aires de grandeza Twilight quien sostenía otro palo.

**-(sonriendo) qué a si reciben a todos por aquí?-**dijo el humano en el suelo mirando a todas para posteriormente caer inconsciente y seguir siendo pateado por la ponis.

* * *

Agradezco nuevamente a los que siguen mi fic! recuerden que aunque no lo parezca me gusta recibir reviews que es lo que me permite seguir escribiéndoles, saludo y que tengas bonito inicio de semana


	10. Noche tormentosa, una sonrisa y!

Hola de nuevo!, sinceramente aprecio los reviews a los que se tomaron las molestia de escribirme, muchas gracias :D, bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Lugar: Algún lugar de las afueras de manehatten (dentro del stryker)

Fecha: Martes 08 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 6:40 Pm

**-Y como íbamos a saber que no estaba tratando de raptarla?, tan solo véalo! VÉALO!-**dijo Rainbow Dash mientras sacudía al inconsciente y aporreado humano por el chaleco.

**-Rainbow, déjalo en paz, si la princesa luna dice que es un aliado no hay razón para contradecirla-**decía Twilight que estaba sentada a un lado de la inconsciente y mal herida princesa Celestia.

**-Naaa, no se ustedes pero yo no confió en él, solo vean esa cara de idiota -**dijo la pegaso acercándose al rostro hinchado del humano.

**-Cuando uno queda inconsciente y es pateado en repetidas ocasiones no se puede tener otra cara Dashie-**Respondió Twilight

**-Pero por que lo traemos? Deberíamos de haberlo dejado allá, y si es peligroso? Y si trata de hacernos daño con sus cosas esas que vuelan?-**

**-Señorita Rainbow, él nos salvo a Celestia y a mí de ser asesinadas e hizo que el resto de los dragones huyera, por lo menos debemos llevarlo a un hospital y atenderlo hasta que se recupere y nos diga quién es y porque esos dragones nos atacaron-**Dijo la princesa luna inexpresivamente.

**-Hagan lo que quieran, con su debido respeto claro pero lo tendré vigilado, no me inspira confianza-**dijo finalmente la pegaso mientras cambiaba de lugar.

**-Pablo, cómo es que sabes cómo conducir esta cosa?-**pregunto Twilight curiosamente.

**-Es fácil, cuando vivía en la tierra, mis viejos tenían un "corsa" un pequeño coche, nada parecido a este monstruo pero tiene los mismos principios de conducción- **

**-Me ensañarías a conducirlo?-**Dijo Twilight con los ojos llenos de esperanzas.

**-Em., Creo que no Twi, esta máquina es muy peligrosa además no creo poder enseñarte cómo funciona todo este equipo, apenas y puedo hacerlo yo-**dijo pablo mostrándole todo el tablero lleno de Pantallas luminosas, lucecitas y botones que solo hacían que Twilight se maravillara mas y mas.

(Humano inconsciente con cara de (x_x)

**-No puedo creer que él era el que piloteaba el…. Uh? Cómo dijiste que se llamaba pablo?-**dijo applejack mirando el humano

**-Avión- **respondió secamente pablo.

**-Yeup gracias sugar cube, no puedo creer que él piloteara el avión y el solo se enfrentara a todos esos dragones-**

**-Y "sobreviviera"…. o a lo que se le llame al estado en que este ahora-** dijo sarcásticamente Rarity levantando una de las manos del humano **-Iuck!, esta todo cubierto de tierra y sangre-**

**-Creen que sobreviva? Se ve muy mal-**dijo tímidamente Fluttershy acercándose al humano.

**-Lo vi pelear es fuerte, creo que lo hará-**dijo luna observando al humano con una sonrisa.

**-Si tan fuerte es, como es posible que un "golpecito" en la cabeza lo hayamos noqueado con tanta facilidad-**dijo Rainbow Dash que no despegaba su vista del humano.

**-Bueno no creo que haya sido solo el "golpecito" Dashie, las patadas, puñetazos y la llave "quebranta almas" que usaste en él después de que gritara "me rindo, me rindo" en repetidas ocasiones también tuvieron que ver en algo-**dijo Pinkie pie con una sonrisa

**-Y a todo esto, no es que me interese mucho, pero como se encuentra Celestia?-**pregunto pablo que no despegaba su vista del camino.

**-Mmm… no lo sé aun duerme por el sedante que le dio el humano, esperemos llegar al pueblo próximo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-**dijo luna preocupada.

**-E-estará bien princesa luna-**dijo Fluttershy tocando la frente de Celestia **–sus heridas ya no sangran y no parece que allá fiebre o inflamación solo necesita un poco de….-**intento seguir la pegaso amarilla pero una sensación extraña que tocaba su flanco hizo que se detuviera con un escalofrió. Fluttershy se exalto al sentir como esa sensación recorría lenta y suavemente todo su flanco hasta llegar a su espalda.

**-Iiiip!-**dijo esta con sobre salto

**-Qué pasa Fluttershy?-**pregunto Rarity

Fluttershy se volteo lenta y temerosamente para intentar averiguar lo que la estaba tocando, llevándose una gran sorpresa, una mano oscura, temblorosa y quemada tocaba su sensible y muy privado flanco.

**-(Con medio cuerpo fuera de la camilla y voz tenebrosa) Quién de ustedes ponis se atrevió a golpearme, quien se atrevió a GOLPEAR AL GRAN Y PODEROSO! H….(X****X****u****) -**Calló abruptamente el humano al ser golpeado fuertemente en plena cara por Fluttershy.

**-(timidez off) Aaaaah, como te atreves a tocarme mal nacido!-** Grito Fluttershy toda colorada y molesta con las patas en posición de defensa**–Si lo vuelves a hacer te juro que te arranco el brazo de tajo!-**

(Todos con cara de OoO)

**-Auch!, ahora si lo mataste-**Dijo Pinkie pie.

**-(timidez on) Aaaaah!. P-perdón, yo no quería, lo, lo, lo siento, estas bien? Estas bien?-**dijo tímidamente Fluttershy tomando por las mejillas a lo quedaba de la cara del humano

**-(X_X)-**

**-No, no creo que este bien, ya no…-**dijo Twilight levantando una ceja.

**-Vaya sugar cube, si que tienes fuerza-** dijo applejack con una sonrisa.

**-No, perdón humano yo, yo no quería, yo solo… yo..-**Decía la dulce pegaso con lágrimas en su rostro.

El único que permaneció cayado todo este tiempo fue Harmony que miraba al humano algo preocupado, pero no una preocupación por el estado de salud de aquel hombre, si no por lo que él posiblemente representaba pues algo en su interior le dictaba que acabara con él en el acto.

**-Algo no está bien con él-**Dijo para sí mismo el caballero de la armonía muy seriamente.

-**Dijiste algo cariño?-**pregunto Rarity recargándose en el hombro de Harmony mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

**-No, nada-**contesto seriamente sin despegar la mirada de aquel misterioso humano **–(en su mente) Quién o qué eres?-**

**-Eeeeh? Alguien sabe hacia sonde vamos?-**pregunto pablo

**-Sigue derecho, cerca de aquella colina hay un pequeño poblado, allí podremos conseguir ayuda-**respondió luna apuntado hacia el horizonte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5 horas después**

Lugar: Hollow Blades (poblado próximo a manehatten, si no me creen allí está el mapa)

Fecha: Martes 08 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 11:42 Pm

El grupo después de algunas horas de accidentado y agitado camino entre el bosque, pudo llegar al pequeño pueblo de Hollow Blades situado cerca de la ciudad de manehatten, allí después de desatar el pánico entre los habitantes con la nada delicada y sorpresiva entrada de un poderoso e imponente vehículo blindado stryker de más 16 toneladas haciendo sonar su motor y atropellando cual puesto de frutas se le atravesara a plena noche (**si lo sé ¬¬, que puedo decir, yo no lo estaba conduciendo)** llegaron a las puertas del pequeño hospital general de aquel poblado.

(Sonido de frenado en seco)

**-Llegamos-**Dijo pablo desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad (Aunque ustedes no lo crean, si los tienen)

**-Con que igual a conducir un "corsa" no?-**dijo Rarity abrazada de Harmony

**-espero nunca subirme de nuevo a un auto -**Decía Fluttershy mientras temblaba.

**-O a lo que manejes-**Dijo Twilight con un casco en la cabeza

**-(abriendo la puerta) Hey! Vamos!-**Dijo pablo dando un salto fuera del vehículo **–Necesitamos ayuda médica urgente, traemos algunos heridos, ustedes ayúdenos-**dijo en orden a 2 guardias que se encontraba en la entrada a lo que los guardias respondieron alzando sus lanzas

**-Con qué autoridad crees que nos estas dando órdenes?-**dijo uno de los guardias.

**-Con la mía-**dijo la princesa Luna saliendo también del vehículo.

**-(inclinándose) Lo-lo siento mi señora no pensé… de inmediato-**Los guardias se acercaron con precaución al vehículo el cual abrió su compuerta trasera lentamente.

**-Pero qué diantres es eso?-**dijo uno de los guardias tocando con la lanza al vehículo con algo de miedo.

**-Rápido, la princesa Celestia se encuentra herida de gravedad, necesitamos cuidados intensivos ya, ya, YA!-**dijo Twilight saliendo del vehículo

**-La princesa Celestia!?-**dijo asombrado el guardia el cual miro dentro del Stryker para observar a la regente inconsciente **–Madre santa! Que los mejores médicos de este hospital se presenten en el acto, tenemos un V.I.P (very important pony) herido de gravedad, que paso Lady Twilight?-**

**-Dragones soldado, cientos de ellos, atacaron manehatten esta tarde-**dijo Twilight tristemente desviando la mirada del guardia que la miraba asombrado.

**-Santos cielos!-**

**-Guardia!, quiero que inmediatamente mande una carta a Canterlot, digan que se preparen todas las unidades en todas las ciudades y que estén en alerta máxima ante la llegada de Dragones, también quiero que manden a un regimiento completo a manehatten para socorrer a los sobrevivientes, lleven equipo médico y suministros-**ordeno la princesa luna

**-(saludo militar) Si mi señora-**dijo el guardia el cual salió a todo galope.

**-Y alguien por amor a mis padres atienda a mi hermana!-**Dijo algo frustrada la princesa Luna

Un Equipo médico se dirigió hacia el stryker, entrando en este y sacando con mucho cuidado a la princesa Celestia que fue rápida pero cuidadosamente llevada en camilla hacia el hospital en donde la sala de emergencias y otro grupo medico ya la estaba esperando Al atravesar la puerta del quirófano una luz roja se encendió anunciando que la intervención había comenzado.

**-(serio) Wow, no me lo esperaba, (sonrisa) Cuanta rapidez-**dijo pablo al ver todo el movimiento.

**-El que este sea un hospital pequeño en una ciudad chica no significa que no seamos buenos-**dijo un poni medico que se encontraba a su lado.

**-Tienes razón, no se juzga a un libro por su portada, ahora si no te importa podrías atender a mi esposa y a sus amigas, ellas también están algo heridas-**

**-Claro Lord Pablo, usted también necesita ayuda médica?-**

**-No, estaré bien-**

**-Que quiere que hagamos con el otro humano?-**

**- Pónganlo bajo arresto de inmediato, encadénenlo a la cama y denle atención médica, quiero guardias vigilándolo a toda hora-**Ordeno luna al médico y aun guardia

**-Encadenarlo!? Pero princesa!, no era un aliado?-**dijo Twilight Sparkle

**-Él nos salvo Twilight y estoy muy agradecida con él y por eso le considero un aliado, pero hasta no saber sus intenciones no le permitiré que este sin vigilancia o ande libre, (en voz baja) es lo que mi hermana hubiera hecho-**dijo la princesa seriamente pero permitiendo que una lagrima corriera sobre su mejilla.

**-(abatiendo las orejas) Princesa pero…..-**dijo Twilight con pesar.

**-No, Twilight, Luna tiene razón, No sabemos si realmente es un aliado o si realmente es un humano o cuales sean sus intenciones, debemos de ser precavidos.-**Dijo pablo.

Ambas ponis se quedaron tristes y pensativas mirando hacia al suelo sin decir una sola palabra.

**-(aclarándose la garganta) Ejem…Porque no van a que les revisen esas heridas? Harmony y yo llevaremos a nuestro "invitado" a que lo atiendan, antes de Fluttershy lo intente matar de nuevo-**dijo pablo con una sonrisa a las afligidas ponis.

**-(sonido de cachorrito triste) Fue un a-accidente lo juro, yo… solo intentaba…No quería…-**dijo la pegaso amarilla mientras sollozaba.

**-Si, Fluttershy, si, como tu digas-**dijo pablo caminando hacia el vehículo **–Harmony por que no me das una mano con nuestro nuevo "amigo"-**

**-Sera un placer-**dijo Harmony que miraba con curiosidad la imponente maquina.

Dentro del stryker en una de las camillas ya hacía el misterioso humano aun recostado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho junto a su sombrero.

Pablo no podía dejar de mirarlo con atención mientras Él y Harmony lo sacaban no tan delicadamente del vehículo cada uno tomándolo de piernas y brazos.

**-Traigan una camilla y pónganlo allí a ver qué podemos hacer**-dijo un médico poni al ver al molido humano.

Los médicos comenzaron por desvestir por completo a aquel hombre, quitándole el chaleco, fornituras, musleras, rodilleras, botas y el armamento que aun traía consigo, la cara de aquel humano estaba aun manchada con sangre coagulada y su pelo se encontraba aun húmedo por el mismo líquido rojo, su cuerpo mostraba varias heridas y laceraciones visibles, algunas profundas y de gravedad además de que su mano izquierda estaba completamente quemada.

En las radiografías podían verse que algunas costillas estaban rotas, traumatismos craneales, una nariz rota en 3 partes, una tibia astillada y sus puños casi desechos, además de que varias piezas dentales le faltaban y por si fuera poco una bonita marca de casco patrocinada por la linda Fluttershy que adornaba su mejilla. En fin estaba hecho literalmente mierda aquel tipo.

Por su parte la princesa Celestia aun se encontraba en cirugía, su cuerpo mostraba demasiados huesos rotos por los inhumanos golpes recibidos y varias heridas que requerían suturas.

**-cómo se encuentra mi hermana?-**pregunto Luna que se encontraba en una sala de espera privada.

**-Aun esta en cirugía su majestad, su estado es actual es indeterminado, perdió mucha sangre y tiene varios órganos internos perforados-**respondió el médico

**-cuál es su diagnostico?-**dijo seriamente la princesa

-**su majestad aun es muy pron…-**

**-No lo volveré a preguntar, CUAL ES SU DIAGNOSTICO!?-**dijo luna con voz fuerte

**-Malo su alteza, le recomiendo que si tiene algo que decirle a la princesa, ahora es el momento-.**

**-(apretando los dientes mientras apartaba la vista) Y el humano?-**

**-Mmm… Sinceramente princesa luna no sabemos casi nada de la anatomía de ellos y no pudimos hacer mucho, no creo que sobreviva la noche, se encuentra en muy mal estado.-**dijo el médico poni.

Luna no dijo nada, solo se dedico a observar a aquel hombre que les había salvado la vida y que yacía sobre la cama del otro lado del cristal conectado a un respirador y varias maquinas médicas más.

**-Princesa, le recomiendo que descanse un poco-**Dijo el médico poni

**-Lo hare en un momento doctor, sea tan amable de dejarme sola un minuto-**dijo la princesa sin despegar su vista de aquel hombre.

**-Si mi princesa con su permiso-**dijo el poni despidiéndose con una reverencia

(Inserte canción de fondo /watch?v=ePLKJSfjb8M)

Luna se quedo mirando seriamente un rato aquel hombre sin decir una sola palabra o hacer un solo ruido hasta que sorpresivamente lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus suaves mejillas, la princesa intento quitar de su rostro rápidamente aquellas "inoportunas" gotas pero estas seguían saliendo sin control, la princesa puso un casco sobre el frio cristal para después poner su cabeza mientras intentaba aun contener las lagrimas, con fiera mirada intento "reprender" a su reflejo pero solo observo en este a una frágil y desprotegida Luna que lloraba cual potrilla desamparada, la princesa apretó los dientes y acto seguido se derrumbo en el suelo para comenzar a llorar amargamente, mientras que fuera del hospital comenzaba una torrencial lluvia como si el mismísimo clima sintiera el dolor y la tristeza de la princesa.

**-Por qué?!-**decía en leve sollozo la princesa**–porque tuvo que pasar esto?, porque tenían que morir tantos ponis hoy?, Porque? Se supone que era un día de celebración (sollozo) y ahora tengo que lidiar con esto yo… sola (snif) Odio tratar de hacerme la fuerte cuando no lo soy (sollozo melancólico) Tia, tengo miedo (llorando y cubriéndose la cara con los cascos) no se qué hacer (sollozo) o a quien recurrir, me siento completamente sola sin ti a mi lado Tia, por favor no me dejes, no ahora-**sollozó la princesa que lloraba tristemente, de pronto de la nada una luz violeta comenzó a formarse en el suelo a un lado de donde la princesa se encontraba, la princesa aun con lagrimas en los ojos y con media cara tapada por sus cascos se quedo mirando aquella curiosa luz que comenzó a levantarse del suelo como si de un tallo se tratase para posteriormente formar una bella rosa color violeta que con un pequeño destello abrió sus pétalos floreciendo delicadamente ante los ojos de la princesa Luna, de la pequeña flor cayó una pequeña tarjetita del mismo color con un marco dorado, la princesa tomo y comenzó a leer aquella tarjetita que con letras negras decía:

**"Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lagrimas no te permitirán ver la luna" "Todo estará bien" "Confía y ****solo**** por esta vez ****sonríe****".**

La sonrisa de la princesa por un momento volvió a su rostro al leer aquellas palabras de aliento, pero volvió a su estado normal de seriedad intentando encontrar con la mirada al autor de semejante acto de "espionaje", pero encontrando toda la sala vacía, a excepción de….

**-El humano!-**dijo luna mientras volteaba rápidamente a la habitación de aquel ser

Luna de una rápida mirada fijo sus ojos en aquel hombre llevándose para su sorpresa que este la miraba de igual manera con esos ojos suyos fríos e inexpresivos color ámbar que brillaban tenuemente en la oscuridad, la princesa luna se acerco sin miedo al vidrio que los separaba mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y sosteniendo con su boca la bella flor que había aparecido en aquel momento, se apoyo con ambas patas delanteras sobre el cristal y agradeció a aquel extraño humano con una dulce sonrisa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lugar: Hollow Blades

Fecha: Martes 09 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 10:00 Am (día siguiente)

El sol había salido nuevamente gracias a los poderes de la princesa luna, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, solo dejando pequeños estragos por la lluvia de ayer mientras que los pajarillos comenzaban a cantar para recibir al nuevo día.

Twilight Sparkle después de haber pasado una de sus peores noches en el hospital en una de las salas de espera aguardando para recibir noticias de la princesa Celestia decidió ausentarse un momento para buscar algo de comida y café para intentar apaciguar el hambre y combatir el cansancio.

**-Dios! Esto se siente peor que la resaca de los retos de sidra que hace Pinkie-**dijo Twilight con ojeras en su rostro y su crin despeinada **–Como desearía ahora mismo uno de los sándwiches de margaritas de Spike-** añadió la poni mientras se relamía los labios **–espero que se encuentre bien-**agrego con preocupación

Cerca de la cafetería del hospital en donde se encontraba Twilight un poni rojizo con cutie mark en forma de periódico colocaba algunos diarios nuevos en un escaparate, en el acto, decenas de ponis comenzaban a acercarse bulliciosamente.

**-(mirada curiosa) que está pasando?-**dijo Twilight caminando hacia aquel local

**-Esto no puede ser!-**decía una poni que sostenía un diario

**-Es una desgracia!-**Dijo otro

**-Y donde están las princesas? Donde están los elementos?-**se preguntaba otro más.

Twilight se acerco lo suficiente a la multitud y empujando a algunos ponis y con algo de dificultad logro tomar uno de los diarios, para su sorpresa el encabezado principal con letras grandes y rojas decía:

**_"MASACRE!, ECUESTRIA BAJO ATAQUE?",_** Twilight rápidamente comenzó a hojear aquellas páginas y leer cada una de las notas.

**-(Cara de sorpresa) esto no puede ser cierto-**dijo Twilight mientras se ponía una pata en la boca –**debo de decírselo a los chicos-**dijo para después salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el hospital.

El resto de los chicos tampoco había pasado una buena noche que digamos, a Fluttershy le habían dado la noticia que la pérdida de sus dientes era definitiva y que si quería recuperar su "sonrisa" tenía que pagar cerca de 12,000 bits algo que perturbo a la pegaso y le dejo sin sueño, applejack no deja de preocuparse por su familia allá en Ponyville por lo que pablo intentaba calmarla pero era inútil, Rarity no pudo dormir por la "dureza" de aquellas camas hospitarias mientras que Harmony seguía haciendo guardia cerca del perímetro del hospital, Rainbow Dash tuvieron que vendarle la cabeza y le ordenaron que mantuviera reposo algo que a la hiperactiva pegaso no le agrado en absoluto pero tuvo que obedecer, pero la única que dormía cual tronco era Pinkie pie que permanecía en una cama toda desparramada y roncando a moco suelto.

**-(azotando puerta) CHICAS!-**entro gritando Twilight haciendo que todos dieran un pequeño brinco del susto.

**-shhhhh, guarden silencio-** dijo una enfermera

**-Pero que pasa Twilight? Porque gritas-**Pregunto applejack

**-El periódico miren!-**dijo levantando aquella hoja de papel

**-shhhhhhhhhhh (ಠ****_ಠ****) -**

**-porque no lo lees para todos Twilight? Desde acá no puedo verlo-**dijo pablo que se encontraba acostado horizontalmente en una de las camas.

**-Manehatten no fue la única ciudad que fue atacada!-**dijo la unicornio lila

**-shhhhhhhhhhh (ಠ****_ಠ****)-**

**-Qué?-**dijeron las otras

**-Si, Fillydelphia y Baltimare también fueron atacadas!-**

**-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (ಠ****_ಠ****), señorita guarde silencio-**dijo la enfermera molesta.

**-Hubo daños? O heridos?-**pregunto Rarity

**-(mirada triste) Las ciudades fueron arrasadas y No sobrevivió nadie-**

**-Oh, dios mío-**dijo Rarity tapándose la boca con ambos cascos

**-Aquí dice que se cuentan más de 45,000 muertos o desaparecidos-**

**-Son demasiados-**dijo applejack

**-Esos malditos dragones!-**gruño Rainbow Dash

**-Rainbow, creo que también debes de ver esto-**dijo Twilight acercándole el periódico mientras le apuntaba con la pata una nota.

Rainbow Dash comenzó a leer con cara de enfado la nota en silencio y poco a poco su rostro iba cambiando a uno de asombro hasta llegar a uno de incredulidad para terminar en uno de total tristeza, la pegaso cian arrojo el periódico lejos y de un giro se volteo sobre su cama para comenzar a llorar dándole la espalda a todos, applejack intento acercársele a la pegaso pero Twilight interpuso su pata impidiéndole el paso mientras con mirada triste le negaba con la cabeza, la poni vaquera tomo el diario y leyó la nota.

**"también se informa extraoficialmente por una fuente confiable que el equipo principal de los fabulosos wonderbolts había sido enviado a la ciudad de Fillydelphia para investigar los extraños sucesos, perdiendo comunicación con ellos pasadas las 6 de la mañana de ayer, hoy cerca de las 4 Am fueron encontrados los restos mortales de la mayoría de la ya mencionada unidad acrobática confirmándose el desafortunado deceso de el equipo completo". **

**-Grandísimos hijos de puta!-**gruño con fuerza applejack

**-Shhhhhhhhhhh-**

**-A joder a otro lado enfermera de mierda!-**respondió la poni vaquera con mirada intimidante haciendo que la enfermera se encogiera del miedo.

**-Applejack tranquilízate, Pablo controla a tu esposa!-**Dijo Twilight tratando de detener a la poni vaquera que intentaba agredir a la enfermera **–Pablo!-**

Pero pablo aun recostado permanecía serio mirando hacia el techo, sin darse cuenta de que una de sus manos apretaba con enorme fuerza uno de los barrotes de la cama hasta el punto de doblarlo y romperlo.

Aunque pablo fuera frio por fuera o pareciera que no le interesara nada ni nadie o le diera perece incluso hasta respirar, consideraba a todo el grupo (si también a Harmony) como parte de su familia y no iba a permitir que un puñado de malditos dragones la lastimara del modo que fuera.

**(Sala donde se encontraba el humano)**

(Sonido débil de monitor cardio-respiratorio)

**-Dígame enfermera como se encuentra nuestro curioso paciente? aun vive?-**dijo un médico poni.

**-Si doctor, increíblemente aun vive, pero sigue en coma según las resonancias además sus signos vitales aun son demasiado bajos y ya probamos con todo para intentar subirlos pero nada funciona, es como si en cualquier momento fuera a morir-**

**-Mmm…. Curioso y ya intentaron prender y apagar el monitor? Tal vez allí está el fallo-**Dijo este con un guiño

**-Ja, ja oh doctor usted es tan hilarante-**

**-(voz seca) pues solo será a ti, pues a mí no me lo parece-**

Ambos ponis con cara de sorpresa y miedo dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y con gran lentitud miraron en dirección de aquel sonido llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver al dueño de aquella voz.

**-Eh? Hola?-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa

**-Aaaaaaaaaaah-**Grito la enfermera

**-Ja, ja, ja, oh por favor no grite, aun me duela la cabeza-** Dijo el humano llevándose un mano a la frente

**-Pero, pero como? Deberías de estar en coma o muerto!-**Dijo el médico poni que estaba abrazando cual potrillo a la enfermera.

**-(Mirando los cables en una de sus muñecas y cadenas sujetas a la otra ) Oh! Ya veo me conectaron a un monitor cardiaco y que me "aprisionaron", bueno les diré que, en ocasiones las cosas no son como parecen (guiño), nada de esto no sirve en mí-**dijo el humano mientras comenzaba a quitar los electrodos y a sentarse sobre la cama mientras que de un tirón rompió con suma facilidad las cadenas.

-**De-detente, aun estas herido, necesitas reposo-**dijo la enfermera.

**-El reposo es para los débiles-**Respondió este mientras miraba la habitación del hospital **–Dónde estoy? (mirándose) y lo más importante, dónde está mi ropa?-**Añadió mientras se levantaba **–Bueno, no importa yo mismo la buscaré –**

**-N-no tiene pe-permitido salir de-de esta sa-sala….. Humano-**dijo tartamudeando el médico.

**-Ja, ja, ja y quien me lo va a impedir? (acercándose a la cara del poni) Tu? (sonrisa malvada sin la mayoría de dientes), apártate no tengo intención de hacerte daño… por ahora (n_n)-**dijo el humano pasando a un lado del médico y saliendo de la habitación aun en bata.

**-Enfermera!-**Grito el poni medico **–llame a los guardias, nuestro humano se va!-**

(Sonido de alarma: /watch?v=7qNDNdxodog)

Voz en megáfono:** Atención, atención a todo el hospital por situaciones fuera de nuestro poder las puertas del hospital permanecerán cerradas hasta nuevo aviso, nadie sin excepción tiene permitido salir o entrar, por orden de la guardia real de Ecuestria todo el personal y usuarios deberán de reunirse en la cafetería inmediatamente, disculpen las molestias que esto pueda causar y que tengan un buen día.**

**En la sala de las mane-6**

**-Qué está pasando ahora?-**pregunto Twilight al escuchar lo anterior

**-Sera mejor que obedezcamos, vamos chicas-**dijo applejack levantando de la cama **–Alguien despierte a Pinkie-**

Para sorpresa de los presentes al abrir la puerta de la sala se encontraron de frente con la princesa luna escoltada por 2 guardias.

**-Chicas, no salgan, puede que haya peligro-**dijo la princesa

**-Su alteza, qué está sucediendo?-**pregunto Rarity

**-Es el humano, el humano intenta escapar -**Dijo la princesa

**-Puede que sea peligroso, rompió las cadenas y amenazo al médico y a la enfermera-**dijo uno de los guardias.

**-Ese maldito!- **Dijo Rainbow Dash que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que leyó la nota **–no dejare que se escape!-**acto seguido salió disparada.

**-Rainbow!-**grito Twilight intentando detener a la pegaso

**-No es que sea peligro, eso aun no lo sabemos y no queremos causar alarma…cierto?-**dijo luna reprendiendo al guardia con una mirada

**-Esa poni siempre actuando antes de pensar (¬¬) Vamos por ella antes de que haga algo estúpido-**dijo applejack **–maldita sea!-**

**(En otro lado del hospital)**

**-(riendo) ja, ja, ja creo que no me dejaran ir tan fácil… a ver…Mmm… donde estaré? Está claro que en Ecuestria, pero donde?- **se pregunto el humano que miraba por una ventana **–(mirada pensativa) je, creo que debí hacerte caso, debí haber leído un poco más, (sonrisa) bueno en fin, a buscar mis cosas, quizás si pregunto "amablemente" me puedan dar razón de ellas-**

**(En la habitación del humano)**

**-Donde estas cabrón?, (snif) donde estas?-**decía Rainbow Dash con lagrimas en su rostro **–Ustedes!, hacia donde se fue el humano?-**

**-Se-se fue hacia la derecha-**dijo la enfermera asustada

**-No harás más daño!-**dijo la pegaso mientras salió disparada en búsqueda de aquel hombre

**(En otro lado del hospital: recepción)**

**-(tocando la puerta con la palma) Ya veo con que aquí estaban, son ustedes muy "amables" (n_n)-**dijo el humano a un par de guardias que ya hacían inconscientes y otros amarrados de cabeza.

**-No te saldrás con la tuya humano, los elementos están aquí y acabaran contigo-**dijo un guardia que estaba amarrado.

**-(deteniéndose) Los elementos están aquí?-** pregunto el humano**- oh si ya lo recuerdo.**

**(Flash back)**

**-Nadie rapta a las princesas-**dijo una pegaso cian cayendo inesperadamente sobre el humano mirándolo de cercas.

**-(mirada de asombro) Rainbow Dash!-**Dijo el humano apartando a la pegaso cian y levantándose de golpe

Rápidamente applejack salió de la nada y golpeo al humano en la cabeza con un palo.

**-Hey, pero qué diablos? eso duele!, quien me golpeo?-**dijo el humano volteándose pero de la nada otro golpe lo sorprendió por detrás dejándolo sobre el suelo

**-Nosotras los elementos de la armonía y protectoras de sus majestades-**dijo en aires de grandeza Twilight quien sostenía otro palo.

**(Fin del Flash back)**

**-(sonrisa malvada) Que pequeño es el mundo- **dijo el humano mientras trataba de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada.

**-Esa puerta no se abrirá tonto humano, está cerrada con las mejores cerraduras mágicas y solo la magia puede abrirla-**

**-por magia eh? (sonrisa) esa es mi especialidad- **el humano cerro el puño mientras que este era envuelto por llamas violetas, lentamente camino hacia aquella puerta y de un golpe la partió a la mitad **–Decías?-**dijo el humano

**-(abriendo los ojos muy grande) no puede ser!-**

**-Oh sí que puede poni amigo, ahora si me permites voy a tomar lo que me pertenece (mirada seria y pausa) lo que me pertenece eh?...-**

El humano del estante de aquella habitación en donde guardaba los objetos personales de los pacientes comenzó a tomar sus cosas o eso era lo que los guardias creían que estaba haciendo, para su sorpresa paso de largo su chaleco y de su ropa, solo tomo una pequeña cajita de aproximadamente 30x20 cm, al salir de la habitación aun en bata tomo de otro estante su sombrero negro y unas gafas de aviador que están estrelladas.

**-Bueno mis amigos, una cosa antes de que me vaya- **dijo el humano **–Díganme en dónde estoy? Y como llego a Canterlot-**

**-No te diremos nada, nunca lo sabrás-**dijo un guardia

**-Oh por favor, por favor díganme "me muero del suspenso" (¬¬), no me obliguen a persuadirlos-**

**-Nunca!-**

**-Está bien ustedes lo quisieron-**dijo el humano acercándose maliciosamente a uno de los guardias con una pluma en la mano.

El guardia comenzó a respirar rápida y profundamente al ver a aquel hombre acercarse a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **–Ya valiste hijo-**dijo el hombre con malicia mientras se agachaba y acercaba la pluma poni **–Ultima oportunidad, como llego a Canterlot-**

**-Nu-nunca! Te lo diré, no traicionaré a mis altezas! todo por mis princesas hasta el último aliento!-**grito el guardia

**-Está bien, tu lo quisiste-** El humano empuño la pluma y de un rápido movimiento la acerco al vientre del guardia, el guardia miraba al humano con ojos te pánico y suplica **– No me mires así, tu lo quisiste no?, bien comencemos con la tortura- **el humano invirtió la pluma y sorpresivamente con la parte blanda de esta comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al guardia.

-**Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, aaaaaaaaaaah!-**grito el guardia

**-Donde estoy y como llego a Canterlot**?-

**-No te lo diré! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Maldito!-**

**-Vamos! Dime no te dejare hasta que me lo digas-**

-**Nuncaaaaa ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, aj, para!, me duele!-**

-**Pararé hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber-**

**(Cerca de allí)**

Voz del guardia: **Aaaaah Noooooooo, para! Para! Me duele! Eres un jodido monstruo!**

Voz misteriosa: **Lo sé! (:D) ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!**

**-Ya te escuché mal nacido-** se dijo a si misma Rainbow Dash

**(en la recepción) **

**-Y Bien?-**dijo el humano

**-(guardia inconsciente)…..-**

**-Oh vamos! (ಠ****_ಠ****), no puedo creer que te hayas desmayado, bueno ahora sigues tu (sonrisa malvada y chimuela)-**

**-Nooooo!-**Dijo el otro guardia mientras aun atado comenzaba a retorcerse cual gusano en alcohol.

(Sonido de puerta siendo pateada)

**-Alto allí hijo de puta!-**dijo Rainbow Dash entrando a la habitación.

**-Que mi mamá qué!?-**dijo el hombre volteando a ver a quien había ofendido a su madre.

**-(mirando alrededor viendo a guardia y empleados tirados e inertes sobre el suelo) Pero que has hecho bastardo hijo de perra-**gruño con furia la poni

-**Hey ya basta de meterse con mi mamá no?-**

**-Esto no te lo perdonaré, no te lo perdonaré-**dijo la pegaso cian con cara de furia mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas.

**-(ladeando la cabeza) Perdonarme qué? (mirando a su alrededor) oh! Ellos? No te preocupes (n_n)-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa.

La pegaso cian de un salto intento envestir al humano pero este la esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo, la pegaso intento otra envestida pero el humano solo se arrodillo la miro con cara amistosa.

**-Hola Rainbow Dash!, como estas? Como esta todo?-**

**-Eh? Porque sabes mi nombre?-**pregunto la poni mientras se ponía nuevamente en posición de ataque.

**-Sé más de lo que te imaginas Dashie, cómo está Soarin? Sigue siendo un Idiota?-**

**-Eres un hijo de puta!-**dijo la pegaso lanzándose contra el humano a toda velocidad **–como te atreves a siquiera decir su nombre, maldito monstro-** sollozaba la poni mientras soltaba patadas y puñetazos y lagrimas salían de su rostro.

El humano con dificultad esquivaba las veloces patadas de Rainbow Dash

**-Basta!-**dijo el humano tomando por el cuello a la pegaso cian y aprisionándola contra la pared.

**-Suéltame maldito asesino-**Gritaba Rainbow Dash

**-(con voz seria) Rainbow Dash, esta es la tercera vez que me atacas sin motivo aparente, puedo saber por qué?-**

-**Y todavía lo preguntas? Bastardo-**dijo la pegaso cian mientras escupía a la cara de aquel hombre.

**-(limpiándose el rostro) ERROR-** dijo el humano haciendo brillar sus ojos hipnotizando a la poni.

**-(cayendo en trance) Santa Celestia!-**

**-(Acercándose al rosto de la pegaso) ahora Rainbow Dash dime tus secretos-**

El humano comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a la cara de la hipnotizada poni hasta pegar su frente con la de ella, de pronto la pared contigua de una leve explosión fue derrumbada y 8 individuos salieron de ella.

(Sonido de exposición)

**-Hey tu! Aléjate de ella ahora mismo-**dijo Twilight Sparkle con voz amenazante y haciendo brillar su cuerno.

**-no perimiremos que dañes a uno de nuestras amigas-**dijo applejack acomodándose el sombrero.

**-No me gusta ensuciarme los cascos, pero de igual forma CORRERA TU SANGRE SI LLEGAS A TOCAR UN SOLO CABELLO MULTICOLOR DE AQUELLA PONI!-**dijo Rarity mientras levantaba los cascos en son de pelea.

-**Si lo que ellas dijeron y un tantito peor!-**dijo Pinkie pie

Todas voltearon a ver a Fluttershy presionándola para que dijera algo

**-S-si es tan amable po-podria dejar ir a nuestra amiga?...Claro si usted está de acuerdo-**dijo la pegaso amarilla.

(Canción de fondo: /watch?v=y1n5g4pCLTY)

El humano detuvo su encantamiento y se quedo congelado al escuchar a aquellas femeninas voces mientras abría grandemente los ojos, giro la cabeza lentamente viendo con sorpresa al grupo de ponis, recorriendo con la mirada a cada una de ellas, observando cada color y cada detalle, alcanzando a oler sus distintivos aromas dulce acaramelado, floral y bosque, a manzana, a lila con lavanda y un curioso toque a libro nuevo y por ultimo uno un tanto perfumado, indiscutiblemente se trataban de ellas, los elementos de la armonía, acto seguido soltó a Rainbow Dash la cual azoto en el piso.

**-(sonriendo) Hola Ch-chicas, tanto tiempo-**dijo el humano mientras soltaba lagrimas de felicidad las cuales se limpio **–Qué tal?-**

**-Soltó a Rainbow, vayan por él ahora!-**dijo luna a su dos guardias

Los guardias saltaron sobre aquel humano pero este en un rápido movimiento tomo a ambos por las patas y con un giro los lanzo a fuera por la ventana del tercer piso.

**-(Chasqueando los dedos) Lo repetiré de nuevo, así reciben a la gente por aquí?-**dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa.

**-Rainbow Dash no te levantes-** Grito Twilight lanzando un rayo mágico que el humano repelió con un movimiento.

**-es bueno ver que al menos sabes hacer magia ofensiva Twilight Sparkle-**

**-como es que sabes mi nombre-**se pregunto la poni lila

**-Cuidado Twilight el es muy fuerte, recuerda que el solo peleo contra un ejército de dragones-**advirtió la princesa luna

**-Ejercito?, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ese no era un ejército tan solo era una "avanzadilla"-**dijo el humano

**-Pues se lo que allá sido no te dejaremos dañar mas poni-**dijo applejack con ira

**-Dañar ponis?, yo no…..-**

El humano intentaba justificarse pero fue sorprendido por 2 brazos con una armadura blanca que atravesaron la pared y lo sujetaron del cuello y torso.

**-Pero que carajos?-**dijo el humano intentando liberarse –**So-son brazos?-**agrego extrañado.

(Entrando por el hoyo que habían hecho las chicas)

-(caminando lentamente hacia el humano mientras apretaba sus nudillos) **Sabes? Hace mucho que llegue a este mundo junto a mi hermana desde la tierra-**

**-Eres, eres otro humano!-**dijo aquel hombre que no salía de su **asombro –Esto es genial!-**

**-SILENCIO PELOTUDO! Me instale aquí, hice una vida, forme una familia y siendo sincero soy muy feliz en este jodido sitio junto a los que amo (parándose frente aquel tipo) y ahora tu apareces y comienzas a armar un caos-**

**-Bueno, esa es mi especialidad (:D)-**

**-(golpe en plena cara) pero quién diablos te crees!, que diablos buscas!-**dijo Pablo molesto.

El humano miro a pablo a los ojos y después le sonrió, acto seguido tomo los brazos de Harmony que le sujetaban y con un movimiento estilo judo hizo que este rodara sobre él lanzando hacia pablo haciendo que ambos salieran proyectados lejos.

**-Qué quien me creo?(sonrisa malvada)-**dijo el humano abriendo lentamente la cajita que aun traía consigo **–Yo soy la destruccion-**Decía mientras sacaba de la cajita un pequeño arete dorado con un fino diamante azul que destella refractando la luz mientras se lo ponía en la oreja izquierda **–Soy la confusión-**Dijo mientras se ponía una cadena en el cuello con un diente de dragón **–Soy el fin de todo-** dijo mientras se colocaba una pequeña y colorida pulsera rosa con 3 globitos de colores sobre su muñeca izquierda **–Soy lo impredecible-**dijo al ponerse su sombrero negro **–Lo negativo-**añadió al colocarse sobre su sombrero los estrelladlos gogles de piloto **–Soy la desesperación-** dijo al ponerse suavemente un anillo dorado con una mariposa rosa en su anular izquierdo al cual beso **–soy la fuerza-**dijo mientras que llamas lila lo envolvían y hacían aparecer su uniforme táctico negro **–soy la oscuridad-**dijo sonriente mostrando una dentadura completa con 2 largos colmillos y sanando sus heridas en el acto para asombro de **todos –Soy la tormenta-** dijo el humano poniendo sobre su manga derecha una mancuernilla enforna de estrella morada destellante.

La habitación comenzaba a oscurecerse mientras la temperatura comenzaba a bajar bruscamente hasta el punto de helar.

**-esto no está bien-**dijo applejack mirando con miedo la escena

**-(respiración agitada) No, no tu no puede ser eso!-**dijo la princesa luna sintiendo el aura del humano.

**-Oh si, Luna, si lo soy, Yo mis amigos YO SOY EL CAOS!-**dijo el humano sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sus ojos ámbar brillan en la oscuridad

(Explosión de cristales)

**-Oh my…-**dijo Fluttershy encogiéndose de miedo.

**-Y lo que busco (mirando a pablo) ES MI VENGANZA!-**

* * *

Fue un poco largo cierto? bueno díganme la verdad si les justa que sean tan extensos o prefieren que los acorte un poco?

Recuerden que las criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, todo es para mejorar el Fic y que les entretenga pasando un rato ameno y feliz

Les tengo una pregunta:

**qué harían ustedes si un humano que les salvo y les ayudo a escapar se presentara bajo estas circunstancias?**

Hasta la próxima!


	11. Armonía Vs Caos

Saludo bronys! aqui les va un capitulo nuevo, este se alargo mucho así que decidí publicarlo en 2 partes, espero y lo disfruten

* * *

Lugar: Hollow Blades

Fecha: Martes 09 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 03:00 Pm

**La Armonía vs El Caos **

**-(Respiración agitada) No, no, tu no puede ser eso!-**dijo la princesa luna sintiendo el aura del humano.

**-Oh si, Luna, si lo soy, Yo mis amigos, YO SOY EL CAOS!-**dijo el humano sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sus ojos ámbar brillan en la oscuridad

(Explosión de cristales)

La temperatura comenzó a bajar rápidamente y la habitación comenzó a llenarse de fría escarcha mientras los vidrios y cristalería comenzaba a crujir y estallar, repentinamente las luces comenzaron a titilar y apagarse como queriendo huir de aquel aterrador ser.

**-Oh my…-**dijo Fluttershy encogiéndose de miedo y temblando mientras el humano se paraba cerca de ella.

**-Y lo que busco (mirando a pablo) ES MI VENGANZA!-**

Dicho esto la atmosfera entorno al hombre comenzó a sentirse pesada y atemorizante, Fluttershy que se encontraba junto a él, podía sentir como su cuerpo pedía a gritos salir por patas, de tan solo estar en su presencia podía sentir como el aire le comenzaba a faltar y su corazón empezaba a palpitar como loco, la poni intento retroceder hacia sus amigas pero sus piernas no le respondían, no le permitían retroceder ni un solo centímetro podía sentirlas como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina, la pequeña poni con total terror lo miro a los ojos tan solo para encontrar una mirada muerta e inexpresiva, él humano volteo la mirada hacia Fluttershy que permanecía pasmada sin mover un solo musculo.

**-(inclinándose a nivel de la poni) Creo que tú me debes una disculpa y una compensación por lo de ayer-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la mejilla en donde Fluttershy lo golpeo.

**-(tartamudeando) Y-yo. Pffff (lagrimas) N-no, no, no-**intentaba decir la pegaso mientras veía fijamente al humano que se comenzaba a acercar a ella.

Casi al instante applejack tomo a la pegaso por la cola y la jalo rápidamente hacia el grupo alejándola por completo del humano que solo se quedo quieto contemplando la curiosa escena con una sonrisa.

**-Están claras tus intenciones y no son buenas, humano no te permitiremos que afectes a Ecuestria con cualquiera de tus actos-**Dijo Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno

**-(levantándose) Lo siento mucho Twilight pero mis "actos" si afectaran a Ecuestria y la harán cimbrar hasta sus cimientos-.**

**-Extraño!-dijo Harmony desenvainando la espada de la armonía y apuntándola hacia el humano –Yo sir Harmony de Canterlot no permitiré intentes dañar a este bello mundo a su buena gente, ni hoy ni nunca!-**termino Harmony mientras una cálida luz emanaba de él.

**-De mí no es de quien debería de estar preocupados….. (Mirando al redor)….. Eh?-**dijo el humano borrando su sonrisa para poner una cara de asombro al ver como aquella luz que salía de la espada hacia retroceder sus sombras y a disolver su hielo, iluminando nuevamente parte de la habitación con una luz suave y armónica **–Je, Wow!, no pensé que esto sería posible-**dijo recuperando su sonrisa **–Nunca creí que podría encontrarme con el mismísimo guardián de la armonía-**dijo mientras miraba aquella luz **–porque lo eres cierto?-**

**-Lo soy! (Posición de ataque) y no permitiré que un extraño que se auto proclama el "caos" intente dañar a mi amada tierra o a mi amada gente-**dijo el caballero mientras una aura blanca comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor y la tierra comenzaba a temblar.

**-(levantando una ceja) O_ó Dañar?-**gesticulo aquel hombre

El caballero de un rápido movimiento se lanzo en contra del humano intentándolo cortar en 2, pero este saltando hacia atrás esquivo por los pelos el explosivo y sorpresivo ataque.

**-(mirando su pecho el cual tenía un arañazo por parte de la espada) Qué? No, espera! Yo no vengo a…..(sonido de golpe)-**Intento decir el humano pero proyectado hacia la pared por un fuerte puñetazo en plena cara por parte de pablo.

**-Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Harmony tiene razón, (tronándose los nudillos) no permitiremos que alguien como tú "señor caos" venga a nuestro ahora pacifico hogar y traiga su venganza aquí-**dijo pablo que miraba con ojos de ira al humano.

**-Creo que están cometiendo un Grave error caballeros-dijo aquel hombre seriamente mientras se levantaba-Yo no vine a….-**intento decir pero para su sorpresa Harmony ya se encontraba a un lado suyo empuñando la espada de la armonía presto a rebanar al humano, este instintivamente rodo hacia la izquierda solo para ser recibido por una poderosa patada en el pecho por parte de pablo que lo mando a volar nuevamente haciéndolo atravesar con fuerza una de las paredes del hospital.

**-Eso, pablo! Tu puedes machaca a ese rufián!-**grito applejack en porra hacia su marido.

-**Harmony! Acaba con él-**dijo vitoreando Rarity

**-Harmony! Utiliza el hechizo, si él realmente es el caos no podrá soportarlo!-**Grito Twilight

**-(en el suelo con cara de enfado mientras polvo y escombros lo cubren) (ಠ****_ಠ****) Amor y tolerancia, amor y tolerancia, amor y TOLERANCIA!-**decía el humano tratando de tranquilizarse **–(levantándose educadamente) (suspiro) Caballeros escúchenme por favor yo no…..-**No termino de decir el humano cuando desde lejos un rayo arcoíris que provenía de la espada de la armonía hizo impacto en el hombre convirtiéndolo en piedra en el acto.

**(Estatua del humano con cara de (ಠ****o****ಠ****)**

Todos celebraron aquel acontecimiento vitoreando y acercándose a Harmony y a Pablo que miraban indiferentes a la estatua.

**-Eso estuvo genial!-**dijo Rainbow Dash golpeando el hombro de Harmony

**-Sí, ustedes dos son lo máximo, creí que este nuevo enemigo seria más peligro, pero Pffff no les duro ni 5 minutos-**dijo Pinkie pie

-**Yo nunca dude de ti, amor-**dijo Rarity acercándose a Harmony con una sonrisa.

**-vaya que si eres rápido, Sugar cube-**dijo applejack a pablo **–Ojala fueras así de explosivo en la cama- **Añadió la poni con un guiño a su esposo mientras lo sujetaba de la cara amorosamente y le besaba.

-**Este….-**dijo pablo

**-Y-ya termino? Es seguro salir?-**dijo una asustada Fluttershy

**-Si Fluttershy ya es seguro, ven-**dijo Twilight Sparkle con una sonrisa.

**-(ಠ****o****ಠ****)-**

Luna se acerco tranquilamente hacia la estatua del hombre mirándola fijamente, para después aparatar la mirada rápidamente con desilusión.

**-Porqué me siento triste por él?-**se pregunto luna

**-Pri-princesa luna, cree que resista el hechizo?-**pregunto sorpresivamente Fluttershy sacando a luna de sus pensamientos **–ese humano sí que era aterrador-**

**-(suspiro) Claro Fluttershy, la espada de la armonía junto a sus elementos son de las magias más poderosas que existen en el universo, creo que estará así un largo tiempo-**dijo luna un tanto apagada

**- ja, ja, ja-** reía Rainbow Dash- (pateado **la zona privada del hombre) toma esto papanatas ja, ja, ja, ja-**se mofaba y hacia caras la pegaso cian **–(arremedando) Yo soy el "caos" ja, ja, ja, ja (volando a nivel de la cara del humano y mirándolo a los ojos) Caos?, Caos mi gran y redondo trace….-**intento decir la pegaso pero enmudeció al ver que la cara de la estatua había cambiado a una de enojo.

**-Eh? Chicos?-**dijo la pegaso retrocediendo

La tierra comenzó a sacudirse violentamente mientras que el cielo se tornaba oscuro y comenzaban a formarse vientos huracanados por fuera del hospital.

**-No me digan que es él, pero, es él cierto?-**dijo Twilight al presenciar los eventos

La estatua comenzó a resquebrajarse mientras llamas violetas surgían de los pequeños orificios, nuevamente la habitación comenzó a helar cubriendo todo el piso de nieve, Harmony levantando la espada intento revertir esto pero esta vez para su sorpresa no pasaba nada, la estatua comenzó a moverse lentamente para después en una pequeña explosión de luz liberar a su prisionero el cual no se veía para nada contento.

**-SUFICIENTE!-**grito el humano haciendo que todos los vidrios del hospital explotasen **-Ya fui lo suficiente "amoroso y tolerante" con ustedes (volteando a ver a pablo y a Harmony) Es por esto que la raza humana se extinguió par de cabrones, no escuchan!, ni siquiera piensan antes de comenzar a soltar putazos cual karateka en brama-**dijo el humano con una cara que reflejaba la mismísima ira –(dando un paso hacia el anonadado grupo que retrocedió) **–Ustedes! Esta es la segunda vez que me atacan sin que yo les haya dado algún motivo para hacerlo!-**decía encolerizado **–Primero fue en manehatten y ahora aquí! Que mierda les sucede!, Qué acaso están locas! Que no ven que soy un aliado, UN PINCHE ALIADO!, HASTA LO ESCRIBÍ EN EL CABRÓN AVIÓN!-**grito el humano haciendo que media habitación se cimbrara y cayera en pedazos **–El que sea el caos, no significa que sea su enemigo bola de pendejos- **dijo el hombre volteando a ver a Pinkie pie la cual solo se encogió del pánico **–y tu pinche poni volador-**dijo volteando a ver a Rainbow Dash mientras la apuntaba con el dedo**–Cómo te atreves a patearme en las bolas!, el estar petrificado no significa que no sienta o escuche, te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo? Eh? Eh?-**decía el humano todo rojo y con una lagrima de dolor aun en el rostro por aquella patada **–(respirando agitadamente) Ustedes me hacen dudar de cumplir mi promesa!, si fuera por mi les pateaba el trasero a todos! (Respiración agitada)-**

Todos en la habitación se quedaron con cara de "what" al escuchar al humano explotar en ese modo, el humano que se había autoproclamado como el Caos se encontraba todo rojo, sudoroso y molesto con pedazos de piedra y tierra por todo su traje y cara, golpeando cosas y pataleando, haciendo rabietas como si fuera un niño de 5 años mientras vociferaba y maldecía cual marinero a los cuatro vientos, los demás que se encontraban todos juntos en "bolita" en una de las esquinas solo se limitaban a seguirlo con la vista mientras él gritaba y sacudías cosas y seguía hablando, todo siguió así hasta que a "alguien", alguien rosado, alguien rosado e hiperactivo, alguien rosado, hiperactivo y con mucha puntería, alguien rosado, hiperactivo con mucha puntería y estúpido se le ocurrió lanzar una enorme piedra que dio en la pura cabeza al humano, esto solo se detuvo y con una mirada que se podría jurar que podría matar a alguien miro a su atacante.

(Sonido hueco de golpe en la cabeza)

**-Silencio humano, no te tenemos miedo, nosotras los elementos de la armonía junto a nuestros amigos acabaremos contigo cueste lo que cueste-**dijo Pinkie pie altiva sacando el pecho y con la cabeza en alto **–Nosotras te detendremos!, lo dije bien chicas?-**dijo Pinkie volteando con las demás mientras esbozaba una inocente sonrisa,

**(Todos con cara de O****0****O!)**

**-Pero que acabas de hacer Pinkie!-**dijo Twilight poniéndose los cascos en la cabeza.

**-(mostrando los dientes junto al par de colmillos) SABEN QUÉ? ESTAN MUERTOS!-**dijo el humano alzando su mano derecha.

Repentinamente el viento se calmo y dejo de escucharse como si estuvieran dentro de un gran vacío, de la mano del humano como si fuera una delgada línea violeta comenzó a surgir una larga y esbelta espada tan oscura como la noche, el humano cerro su mano empuñando la espada y de un rápido movimiento que corto el viento la apunto hacia las mane-6 y los dos humanos.

**-(suspiro) Procuré ser bueno con ustedes, a pesar de sus constantes ataques intente ayudarlos, incluso salve a sus princesas sin…sinceramente no entiendo porque tanta violencia en mi contra, pero como decía una de las hermanas de mi esposa…."si quieren pelea, pelea les voy a dar"-**Dijo el humano poniendo su espada en posición de ataque.

**-No te temo! Al ataque!-** dijo Pinkie pie corriendo hacia el humano

**-Como voy a disfrutar esto-**se dijo para así el humano con una sonrisa mientras bajaba su espada.

Pinkie pie como era de esperarse se lanzó sin pensarlo 2 veces contra el humano intentando envestirlo pero este la esquivo fácilmente no sin antes arrancarle uno de sus rosados cabellos –**Hey!-**dijo la poni rosa tomándose de la cabeza **–eso me dolió!, porque lo hiciste?-**

**-Fácil, pues Para poder hacer esto-**dijo aquel hombre levantando el pelo de Pinkie pie para después soplarle suavemente.

**-(ladeando la cabeza) eh? Por que hiciste eso?-**dijo Pinkie confundida

**-ya lo veras, continuamos? (sonrisa)-**

Pinkie pie se lanzo nuevamente pero por cada paso que daba en contra del humano se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta como si corriera en cámara lenta hasta que antes de llegar hacia el hombre e intentar soltar un puñetazo de la nada fue cubierta por el hielo, siendo aprisionada dentro de un enorme y solido tempano congelándola en el acto.

**(Dentro del hielo ( o-(-_-Q))**

**-(tocando el hielo y viendo a su primera víctima) (risa) ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ah! Pinkie pie eres tan random, bueno "eras", (volteando hacia el grupo) va 1 quedan 8-**dijo el humano cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad **–Quién es el siguiente?-**

**-Pinkie!-**gritaron todos al unisonó

**-Maldito como te atreves-**dijo la princesa luna con ojos de ira

**-(apartando la vista) Pffff a mi no me mires princesa, ustedes empezaron este juego (mirándola fijamente) y yo lo voy a terminar-**

**-Cometiste un grave error sorete-**dijo pablo empuñando a Helidar la cual comenzaba a emitir su fría aura.

**-Ay dios!, que miedo mas nieve (¬¬)-**dijo el humano con sarcasmo

**-libera inmediatamente a lady Pinkie de tu hechizo bellaco-**dijo Harmony

**-Naaa-**

-**Li-libera a mi amiga, tu-tu, tu humano…feo-**dijo Fluttershy "enojada" mientras temblaba de miedo.

El humano al escuchar la voz de la poni hizo un pequeño brinco el cual todos notaron, aquel ser lentamente dirigio la mirada a hacia la asustada Fluttershy, la poni miro fijamente de nuevo a esos ojos inexpresivos y secos pero esta vez, el humano tapo con su mano parte de su cara y cerró los ojos borrando su sonrisa para posteriormente quitar la mano y revelar una solitaria lagrima que recorría su rostro.

**-(recuperando la sonrisa) perdón tenía algo en el ojo**-dijo intentando desviar la atención **–que dijiste?-**

**-Yo…eh…li-libera a mi amiga-**repitió dulcemente Fluttershy

**-Ah!, entonces si escuche bien, Naaa-**dijo mientras abraza el bloque de hielo **–ahora es mi amiga ( o-(-_-Q)(°‿°), una amiga que morirá en 15 minutos si no recibe oxigeno o si la temperatura en su cuerpo baja considerablemente-**

**-Libérala!-**grito Twilight lanzando un anti-hechizo que impacto al bloque

**-Pffff-**dijo el humano **–este hechizo es de nivel "S", o sea que solo yo puedo desactivarlo y la única forma de hacerlo es venciéndome (sonrisa dulce) ahora si fueran tan amable de eschu…-**

**-Excelente! Es suficiente información para mí-**dijo pablo lanzándose en contra del humano con Helidar lista para el combate, el humano haciendo gala de sus reflejos alzando su mano izquierda hizo aparecer de la nada un escudo blindado SWAT el cual recibió el poderoso ataque de el hacha, pablo en un segundo ataque intento arremeter nuevamente en contra el humano pero en un rápido giro, este extendió verticalmente el escudo golpeando en el pecho a pablo el cual fue derribado, Harmony no quedándose atrás se lanzo en contra del humano que permanecía aun desprotegido por el último ataque e intentando clavar la espada de la armonía en el pecho de su adversario, pero el humano rodo hacia un lado esquivando el ataque distanciándose de la pelea.

Harmony y pablo atacaron al mismo tiempo pero pablo fue rápidamente repelido de nuevo por un golpe de el escudo y mandado contra una pared, Harmony aprovechando esto de un rápido movimiento con la espada corto el escudo a la mitad haciéndolo inservible y dejando al humano desprotegido, Harmony intento otro ataque pero fue rápidamente recibido por un poderoso y sorpresivo puñetazo en la cara por parte del humano que lo lanzo fuera del hospital obligándolo a soltar su espada, pablo levantándose rápidamente embistió al humano pero este lo sujeto de la pechera de su negra armadura levantándolo del suelo **–Enséñame de lo que estas hecho-**dijo el humano viendo fijamente a los ojos rojos de pablo, pablo tomo ambos brazos del humano y propinándole una poderosa patada en el pecho lo mando a volar haciendo que nuevamente atravesara una pared del pequeño hospital, el humano aun en el suelo pudo ver como pablo hacha en mano de un salto se dirigía hacia él cruzando rápidamente algunos escombros **–Sor-pre-sa-**dijo el humano mientras de un movimiento rápido juntaba las palmas de sus manos haciendo que la pared que acababa de atravesar se reconstruyera en el acto obligando a pablo a estrellarse violentamente contra ella y haciendo cimbrar al hospital por el fuerte golpe, el humano recién se había levantado cuando Harmony atravesó la ventana de la habitación impactándolo de lleno y enviándolos a volar a los 2, el humano girando en aire tomo el hombro y la cabeza de Harmony y de un segundo giro hizo que se estrellara en contra de una pared, no conforme con esto el humano con fuerza sobre humana aplasto la cabeza del caballero aun más fuerte en contra de la pared hasta que esta la atravesó pero Harmony haciendo gala de una fuerza aun mas titánica saco la cabeza y de un puñetazo hizo que lo soltara **–(escupiendo sangre) Eres fuerte, pero no eres ni lo serás más que la armonía en sí-**dijo el caballero levantando la mano que llamaba a su espada la cual voló rápidamente a su mano **–Ahora conocerás la justicia de mi espada-** añadió el caballero empuñando la espada de la armonía.

**-Silencio caballero, aun te hace falta aprender mucho, tanto para poder utilizar esa espada, como para poder saber que esta lucha no tiene sentido-**dijo el humano llamando igualmente a la suya **–Ahora tu conocerás a la espada del caos-**dijo levantando su oscura espada

Ambos contendientes se enfrascaron en una violenta contienda con las espadas haciendo sonar el metal mientras que chispas y destellos salían de ellas al impactar una contra la otra, la lucha a pesar de ser rápida y con movimientos precisos era pareja entre ambos espadachines.

**-Diablos!, me quito el sombrero ante ti (quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia) eres bueno y mucho chaval, pero aun te hace falta mucho para poder dominar esa espada-**dijo el humano mirando a Harmony el cual se quedo pensativo **–por ejemplo, no creo que tú puedas hacer esto-**dijo el humano mostrando una de sus palmas la cual hizo que Harmony saliera despedido nuevamente fuera del edificio como si una colosal fuerza lo empujara.

(Sonido de vidrio rompiéndose)

El grupo llego hasta la habitación en donde se encontraban los espadachines tan solo para ver como Harmony salía volando mientras que el humano lo seguía de cerca.

**-No puedo creerlo, él es realmente fuerte, incluso Harmony tiene problemas para poder detenerlo, me estoy creyendo que realmente el sea el caos-**dijo dramáticamente Rarity con una pesuña en su frente.

**-Twilight como va eso del hechizo para liberar a Pinkie?-**pregunto la princesa luna

**-Lo he intentado todo, princesa, pero es inútil, su magia es muy avanzada-**dijo Twilight decaída

-**solo espero que Harmony lo derrote antes de que Pinkie muera de asfixia**-dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-(levantándose sorpresivamente de entre los escombros) Ah, mi cabeza!, ese golpe sí que fue duro-**dijo pablo con la mano en la cabeza

-**Pablo!-**dijo Applejack preocupada**–estas bien?-**

**-Si applejack no te preocupes (suspiro), ese tipo es realmente bueno, puede pelear a la par de Harmony sin ningún problema, necesitaremos un plan-**dijo pensativo **–luna, donde están los elementos?-**pregunto Pablo

**-cierto!, los elementos-**dijo luna con felicidad para después hacer brillar su cierto haciendo aparecer una caja dorada con extraños símbolos y figuras **–Aquí están, chicas rápido, tomen los suyos-**

**-eh princesa? Como vamos a utilizarlos si no tenemos a Pinkie?-**pregunto Rainbow Dash

**-Es cierto eso mis ponis, pero recuerden que la magia de la armonía no solo se puede usar conjuntamente si no también individual, la magia amplifica sus talentos especiales, como la rapidez, fuerza, poder mágico etc.-dijo luna con una sonrisa –ahora pónganselos y traten de ayudar en lo que se pueda-**

**-Sí, princesa-dijeron al unisonó**

**-Ok escuchen, tengo un plan -**dijo pablo acercándose a las ponis

Afuera del hospital Harmony yacía en el suelo inmóvil mientras una suave lluvia comenzaba a caer mientras ponis de aquel poblado comenzaban a huir y a buscar un refugio.

**-Oh vamos!, no me digas que eso es todo lo que él guardián de la armonía puede hacer, que patético, ustedes no tendrían ninguna posibilidad contra "ellos" en este estado-** dijo el humano con su espada en el hombro.

(Sonido de aterrizaje pesado)

**-oh! Esto se está poniendo interesante-**dijo el humano para sí mientras volteaba en la dirección del estruendo.

Las mane-6 (menos Pinkie) se encontraban con sus respectivos elementos listas para combatir contra la amenaza, pablo se encontraba en el centro del grupo y de un rápido movimiento saco una pequeña cadena que estaba sujeta su cuello y desprendió un pequeño frasquito con un liquido verde que se encontraba en ella.

(Bebiendo contenido)

-**Es hora de ponernos serios-**dijo pablo empuñando a Helidar.

**-Eso es lo que espero-**respondió aquel hombre

Pablo se lanzo al combate intentando cortar al humano con un fiero golpe de su hacha pero este la bloqueo con la espada solo para ser recibido por una patada en pleno pecho por parte de pablo haciéndolo alejarse de Harmony, rápidamente los dos contrincantes tomaron distancia uno del otro.

**-Vaya con que una pócima de aumento de poder eh?, interesante-**dijo el humano **–No creí que pudieran ser utilizadas por los humanos**-

Pablo no dijo ni una palabra solo se limito a mirar al humano que estaba frente él, Rarity corrió rápidamente junto al derribado Harmony y secretamente le susurro al oído.

**-Entendiste el plan de Pablo, corazón?-**dijo en susurro Rarity

**-(levantándose con dificultad) Si, esperaré la señal-**respondió el caballero

(Sonido de silbido por parte de applejack)

**-(sonrisa) Aquí vamos, solo espero que funcione- **dijo pablo esbozando una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba nuevamente en contra del humano enfrascándose ambos en una violenta pelea entre espada y hacha.

Mientras tanto cerca del hospital Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy y la princesa luna habían tomado algunas cortinas y telas del vestíbulo del hospital para que Rarity comenzara con su habilidad para la costura a formar dos largas y gruesas cuerdas.

**-Todavía no están listas?-**dijo applejack con impaciencia mientras veía la violenta pelea entre su marido y el otro humano**-Deprisa no se cuanto pueda aguantar mi Pablo!-**decía la poni con preocupación.

**-Tranquila cariño, hacer esto no están sencillo como parece, requiere su tiempo-**dijo Rarity cociendo a toda velocidad.

**-Tiempo no es lo que tenemos sugar cube-**

**-Ya casi están listas, Rainbow! Ya sabes qué hacer?-**dijo Rarity apresuradamente

**-Sep, cuenten conmigo-**contesto la pegaso cian confiada

**-Están listas!, todas a sus posiciones-**dijo Rarity dando una cuerda a Rainbow y la otra applejack **–Lista Twilight?-**

-**Lista!-**

(En la pelea)

A pesar de que Pablo se había tomado una de sus famosas pociones blutsauger aun tenía algo de problemas para poder seguirle el paso al humano que habilidosamente esquivaba o bloqueaba cualquier ataque que pablo lanzaba contra él.

**-Diablos, si esto sigue así estaré en grandes problemas-**dijo para sí pablo aun enfrascado en la tremenda lucha.

**-Sabes? Me agradas, al igual que el guardián tú también tienes potencial, pero aun te hace falta cosas por aprender-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa.

**-Hablas demasiado para decir nada, porque no te cayas fenómeno-**respondió pablo molesto.

-**Fenómeno?, a quien llamas fenómeno!, si ambos somos iguales?-**

**-Tu y yo no somos iguales-**

**-Tú, aquel tipo y yo somos iguales mi amigo y los tres venimos del mismo mundo y dimensión, Somos de la primera tierra, nuestro "hogar"-**dijo el humano mirando a pablo mientras seguía su ataque contra él.

**-Ese "hogar" ya no existe bastardo-**dijo pablo bloqueando el ataque

**- (cruzando armas con pablo) Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja Y si te dijera que…..aún existe?-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa.

Pablo al escuchar esto abrió grandemente los ojos por aquella revelación y por breves segundo se quedo inmóvil tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar

–**Aún existe?-**dijo pablo en shock, el humano aprovechando el momento intento golpear a pablo pero fue parado en seco por una inesperada cuerda que lanzada por applejack le sujetó e impidió que se moviera.

**-Pero que es esto?-**dijo el humano al ver la cuerda que lo amarraba, el humano forcejeo para liberarse pero la poni vaquera impedía que se moviera, de la nada con una velocidad impresiónate apareció Rainbow Dash a un lado suyo y con otra de las cuerdas mientras daba rápidas vueltas alrededor del humano logro atarlo por completo evitando que se moviera.

**-Twilight!, ahora!-**grito applejack aun sujetando la cuerda

El cuerno y los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a brillar intensamente mientras se formaba una pequeña esfera color azul sobre la cabeza de Twilight, el humano miraba la escena sorprendido por la intensidad de la luz **–Creo que tengo que moverme o esto se pondrá feo!-**dijo mientras intentaba dar un salto –**No, tu no vas a ningún sitio-**dijo luna lanzando un hechizo de "aumento de peso" que lo obligo a permanecer anclado en el piso, Twilight con todas sus fuerzas lanzo aquella bola de energía al humano que había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor, pero al impactarlo para sorpresa de este físicamente no le había sucedido absolutamente nada **–Sobreviví!-**dijo este feliz dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro **–Pero que carajos!-**añadió este con sorpresa al mirar sus ataduras se habían convertido en cadenas de hierro y que los cabos de lo que antes eran las cuerdas estaban erguidas y apuntando al nublado cielo **–Pero que hiciste?-**pregunto el humano asombrado.

**-(sonrisa) es un hechizo para convertir la tela en hierro, bonito no?-**dijo Twilight altiva

**-(asustado y sarcástico) si muy "hermoso", pero puedo saber para qué?-**

**-Para esto, AHORA HARMONY!- **grito Twilight al caballero que estaba flotando sobre ellos apuntando majestuosamente su espada a los nublados y tormentosos cielos.

(Sonido de truenos)

**-(mirando hacia arriba) Oh… Shit-**dijo el humano algo decaído al predecir lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

De los cielos comenzaron a verse grandes destellos de luz y a escucharse imponentes estruendos, Harmony bajo lentamente la espada de la armonía apuntando lentamente al humano que se mantenía inmóvil.

**-Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit-**decía el humano volteando a todos lados intentando encontrar algo que lo ayudara.

**-ahora pagaras por tus pecados Caos-**dijo Harmony haciendo brillar su espada para acto seguido enviar un poderoso y veloz rayo que impacto justo en el pecho al humano.

**-Aaaaah!-**grito el humano al recibir el fulminante rayo **–(tosiendo) no saben lo mucho que detesto los rayos-**dijo con una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo despedía humo

**-diablos creí que con un ataque sería suficiente**-dijo pablo sorprendido por el aguante de aquel hombre.

**-Mmm…ya se!, tengo una idea-**dijo Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno nuevamente.

Twilight mando un segundo rayo hacia el humano impactando nuevamente sus ataduras convirtiendo el bruto y soso hierro en cadenas brillantes y doradas.

**-Por qué hiciste eso cariño?, el objetivo es acabar con él, no adornarlo!-**dijo Rarity

**-(volteando a ver nuevamente sus ataduras) (sonrisa sarcástica) Je, oro?...(pánico absoluto) espera….. ORO?, no ORO NO, NOOOOOO Twilight NOOOO?-**suplicaba el humano retorciéndose en el piso y tratando de liberarse.

**-El oro Rarity es el metal con mayor conductividad que existe-**dijo la unicornio lila

**-Ósea?-**

**-Ósea que le va a doler**-respondió pablo con una sonrisa.

-**Harmony! Otra vez!-**grito Twilight

Harmony esta ocasión junto las palmas de sus manos creando una delgada y pequeña línea luminosa que lentamente comenzó a tomar forma de lanza mientras que cientos de rayos mas impactaban en esta **–Rayo Celestial-**grito Harmony apuntando la lanza al humano.

**-(mirada de cachorrito triste) Serviría de algo si digo "perdón"? (no hubo respuesta) Auch!, esto me va a doler…y mucho :( - **dijo el humano asustado contemplando aquel majestuoso rayo, Harmony en un potente lanzamiento arrojo el rayo que de nuevo impacto al humano.

**-Oh Shit! (Siendo cubierto por el impacto) Aaaaaaaaaaah!-**grito fuertemente el humano mientras que la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo y el calor producido por la descarga fundía las cadenas, la descarga termino y el humano aun seguía arrodillado acto seguido cayó inerte despidiendo humo de todo su quemado cuerpo.

**-Ganamos? Ahora si ganamos?-** pregunto applejack mirando al humano inerte.

**-Cre-creo que nos pasamos, estará bien?-**preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente.

**-Espero y no Fluttershy, era un enemigo bastante peligroso-**respondió fríamente pablo

**-Pe-pero aun así era un ser vivo y hasta pidió disculpas-**dijo Fluttershy

**-Sus disculpas no me interesan, al parecer esto termino y sobre el tiempo límite, ya se descongelo Pinkie?-**pregunto Pablo secamente a un guardia que se encontraba en el tercer piso en donde congelaron a la poni rosa

-**No, aun sigue dentro del tempano-**

-**Qué?-**dijo pablo

(sonidos de múltiples truenos)

**-Harmony! Para ya!-**grito Rarity mientras que Fluttershy la abrazaba asustada por el sorpresivo sonido.

**-No soy yo-**respondió el caballero mientras baja junto al grupo.

** -Oh vamos!-**dijo Twilight **–Otra vez es él? Cierto? (¬¬)-**

En efecto el humano que se encontraba en el suelo lentamente comenzó a levantarse, su cara estaba completamente quemada revelando pequeños pedazos de carne y hueso expuestos, sus ropas ahora solo eran un fiambre chamuscado el cual despedía humo mientras que sus ojos reflejaban el horror mismo.

**-Como diablos se vence a esa cosa?-**pregunto con enojo Rainbow Dash.

**-No tengo idea-**respondió Twilight asustada que contemplaba la horrible escena.

* * *

Bien después le subo la siguiente parte de este capitulo, espero y les haya gustado :D

dejen sus reviews que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

saludos y Brohoof! para todos. tengan un buen inicio de semana.


	12. Armonía Vs Caos parte 2

Segunda parte del capitulo anterior, listo para que lo lean y lo critiquen

se que aún no he dicho como se llama el humano pero ya pronto lo sabrán no se impacienten ja ja :P.

muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan un Reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen :D

sin mas que decirles que comience esperando que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Lugar: Hollow Blades (fuera del hospital)

Fecha: Martes 09 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 03:30 Pm

**(Anteriormente)**

**-Ganamos? Ahora sí, ganamos?-** pregunto applejack mirando al humano inerte.

**-Cre-creo que nos pasamos, estará bien?-**preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente.

**-Espero y no Fluttershy, era un enemigo bastante peligroso-**respondió fríamente pablo

**-Pe-pero aun así era un ser vivo y hasta pidió disculpas-**dijo Fluttershy

**-Sus disculpas no me interesan, al parecer esto termino y sobre el tiempo límite, ya se descongelo Pinkie?-**pregunto Pablo secamente a un guardia que se encontraba en el tercer piso en donde congelaron a la poni rosa

-**No, aun sigue dentro del tempano-**

-**Qué?-**dijo pablo

**(Sonidos de múltiples truenos)**

**-Harmony! Para ya!-**grito Rarity mientras que Fluttershy la abrazaba asustada por el sorpresivo sonido.

**-No soy yo-**respondió el caballero mientras baja junto al grupo.

** -Oh vamos!-**dijo Twilight **–Otra vez es él? Cierto? (¬¬)-**

En efecto el humano que se encontraba en el suelo lentamente comenzó a levantarse, su cara estaba completamente quemada revelando pequeños pedazos de carne y hueso expuestos, sus ropas ahora solo eran un fiambre chamuscado el cual despedía humo mientras que sus ojos reflejaban el horror mismo.

**-Como diablos se vence a esa cosa?-**pregunto con enojo Rainbow Dash.

**-No tengo idea-**respondió Twilight asustada que contemplaba la horrible escena.

(Canción de fondo: /watch?v=qKV6lx9crAs)

El humano estaba de pie observando al grupo con esa terrorífica y quemada cara **–(levantando la mano en la cual aprecio su espada) (risa malévola) ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eso es todo?-**dijo aquel ser haciendo brillar sus ojos para asombro de todos.

**-Chicos, está herido es nuestra oportunidad, intentémoslo una vez más, todos juntos, AL ATAQUE!-**grito applejack mientras todos corrían en contra del humano.

**-(sonríe) DE RODILLAS!-**grito fieramente el humano

Al escuchar esas palabras absolutamente todos cayeron al suelo de rodillas, inclinándose ante el humano como si una poderosa fuerza los empujase al suelo a hacer esa "reverencia" **–QUE ESTA PASANDO!?-**Dijo Twilight intentando ponerse de pie pero le resultaba imposible.

**-No, No puedo ponerme de pie-**Gruño applejack

**–Es hora de terminar con este juego, (mirando un reloj) se termina el tiempo-**dijo el humano para lanzarse en contra del aun inmóvil grupo a una sorprendente velocidad espada en mano.

**-Mierda!-** Grito Harmony al ver como el humano se acercaba rápidamente, el caballero de la armonía se levanto del suelo con monumental esfuerzo y trato de repeler a su contrincante dando una rápida estocada pero este sorpresivamente se tele transporto y reapareció detrás del caballero, Harmony intento voltear pero fue rápidamente pateado por el humano en la espalda saliendo despedido a una gran velocidad y aterrizando lejos mientras iba atravesando edificios a su paso, Pablo empuño a Helidar con ambas manos e intento golpear al humano que se encontraba distraído pero este detuvo la gélida hacha con su mano y tomo a Pablo de la armadura con la otra levantándolo en el aire asfixiándolo **–Maldito!-**dijo pablo, pero el humano no dijo nada y solo acerco a pablo a su rostro, pablo trataba de liberarse pero al mirar a los ojos del humo quedo profundamente hipnotizado.

**-Ahora "Pablo" Cuéntame tus secretos-** dijo el humano mirando fijamente a pablo.

Pablo enmudeció, se quedo totalmente paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente pálido como si la mira del humano absorbiera su alma.

**-PABLO!-**grito applejack que corrió para ayudar a su marido **–tu desgraciado! Deja a mi esposo en paz!-** dijo mientras saltaba presta para asestar un golpe al humano.

**-Esposo eh? A sí que era cierto (sonrisa)-**el humano soltó a pablo el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo aun en estado de shock mientras que de un rápido movimiento tomaba a applejack de las patas delanteras y dando un vertiginoso giro sobre si mismo lanzo a la poni vaquera al aire a mas de 800 metros de altura haciendo que esta atravesará la gruesa capa de nubes mientras gritaba, y se perdía de vista, solo quedando en el aire el sombrero vaquero de la poni que el humano tomo **–Van 2, quien sigue?-**dijo el humano haciendo que mágicamente el sombrero se comenzará a incendiar mientras lo arrojaba a un lado.

**-Applejack!-**grito Twilight al ver la escena **–Rainbow Dash! Vuela y ayuda a applejack!-**dijo apresurada.

**-No tienes ni que decírmelo-**dijo la pegaso cian, Rainbow abriendo las alas intento alzar el vuelo para ir en ayuda de su compañera **–Tu no iras a ayudar a nadie, si no puedes ni ayudarte a ti misma-**dijo este seriamente mientras chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que las alas de la pegaso se incineraran en el acto.

**-Agggh Mis alas!-**dijo Rainbow Dash asustada, acto seguido de la tierra surgieron cadenas y la sujetaron firmemente obligándola a permanecer pecho tierra.

**-Van 3-**dijo el humano **–Princesa, sigue usted-** advirtió el humano apuntando a luna

**-No te permitiré tocar a la princesa-**dijo Twilight

**-como si pudieras evitarlo pequeña-**El humano corrió hacia la princesa mientras Twilight lanzaba hechizos que explotaban a su lado**–Diantres! Es rápido-**dijo la poni, el humano intento saltar a Twilight pero esta se tele trasporto enfrente suyo y lo alejo propinándole una patada, el humano antes de caer también se teles trasporto apareciendo aun lado de Twilight, la poni al sentir la presencia recurrió nuevamente a su tele trasportación seguida de cerca por el humano que al igual que Twilight realizaban múltiples tele trasportaciones en rápida persecución.

**-(Respiración agitada) creo, creo que lo perdí-**dijo Twilight después de aparecer cerca de una casa escondiéndose de su perseguidor

**-Yo no estaría tan seguro Twilight Sparkle-**dijo el humano atravesando rudamente la pared de la casa tomando a Twilight por sorpresa, el humano sujeto a Twilight en un abrazó y rodo junto con ella en el suelo quedando en una posición sugestiva **–(acercándose lentamente a su rostro) Sabes?, si fuera otro el momento me aprovecharía de ti y te besaría (sonrisa cálida y guiño)-**dijo el humano que veía fijamente a Twilight a lo que la poni desvió la mirada poniendo roja como tomate. **–Pero, para tu infortunio tendré que neutralizarte -**añadió este seriamente, el humano se levanto de golpe y poniendo una mano en el cuerno de la aun recostada Twilight hizo un rápido giro trozando la punta del cuerno como si de una galleta se tratase –MI CUERNO!-grito Twilight con pánico mientras se tocaba con desesperación intentando sentirlo, el humano retirándose caminando chasqueo los dedos nuevamente apareciendo una jaula en la cual aprisiono a la sollozante poni.

Rarity, luna y Fluttershy observaron con horror aquel horrible acto pero fue más su miedo al ver que el humano caminaba hacia ellas regalándoles una mirada fría mientras les sonreía.

**-Rápido chicas corran, yo, yo lo detendré (en su mente: Creo (°w°)-**dijo valientemente luna que daba un paso al frente.

**-No princesa, nos quedaremos con usted, verdad Fluttershy? **(sin respuesta) **FLUTTERSHY!-**dijo Rarity a la pegaso que no respondía y solo se limitaba a tiritar de miedo.

**-Atentas!-**dijo luna poniéndose en guardia **–Humano no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya-**dijo luna enojada.

**-Pero si ya lo hice, querida luna-**dijo el humano que ya se encontraba cerca de ellas.

**-Detén esto inmediatamente-**dijo Rarity haciendo brillar su cuerno en dirección del humano

**-Ríndanse escuchen y obedezcan, entonces pararé de inmediato-**dijo el humano

**-Nunca! Ante algo como tu-**dijo Rarity enojada

**-(suspiro) Que así sea entonces Rarity-** el humano de un movimiento rápido se posiciono detrás de la princesa, luna intento escapar pero este la sujeto con ambas manos del cuello y el torso y se tele transportó lejos de las ponis

**-Qué es lo que estás haciendo, suéltame-**dijo luna que se retorcía entre los brazos del humano.

**-Shhhhh, tranquila amor, todo estará bien, tu solo observa-**dijo el humano al oído de luna.

**-(ruborizada) que?, que intentas demostrar?-**dijo luna con desconfió

**-Su debilidad alteza, disculpe por lo que voy a hacer-**dijo el humano fríamente mientras al redor de la princesa se creaba una pequeña cúpula de cristal, encerrando a luna por completo.

**-Sácame de aquí!-**grito luna desde adentro que mientras golpeaba a la cúpula

El humano no contesto nada a las insistentes suplicas de la princesa mientras que parado sobre un pequeño montículo de tierra solo se limitaba a mirar fijamente a las 2 últimas ponis.

**-(sonrisa) je, je, je-**

**-Fluttershy, esto está mal, muy mal-**decía asustada Rarity-**creo que esto es todo-**añadió abatiendo las orejas.

El humano con pasos lentos comenzó a caminar hacia las ponis que por el miedo no se atrevían a moverse.

**-Dónde está ese valor que antes me mostraste Rarity?-**dijo el humano mientras se acercaba **–donde esta esa osadía y confianza? (parándose cerca de ellas mirándolas con ojos inexpresivos) o solo eran palabras vacías de una poni cobarde y superficial que se esconde detrás de sus amigas?-**

**-(temblando) Yo, yo, yo, no!-**decía Rarity haciendo correr sus lagrimas de impotencia.

**-Jumm, eso creí, solo eres una niña mimada y COBARDE!-**dijo fríamente el humano. **–En cambio tu, Fluttershy-** siguió sin mirar a la pegaso **–Tu aunque tienes potencial no te atreves a desarrollarlo, con esos ****DONES**** que tienes serias una gran líder, Lo sabías?-**

**-N-no, no me in-interesa, nada de eso-**dijo tartamudeando y temblando la pegaso amarilla.

-(arrodillándose junto a ella mientras le sonríe amablemente) **Siempre serás un inocente ángel, cierto bonita?** (pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Fluttershy) **pero esta vez no se necesitan ángeles,** (acaricia su cabeza cariñosamente para sorpresa de ambas ponis) **se necesitan lideres capaces de actuar sin temor y necesito que te conviertas en uno, uno capaz de defenderse a sí mismo sin depender de nadie, uno que no muera, no quiero volverte a perder-**dijo el humano con la mirada perdida

(Sonido de arma cortando el viento)

-(esquivando mientras cubre con su cuerpo a Fluttershy y voltea a ver a su agresor) **Vaya que eres resistente guardián-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa **–Justo en este momento Rarity y yo estábamos charlando-**

**-ALEJA DE ELLA!-**grito Harmony haciendo que los cielos destellaran

**-O SI NO QUÉ?-**devolvió el grito el humano **–Veo que te preocupas por ella eh? Sabes? Sería una lástima que algo le pasase no?-**añadió mirando sínicamente a la poni

El humano levanto su mano haciendo que alrededor de la poni aparecieran largos hilos morados **–RARITY!-**Grito Harmony que al presenciar el acto corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su amada, de los hilos comenzaron a surgir enormes espinas afilas y de un rápido chasquido de dedos por parte del humano estas se cerraron velozmente para aplastar a su víctima.

**-Yiaaaa-**Grito Fluttershy al escuchar los huesos aplastarse

(Canción de fondo: /watch?v=nfw-a8CF2OY)

Rarity cerró los ojos esperando recibir el frio beso de la muerte, pero en vez de eso solo sintió una rara sensación cálida y liquida recorrer su cuerpo mientras que a su vez sentía un amoroso abrazo, la poni abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con el rostro ensangrentado y sonriente de Harmony que la miraba amorosamente **–Estas bien mi lady? (sonrisa)-**dijo el caballero débilmente.

Harmony en un intento de proteger a su Rarity del ataque corrió a una velocidad que dejaría con la boca abierta a la mismísima Rainbow Dash y antes de que aquellas espinas aplastaran a la poni este se interpuso protegiendo a su amada no sin antes recibir de lleno el brutal ataque **-Harmony!-**dijo Rarity que lo veía con asombro, el caballero de la armonía se encontraba hincado frente la poni cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo, protegiéndola **–(mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza) Harmony pero que…?-**

Fluttershy que miraba la escena desde otro ángulo podía apreciar el estado del caballero, espinas se encontraban clavadas en torno a al cuerpo del caballero perforando completamente su armadura llegando hasta su cuerpo que sangraba profusamente, el caballero solo se mantuvo hincado sonriendo a Rarity con contornos oscuros sobre sus ojos –**(acercándose a la cara de Rarity) Te- te amo (besándola)-**dijo el caballero antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente y un hilo rojo saliera por su boca.

**-HARMONY!-**Grito Rarity en llanto al escuchar esto último como despedida.

**-(sonriendo) Van 5, solo quedas tu (mirada aterradora) FLUTERSHY!-**dijo el humano a la temerosa pegaso.

**-(temblando cual gelatina) A-aléjate…por favor-**dijo casi en susurro la tímida pegaso

**-Eeem?. Nop ja, ja, ja, ja-**dijo el humano caminado hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras negaba con la cabeza y sacaba su espada nuevamente.

**-Yiiip-**dijo con miedo la pegaso mientras se encogía de hombros

**(Sonido de algo cayendo)**

**-Aaaaaaaaaaah-**

**-(mirando hacia arriba) Oh! Casi me olvidaba de ti (levantando una mano que atrapo a un bulto naranja) cómo estuvo el vuelo applejack? Divertido? Ja, ja, ja, ja-**dijo el humano con applejack entre sus brazos la cual dejo suavemente en el suelo.

**-(En posición fetal temblando y con la mirada perdida) E-eres un mo-mo-monstruo-**dijo la poni en shock

**-Si, si ya me lo han dicho como un millón de veces, je, je (suspiro) bueno en que íbamos?-**dijo el humano

(Sonido de arma en vuelo)

**-(atrapa un hacha) Otra vez? (¬¬)-**dijo el humano un tanto consternado mientras miraba el hacha**–Qué no se piensan rendir?-**

**-Nunca! Y menos ante ti!-**grito pablo que se acababa de recobrar del shock y veía al humano con furia

**-(mirada seria) Ya veo, bueno entonces no me dejas alternativa -** dijo el humano viendo tranquilamente como Helidar comenzaba a congelar su mano (la lanza a un lado)

Pablo miro con total incredulidad lo que había pasado en tan solo unos minutos en los que perdió el conocimiento, todo el grupo estaba disperso y derrotado, Pinkie estaba aun congelada, applejack estaba en estado de shock, Twilight se encontraba encerrada en una jaula sollozando por su cuerno roto, Rainbow estaba sin alas y encadenada en el suelo sin poder moverse, Rarity aun seguía "atrapada" entre los brazos del inerte Harmony y Fluttershy para variar estaba paralizada del miedo.

**-Esto no puede estar peor-**dijo pablo mirando la escena con cierta seriedad

**- Tonterías! Es un reto?, Claro que lo puede! (Carcajada) -**dijo el humano con una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba sus dedos

El humano al hacer tronar sus dedos causo que en el suelo se formara un pequeño pentagrama color morado y de este surgieran 3 pequeños bultos tras una pequeña explosión.

(Dentro del pentagrama)

(Voces jóvenes)

**-No te preocupes Lyra, en un momento más y estará listo ese pastel que tanto de prometí, solo dejemos que se caliente un poco más en el horno-**dijo uno de los bultos

**-(cantando) La, la, la, la, Mmm, la, la, la fuck yeah! Seeee-**dijo otro de los bultos que se encontraba con espuma de jabón en todo su cuerpo y tomando un cepillo de baño como si fuera un micrófono

**-(leyendo apaciblemente) (suspiro) Oh shakesponi eres tan romántico-**

-(mirando con dificultada) **Pero qué?** (mirada de absoluto pánico) **Nooo ellos no! Nooooo-**Grito applejack al ver con asombro que antes sus ojos habían aparecido sus 3 hijos.

**-(mirando a pablo con una sonrisa de total desvergüenza) Ves que si se puede poner peor?-**dijo el humano tranquilamente

**-(abriendo totalmente los ojos) Eres un grandísimo hijo de Puta!-**dijo pablo mientras tomaba carrera hacia el humano, pero este desapareció en una nube de magia y re-apareciendo detrás de su familia.

**-Calmado amigo, no quiero que los niños se asusten-**dijo el sonriente humano detrás de los ponis.

**-Pero qué?-**dijo Sten al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la cocina **–(mirando a sus hermanas) Rin! Carol!-**dijo al verlas

**-(dejando caer su libro) Sten? (mirando a su alrededor) dónde estamos?-**dijo Carol con asombro **–Rin?-**

**-Cha, la, la oh uh oh cha, la, la (corriente de aire fría) (escalofríos) burrrr…..espera! (Mirando alrededor) en donde diantres estoy?-**dijo Rin

**-Estamos-**corrigió Sten

**-Están en mi poder y bajo mi voluntad-**dijo macabramente el humano tomando al trió de hermanos de un abrazo

**-Aaaaah, pero qué?-**dijeron los tres al unisonó al ser atrapados

**-Déjalos maniático!-**grito applejack levantándose en el acto

**-Eres un desgraciado, libera a mi familia ahora!-**ordeno pablo intentando acercarse.

**-Yo no daría un paso más si fuera tu, Pablo- **dijo el humano poniendo su espada sobre el cuello de los jóvenes

**-Eres un loco bastardo!-**grito pablo

**-Sí, lo sé (o3o)-**dijo este sonrojado

**-Papá, mamá!-**dijo Carol a ver a sus golpeados padres

**-Mamá!-**grito rin al sentir el frio metal del humano

-**Y Bien (mirando a pablo y a applejack) papá, mamá, ahora díganme por favor! Al fin se van a rendir? O nos ponemos serios?-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa

**-PAPÁ!-** dijo Sten a su padre

**-Hijo-**dijo pablo casi en susurro

**-No, no te rindas**-dijo el poni chef

**-Oh cállate! Muchacho-**dijo en regaño a Sten –**Ya fue suficiente pelea por hoy no lo creen?-**dijo el hombre **–Miren, ya pasaron mas de 15 min desde que congele a Pinkie, todas sus amigas están atrapadas, sus princesas o están malheridas o neutralizadas y por si fuera poco tengo a su familia, vamos que dicen se rinden (sonriendo con un squee*)-**añadió el humano

(Sin respuesta)

**-Pffff creo que esto los hará contestar más rápido-**dijo el hombre haciendo aparecer lazos que amarraron a Carol y a Sten mientras tomaba solamente a Rin por la cabellera mientras sacaba una pistola y se la ponía en la sien a la joven poni **–Les doy 30 segundos-**dijo con una mueca de total felicidad

**-Que hace?-**dijo applejack con incertidumbre

**-Hija!-**Grito pablo al ser el único en entender lo que eso significaba **-Eres un bastardo-**dijo pablo

**-QUÉ DIJISTE!-**dijo el humano tirando del pelo de la poni la cual grito del miedo mientras oprimía su arma fuertemente en la cabeza de Rin haciendo sollozar.

**-No, no, no, Alto-**dijo pablo pálido al presenciar aquella acción

**-Alto…. por qué?-**dijo el humano

**-Alto, Por favor-**

**-QUÉ! ? No puedo escucharte-** dijo poniendo su mano en su oreja

**-ALTO, POR FAVOR-**

-**Mmm no me es suficiente…. Arrodíllate y discúlpate-**

**-Bastardo maldito, como te atreves-**dijo applejack con total repulsión

**-Estás enfermo!-**

**-Y no es de gripa camarada, ja, ja, ja-**dijo el humano apretando el cuello de rin ocasionándole un pequeño ahogo

**-(con voz ahogada) Pa-pá!-**dijo la poni con dificultad

**-Y Bien?-**dijo el humano

**-(arrodillándose pesadamente) Por favor, perdóname y perdona la vida de mi hija-**

-**No me suena creíble, hazlo mejor-**

**-Maldición-**dijo pablo poniendo sus manos en el suelo en suplica **–Por favor por lo que más quieras, deja ir a mi hija, no lastimes a mi amada pequeña (levantando la mira la cual dejaba caer lagrimas de impotencia por primera vez) Por favor deja ir a mis queridos hijos, deja ir a mi amada esposa, libera a todos mis amigos-**

**-Mmm, pides muchos, necesitare algo a cambio por todos ellos….algo valioso, que se te ocurre?-**

**-Te doy ****lo segundo**** más valioso que tengo, mi vida, si con ella los libro de tus garras, acepto ese precio, pero por favor no los lastimes mas, ellos son una parte importante para mí-**dijo pablo aun inclinado.

**-(sonriendo mientras voltea a ver a Rin) Lo ves? He allí a tu padre humillándose ante mí para que a ti no te pase nada, Pon atención pequeña Rin que ante ti esta un orgulloso guerrero humano suplicando tomar tu lugar a cambio de su vida, ok Pablo acepto el trato, tu vida por la de todos-**

**-Gracias!-**dijo seriamente mientras cerraba los ojos-

**-(lagrimas) Papá! No lo hagas (snif) No-**dijo la poni asustada

**-(susurrando al oído de Rin) No suelo hacer esto, pero ve y despídete te tu padre-**dijo mientras soltaba a la poni la cual corrió a los brazos de pablo y applejack

**-Papá no lo hagas por favor-**dijo la hija de pablo en sollozo

-(poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su pequeña hija) **mi niña,** (arrodillándose) **te digo un secreto? Cuando tu madre y yo fuimos aquella vez al orfanato, ese fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida pues tuve la fortuna de conocerlos a ti y a tus hermanos, en ese soleado día sentí que mi vida comenzaba a tener sentido pues ahora tenía una familia a la cual cuidar, criar y sobre todo amar, yo sé Rin que por mi dureza no pude expresarles todo el amor que se merecían pero que no te quede duda pequeñita que en cada momento, en cada batalla, en cada día frio que pasaba alejado de ustedes solo anhelaba estar con mi amada familia, anhelaba escuchar tus aventuras y como derrotabas aquellos rivales de deportes, amaba que Carol me leyera a mí en vez de yo a ella, ja, ja, ja, me fascinaba como Sten preparaba la comida de todos cuando tu mamá no estaba y yo la arruinaba quemándolo todo, Todos esos momentos que no pude darme cuenta lo mucho que significaban hasta hoy. Perdóname Rin por abandonarlos todo este tiempo, sé que mis acciones no estuvieron bien y solo fueron egoístas, pero permítele a tu viejo hacer uno más-**dijo pablo mientras cariñosamente besaba la frente su hija.

**-No papá, perdóname a mí por decirte tantas cosas malas y estúpidas además por odiarte, soy una idiota por no darme cuenta tus verdaderas razones por dejarnos aquella vez….y-**intento decir Rin pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de pablo en su boca.

**-no digas más hija, yo te perdono-**dijo pablo regalándole una calida sinrisa a su pequeña hija

**-Te amo, papá-**

-**Y yo a ti cariño-**dijo pablo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el sombrío humano pero applejack lo detuvo en seco.

**-(llorando) QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? IDIOTA!-**dijo la poni vaquera **-TU SIEMPRE SIENDO TAN EGOISTA (llanto) POR QUE? POR QUE NO PIENSAS NUNCA EN LOS DEMAS? ESTA NO ES LA UNICA SOLOCION! NO TIENES PORQUE SACRIFICARTE, NO SEAS IMBÉCIL!-**dijo finalmente applejack para comenzar a llorar en el pecho de pablo quien la abrazaba fuertemente.

**-Applejack, sabes que bajo esta tenue luz te ves tan hermosa?-**dijo pablo tomando a su esposa fuertemente mientras ambos se regalaban un largo y silencioso beso **–Siempre estaré agradecido por el día en que nos conocimos y por todo ese amor que me diste todo este tiempo, (poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la poni) Te amo applejack, te amo mucho-**dijo finalmente pablo

**-Yo también te amo, mi querido pablo-**dijo la poni sollozando

**-Ay que lindo, casi hacen que se me salga una lagrima-**dijo sarcásticamente el humano **–Ahora ven pablo-**dijo secamente

**-Cumplirás tu promesa?-**pregunto pablo mirando fieramente al humano el cual solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Pablo camino lentamente hacia aquel hombre mientras applejack y Rin no paraban de llorar al adivinar el destino que su esposo y padre iba a sufrir.

**-(parándose frente aquel hombre) Libéralos ahora-**dijo pablo en orden

El humano volvió a sonreírle a pablo sin decir una sola palabra

**-He dicho AHORA!-**ordeno pablo

**-Claro, pero antes quítate tú armadura, ya sabes, solo por si acaso intentas hacer algo y será un todo placer-**

Pablo comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su negra armadura descubriendo su desnudo torso, mostrando lo que años de combates y entrenamiento ocasionan en un joven cuerpo, cientos de horribles cicatrices que recorrían cada parte de este.

-**Listo, ahora qué?-**pregunto secamente pablo

**-Ahora, MUERE! (sonrisa malvada)-**respondió el humano

**-Qué? Hijo de….-**intento decir pablo antes de ser atravesado por la espada del caos.

**-PAPÁ!-**gritaron en coro sus hijos

**-PABLO!-**Grito applejack

**-Creíste que mantendría mi promesa?-**dijo el humano clavando cada vez más la espada en el estomago de pablo **–Nunca confíes en y tus adversarios, creí que con tanta experiencia sabrías algo tan básico.**

**-(respiración dificultosa) Cabrón!-**dijo pablo mientras lentamente caía a un costado.

El humano chasqueo sus dedos ocasionando que unas jaulas aprisionando a Rin y applejack que se encontraban abrazadas sollozando la perdida de pablo

**-Ahora si Fluttershy, por fin sigues tu-**dijo con una sonrisa a la poni pero esta no contesto **–Que pasa corazón? Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-**dijo el humano mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la pegaso que se mantenía inmóvil con la cabeza agachada **-(parándose en frente de ella) esto es todo Fluttershy-**dijo finalmente mientras intentaba poner su mano sobre ella.

**-(susurrando) como te atreves?-**

**-Qué? Dijiste algo?-**

**-cómo te atreves!-**

**-Oh-**

**-CÓMO TE ATREVES!-**grito la poni mientras despedía una aura rosa

**-(mirando la escena) Excelente! (sonrisa) -**dijo el humano para si

**-COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS, A MI FAMILIA!-**

**-Ya tu sabes, primero un golpe luego otro y pues esto sucedió-**

**-ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE, ERES CRUEL, ERES, ERES, ERES UN CABRÓN IDIOTA!-**

**-(Sonrisa) si, vamos, vamos-**dijo el humano para si

**-NO TE INTERESAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS?, NO PUEDES VER QUE ELLAS ESTAN SUFRIENDO? Y TODO GRACIAS A TU CRUELDAD!-**Gruño la pegaso apuntando a applejack y a Rin que sollozan tristemente dentro de la jaula

**-Bueno, para que no veas que soy tan cruel que te parece si hago esto?-**dijo el humano chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que el cuerpo de pablo apareciera dentro de la jaula al o que las ponis corrieron para abrazarlo mientras le lloraban **–Feliz? Ahora están juntos, en familia ( :D)-**

**-AAAAH!, TU NO MERECES VIVIR!-**Grito Fluttershy haciendo que su dulce mirada color turquesa cambiara una inexpresiva mirada color ámbar

**-(risa) ja, ja, ja, (gesto de victoria) seee, lo logre "despertó"-**dijo el humano con felicidad

**-VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO, YO, YO TE MATARÉ!, YO TE DESTRUIRÉ!-**dijo Fluttershy caminando con su aterradora mirada ámbar hacia el humano que permanecía inmóvil pero con una típica sonrisa.

**-Dame tu mejor golpe bonita!-**dijo el humano abriendo los brazos, acto seguido la pegaso abrió su alas y se lanzo hacia el humano envistiéndolo quedando encima suyo mientras acercaba su cara a la del sonriente humano.

**-MIRAME-**dijo la pegaso aplicando su mirada

**-Te miro-**contesto en burla

**-VOY A DESTRUIR CADA FIBRA DE TU SER, CADA PEQUEÑO ATOMO QUE CONFORMA TU EXISTENCIA SERA DEVASTADO-**

**-Ja, ja, ja que cosas dices, Fluttershy-**

La poni gruñía mientras se acercaba a la cara del humano con esos nuevos y aterradores ojos color ámbar, el humano solo se mantenía debajo de la poni sin realizar acto alguno **-VOY A MATARTE!-**dijo la pegaso que se encontraba fuera de sí, Fluttershy intento levantar sus cascos delanteros para aplastar al humano pero este previendo el ataque tomo a la pegaso amarilla por el cuello y sujeto su cabeza fuertemente y en un rápido movimiento la acerco totalmente a su rostro solo para plantarle un gran y cálido beso en los labios.

**-Pero que acaba de hacer?-**dijo Twilight que miraba absorta la escena desde la distancia.

Al recibir aquel sorpresivo beso la mirada de ira de Fluttershy regreso a la normalidad y cambio a una de total asombro, la pegaso comenzó a volver en si mientras sentía una sensación cálida recorrer todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina obligándola a ceder bajo su propio peso y caer sobre el humano que solo se limito a abrazarla tiernamente mientras proseguía su "amoroso" y largo muuuuy largo beso.

**-(separándose mientras una línea de saliva unía ambos labios) Ya más tranquila bonita?-**dijo aquel humano felizmente con una sonrisa

**-(ruborizada al máximo) que acabas de hacer? me besaste? Yiiip, ME BESASTE!-**dijo la poni con total incredulidad mientras retrocedía.

**-Sipy!, no te gusto?-**

**-No!-**

**-Pues algo me dice lo contrario-**dijo el humano con un guiño mientras apuntaba las alas extendidas de la pegaso.

**-(aun mas ruborizada bajando las alas) No, no, no es lo que parece-**dijo tímidamente la poni

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja… pues yo creo que si (suspiro) OK, me venciste, ustedes ganaron-**dijo el humano chasqueando sus dedos liberando repentinamente a todos de sus prisiones.

**-QUÉ! QUÉ MIERDA DIJO? -**Dijeron todos con sorpresa

**-Qué me rindo que están sordas?, esto se acabo-**dijo el humano tirándose al suelo.

**-Oh no cabrón, esto solo se va a acabar cuando me hayas pagado por lo de mis alas-**dijo la pegaso cian

**-O por mi cuerno-**dijo Twilight acercándose fieramente

**-Y por Harmony-**decía Rarity con lágrimas en sus ojos

**-Y por pablo, mi esposo-**dijo applejack con ira

**-Pffff, que fastidio, esperen, permítanme arreglarlo-**dijo el humano poniéndose de pie de un salto.

El humano hizo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos y cerró los ojos mientras que debajo suyo un extraño símbolo rojizo comenzó a aparecer, todas las ponis miraban esta escena con extrañeza, del insólito circulo comenzaron a surgir miles de pequeñas mariposas tan rojas como las llamas del infierno que se dispersaban conforme iban apareciendo, cada una de las mariposas comenzó a dirigirse a las ponis y a los cuerpos de pablo y Harmony que se encontraban aun tirados.

**-Qué estás haciendo? Maldita sabandija, cuidado todas!-**grito Rainbow Dash al grupo de amigas que ya se encontraba reunido

**-(mirando sorprendida) esto no puede ser! Como conoces este hechizo?- **dijo luna que miraba las pequeñas mariposas rojas

**-Esto? esto es fácil bombón-**dijo el humano sonriendo a luna

**-Princesa es peligroso? Qué es eso?-**pregunto applejack

**-No applejack-**respondió Twilight **–estas son las mariposas de las llamas del fénix-**

**-y son malas?-**pregunto Rarity retrocediendo ante la llegada de las misteriosas mariposas

**-estas mariposas-**dijo Twilight viendo como una se paraba en su nariz y la curaba por completo- **Esas mariposas son un hechizo nivel S de curación-**dijo algo atónita

Las miles de mariposas comenzaron a rodear a las ponis y a los cuerpos magullados de pablo y Harmony curándolos por completo a todos ante la vista estupefacta de las mane-6.

-**(Suspiro fuerte) Dios! Pero qué golpe!-**dijo el caballero Harmony sentándose sobre la tierra

**-HARMONY!-**Grito Rarity abrazando fuertemente a su marido con tremendo amor y fuerza, causando que el caballero comenzara a ponerse azul por semejante abrazo.

**-No, no puedo respirar, Rarity…auxilio-**dijo con dificultad Harmony tratando de apartar a Rarity

**-(levantándose) uh! Eso sí que dolió-**dijo pablo mientras se tocaba el estomago

**-Pa-pa-PABLO!-**grito applejack mientras corría hacia su marido

**-(abrazándola) Hey tranquila! Manzanita, ni que me hubiera muerto-**dijo pablo mientras ambos se besaban amorosamente y se fundían en un gran y fuerte abrazo.

**-PAPÁ!- **gritaron sus 3 hijos que caían sorpresivamente sobre ellos mientras toda la familia reía y lloraba de la felicidad en el suelo.

Fluttershy miraba la escena con felicidad haciendo correr algunas leves lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, a la vez que miraba al humano que se encontraba serio y con cara de tristeza al ver a la familia de pablo abrazarse y amarse, acto seguido el humano cerro sus ojos y desvió su cabeza tristemente.

Pero no solo pablo recupero la salud, si no también Twilight quien recobro su cuerno totalmente y Rainbow que ya volvía a estar en el aire con su par de poderosas alas.

Al final todos se habían recuperado satisfactoriamente de sus heridas.

**-(serio, mirando al humano) Bien desgraciado si escuche bien oí que te rendiste-**dijo pablo que se encontraba de pie sin la parte de arriba de su armadura.

**-A si es-**dijo seriamente aquel hombre

**-En ese caso bellaco, por las normas de Ecuestria, yo sir Harmony de Canterlot, te arresto para que seas en enjuiciado y pagues por estos actos en contra de este pacifico pueblo-**

**-O_ó-** gesticulo el humano **–siguen con su violencia hacia mí?-**

**-No, no te resistas… por favor-**dijo dulcemente Fluttershy **–Estas herido…no mas pelea-**añadió preocupada

**-(sonrisa) solo porque tu lo dices bonita-**dijo el humano sentándose en el piso mientras miraba a pablo y Harmony acercarse.

El humano permanecía inmóvil en el suelo observando a los otros 2 humanos como se acercaban, ya estando cerca a punto de poner una mano sobre el extraño humano….

(Voz desde arriba del hospital)

**-ALTO!, NO LO TOQUEN, ALEJENSE DE ÉL, ESE HUMANO ESTA BAJO MI PROTECCIÓN Y CUIDADO, CUALQUIER ACTO CONTRA ÉL LO CONSIDERARÉ UNA AGRESIÓN HACIA MÍ PERSONA-**Se escucho fuertemente

**-Hasta que apareciste (sonrisa) creí que nunca vendrías-**dijo el humano dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta al ver a quien le hablaba

Aquella voz pertenecía a ni más ni menos que a la princesa Celestia que se encontraba totalmente recuperada de sus heridas con las alas extendidas sobre el techo del hospital mirando seriamente hacia abajo.

**-(aterrizando a un lado del humano) No pudiste ser un poco mas gentil con mis ponis?-**dijo la soberana del sol

**-Naaa, no jodas, no viste cono me trataron?, intente presentarme bien y ellos, ellos me pegaron!-**respondió el humano

**-Princesa, tenga cuidado es peligroso-**dijo Twilight corriendo hacia la princesa para envestir al humano pero Celestia dio un paso al frente y con su ala cubrió al humano.

**-Twilight Sparkle acabo de decir que este humano está bajo mi protección y no toleraré acto violento hacia él-**dijo la princesa Celestia mirando fijamente a la unicornio.

**-Pe-pero princesa, está bajo algún hechizo?-**pregunto Twilight sorprendida por la respuesta de la princesa.

**-No, veras yo….-**Intento responder Celestia

**-Tia, que estás haciendo?!-**dijo luna mientras se acercaba a su hermana

**-Tranquila ****Mi "ama" Celestia****, que yo les explicaré todo-**dijo el humano con su característica sonrisa.

* * *

Y bien que les pareció? si tienen alguna duda hagan mela saber y con mucho gusto se las respondo.

tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes mis únicos lectores, que opinan del lemon?, que opinan que escriba capitulo especiales en paralelo a la historia ya con un contenido mas fuerte? que opinan de ese humano? que opinan del fic?

ayúdenme contestándome estas preguntas para entender un poco sus gustos y aplicarlos en la historias, pues este fic es solo para su entretenimiento y me interesa lograrlo.

ah, posteriormente necesitare mas personajes o sea OC del universo Fanfic, cual les agradaria que incluyese? Edgareo ya me presto algunos interesantes :D Gracias camarada!


	13. Revelaciones, Tenemos que prepararnos

**Antes que nada una disculpa si me tarde,es solo que en mi universidad es temporada de examenes y pues tengo que estudiar like a dog, pero esta aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. disfruten (o burlence) **

* * *

Lugar: Hollow Blades (dentro del la cafetería del hospital)

Fecha: Martes 09 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 05:30 Pm

Todo el grupo se encontraban sentados alrededor de una de las grandes mesas de la cafetería mientras los cocineros preparaban algunos platillos para los únicos comensales.

(Miradas hostiles hacia el humano por partes de todos)

-(gulp) **Este….bueno, creo que aún siguen un poco enojaditos**-dijo Raziel con una sonrisa sínica dibujada en su rostro.

**-Enojaditos? ENOJADITOS!?, ESTAMOS COLÉRICOS CABRÓN!-**dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaba revoloteando intimidantemente hacia la cara de aquel hombre.

**-No es para tanto Dashie, solo estábamos…tu sabes "juagando" un poco-**dijo el humano mientras un mesero se acercaba con miedo y le dejaba sobre la mesa un plato de comida **-gracias buen poni-**añadió al recibir el plato

**-**(tirando el plato de una patada) **No** **comerás nada hasta que nos digas todo-**dijo agresivamente la pegaso cian

**-**(con tono triste) **Hey!, mi plato ( :c** **), tenía hambre?-**

**-No nos interesa, ahora responde!, o lo próximo que será pateado será tu rostro-**dijo Rarity enojada

**-**(mirando a Celestia) **verdad que te dije que todo mundo me trata de esta forma?-**dijo el humano

**-Debe de ser por tu mala suerte-**respondió la princesa del sol

**-O porque me tienen envidia de ser tan jodidamente guapo **(guiño)**-**

**-O porque eres un total imbécil-**dijo Rainbow Dash

**-O porque nos agrediste en primer lugar-**Añadió Twilight

**-No, no, no, que quede bien claro, yo no comencé la pelea, fue ella** (señalando a Rainbow Dash) **Yo solo la salude y ella me ataco….ahora que lo recuerdo también manehatten me atacaste primero, que diablos de ocurre? Estas acaso en tu periodo o en tus días?-**dijo el humano sin vacilar

**-Hijo de..! –**dijo toda colorada Rainbow –**Co-como no te voy a atacar si noqueaste aquellos guardias?-**respondió en replica

**-Esos? Esos weyes se noquearon solos, yo no tuve nada que ver (¬¬) –**

**-Acabas de decir wey?-**interrumpió pablo

**-Sep, perdona es un modismo que a pesar de los años nunca se me quito-**

**-Eres de México verdad?-**

**-**(sorprendido) **Wow, si lo era cuando existía, cómo lo supiste?-**

-**(****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Un… presentimiento, bien ahora que ya te has rendido y que destruiste…-**

**-"Destruimos"-**

**-(¬¬) y ya que destruimos medio pueblo, dinos quien eres y que quieres?-**dijo pablo seriamente mientras miraba penetrantemente al sujeto con sus intimidantes ojos rojos.

**-sí, y dinos como o porque o desde cuando conoces a mi hermana?-**pregunto luna

**-O porque tan de repente la llamas "ama" ?-**añadió Twilight

-(tomando un trago de su bebida) **Aaaaah!, como me encanta el jugo natural de manzana,….**(mirada de odio de las ponis) **bueno ya… se los había dicho a todos ustedes cuando nos conocimos allá arriba en el hospital, yo soy el caos y lo que busco es mi venganza-**Dijo el humano con una sonrisa malvada mientras todo se oscurecía y…..

**-**(dando un golpe en la cabeza al humano) **Ignórenlo, Se llama Raziel, es el guardián del Caos y portador de los elementos de la armonía de otra Ecuestria que fue destruida, proviene de otra dimensión, actualmente está peleando él solo en contra de los dragones y sus dioses que se autodenominan "dragones celestiales" Viene ayudarnos a combatirlos-**dijo aburridamente Celestia resumiendo todo.

**-**(tomándose de la cabeza) **Auch!, Hey!, mataste el drama del momento-**dijo Raziel indignado y adolorido

**-Ya habrá tiempo para drama-**dijo Celestia seriamente

**-Sep, como ahora?-**respondió Raziel al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos

**-Guardián del caos?, no estaba bromeando, es el guardián del caos?-**dijeron Rarity y Harmony anonadados

**-otra dimensión? O-otra Ecuestria? En serio?-**dijo applejack confundida

-**Portador de los elementos de la armonía?-**dijo en shock Twilight

**- Dioses dragones?-**pregunto sorprendida Rainbow Dash

**-Co-co-co-combatir?-**añadió por ultimo la linda Fluttershy

**-**(suspiro) Ya **ves celly? Las rompiste, las rompiste a todas!, yo quería abordar cada tema para pudieran digerirlo adecuadamente y tu lo estropeas todo soltándoles toda la sopa de sopetón-**dijo el humano mirando a Celestia

**-Dios! (¬¬)-**dijo Celestia al ver la reacción de sus ponis

**-Nombre y ahora imagina si les hubieras dicho que somos uno porque compartimos corazón y alma? Se hubieran….-**intento decir Raziel pero un sonido de golpe seco los interrumpió, al mirar se dieron cuenta de que se traba de la princesa luna que yacía en el suelo al escuchar lo anterior

**-Se hubieran desmayado?-**pregunto con sarcasmo la princesa Celestia

**-Exacto!. Camarero otro platillo del día!-**grito el humano indiferente –**Continuamos otro día mi celly?-**

**-No, yo quiero escuchar toda la verdad-**dijo pablo aun sentado sin reacción aparente ante todo lo anterior –**pero primero dime que sucedió con la tierra, porque eres de allí cierto?**

**-Sí, soy de la tierra, de donde se origino todo, de dónde procedemos tu, yo y ese tipo harmonio-**dijo Raziel que miraba su plato.

**-Harmony-**corrigió Celestia

**-eso dije-**

**-Que sucedió con la tierra, porque despareció?-**pregunto pablo seriamente

**-Qué te hace pensar que la tierra desapareció?-**respondió Raziel mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida –**La tierra aun esta allí-**

**-Y la gente? Cómo está la gente?-**

**-Todos muertos, la raza humana se extinguió hace ya más de 10 años o bueno hasta este día era lo que pensaba-**

**-Que ocurrió exactamente? Porque fuimos enviados aquí?-**pregunto pablo

**-Recuerdas cuando llegaron los dragones aquel día?-**

**-No, no los recuerdo-**

**-Que es lo último que recuerdas?-**pregunto Raziel dando una única mordida su sándwich de margaritas

(Mirada sorpresa y asco por parte de pablo)

**-Qué? Me gustan las margaritas son buenas para la digestión-**dijo en replica Raziel

**-Este…bueno, cuando vivía en argentina…..-**intento decir pablo

**-Eres argentino, che boludo!-**dijo Raziel casi gritando con comida en la boca

**-**(¬¬), (suspiro) …**ignoraré eso, como te iba diciendo, lo último que recuerdo es que hubo algunas fuertes explosiones fuera de la casa en la que vivía cerca de la 1:19 o 1:20 de la mañana no lo recuerdo bien, el cielo a pesar de ser de noche estaba iluminado completamente y en él podía ver múltiples explosiones….después todo se calmo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos PUM! Fue lo último que escuche mientras todo se volvía negro y de repente mi pequeña hermana Carina y yo nos encontrábamos cayendo del cielo aterrizando en el huerto de applejack-** comento pablo – **el resto es privado y no te lo voy a contar-**termino pablo

**-Mmm?….tienes una hermana?, todavía hay esperanzas para la raza humana- **dijo Raziel mirando a pablo

**-Ni lo sueñes amigo-**

**-Je, no te preocupes es broma, bueno creo que lo que vivieron fue el "Crisol"-**dijo el humano seriamente

**-Crisol?-**pregunto Celestia

**-Si celly veras, cuando llegaron los dragones a la tierra y antes de que todo se fuera al demonio, hubo cierta paz y en ella se comenzó a reportar las misteriosas e inexplicable desaparición de miles de personas…Nunca se supo nada de ellos, solo desaparición sin dejar huella -**comento Raziel mientras jugaba con su vaso vacio –**Se fue mucha gente, y hasta hoy veo a donde vivieron a parar-**

**-Y la tierra?-**pregunto pablo

**-La tierra sigue allí, intacta..Solo que sin humanos-**

**-Pero eso es imposible, Luna y yo la buscamos por todos lados, incluso cuando encontramos la dimensión correcta el planeta no se encontraba donde debería-**dijo Celestia al humano –**no había nada, solo una oscura mancha-**

**-Me alegra escuchar eso-**dijo el humano sorprendiendo a Celestia y a pablo –**eso quiere decir que el hechizo fue un éxito-**

**-Cual hechizo?-**pregunto Celestia

**-Una "amiga" que luego conocerán, para preservar la tierra lanzo un hechizo de intangibilidad e invisibilidad, protegiendo a lo que quedaba del planeta de los dragones celestiales pero con un costo-**dijo Raziel mirando a pablo

**-Qué costo?-**preguntaron Celestia y pablo a la vez

**-Su divinidad-**respondió con una sonrisa, dejando confundidos a sus dos únicos escuchas –**Bien es todo lo que les diré por el momento, el resto lo sabrán poco a poco-**

Pablo iba a realizar otra pregunta pero una mareada princesa luna comenzó a levantarse

**- uh? Hermana?-**dijo la princesa luna todavía endeble por su desmayo

**-Si Luna?-**contesto Celestia

**-Acaso escu-cuche bien?, el humano dijo que son uno solo?-**dijo luna aun incrédula

**-**(suspiro) **A si es luna, Raziel y yo ahora compartimos corazón y alma, hicimos un pacto que nos une…de por vida-**respondió celesta

**-Qué clase de pacto?-**pregunto pablo a lo que Celestia se ruborizo al recordar el beso

**-Dejémosle solo en un pacto-**dijo Celestia apenada

**-Diles celly no seas cobarde o les digo yo?-**incitó Raziel

**-No te atreverías-**dijo Celestia mirando desafiante a Raziel

**-No? Pffff ella y yo nos bes…-**intento decir Raziel pero Celestia utilizando su cuerno hizo aparecer un cierre que sello la boca de Raziel-

**-** **ಠ****_****ಠ****- **solo expreso Raziel con enojo ante el hechizo

**-Si-silencio, ellos no pueden saber lo del beso-**dijo Celestia molesta sin darse cuenta de que sin querer había revelado su secreto y dejando a luna con la boca abierta

**-Que ustedes qué?-**dijo luna mirando impactada a Celestia –**Celestia me decepcionas creí que eras mas mesurada, nunca creí que mi hermana mayor se besara con cualquier individuo-**exclamo luna finalmente a lo que Celestia solo desvió la mirada aún con rubor en sus mejillas –**Porque lo hiciste hermana?-**

**-Porque es necesario mi amor-**interrumpió Raziel quitándose el cierre mágico de un tirón –**Necesitaba un portador para poder estar aquí a tu lado y celly fue la única candidata para ello **(acercándose a luna) **No estarás celosa que haya hecho el pacto con ella y no contigo verdad?-**dijo Raziel guiñando un ojo a Luna

**-Para nada-**respondió luna indignada

**-Que bueno, porque sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, verdad?-**dijo Raziel

**-Jumm-**resoplo luna desviando la cara en desaprobación

**-Mujeres, siempre haciéndose la difíciles-**dijo Raziel a pablo, el cual no hizo ningún gesto **-Camarero! Puede traerme 2 cupcakes? Por favor-**dijo finalmente

**-Cupcake!-**dijeron todas las mane saliendo del trance

**-Dónde está Pinkie pie?-**dijo alarmada Twilight mirando a todos lados

**-No regreso con nosotros cuando termino esto?-**dijo applejack igual de preocupada

**-Debe seguir en el hielo-**alarmo Fluttershy

**-ups, sabía que olvidaba algo-**dijo Raziel mirando a las mane mientras les sonreía nerviosamente

**-Ya paso cerca de 1 hora-** añadió Twilight mirando un pequeño reloj de arena

**-**(golpeando el piso) **Maldición es demasiado tarde-**dijo Rainbow Dash con enfado mientras veía a Raziel que indiferente a las ponis comía su cupcake tranquilamente –**Ahora si te mato-**dijo abalanzándose sobre el

**-Shit!-**dijo Raziel tristemente al ver a Rainbow levantar su puño en su contra

(Inserte sonido de golpe)

…..5 minutos dolorosos después encontrábamos a una Pinkie pie cubierta con una mantita rosa, completamente azul mientras temblaba y castañeaba sus dientes del frio la cual estaba sentada con todo el grupo que miraban a Raziel con desconfió y disgusto y a un pobre Raziel con un ojo morado y cara de enfado sentado junto a Celestia del otro lado de la mesa

**-**(**ಠ**_ಠ) **Felices?-**dijo Raziel enojado

Solo Pinkie asintió lentamente forzando una sonrisa mientras aun temblaba del frio

**-Me alegro, pero debemos continuar-**dijo Raziel –**les explicaré rápidamente como está este problema en los que queramos o no estamos metidos, a si que por favor si tienen alguna duda, guárdensela hasta que yo les termine de explicar, quedo claro?-**añadió el humano aun resentido por el golpe

**-Si-**dijeron todos al unisonó

**-Ok, por donde empiezo? Oh, si…primero déjenme presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Raziel, mis apellidos y edad ya no importan, soy originario del planeta tierra, de raza humana de nacimiento la cual dejo de existir ya hace mucho tiempo, soy hijo adoptivo de una Ecuestria la cual fue destruida en su totalidad, médico de vocación, panadero de profesión, caballero de la orden del eclipse y miembro honorario de los wonderbolts, viudo de una buena y alegre poni que fue asesinada, padre de 2 inocentes ángeles que murieron en mis brazos, guardián de la espada del caos, portador de los elementos de la armonía y por ahora su estúpidamente sexy aliado-**dijo Raziel muy seriamente sin ninguna expresión

**-**(levantando la pata) **cómo conseguiste los elementos de la armonía?-**pregunto curiosa Twilight

Ante la pregunta Raziel miro a Celestia la cual comprendió perfectamente la mirada del humano y ella negó con la cabeza.

**-Hay preguntas querida Twilight que es mejor no conocer su respuesta, y esta permanecerá como clasificada-**aclaro Raziel

**-oh-**dijo desanimada la poni

**-A que nos enfrentamos humano?-**pregunto luna

**- Amada luna le acabo de decir que me llamo Raziel, me seria grato si su "dulzura" me llamara por mi nombre-**dijo Raziel a luna con una sonrisa la cual solo se agacho la cabeza tapando su vergüenza

**-Continúa por favor-**Interrumpió Celestia

**-Si mi ama, Nos enfrentamos a la poderosas raza draconica Akadiana-**

**-Nunca escuche hablar de ella-**interrumpió Twilight

**-Nunca escuchaste hablar de ella porque esta no existe en este mundo, es mas ni siquiera existe en esta dimensión, estos dragones no son como los dragones que existen aquí pequeña Twilight son más fuertes, más inteligentes y como vieron más despiadados, capaces de hacer mierda a un poni en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, guerreros por naturaleza y armados hasta los dientes, tan numerosos que su sola presencia puede ocultar al mismísimo sol, prestos a destruir planetas y a asolar vidas -**Respondió Raziel

**-Afortunadamente derrotamos a su principal ejército, eso les enseñara que con Ecuestria no se juega-**dijo Rainbow Dash altivamente

**-(**risa) **ja, ja, ja, ja, en primer lugar Dashie, tu no derrotaste nada, fui yo, en segundo lugar quien te dijo que ese era el principal ejercito?-**corrigió Raziel mirando a una Rainbow sorprendida.

**-Ese enorme batallón de dragones no era el principal ejercito? Si ellos eran miles y destruyeron 3 ciudades enteras con todo y cuarteles-**dijo sorprendida Twilight

**-Esos hermosa Twilight, esos dragones que viste eran de una de las castas menores, solo eran el "equipo de reconocimiento"-**dijo Raziel mirando a Twilight seriamente **-Es decir, esos eran la carne de cañón, ellos eran lo "débiles"-**

Twilight y el resto al escuchar esto último sintieron como si las sangre le bajara hasta los pies, como era posible se preguntaban que solo fueran los dragones más débiles y mas aparte el equipo de reconocimiento haya causado tantos estragos, si este era el poder de la clase baja, cómo sería el poder de los dragones de elite?, es más, cómo sería el poder de los mismísimos dioses dragones?

**-Em? Hola?-**dijo Raziel al ver que todos lo miraban sorprendidos

**-Me estás diciendo que esos solo eran enclenques?-**dijo Harmony levantándose de la mesa

**-Si harmonio, ellos eran los debiluchos, de esos que mandan primero para ver que tan fuerte es el enemigo-**respondió Raziel con una sonrisa

**-Joder-**susurro pablo al recordar cuanto trabajo le había costado pelear contra ellos cuando estaba en la cubierta del Liberty

**-entonces si esa es una de las razas, cuantas razas existen en total?-**pregunto Twilight curiosa

**-19 razas-**contesto Raziel a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos haciendo aparecer un gran libro de cuero color rojo, que con letras negras decía "Draconomicon"**-Ten, este libro lo escribió mi esposa junto a mi cuñada, en él tiene toda la información que se pudo recolectar acerca de esas bestias-**

**-**(tomando el libro) **tu esposa escribió todo esto?-**dijo sorprendida Twilight al ver el tamaño y grosor del libro –(ojeando rápidamente el libro) **Vaya si que se esmero, se ve completo y detallado-**añadió Twilight

**-Sep, era una poni muy detallista, le encantaba eso de andar clasificando animalitos, ah! Como sufrí con tanto animal en casa je, je, je, incluso a mis hijas le encantaban, ojala las hubieran conocido a mi par de angelitos les hubieran agradado-**dijo Raziel mirando perdidamente a Twilight con una sonrisa

**-Es cierto, mencionaste que tenias familia? Que paso con ella?-**pregunto applejack

**-Triste y Fea historia, no es buen momento para contarla-**dijo Raziel seriamente

**-Cómo se llamaban?-**dijo Rarity curiosa

**-Quienes, los animalitos?-**dijo Raziel indiferente

**-Tus hijas-**aclaro la unicornio blanca

**-ah!, Se llamaban Flora y Fauna-**dijo Raziel mientras que de sus ropas sacaba un pequeño medallón el cual abrió mostrando las fotos de dos pequeñas y sonrientes pegasos ambas de color beige con el pelo café, una con dos moños rojos y la otra con una diadema azul –**Mis pequeñas adoraciones-**dijo finalmente

**-**(acercándose de un brinco impulsivamente**) Aaaaaaaw, que bonitas y son gemelas-**dijo Fluttershy mientras le arrebataba de la mano el medallón a Raziel **-Y co-como era tu esposa, como se llamaba? claro si no es mucha imprudencia, tal vez en esta dimensión la puedas encontrar-**dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

**-**(acercándose a la cara de la pegaso) **Si yo te lo dijera como se llamaba mi esposa en aquella Ecuestria, no me crearían y mas aparte tú te desmayabas ja, ja, ja, ja-**rio sínicamente Raziel –**Lo de encontrarla en esta dimensión no me preocupa mucho, pues veo que está bien-**termino diciendo con una cálida sonrisa dejando a todos confundidos.

-**Vaya si que es interesante este libro-**dijo Twilight **-Me lo regalas?-**añadió

**-No-**contesto Raziel secamente

**-Por favor, anda, anda-**insistió la poni lila

**-ok, creo, que nos desviamos del tema-**dijo pablo un tanto molesto –**Podríamos continuar? Por favor-**

**-Oh sí, claro perdón, bien existen 19 razas draconicas, cada una nombrada por el color que representan es decir que a los rojos se le llama rojos, a los azules…. pues azules y a si consecutivamente me entiendo?-**pregunto Raziel

**-Sí, no hay mucha ciencia en ello-**replico aburrida Rainbow Dash

**-Pero no solo existen ese tipo de dragones, si no también hay otros tipos, como por ejemplo el borneó, coreano o el malta, cada uno de estas razas tiene un poder o una características especiales-**expuso Raziel al grupo

**-Qué tipo de poderes?-**pregunto luna

**-Lo clásico princesa, Fuego, hielo, electricidad, implosiones de aire incluso hay algunos que lanzan gas paralizante o te provocan pesadillas hasta volverte loco, en fin son variaditos los cabrones-**respondió Raziel

**-Pero todos son iguales?-**pregunto Rarity

**-No, no todos son iguales, es cierto que comparten ciertas características en común pero no siempre son semejantes, me explico, ellos son como la raza ecuestriana aquí hay 3 tipos de razas, pegasos, unicornio y ponis de tierra, cierto?-**pregunto Raziel al grupo

**-Cierto-**respondieron unánimemente

**-Pues con los dragones también, los hay del tipo mágico, aéreo y los de tierra sin alas, cada uno especialista en su elemento, mientras vayamos pelando con cada uno de ellos el Draconomicon nos dará referencia, pero aquí solo vimos como ya les dije a los del tipo aéreo, todos ellos de casta baja, a excepción de Wyvern-**explico Raziel que jugaba con su sombrero

**- Wyvern?-**pregunto Twilight

**- Wyvern, Twilight era el comandante de los dragones que ataco a manehatten, Raziel lo mato antes de que ustedes llegaran-**contesto Celestia

**-No lo sabía-**respondio Twilight

**-Wyvern era un dragón dorado de clase media y aun así me costó un huevo matarlo gaste casi toda la munición que traía, incluso mi avión cayó-**dijo Raziel

**-Pero cómo? No utilizaste tus poderes?-**pregunto Harmony

**-Qué bueno que lo mencionas Armando-**dijo felizmente Raziel –**Como ya les dije con anterioridad ellos son más listos que los dragones de aquí y están mejor armados incluso utilizan artefactos o maquinas de guerra sobre todo una, a la que le llaman "PAM"-**

**-Y que es ese PAM-**pregunto applejack confundida

**-Pulso Anti Magia-**respondió Celestia para sorpresa de todos

**-cómo funciona?-**dijo curiosa Twilight

**-A ciencia cierta no lo sé Twily, nunca he puesto mis bellas manos sobre uno de esos aparatos pero si les he visto y hasta donde mi entendimiento llega inutiliza las capacidades mágicas de todo-**respondió Raziel

**-Todo?-**dijo Rarity

**-TODO!-**respondió Raziel –**desde magia simple hasta magia avanzada, nadie puede usar magia, ni tú, ni yo, ni Celestia y hasta donde sé ni los dioses, ese artefacto es muy peligroso-**

**- cómo los detenemos? Si no podemos usar magia o usar tácticas convencionales en contra de ellos? No existe otra forma, una negociación?-**pregunto Harmony

**-Solo hay una forma-**contesto Raziel –**Alguien tiene una idea de cuál es?, es simple- **

**- Pi-pidiendo muy amablemente que se re-retiren?-**respondió en susurro Fluttershy

**-No guapa, la única forma de detenerlos el liquidándolos a todos antes de que ellos lo hagan con nosotros-**respondió Raziel con una sonrisa

-**Oh my…-**dijo algo mareada Fluttershy

**-Pero, si fuera tan fácil matarlos a todos yo mismo lo hubiera hecho ya hace mucho tiempo-**continuo Raziel

**-Cuál es el problema?, porque es tan difícil?-**pregunto Pablo

**-Veras son demasiados, miles o incluso millones no lo sé en verdad, durante todo este tiempo he matado a tantos dragones que ya he perdido hasta la cuenta y todavía siguen saliendo más y mas, es un eterno ciclo de guerra, además atacan en secciones y no puedo luchar en 2 lugares a la vez, pero aquí lo viene interesante Pues a Celestia y a mí se nos acaba de ocurrir un plan para combatirlos-**dijo Raziel mientras todos escuchaban atentamente

**-Cuál es ese plan?-**pregunto Luna

**-Armaremos un ejército, uno como jamás se había hecho antes-**respondio Celestia

**-Pero Ecuestria es un país pacífico, no tenemos suficientes recursos o armamento para armar a un ejército tan rápido y menos a uno de gran escala-**respondio luna

**-Por los recursos no te preocupes ya los conseguiremos y el armamento lo pondré yo, solo necesitaremos soldados a los cuales preparar-**respondió Raziel

**-que armamento nos proporcionaras engendro?-**pregunto curioso Harmony

**-De este tipo Arnoldo-**dijo sacando sus 2 Glocks poniéndolas sobre la mesa –**Los armaré con las mejores armas que se pudieron inventar, los entrenare con estas y a cómo combatir con o sin ellas, utilizaran bajo mi mando tanto pequeños cuchillos como poderosos portaaviones, manipularan al 100% la tecnología humana, Les enseñare el arte de la guerra mi peculiar amigo de armadura dorada, los haré guerreros, guerreros suficientemente capaces como para patear apestosos y escamosos traseros de dragones, y combinados con magia serán aun mas que formidables soldados (:D) muajajajajaja –**dijo en risa macabra Raziel

**-Es decir que traerás tecnología humana junto con toda su maldad cierto?-**dijo secamente pablo

**-La maldad de las cosas depende del uso que se les de mi peludo amigo de ojos rojos, te preguntare algo si yo utilizo la tecnología para salvar vidas es buena? Pero si la uso para la guerra el mala?-**pregunto confiado Raziel

**-Claro-**respondió seguro Pablo

**-Falso!, imagina esto, si hay un dictador el cual va a morir dejando a su oprimido pueblo libre y yo utilizo la ciencia para mantenerlo vivo, allí estoy haciendo indirectamente un daño, pero en cambio si yo con las armas defiendo la libertad o la vida de un pueblo o alguna persona, en este caso poni, ya estoy haciendo un bien, si me explico? Todo depende del uso con que se destine-**dijo Raziel tomando uno de sus cupcakes mientras veía como a Pinkie pie aun titiritando por el frio le brillaban los ojos al ver el delicioso pastelillo mientras se relamía los labios –**Las armas o la tecnología Pablo, solo son el reflejo del corazón humano **(acercándose a Pinkie) **y dependiendo del corazón al cual estén atadas será las calamidades o felicidades que desaten,** (inclinándose a nivel de Pinkie) **toma corazón es de fresa, cómelo mientras aun esta calientito-**dijo Raziel regalándole el cupcake a Pinkie con una sonrisa a lo cual Pinkie tomo el pastelillo y comenzó a comerlo felizmente –**Con el armamento que les voy a traer solamente ustedes forjaran su destino, si quieren un destino de libertad las utilizaran con un buen propósito –**dijo mirando a todos los cuales solo lo miraron pensativamente –**Ahora celly traigamos las cajas, allí esta lo necesario para comenzar con los preparativos-**concluyo

**-Cajas?, qué cajas?-**pregunto Celestia algo confundida

**-Cómo? No vieron ninguna de las cientos de cajas que les envié?-**dijo Raziel sorprendido

**-**(pensando) **Mmm….no-**dijo Celestia

**-Eh? Princesa?-**dijo Twilight –**creo que ya se cuales cajas habla –**añadió la poni lila que miraba a Celestia con preocupación a lo que Celestia solo ladeo la cabeza.

**-**(abriendo enormemente los ojos) **oh-oh –**dijo luna recordando a cuales cajas se refería Raziel –**Celestia?. Esta habla de "esas" cajas-**

**-**(mirada de preocupación) **esto no me está gustando, dónde están mis bebés?-** dijo Raziel impaciente

**-Oh! Diablos! Ya lo recordé-**dijo Celestia gritando –**Este…Raziel, creo que hay un pequeño problema con tus cajas-**añadió Celestia

**-Las encontraron?-**pregunto Raziel

**-Eh?... si, a todas-**Respondió Twilight

**-Las lograron abrir?-**siguió preguntando Raziel

**-Eeyp-**contesto nerviosamente esta vez applejack

**-Encontraron los mensajes?-**pregunto nuevamente Raziel

**-Si-si los encontramos-**dijo luna consternada

**-Entonces no veo el problema traigan algunas y comenzaremos el entrenamiento antes de que vuelvan los dragones-**dijo Raziel con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-este….cómo te lo digo….no podemos traerlas, hubo un problema con las cajas y con su contenido-**dijo Celestia agachando la cabeza de vergüenza

**-**(0_0) **que-que les hicieron? Que les hicieron a mis bebés!?-.**dijo Raziel abriendo grandemente los ojos y esperando una respuesta

**-LAS ENVIAMOS AL SOL! Wuju!-**grito Pinkie pie felizmente ya recuperada

**-(**mirando a Celestia con mirada atónita) **qué dijo Pinkie?-**dijo Raziel incrédulo

**-Que las enviamos al sol, papanatas-**contesto Rainbow Dash

**-Oh! Ya** (sonriendo nerviosamente) **caí completamente, es solo una cruel broma verdad? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ( :D** **) verdad? ( D:** **) Verdad? –**respondió Raziel desesperado mirando a todas que no decían ni una sola palabra, desviaban la mirada o silbaban inocentemente

**-No es una broma Raziel, creímos que eran una amenaza y las eliminamos a todas-**contesto Celestia

**-**(hincándose**) Noooooooo!,…. a todas?-**contesto tristemente Raziel

**-Sipy-**contesto Pinkie pie mientras daba saltitos alrededor del hincado Raziel –(acercándosele al oído para susurrarle) **eliminamos a cada una de ellas-**concluyo felizmente la poni de tierra rosa alejándose

**-NOOOOOOOO!-** nuevamente grito dramáticamente Raziel –(derramando una lagrima) **Porque? De quien fue la brillante y estúpida idea?-**dijo en susurro Raziel mientras miraba a todos

**-Yo… en un momento regreso-**dijo pablo levantándose de la mesa –**voy al baño**-añadió para posteriormente salir corriendo

-**Oh no, señor no huyas de tus responsabilidades-**dijo applejack saliendo traes él

Raziel miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a todas las presentes intentando averiguar con la mirada quien de ellas era la responsable hasta que la mirada de luna y él coincidieron, la princesa al mirarlo a los ojos agacho la cabeza, Raziel la miro profundamente a lo que luna le sonrió nerviosamente mientras desviaba otra vez la mirada, Raziel continuo mirándola retadoramente hasta que luna se quebró y soltó la sopa.

**-Está bien si?, fui yo!, yo le dije a Celestia que las enviara al sol!-**dijo luna secamente haciendo un puchero mientras le daba la espalda a Raziel

-**Creo que ahora si tenemos un gran problema celly-**dijo Raziel angustiado

**-Más problemas?-**contesto Celestia

**-Si celly, esas armas las invoque en este mundo para que las tomaran y con ellas combatieran a los dragones, en dado caso que yo no llegara a tiempo-**dijo Raziel seriamente mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento –**Ahora que diablos vamos a hacer?-** termino por decir mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza

**-Combatiremos con nuestras armas actuales demonio, no necesitamos de tus raras armas para poder ganar-**dijo Harmony retadoramente

**-Je, no? Eso crees Arturo?, tal vez tu no las necesites pues posees la espada de la armonía y aunque no haya magia por el PAM esta no pierde su poder, pero mira detrás de ti cabrón, no solamente eres tú, los demás habitantes de este pueblo no posee la misma ventaja que tenemos, ellos si las necesitan-**dijo Raziel con mirada retadora

**-Pamplinas demonio, yo creo que con voluntad de acero en nuestros corazones, una buena armadura, una afilada espada y un resistente escudo podremos combatir a esos dragones sin ningún problema, los dragones no son nada en comparación de nosotros -**comento Harmony contestando la mirada retadora.

**-La naturaleza de los hombres soberbios y viles es mostrarse insolentes en la prosperidad y abyectos y humildes en la adversidad-**dijo Raziel mirando indiferente a Harmony

**-Osas llamarme soberbio y vil engendro?!-**respondió este reventándose de la mesa

**-Oso llamarte como me da mi chingada gana-**respondió Raziel levantándose enojado de la mesa respondiendo a Harmony

**-Chicos, cálmense por favor-**intercedió Twilight interponiendo entre ambos titanes

**-Mira insolente engendro, yo no permitiré que le suceda nada a mi gente, yo mismo junto a esta espada combatiré a los dragones y acabare con todos ellos-**dijo retadora Harmony

**-No sea imbécil harmanio, tú no puedes protegerlos a todos, YO INTENTE ESO Y FALLE!, no puedes estar e lugares a la vez, dime, que harías si Rarity está en las Pegasus, Twilight en appleloosa, y Celestia en Canterlot mientras las 3 ciudades están bajo ataque? Cómo chingados llegarías a esos 3 lugares? A quien salvarías primero? Contesta pendejo!-**dijo un Raziel fuera de si

Harmony quedo en silencio apartando la mirada procesando la verdad que le dijo aquel hombre

**-Confirmaríamos en que Harmony peleara contra el enemigo, mientras nuestro ejército combate en otras ciudades-**contesto Rarity defendiendo a su esposo

**-Exacto! Pero su ejército podrá con ellos?-**contesto Raziel con una sonrisa malvada –**TÚ!, ven hacia acá-**dijo apuntando a un guardia el cual temeroso se acerco al humano –**Dame tu espada, escudo y armadura-**añadió Raziel secamente

**-Pe-pero….-**respondió el temeroso guardia

**-AHORA!-**grito en orden Raziel mostrando sus par de colmillos a lo cual el guardia procedió a darle todo lo pedido –**Arsenio! Quiero que mires con atención esto-**dijo Raziel chasqueando sus dedos apareciendo una extraña espada plateada dividida en dos –**Esta espada es de la milicia de los dragones, forjada con acero Akadiano, miren lo que le hace a su "resistente" escudo-**dijo Raziel mientras daba un rápido corte en contra del escudo del poni partiéndolo en 2 sin ningún esfuerzo –**Este hechizo simula la temperatura de la flama de un dragón-**dijo Raziel chasqueando los dedos haciendo que una brutal columna de fuego envolviera a la armadura obligando a que esta se fundiera en el acto –**Y por ultimo este escudo (invocando escudo de escamas verde) es un escudo draconico-**dijo mientras tomaba la espada del guardia y la estrellaba con todas sus fuerzas en contra del escudo haciendo que la endeble espada estallase en cientos de pequeñas piezas –(mirando a Harmony) **Arnoldo, yo se que tu puedes proteger a tus seres queridos, pero aquí la pregunta es…..el ejercito puede proteger al pueblo?-**concluyo Raziel

**-Tss –**hizo en desprecio Harmony ante lo que dijo Raziel

**-Y como sabemos si tus armas funcionan?**-pregunto molesta Rarity defendiendo a su marido

**-Celestia y luna ya saben lo que este par** (mostrando Glocks) **puedes hacer, pero siempre es un placer hacer una demostración-**dijo Raziel mientras apuntaba las dos sutiles armas al escudo del dragón –**Tápense los oídos –**dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría fuego tirando al escudo, el grupo se acerco temeroso al escudo quedando asombrado que este parecía intacto….si no tomaran en cuenta los 10 orificios que lo atravesaban.

**-Wow!-**dijo uno de los guardias al ver el pequeño despliegue de fuego

**-Si amigo guardia WOW!, ahora imagínate a un acorazado disparar sus 12 cañones de 305 milímetros, eso es hermoso-**dijo Raziel un tanto emocionado

**-Qué es un acorazado?-**pregunto el guardia confundido pero fue ignorado por Raziel

**-Ahora entienden lo mucho que necesitamos esas armas?-**dijo Raziel al grupo

**-No podemos ir por mas?-**dijo Twilight inocentemente

**-Mmmmmm…si, si podemos-**contesto Raziel indiferente

-**Entonces por qué no vamos todos por mas?-**pregunto luna felizmente

**-Claro!, vayamos Todos por armas mientras dejamos a Ecuestria a merced de cualquier ataque de dragón (¬¬)-**dijo sarcásticamente Raziel

**-Ve entonces tu solo pues!-**replico luna enojada

**-No enojes mi amor ja ja ja, pero solo Harmenio y yo podemos darles batalla a esas bestias y eso si ellos no activan el PAM, si solo uno se queda la cosas se pondría fea-**dijo mirando luna

**-Entonces que vaya un grupo mientras otro se queda aquí-**dijo Rarity

**-Esa idea es mejor pero necesito que si van a pelear estén juntas, pues separadas sus poderes aun no son la gran cosa -**contestó calmadamente Raziel

**-cómo que nuestros poderes aun no son suficientes? Si nosotras somos la armonía-**dijo altivamente Rainbow Dash

**-Sipy, nosotras somos la magia más poderosa que hay-**dijo Pinkie pie secundando a la pegaso

**-Y a como la veo la más modesta también verdad?-**comento Raziel –**se los diré simple, ustedes no han utilizado todavía la magia de la armonía a su máximo poder individual, ignoro si ya lo han hecho juntas, pero solas no, a excepción de hace un momento Fluttershy-**finalizo aquel hombre

**-Yo?-**pregunto Fluttershy

**-Si bombon, no lo recuerdas?-**pregunto Raziel

**-Mmmmmm-** pensó Fluttershy mientras ponía su casco en la barbilla

(Flash back)

**-Bueno, para que no veas que soy tan cruel que te parece si hago esto?-**dijo el Raziel chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que el cuerpo de pablo apareciera dentro de la jaula al o que las ponis corrieron para abrazarlo mientras le lloraban –**Feliz? Ahora están juntos, en familia ( :D)-**rió sínicamente

**-AAAAAH!, TU NO MERECES VIVIR!-**Grito Fluttershy haciendo que su dulce mirada color turquesa cambiara una inexpresiva mirada color ámbar

**-(risa) ja, ja, ja, "despertó"-**dijo Raziel con felicidad

**-VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO, YO, YO TE MATARÉ!, YO TE DESTRUIRÉ!-**dijo Fluttershy caminando con su aterradora mirada ámbar hacia el humano que permanecía inmóvil pero con una típica sonrisa.

**-Dame tu mejor golpe bonita!-**dijo Raziel abriendo los brazos, acto seguido la pegaso abrió su alas y se lanzo hacia el humano envistiéndolo quedando encima suyo mientras acercaba su cara a la del sonriente humano.

(Fin del Flash back)

**-Oh my…-**dijo sonrojada la pegaso amarilla mientras se encogía de la vergüenza

**-Veo que lo recuerdas-**dijo Raziel con una sonrisa –**espero también recuerdes el beso, porque dudo que a mi se me olvide-**termino diciendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo pícaramente

**-Y que fue eso exactamente?, porque sus ojos se volvieron como los tuyos?-**pregunto Twilight

**-Acaso se hizo como tu? se volvió mala?-**pregunto inocente Pinkie

**-O estúpida?-**añadió indiferente Rainbow

**-(**señalando a Rainbow) (¬¬) **No me simpatizas eh?,** **pero no, no se volvió mala, además quien les dijo que soy malo?...bueno luego arreglamos eso, eso que manifestó Fluttershy fue el ultimo nivel de la "mirada"-**dijo Raziel mirando a todas

**-La mirada? Te refieres a ese truco que hace Fluttershy con los ojos?-**pregunto Rarity

**-A ese mismo, pero no es un truco es un don y los ojos color ámbar es el ultimo escalón o nivel de perfección de ese don-**respondio Raziel

**-Niveles?-**pregunto Twilight curiosa

**-Existen niveles 3, Regencia, Imperio y Potestad, Fluttershy comúnmente debió de usar contra ustedes o contra alguien el de regencia-**dijo Raziel mientras miraba a la linda Fluttershy y todos lo miraban a él confundidos –**Les explico, cuando ella usa regencia debieron de haber sentido como un miedo atroz recorrer su cuerpo y un sentimiento de querer huir-**termino Raziel sonriendo

**-(escalofrió)Oh! Creo que si lo sentí alguna vez-**dijo Rainbow Dash

**-esa es una, imperio es cuando te sientes obligado a cumplir con lo que te manda, es como si perdieras voluntad propia y por ultimo esta potestad que es la más peligrosa pues te encadena a la voluntad del otro y es cuando te cambia de color la mirada a este bello color ámbar-**dijo finalmente Raziel admirándose en un espejo que apareció de la nada

**-Y como funciona? Es magia?-**pregunto luna

**-No es magia, más bien es "la fuente" junto al elemento de la bondad, creo que es la naturaleza en sí, se dice que solo algunos que conviven y entienden a la naturaleza pueden acceder a ella o algo así, mi amigo, que conocerán cuando vayas a la tierra les explicara, a mi me aburre explicarles tanto (¬¬)-**dijo Raziel cansado

**-esto nos deja con la pregunta de que vamos a hacer?-**pregunto Celestia

**-Mmmm, ni jodida idea-**respondió Raziel -**no quiero descuidar Ecuestria, pero necesitamos armas y soldados para entrenar, tenemos todo pero no tenemos tiempo-**dijo Raziel apagado

**-Lo tengo?-**grito Twilight

**-Qué tienes?-**pregunto Pinkie

-**tempus incantamenta et mundi!-**dijo feliz Twilight

**-Cierto!-**gritaron al mismo tiempo Celestia y luna

**-Eso que o que?-**pregunto Raziel ladeando la cabeza

**-es un hechizo que controla a el tiempo, hechizo funciona así-**dijo la poni lila –**al ir al mundo humano podemos quedarnos allá solo 3 semana y al regresar aquí a Ecuestria solo habrán pasado 3 días-**dijo en son de genialidad

**-wow!, me impresionas-**dijo Raziel feliz –**solo porque estas allá a lo lejos si no te besaría-** le grito desde el otro lado de la mesa al lo cual Twilight lo miro indiferente

**-Entonces cual es el plan?-**pregunto pablo mientras era arrastrado amarrado de pies y manos por applejack.

**-Celly cariño, para comenzar con el entrenamiento consígueme a 800 de tus mejores ponis, ya sean soldados o civiles, y ustedes prepárense que nos vamos a la tierra-**dijo Raziel mientras de sus ropas sacaba un pergamino verde.

**-Y en que nos vamos a ir? Un portal no puede trasportar a 800 ponis-**dijo luna seriamente

**-No te preocupes mi amor, no iremos es esto-**dijo Raziel mientras abría rápidamente el pergamino, cerraba los ojos y hacia símbolos raros con sus manos, todos comenzaron a ver con asombro como una brillante luz comenzaba a emerger del pergamino y la tierra comenzaba a cimbrar, del pergamino salió disparada una pequeña bolita color purpura que Raziel en un rápido movimiento tomo dejando a todos atónitos…al darse cuenta que era un insulto walkie talkie (¬¬)

**-Nos vamos a ir en eso?, esto es estúpido-**dijo Rainbow Dash enojada

**-Qué Dashie? No crees que cabamos todos?-**dijo Raziel sonriente

**-se dice quepamos, idiota (¬¬)-**respondió la pegaso

**-Bueno al fin y al quepo me entiendes no?-**respondió burlonamente Raziel a lo que Rainbow le arrojo un vaso por su mal chiste –(esquivando vaso) **Ja, ja, ja Huy se me olvido que estabas reglando-**dijo raziel Raziel

**-CALLATE!-**grito la pegaso cian avergonzada

**-Es en serio nos iremos en eso?-**pregunto Twilight

**-oh no, no, no, esto es para pedir nuestro trasporte, observen allá a lo lejos en aquella planicie-**dijo Raziel mientras prendía, calibraba y se acercaba el aparato –(aclarando garganta) **Ejem, aquí líder eco, repito aquí líder eco, solicito trasporte pesado en coordenadas 37 13 22.70 N 115 48 52.15 W-**dijo Raziel a lo cual siguió un ensordecedor silencio

**-Creo que no te escucha…..-**Intento decir Celestia pero fue interrumpida por la trasmisión

Radio: **Aquí base Honolulu líder eco, es bueno escucharlo de nuevo, creímos que lo habíamos perdido.**

**-Para nada Rain, tu sabes que es muy difícil perderme, ganarme el lo difícil-**dijo Raziel guiñándole un ojo a luna a lo que la princesa solo bufo

Radio: **Ok, líder eco el trasporte está en camino, esperamos invitados?**

**-Si como a 800-850 de ellos quizás, dile a shy, jack y a light que preparen todo, barracas, armas, simuladores de todo tipo, el plan "Despertad" esta en proceso-**dijo Raziel Mientras era mirado por todos

Radio: **Entendido señor, algo más?**

**-Ah!, si Rain, informa el número de comensales a pie y el número total a rary para que preparen alimentos y equipo, por favor-**termino Raziel

Radio: **Si Señor!**

**-eh? Rain?-**dijo Raziel pegando se al artefacto para intehtar hablar muy bajo

Radio: **Si?**

**-Como esta light y kiko?-**pregunto Raziel

Radio: **(voz diferente) Enojada! Estoy Muy muy enojada Contigo! Cuando llegues me las pagaras! Tu cosa esa se está comiendo todo! Te dije que no era buena idea tener un Parasprite en la base**-

**-Ups, Este….. (Haciendo sonidos estúpidos) shhhhh, hay interferencia, shhhhh, no te escucho shhhhh, bueno luego nos vemos-**dijo Raziel mientras apaga el aparato

Radio: **ni te atrevas a cortarme desgraciado tu pedazo de mi…**

**-Quienes eran Raziel?-**pregunto Celestia indiferente

-**Eh? "Amigas"-**dijo Raziel con una sonrisa

**-Y nuestro trasporte?-**pregunto Rainbow

Fuera del la cafetería cerca de una colina en una planicie, extraños destellos comenzaron a aparecer, las ponis y los humano a excepción de Raziel miraba asombrada la escena en donde de la nada surgió en tierra un portal tan grande como el hospital mismo de él, como si de una especie de monstruo se tratase salió un enorme aeroplano que su sola presencia eclipsaba a todo lo antes conocido en aquella Ecuestria, las ponis y Harmony no salían de su asombro.

**-Es, es, es ES ENORME!-**Grito Rainbow Dash

**-Es hermoso-**dijo Rarity

**-Es maravilloso!-**dijo Twilight mirando al gran avión desde abajo

**-Es Europeo-**añadió con una sonrisa Raziel ante la aparición de un gran e imponente Airbus A-380 **-Ahora mi celly dónde están mis 800 ponis?-.**

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado y nuevamente perdonen por el retraso (de tiempo XD) dejen sus reviews los cuales me justan ja ja ja, saludos y hasta pronto**

**pd: edgareo ya recuerdas lo que te dije de un tal kiko? ;D**


	14. Batalla en ponyville Parte 1

Saludos camaradas, aquí el nuevo capitulo o parte de el :P, antes que nada deseo agradecerles a todos y a cada uno por sus reviews y aclarar un pequeño error que si no fuera por SilentAnger no pe hubiera dado cuenta. la hija de pablo con cual estaba peleado era Carol no Rin, asi que imaginemos que Raziel amenazo a Carol y no a Rin, Vale?

* * *

Fuera del la cafetería cerca de una colina en una planicie, extraños destellos comenzaron a aparecer, las ponis y los humano a excepción de Raziel miraba asombrada la escena en donde de la nada surgió en tierra un portal tan grande como el hospital mismo, de él, como si de una especie de monstruo se tratase salió un enorme aeroplano que su sola presencia eclipsaba a todo lo antes conocido en aquella Ecuestria, las ponis y Harmony no salían de su asombro.

**-Es, es, es, ES ENORME!-**Grito Rainbow Dash

**-Es hermoso-**dijo Rarity

**-Es asombroso!-**dijo Twilight mirando al gran avión desde abajo

**-Es Europeo-**añadió con una sonrisa Raziel ante la aparición de un gran e imponente Airbus A-380 **-Ahora mi celly dónde están mis 800 ponis?-**

**-Los quieres ahora o te los entrego mañana?-**dijo sarcástica Celestia –**Tu sabes que seleccionar y traer a 800 de mis "mejores" ponis no será tarea sencilla Raziel-**

**-Pues será mejor que mandes un comunicado para la selección del personal celly pues no tenemos tiempo y mientras más rápido mejor-**contesto Raziel en orden

**-Usted ordene mi señor (¬¬)-**respondió Celestia enojada –**dame 4 días, Vamos Luna, vayamos a Canterlot y comencemos con el papeleo-**

**-Si hermana-**contesto la princesa de la noche mientras ambas desaparecían en un santiamén

**-Y ahora? Que se supone que deberíamos de hacer?-**pregunto Rarity mirando a Twilight

**-No lo sé, ya termino tu explicación…. eh?... Raziel-** Pregunto Twilight

**-Si, ya, por el momento no tengo nada más que explicarles-**contesto aburrido el sujeto

**-Entonces debemos irnos de aquí, hay que comenzar a prepáranos en Ponyville-**comento pablo levantándose la mesa y yendo hacia la salida**- sin el Liberty nos tardaríamos cerca de 2 días y medio de camino hacia Ponyville, movámonos, consigamos una carreta-**

**-El Liberty?-**pregunto Raziel curioso

**-Era la nave de pablo engendro, nos derribaron en ella cuando los dragones atacaron manehatten-**respondió indiferente Harmony

**-Siento escuchar eso pablo, pero por que en vez de irnos en una anticuada carreta, no nos vamos en el Airbus?-**dijo Raziel con una sonrisa señalando a la titánica nave –**sería mucho más rápido, tranquilo, cómodo, espacioso y sobre todo "lujoso"-**añadió mandándole un guiño a Rarity

**-No nos interesa, no necesitamos de tus…-**intento decir Harmony pero las mane ya estaban cerca de la aeronave

**-Pues no me agradara este sujeto, pero eso de "lujoso" no se oye mal-**dijo Rarity caminando hacia el Airbus

**-O lo de espacioso, no pienso estar toda apretada en una carreta junto a ustedes-**comento arrogante Rainbow Dash

**-Además estas viejas patas no están de humor como para estar caminando, opino que nos vayamos en el ….eh?.. "ayrbas"-**dijo applejack sonriente

**-Yo opino lo mismo, además tengo curiosidad de saber cómo se siente volar en uno de esos-**comento ilusionada Twilight

**-**(sacándole la lengua a Harmony) **Bien, esta decido nos iremos en el Airbus -**dijo Raziel oprimiendo el botón de un control que traía consigo, lo cual hizo que la escotilla del avión se abriera y de esta saliera una pequeña y delgada escalera que conducía hacia el interior**- Todos abordo saldremos en 15 minutos, llama a tus hijos pablo, no querrás que se queden aquí solos-** añadió Raziel mirando indiferente a pablo

**-Hijo de puta, ni te atrevas a mencionarlos, ese acto nunca te lo perdonaré-**dijo pablo mirando con ira a Raziel

**-Eh? Nunca me lo perdonaras? Si eres listo deberías entender lo hice y agradecérmelo-**dijo Raziel regalándole una sonrisa a pablo pero este no se inmuto ante el gesto.

**-Tus motivos no me interesan-** dijo pablo secamente –**nadie amenaza a mi familia y anda por allí sonriendo cual gilipollas- **

**-**(risa) **ja, ja, ja, con un gracias será suficiente-**termino diciendo Raziel mientras le daba la espalda a un enojado pablo que cerraba su puño con ira.

5 minutos después el pequeño grupo de 12, ya se encontraba dentro de la aeronave completamente asombrado por la cantidad de asientos, la belleza y lujo que ostentaba aquel avión.

**-Wow!, mira eso pablo- **decía applejack emocionada mientras tocaba el suave cojín de uno de los cientos de asientos – **son muy suavecitos, oh por Celestia!, tendremos que conseguir uno para la silla de Granny Smith o uno de estos para los muebles de la casa-**

**-**(¬¬) (suspiro) **lo que tu digas cariño-**respondió secamente pablo

**-Te gustaron applejack?-**pregunto Raziel sonriéndole a la poni

**-Yeup, son geniales, dudo que pueda existir algo más cómodo-**respondió applejack sentada arriba de uno de los asientos mientras daba brinquitos

**-Pues si los hay, "siempre existe algo mas" en este momento estamos en la tercera clase, si me acompañan los llevaré a la primera en donde hay asientos lo cuádruple de cómodos-**dijo Raziel ofreciendo su mano caballerosamente para que applejack se levantase

**-**(dando un brinco ignorando la mano) **No jodas en serio?-**dijo alegremente- **eso tengo que verlo por mi misma, vamos chicos! Yiiija!-** añadió mientras salía a todo galope y 3 apenados potrillos la seguían con vergüenza

**-**(sorprendido) **Qué no la sacas a pasear nunca?-**pregunto Raziel a pablo dándole una sonrisa sínica a pablo

**-No es de tu incumbencia boludo-**dijo enojado este

**-Aun molesto?-**dijo Raziel pero pablo no le contesto –**Quiero hablar contigo en la cabina en cuanto despeguemos-**añadió seriamente

**-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, pero sé de que quieres hablar-**respondió pablo mirando con ira a Raziel –(apuntándolo con su dedo índice amenazadoramente) **si esperas que te "agradezca" por amenazar con un arma a mi hija y hacer llorar a mi esposa, estas pero muy, muy, pero mmuy IMBÉCIL-**dijo dando miradas asesinas

**-Oh vamos Pablito mira yo te comprendo, pero eso lo hice para que….-**intento decir Raziel sonriente pero pablo le interrumpió

**-Invocaste a mi familia a un campo de batalla, trajiste a este mundo una guerra, amenazaste a mi hija con una pistola, torturaste emocionalmente a mi esposa y a mis amigos, dices que me comprendes? Porque? Porque somos de la tierra, porque somos humanos? O porque tenemos familia, no, no lo creo pues en eso no me puede entender ahora, pues tu ya no la tienes-**dijo un pablo muy fuera de si

**-**(cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños) **El que tenga oídos que oiga, el que tenga ojos que vea y el que tenga boca que calle-**dijo Raziel mientras desviaba la mirada para después salir caminado hacia la cabina.

**-Oh por Celestia!-**se escucho gritar a applejack desde primera clase

**-Cielos mamá, Quieres calmarte?-**se escucho a Sten –**Bájate de allí es peligroso!-**

**-Rarity! Ven a ver eso! Es fantástico-**grito aun más fuerte la poni vaquera

**-Ca-cal-cálmate por favor mamá, MAMÁ!, PAPÁ! Necesitamos de tu ayuda!-**grito Carol

**-Hace cuanto Carol no te llamaba papá?-**dijo Raziel sin voltear a ver a pablo –(suspiro) Para **que una cadena pueda ser unida de nuevo, debe ser soldada con la llama de el sacrificio y del amor, Con tu permiso-**dijo Raziel retirándose a la cabina a lo que pablo solo lo miro al escuchar esas palabras

**-PAPÁ!-**grito nuevamente Carol

**-**(gritando) **YA VOY!...Hija-**termino en susurro con una sonrisa

**(10 minutos después)**

Altavoz: **Hola ponis hermosos…. y pablo… y eh? Arnoldo, les habla su guapo capitán Raziel junto a la sexy copiloto Twilight Sparkle desde la cabina del A-380, nos dirigimos desde la hermosa ciudad ahora en ruinas de Hollow Blades hacia la apacible y nada emocionante Ponyville…..**

**-Es necesaria tanta palabrería?-**dijo Rarity con enfado sentada en uno de los lujos asientos de primera clase

**-No tienes idea de cuánto me fastidia-**dijo Rainbow Dash

**-Oh, no sean malas con él, solo déjenlo ser-**replicó Fluttershy en defensa se Raziel

**-Si, Rarity dejémoslo ser….ser un idiota ja, ja, ja, ja-**rio estrepitosamente Rainbow seguida por Rarity y Fluttershy

Altavoz: **Em.…Eh?...no tengo idea como pude escuchar eso, pero bueno, el clima es de alrededor de 30 °C, no sé si se esperan tormentas pues no contamos con GPS y el tiempo aproximado de arribo a Ponyville es de 6 horas.**

**-6 HORAS!?-**gritaron en sorpresa las mane al mismo tiempo al escuchar la rapidez de la llegada

Altavoz: (golpeando el micrófono 3 veces) **Sigo sin entender como carajos puedo escucharlas pero si, 6 horas.**

Acto seguido los 4 poderosos motores Trent 977 comenzaron a cobrar vida causando un completo caos entre los asustados habitantes, el enorme avión comenzó a rodar por el pasto tomando posición para despegar mientras que aun sus motores se calentaban y hacían volar cualquier cosas que estuviera cerca por la fuertes ráfagas de viento.

(Sonido de motor: /watch?v=GgQKmsEuGCs)

**- Twilight, Insististe en ver como volaba esto, no quiero que te asustes o hagas un escándalo en la cabina ok?, estas Lista?-**dijo Raziel acomodándose su sombrero y colocándose uno lentes oscuros

**-Sí, lo estoy!-**contesto con una sonrisa de emoción mientras copiaba el gesto de ponerse lentes

(Sonido de despegue: /watch?v=QKuywA9DtnE)

**-Ok pequeña Twilight, ….HERE WE GO!-**dijo Raziel empujando ambas palancas del potencial del motor haciendo que estos rugieran e hicieran el sonido más fuerte que cualquier poni haya escuchado, el avión rápidamente comenzó a moverse y a los pocos segundos ya iba a mas de 300 kilómetros por hora levantando vuelo sin dificultad

**-Eso fue FANTÁSTICO!-**grito Twilight maravillada por la velocidad y la sensación de despegue

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Ruinas de la antigua Ecuestria (cerca de Ponyville)

Fecha: Martes 09 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 07:00 Pm

**-**(rugido estremecedor) **COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESAS MIERDAS DE PONIS NOS HAYAN DERROTADO!-**grito un dragón azul mientras golpeaba el suelo

**-Tranquilo hermano, no fueron ellos -**contesto un dragón negro que estaba siendo vendado –**fue el azote-**

-**Qué? El azote esta aquí? MALDICIÓN!-**Gruño el dragón rojo

**-Esto está fuera de nuestras garras hermano, deberíamos de pedir refuerzos a los de la elite-**dijo un dragón azul

**-y arriesgarnos a que nos despedacen por incompetentes?, prefiero luchar contra el azote-**contesto un dragón verde

**-**(saliendo desde las sombras) No **es necesario que lo digan, nosotros ya lo sabemos, los dioses han visto su ineptitud y me han mandado para corregirla-**dijo un gran y musculoso dragón blanco de ojos azul penetrante y armadura dorada

**-General Tártaro!-**dijo un dragón negro mientras todos los dragones se arrodillaban

–**Dónde está ese inútil de Wyvern?!-**rugió con enojo

**-Mu-murió señor-**contesto un dragón rojo –**Cayo cuando atacábamos manehatten-**

**-**(rugido de furia) **solo una cosa tenían que hacer montón de basuras inútiles, solo tenían que vigilar al enemigo, nada mas nada menos-**gruño el imponente dragón mirando a todos con ira

**-Señor creímos que si acabábamos con los ponis solo nosotros seria grato para los dragones celestiales-**dijo el dragón verde

**-Grato? GRATO? Dices? Ja, ja, ja no me hagas reír, imbécil, a los dioses nada que hagan las basuras como ustedes le es grato-**farfullo tártaro el gran dragón blanco

**-Solo creímos….-**intento decir el dragón verde pero fue tomado velozmente del cuello por el dragón blanco

**-Ustedes no tienen derecho a "creer"-**dijo mientras apretaba lentamente el cuello del dragón verde y este comenzaba a patalear desesperado –**Ustedes solo viven para servir a las razas superiores, viven solo para obedecer órdenes y morir cumpliéndolas, si comienzan a creer entonces no nos sirven de nada-**dijo finalmente apretando su puño brutalmente ocasionando que el cuello del dragón se rompiera y este dejara de patalear solo para realizar leves convulsiones y sangrar por la boca –(limpiándose la sangre de la garra) **Quedo claro?-**finalizo

**-si-si, díganos que debemos de hacer general Tártaro-**dijo un dragón azul a lo el resto de dragones bramaron en aceptación

**-Cuántos son en total?-**pregunto seriamente tártaro

**-En total somos 209, señor, sin contar a los 70 heridos-**respondió otro de los dragones

**-Tss, antes de comenzar con una ofensiva a gran escala necesitamos aprovisionarnos, necesitamos material de curación, alimento y armas, según el mapa cual es el pueblo más cercano?-**pregunto a unos de sus vasallos

**-**(mirando mapa) **Un tal Ponyville, está a 10 kilómetros de aquí, nos tardaríamos 30 minutos en vuelo-**respondió este

**-Prepárense, coman lo que haya en las reservas, descansen y alisten sus armas en 5 horas salimos hacia ese pueblo-**dijo con unas sonrisa mientras miraba el mapa y clavaba un cuchillo en donde ponía Ponyville

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Cerca de Ponyville (dentro del avión)

Fecha: Martes 10 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 01:00 Am

Dentro de la aeronave reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, Raziel piloteaba la nave junto a una extremamente dormida Twilight que recostada en el asiento del copiloto roncaba graciosamente y dejaba escurrir pequeñas gotas de saliva, dentro de la sección de primera clase el resto del grupo hacia diversas actividades, Rarity descansaba acostada en uno de los lujosos sillones mientras que a su lado yacía una botella vacía de champaña, Harmony se encontraba paseando curioseando por toda la aeronave, escudriñándola desconfiadamente, applejack se encontraba recostada junto a un despierto y pensativo Pablo que no se sacaba de la cabeza su ultima "charla" con Raziel, Rainbow Dash se encontraba concentrada jugando uno de los videojuegos que el avión tenía equipado en sus asientos, Pinkie pie, Carol y Fluttershy no dejaban de ver la película "diario de una pasión" que Raziel les había puesto y estas lloraban a moco suelto, Rin se encontraba pensativa mirando por una de las ventanillas al cielo nocturno y Sten se hallaba en la pequeña cocina del avión preparando alguno bocadillos para el resto.

**-**(suspiro) **Vaya copiloto resultaste ser Twilight-**dijo Raziel en susurro-**Pero te comprendo yo también estaría cansado-**añadió con una sonrisa

**(Vibración extraña)**

**-Aaaaah!-**grito Twilight despertando de golpe – **que fue eso?-**dijo mirando a todos lados asustada

**-No es nada de qué preocuparse bombón, solo es turbulencia-**dijo secamente sin despegar la vista del nocturno cielo

-**Turbu..qué?-**pregunto curiosa Twilight

**-Turbulencia Twilight, es cuando el aire que pasa debajo de las alas sufre una especie de agitación lo que provoca que el avión vibre-**explico Raziel

**-como es que sabes tanto?-**

**-Fui piloto-**

**-pero que no dijiste que eras medico o panadero o algo así?-**pregunto curiosa la pony

**-En la tierra era estudiante de medicina, cuando llegaron los dragones me enliste en el ejército y allí aprendí a volar, cuando llegue a mi Ecuestria como no existían ni humanos o aviones, aprendí la repostería con mi Pinkie, y el resto ya lo sabes-**dijo secamente Raziel

**-Oh, ahora lo entiendo todo, **(mirando hacia afuera en el cielo nocturno) **Santa Celestia, cuanto tiempo dormí?-**

**-como 6 horas, creo-**

**-Perdón** (squee) **es que estaba cansada y….-**

**-no hay nada que perdonar Twilight –**

Ambos humano y poni se quedaron en incomodo silencio alrededor de 15 minutos

**-Este…Raziel?-**

**-Si Twilight?-**

**-Me prestarías el Draconomicon? Quisiera leerlo-**

**-Claro dulzura-**dijo este chasqueando los dedos apareciendo el libro rojo

Twilight miro nuevamente el gran libro por todos lados, observando detalladamente cada costura y adorno del compendio, hasta que miró la parte inferior del lomo del libro notando 2 abreviaciones en letras doradas

**-T.S y F.S-** leyó la poni lila**-que significa?-**pregunto curiosa

**-Son los nombres abreviados de las autoras-**dijo mirando rápidamente a Twilight para después retomar su vista al frente

**-oh!, entonces es el nombre abreviado de tu esposa y de tu cuñada?-**

**-A si es-**

Twilight miro con atención aquellas abreviaciones, que significaban? Algo en ellas le era familiar, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era, la duda y la curiosidad quemaba a Twilight por dentro, sabía que si preguntaba por la fallecida esposa seria grosero, pero la sed de conocimiento, ese anhelo de saber, Ese sentimiento de curiosidad la dominaba, no podía soportarlo.

**-Como se llamaban?-**pregunto con intensa curiosidad algo apenada –**si se puede saber, claro-**

**-Realmente quieres saber?-**

**-si-**

**-Quizás cambie tu forma de ver las cosas, lo soportarías?-**

**-Si-**

**-Enserio?-**

**-si-**

**-Estas totalmente segura?-**

**-Si-**

**-segu….-**intento decir Raziel pero Twilight salto sorpresivamente hacia él haciendo que este soltara los controles y el avión se ladeara un poco

**-SI! SI QUIERO SABER!-**dijo acercándose al rostro del humano

**-**(sujetando los controles rápidamente) Tranquila!, **vas a ser que nos estrellemos, bien, juguemos a algo yo te daré una pista, te diré el primero y tu resolverás el segundo, de acuerdo?-**

**-Bien-**

**-T.S, significa "Twilight Sparkle"-**dijo Raziel sin ningún sentimiento y sin mirar a Twilight a lo que la poni abrió grandemente los ojos de la incredulidad, olvidándose de todo, incluso del sueño, Twilight miro el libro y después miro a Raziel con asombro.

**-No, no me digas que?-**dijo algo perturbada

**-ya lo descubriste? si que eres "rápida"-**dijo feliz Raziel irónico

**-no puede ser, no puede ser!-**repetía para sí la poni mientras negaba con la cabeza

**-Sí, sí lo es, a que no te lo esperabas?-**dijo Raziel con leve sonrisa y algo sarcástico

**-No puedo creer que YO haya sido tu esposa en lo otra Ecuestria!-**grito Twilight asombrada y desconcertada a lo que Raziel la miro impactado

**- Espera qué? No Twilight, tu no eras mi esposa-**dijo Raziel con una sonrisa

**-Oh!-**dijo avergonzada la poni lila por su error

–**Creí que siendo tan nerd podría descubrirlo rápidamente, cuando se las describí pensé iban a descubrirlo en un tris, realmente no sabes quién es? –**

**-Oh no, no se me viene nadie a la mente-**dijo mientras ponía una de sus patas en su boca

**-Oh come on!-**dijo desesperado Raziel –**Mira es fácil, mi anillo de bodas tiene una mariposa rosada, mis hijas se llamaban "flora" y "fauna", eran "pegasos", a mi esposa le encantaban los "animales" era muy cercana a aquella "Twilight", era "bondadosa" y su abreviatura es F.S.-**

**-**(pensando) **Mmm…F.S.?, Flower Storm?-**concluyo Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-**( **ಥ**‿**ಥ **)**Ja, ja, ja, ja …**( **ಠ****_****ಠ**) **NO!...Fluttershy!, mi esposa era Fluttershy!-**dijo Raziel mirando con enfado a Twilight

**-Oh santa Celestia!-**grito con asombro la poni mirando al humano y quedando en completo estado de shock

**-No me digas que no lo notaste?, solo me faltaba que la señalara** (¬¬), **eh?... Twilight?-**dijo Raziel mirando a una petrificada Twilight que ponía una cara de total asombro**-**(suspiro) **dame fuerzas mi señor!-**Raziel activo el piloto automático y soltó los mandos de la aeronave, lentamente se acerco a la petrificada poni mirándola de cerca, Raziel movió su mano en frente de la cara de Twilight y esta ni siquiera parpadeo, el humano esbozo una sonrisa picara, volteo a su derecha viendo que no estuviera nadie observando desde la puerta y miro a Twilight nuevamente, Raziel suavemente empujando su mano contra la barbilla de Twilight para cerrar su boca y acercándose lentamente tomo a la poni por las mejillas la atrajo hacia a él y…..le dibujo un infantilmente bigote y gafas a modo de broma – **(:3) perfecto!-**pero aun la poni no movía un musculo el sujeto preocupado Tomo una pequeña lámpara para mirar las pupilas de la poni y le golpeo delicadamente las mejillas, pero Twilight no reacciono en absoluto **-Joder, si que te impacto la noticia-**dijo el humano aun mas asombrado. –**Je, je, je…**(serio) **eh? Qué es eso?-**dijo mirando hacia afuera del avión

**(En la sección de primera clase)**

Después de la inesperada turbulencia Rarity se había despertado y ya no pudiendo dormir de nuevo solo se limito a mirar por la ventanilla hacia el estrellado y apacible cielo nocturno.

**-Harmony, cariño, ven a ver este hermoso cielo-**dijo una algo ebria Rarity

**-**(Abrazando cariñosamente a Rarity por detrás mientras ambos miran por la ventana) **Hermoso cielo? Ni este cielo, ni estas estrellas o esta luna se comparan con la belleza que irradias tú** (beso en el cuello) **mi dulce amor-**dijo poéticamente el caballero de la armonía

La bonita y peculiar pareja se fundió en un dulce beso hasta que de pronto…

(Música de fondo: /watch?v=BfQgTz_znn0)

**(Grito de Twilight desde la cabina)**

**-Twilight?-**pregunto applejack mirando desde las escaleras que conducían a la cabina

**(Fuerte Turbulencia)**

**-Wow!, eso se sintió peor que la ultima-**dijo applejack sosteniéndose del pasamanos de las escaleras

**(Aún más fuerte turbulencia)**

**- Wow, Wow, Wow -**repetía la poni vaquera perdiendo el equilibrio y dando pataleos intentando no caer pero fue rápidamente sujeta por pablo

Pablo la miro seriamente mientras la aeronave comenzaba a vibrar estrepitosamente cada vez con más fuerza, derribando cualquier cosa que no estuviera sujeta o abriendo violentamente los porta equipajes que estaban arriba de los asientos–**Que está pasando?-**dijo Rainbow Dash mirando como todas y cada una las luces de la enorme aeronave comenzaban a titilar espontáneamente para después sin aviso apagarse por completo quedando el avión completamente a oscuras, el grupo rápidamente se reunió en un solo punto, mirando a su alrededor preocupados –**quédense aquí, voy a ver qué sucede-**dijo pablo al grupo mientras subía rápidamente por las escaleras hacia a la cabina, **-Chicas? Tengo un mal presentimiento-**dijo Pinkie pie al ver como su pelo se alaciaba y su cola se agitaba violentamente, las turbinas del avión comenzaron a realizar un sonido sordo de aceleración mientras que la aeronave comenzaba a elevarse y a virar en un cerrado ángulo hacia la derecha, las ponis fueron empujadas en contra del fuselaje quedando todas aplastadas una encima de las otra –**Ese idiota!, voy a matar…..lo-**gruño Rainbow Dash pero calló al ver por la ventana algo que le helo la sangre, una inmensa bola de fuego que pasaba cerca… muy cerca del avión, la aeronave intempestivamente volvió a virar pero ahora hacia la izquierda recobrando su posición original –**Diablos, no-**dijo en susurro la poni cian –**Auch! Que, qué pasa cariño?-**pregunto Rarity levantándose adolorida del suelo de la enorme aeronave –**Mi-mi-miren-**tartamudeo Rainbow apuntando hacia fuera de la ventana, las ponis se acercaron y miraron por esta, nada, solo un cielo nocturno –**No vemos nada R.D., que viste?...oh dulce Celestia!-**dijo en sorpresa applejack al ver que de la nada cientos de pequeños portales morados comenzaban a aparecer cerca del Airbus rodeando a este por completo –**Son los portales de invocación de Raziel-**dijo Rarity mientras entrecerraba los ojos para aprécialos mejor, de los portales literalmente decenas de Droides MQ-9 Reaper comenzaron a salir escoltando a la nave, las ponis se miraron confundidas y asombradas ante aquel insólito evento pero su asombro les duro poco pues el avión haciendo rugir nuevamente sus motores comenzó a virar de nuevo hacia la derecha, ante tal movimiento todas cayeron y rodaron hacia ese lado a excepción de Rainbow que se sujeto firmemente de unos de los asientos mientras aun veía por la ventana contemplando 2 grandes llamaradas que pasaban cerca del ala haciendo estallar a 3 reaper que se encontraban cerca, Rainbow por primera vez en su vida sintió el terror mismo al presenciar cómo algunos pedazos de aquellos pequeños aviones salían disparados hacia el avión, golpeando a este en parte de su estructura y en 2 de sus turbinas haciéndolas estallar en una gran explosión mientras estas comenzaban a ser consumidas por las llamas dejando una estela de fuego y humo, a pesar de estar dentro del avión la gran explosión aturdió a la poni e hizo que los cristales de las ventanillas estallasen y parte del fuselaje se resquebrajara, Rainbow ante tal impacto fue proyectada hasta el pasillo cayendo de espaldas lastimándose una de sus alas y quedando mirando hacia el techo, la poni intento levantarse pero el dolor era intenso y ese pitido en sus oídos se sentía tan horrible, era como si una molesta colmena de abejas zumbara a toda potencia desde dentro de su cabeza –**Rainbow! Levántate-** grito Fluttershy –**Dashie!-** dijo Pinkie esta vez con desesperación, pero la poni cian no intento levantarse, "al demonio, de aquí no me mueve ni Celestia" se dijo en su mente pero una sensación la hizo cambiar de opinión, una sensación de "arrastre" que tiraba de ella mientras que a su alrededor revoloteaban objetos siendo succionados por "algo" con dificultad Rainbow levanto cabeza y total fue su asombro al ver que en donde habían impactado aquellos pedazos se encontraba un enorme agujero que había perforado el fuselaje y la presión diferenciada producía una vorágine que succionaba todo hacia afuera –**Mierda!-**grito la poni mientras pataleaba débilmente al verse casi afuera del avión siendo arrastrada, la pegaso ya se encontraba casi en el exterior pero el heroico brazo de Harmony la sujeto de una pata salvándola de un triste final, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, los hijos de pablo y Rainbow se encontraban en el lado derecho del avión sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas a los asientos para no ser succionados, mientras tanto el avión sin 2 de sus 4 turbinas comenzaba a inclinarse y a precipitarse sin remedio hacia tierra haciendo el sonido más horrible que jamás pudieran escuchar los primerizos pasajero, solo para después sentir el tremendo impacto y escuchar el sonido del metal retorciéndose .

(Algo como este sonido, al poner el video cierren los ojos e imaginen a todos sujetos intentando no ser succionados hacia afuera: /watch?v=aNOSoZwH0OE)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Ponyville

Fecha: Martes 10 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 12:30 Am (30 minutos antes)

El pequeño Ponyville apacible y cotidiano ya comenzaba a dormir, las calles ya se encontraban vacías y todos los negocios comenzaban a cerrar sin ninguna novedad, Cerca del centro del pueblo en un gran árbol hueco se encontraba la biblioteca de la villa, hogar de Twilight y Spike el dragón, en esta solo algunas luces se encontraban encendidas, y al mirar dentro aun se podía ver a Spike que se hallaba acomodando algunos libros, manejando la correspondencia de Twilight y limpiando a fondo cada uno de los estantes, era un trabajo duro pero el adolecente dragón no le molestaba hacerlo pues al pasar de los años le cogió cierto cariño a los libros y al igual que Twilight se pasaba horas leyendo, pero este día en especial fue difícil, los clientes no paraban de entrar a la biblioteca y Spike no podía darse abasto él solo, intento llamar a su novia "applebloom" para que le ayudara un poco y de paso verla, pero esta no pudo ayudar pues tenía sus propios deberes en la granja así que el dragón no tuvo mas remedio que hacerse cargo de todo por sí solo, el día termino en un santiamén, buenas ganancias para la biblioteca (también librería) pero también termino con los nervios y fuerzas del dragón que solo quería descansar.

**-**(mirando su reloj) **12:35 am,** (suspiro) **solo un poco mas y mi amada y yo estaremos juntos…..espera un poco mas amada cama tu príncipe está en camino!-**grito el dragón morado

**(Sonidos de puerta siendo azotada)**

-**Spike!, Spike!, abre esa maldita puerta!-**se escuchó un femenino grito desde fuera

**-Lo siento ya es tarde, ya cerramos!-**contesto Spike desde dentro

**-Abre esa puerta o la derribare de una patada-**se escucho nuevamente desde afuera

**-**(suspiro) **Por Celestia y ahora qué?-**pregunto fastidiado Spike mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría lentamente –**Si diga? Oh!-**intento gritar el dragón pero al abrir la pequeña puerta de madera fue envestido por una unicornio color turquesa de cabellos de igual color con tonos blancos y de cutie mark de cierto instrumento musical –**Lyra! Qué diablos te sucede?-**dijo el dragón debajo de la poni, mientras esta lo miraba con enojo.

**-Dónde está?, dónde lo escondes?-**dijo Lyra bastante enojada mirando por todos lados de la biblioteca

**-Dónde está quien?-**pregunto confundido Spike

**-No finjas demencia Spike, se que él está aquí!-**grito Lyra cerca de la cara de Spike

**-Lyra me estas asustando, de quien rayos me hablas?-**pregunto el dragón mientras levantaba gentilmente a Lyra y la alejaba un poco

**-De Sten! **(Ò_Ó) **Dónde está Sten?** ( T-T ) –Dijo la poni soltando algunas lagrimas de tristeza

**-De Sten? Hablas del hijo mayor de pablo?, no lo he visto desde ayer por la tarde, no se encontraba contigo?-**

**-Si, pero desapareció, y no he podido encontrarlo-**gimoteó Lyra mientras hacia un puchero

**-Desapareció?, vaya!, y qué tiene que ver conmigo?-**

**-Lo he buscado literalmente en todos lados y solo faltaba este lugar, dónde está mi Sten?-**lloro la poni tirándose al piso

**-Oh vamos Lyra, tal vez salió a comprarte algo-**

**-Llevo 9 horas buscándolo Spike, nadie tarda 9 horas comprando "algo"-**alego Lyra con lágrimas en su rostro

**-Je, no has visto cuanto se tarda applebloom cuando vamos al centro comercial **(¬¬)-

**-Spike! Estoy desesperada!-**

**-Perdón Lyra pero no sé donde este, ya le preguntaste a sus hermanas?-**dijo el dragón morado

**-También desaparecieron-**respondió la unicornio limpiando sus lagrimas

**-Cómo también Carol y Rin?-**

**-Si** (snif) **veras, Sten me había invitado a** (snif) **comer en su casa con sus hermanas** (snif) **cominos ensalada de frutas con alfalfa dorada y** (snif) **salsa de champiñones que Sten acababa de** (snif) **aprender hacer en su…..-**narraba la poni pero fue interrumpida

**-**(tambaleándose de sueño) **Lyra puedes ir al punto?-**dijo Spike con impaciencia dándole un pañuelo a la poni para que se limpiara la nariz

**-Pe, perdón** (limpiándose la nariz) **terminamos de comer y Carol dijo que se iba a bañar y rin solo subió a su habitación, Sten se ofreció a prepárame un pastel especial que había inventado, yo lo espere pacientemente en su sala y nada, solo desapareció** (T-T) **fui a avisar a sus hermanas pero ellas tampoco estaban** ( :( ), **creí que me jugaban una broma y comencé a buscarlos pero hasta ahora no he podido encontrarlos, estoy comenzando a asustarme-**explico Lyra con miedo

**-Diantres, eso suena mal, bueno Lyra ya es tarde como para comenzar una búsqueda, vamos te acompañaré hasta tu casa y ya mañana a primera hora veremos qué hacer, lo primero será enviarle a Twilight una carta para que avise a Applejack y a Pablo sobre las situación-**dijo el dragón mientras caminaba con Lyra hacia la puerta.

**-De verdad? Me ayudaras a buscarlos?-**

**-Claro, después de todo para que son los amigos?-**dijo el dragón regalándole una cálida sonrisa a la pony la cual lo abrazo en gratitud –**vamos te acompaño-**agrego el dragón cerrando lentamente la puerta mientras susurraba –**Cama el destino nos separa de nuevo-**Dijo resignado

Spike caminaba junto a Lyra por las solitarias y oscuras calles del centro de Ponyville, a pesar de ser un hermoso pueblo de día era algo aterrador de noche, cualquier sonido o sombra era aterradora, tanto que Lyra caminaba muy, muy, muy cerca del dragón al cual hacía sentir incomodo, solo caminaron alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que llegaron a la pequeña casa de Lyra.

**-listo Lyra, estamos en casa, veo por las luces apagadas que bonbon ya se durmió, que afortunada-**dijo el dragón somnoliento

**-Oh, no, no, no, bonbon fue a visitar a sus padres a las Pegasus y no regresara hasta la siguiente semana, tengo toda la casa para mi solita -**respondió la poni con una gran sonrisa al dragón mientras sacaba de sus alforjas unas coloridas llaves

**-Em…Ok, que descanses mi cama me aguarda, hasta mañana Ly…..-**intento decir el dragón pero un fuerte sonido detrás de él lo tomo por sorpresa

**(Sonidos de varios aterrizajes pesados)**

Spike rápidamente miro detrás de él para averiguar el origen de aquellos fuertes impactos, a causa del fuerte sonido los habitantes del tranquilo pueblo comenzaron a despertar, cientos de ponis encendían sus lámparas y velas mientras salían presurosos de sus casas o se asomaban por sus ventanas intentando saciar la curiosidad por aquel inusual acontecimiento, solo Spike que se encontraba cerca podía escasamente distinguir varias enormes siluetas entre la nube de polvo que se había formado.

**-Qué es eso? **(entrecerrando los ojos) **parecen dragones?...DRAGONES!-**grito sorprendido no por el hecho de encontrar a los de su raza, si no por los recientes rumores sin confirmar que se habían comenzado escuchar acerca de "ataques de dragón a algunas ciudades" Spike presintiendo peligro Y corrió hacia la casa de Lyra tomo a esta y se refugió dentro solo asomando parte de la cabeza para observar.

**-SPIKE!, qué crees que estás haciendo?, empujándome de esa manera-**dijo indignada la unicornio turquesa

**-Shhhhh, silencio Lyra algo no está bien, mira!-**respondió en casi susurro Spike a lo que Lyra saco un poca la cabeza mirando a un gran grupo de dragones comenzando a caminar por todos lados

**-Oh my gosh, son dragones Spike!-**dijo asustada Lyra poniendo sus patas en su boca

**-Lo sé, quédate cayada y tal vez no nos escuchen-**

**(En la calle)**

**-**(Rugido) **Contamos con el factor sorpresa, escuchen bien basuras, no quiero ningún error solo apéguense al plan-**dijo tártaro mientras miraba al redor

**-Entendido mi general, tomaremos solo indispensable según sus órdenes pero qué hacemos con la población si aparece?-**pregunto uno de los dragones

**-**(sonrisa malvada) **ELIMÍNENLA!-**Grito Tártaro en orden

**-si señor!-**dijeron en coro todos los dragones, acto seguido alguno dragones alzaron vuelo y se dirigieron a diferentes puntos del pueblo

**-Caicai!-**grito tártaro –**Según la información de la 15° división de infiltración, en este tal Ponyville es donde viven los elementos de la armonía, no quiero sorpresas ordena a tu escoria que forme un perímetro defensivo-**

**-Si señor!-**

**-Quiero que fijes unidades desde aquél bosque, aquella granja de manzanas, en esa colina y en aire, atentos a lo que sea, eliminen en el acto a todo lo que no sea un dragón-**ordeno tártaro apuntando a diferentes posiciones

**-Sí, señor en seguida, pe-pero señor solo son ponis, son inferiores, no están a nuestra altura, no estará tomando muchas precauciones para insignificantes seres?-**

**-Tu deber no es cuestionar mis órdenes insecto, pero comprendo que una basura como tú, con cerebro de maní no lo entienda, esos elementos utilizan una ancestral magia extremadamente poderosa capaz incluso de acabar con una deidad y convertirnos en nada a todos nosotros-**

**-Me suena al azote-**

**-El azote es mierda! en comparación a esa magia en su estado puro, es por eso que creamos al PAM, para inhibirla lo recuerdas? -**

**-O si, lo recuerdo-**

**-Pues no lo creo, pues lo perdieron en su última batalla bola de inútiles, y gracias a eso estamos expuestos, ahora ve y has lo que te ordene o mi espada atravesara tu cráneo-**dijo el dragón blanco intimidantemente

**-Si señor!-**dijo aquel dragón alzando vuelo

**-**(olfateando) **Nada mejor que aplastar a la inmundicia antes de ir a dormir** (risa malvada) **ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-**rio atemorizantemente Tártaro mientras miraba la luna

**(Dentro de casa de Lyra)**

(Canción de fondo: /watch?v=19G0I7xHQBM)

Spike y Lyra no salían de su asombro por lo que acababan de escuchar, ambos recargados junto a la pared mirándose uno al otro con total horror –(temblando) **Spike, tenemos que salir de aquí-**susurro Lyra pálida –(mirando al rededor) **salgamos por aquella ventana, no hagas ningún ruido, al salir debemos de advertir a randall y los capas negras o a los mercenarios antes de que esto se ponga feo para el pueblo-**dijo Spike comenzándose a mover en silencio.

Spike miro cuidadosamente por una de las ventanas y percatándose de que no hubiese nadie la abrió lentamente para salir con mucho cuidado por esta seguido por Lyra, Spike caminaba muy cerca de la pared cubierto bajo el oscuro manto nocturno pasando inapercibido al llegar a uno de las esquinas se detuvo y de igual forma miro por esta buscando alguna señal de peligro, solo podía ver al gran dragón blanco que miraba hacia el cielo con una aterradora sonrisa –(tomando una roca) **Escúchame bien Lyra, en cuanto de diga vas a correr hacia aquella dirección, me entendiste?-**dijo Spike sin desviar la mirada del dragón

**-Si-si Spike-**dijo la asustada poni

**-Bien, Lista? Ahora corre!-**dijo Spike lanzando la roca lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que esta se estrellara cerca de uno arbustos lejos de ellos, él gran dragón giro su cabeza hacia donde la pequeña piedra se estrello, Lyra aprovecho esto para salir a todo galope hacia la siguiente casa pero en su carrera choco con una pequeña maceta de barro haciendo que esta callera y se rompiera en pedazos –**Ups!-**dijo Lyra, Spike rápidamente miro al dragón que solo mira por su hombro en la dirección de Lyra**- Creo que no me vio :P-**dijo Lyra confiada, pero el dragón blanco volteo completamente y abriendo su enorme boca comenzó a reunir una increíble cantidad de fuego –**YO CREO QUE SI!, Lyra CORRE!-**grito Spike mientras corría hacia Lyra, Spike volteo a ver al gran dragón blanco solo para ver como este despedía su poderosa llamarada y hacia dirección de Lyra, en un arriesgado y desesperado intento Spike abrazo a Lyra envolviéndola con su cuerpo mientras la llamarada impactaba en la casa en la cual se cubría la pareja haciéndola estallar en una enorme explosión que mando a volar al par.

**-**(cayendo y rodando**) ahg!-**gruño el dragón morado –(abriendo los ojos) **Lyra, estas bien Lyra?-** dijo Spike levantándose y dejando descubierta a la unicornio turquesa –**Lyra!-**gruño desesperado al ver que la poni no abría lo ojos pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que está todavía respiraba pese a su chamuscado estado –**Mierda debemos de salir de aquí-**Spike tomo a la inconsciente unicornio y corrió lo mas rápido hacia el everfree.

**-**(resoplido) **Creo que no era nada ja, ja, ja,-**dijo el gran dragón blanco para sí –**QUE COMIENCE LA ERRADICACIÓN!-**gruño a todo pulmón para acto seguido cientos de dragones comenzar hacer llover fuego desde los aires sobre Poniville

* * *

Bien espero y les haya gustado, de igual modo dejen sus criticas o sus "ajeraciones" hasta la proxima!


	15. Batalla en ponyville parte 2

Antes que nada, que dijeron? este tipo ya se murió, pues temo desilusionaros ja ja ja, la historia tuvo que sufrir por bien de la escuela pero ya estoy devuelta (por que son vacaciones Wiiii). y bien en donde nos quedamos? ah SI!

a agradezco a aquellos queme motivan para seguir haciendo este fic y aquellos que me prestaron sus OCs

* * *

Lugar: Ponyville

Fecha: Martes 10 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 12:35 Am

Situación: Critica

(Sonido de campanas: /watch?v=9RDYAa8S6r8)

Dentro de la alcaldía

**-Todo mundo corra al refugio!-**grito en orden la alcaldesa con su altavoz mientras una lluvia de fuego azotaba el pacifico pueblo **–Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!-**

(Sonido de explosión cercana)

**-Eso aplica para nosotros También su señoría-** dijo speed note una bella unicornio azul celeste que fungía como secretaria la cual se cubría debajo de un escritorio

**-Aun no, no hasta que todo el mundo este a salvo- **dijo valientemente la alcaldesa mientras veía como su amado Ponyville era consumido por las llamas, ese pueblo que la vio crecer era destruido sin piedad y ella solo podía hacer sonar una triste campana **–De-de-debemos quedarnos y advertir a todos-**sollozo con melancolía.

(Silbido de proyectil cayendo)

**-Alcaldesa cuidado! Agáchese!-**grito speed note al ver como una gran bola de fuego se dirigía al campanario de la alcaldía en donde se encontraban.

(Sonido de explosión)

Pero la advertencia llego tarde pues la gran llamarada hizo impacto en contra de la torre volándola en pedazos y arrojando fragmentos de madera y metal cual letales proyectiles hiriendo a la alcaldesa en la Cabeza y parte del cuerpo.

**-Aaaaah! - **Grito Speed note al sentir las abrasadoras llamas** – (**mirando por todos lados)** Alcaldesa! Alcaldesa?- **grito preocupada la pony

**-Por aquí-**dijo la herida alcaldesa mientras colocaba un casco sobre la herida en su cabeza

**-Creo que es tiempo de salir de aquí- **Insistió nuevamente la pony secretaria acercándose donde su líder

**-Cuánta razón tiene pequeña** (mirando con tristeza la torre destruida) **no hay más que pueda hacer, salgamos de aquí-**Ambas ponys corrieron lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitieron hacia las afueras del pueblo

**-Cuál es el plan alcaldesa?-**pregunto speed note

**-Primero debemos de llegar al refugio y desde allí enviar un mensaje de auxilio a la guardia real-**

**-Entiendo, pero no creo que lleguen a tiempo su señoría-**

**-Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción más que esperar y orar que para cuando lleguen no sea demasiado tarde-**

**-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde pequeñas basuras-**dijo un gran y sonriente dragón rojo que las miraba fijamente por arriba de un techo.

**-Por Celestia-**dijo en susurro Speed note al ver a semejante bestia la cual brinco al suelo quedando cara a cara.

La alcaldesa miro fijamente al dragón tomo de una para a speed mote e intento dar vuelta para correr pero se detuvo en seco al ver que detrás suyo se encontraban 5 dragones mas

**-Malditas bestias, que es lo que quieren aquí? Aquí no hay nada para ustedes!-**gruño la pony líder

-**Sí que lo hay anciana, hay comida, comida que necesitamos-**Respondio uno de los dragones

**-Si solo quieren eso, solo tenían que pedirlo, no era necesario destruir el pueblo-**reprocho la alcaldesa

**-Ja ja, ja, ja, para una erradicación completa lo es-**dijo el dragón rojo **–Ella es la líder de este pueblo, llévenla con el general para que la interroguen-**

**-Si señor!, pero que hacemos con la otra?-**pregunto uno de los dragones

**-**(mirando a la aterrada y temblorosa pony secretaria) **Je, No es necesaria, que se diviertan-**respondió para de un salto salir Volando cual rayo.

**-Claro que lo haremos verdad dulzura? Ja, ja, ja ja-**rio uno de los dragones

**-No por favor NO! Por piedad NO!-**lloriqueo la pequeña unicornio celeste dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta que topo con un muro de ladrillos.

**-Déjenla! Es solo una niña!-**suplico la alcaldesa

Uno de los dragones camino hacia la asustada speed note mientras levantaba su mano dejando ver una colección entera de afiladas garras, la poni solo pudo ver impotente como esta se dejaba caer velozmente sobre ella, y después nada, ni miedo, ni dolor, nada más que una gran mancha de sangre esparcida sobre una pared de ladrillos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Ponyville, Cerca del everfree

Fecha: Martes 10 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 12:55 Am

Situación: Critica

(Sonido de ramas rompiéndose y hojas siendo aplastadas)

(Jadeo profundo)

Spike corría sin rumbo dentro del oscuro everfree, en otras ocasiones ni loco se hubiera atrevido a ir al bosque y menos a estas horas de la noche, pero algo le decía que el bosque era más seguro ahora mismo que Ponyville, el dragón no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, un grupo de dragones estaba atacando Ponyville sin mediar palabra alguna, solo están destruyendo el pueblo **-Pero qué coño les sucede? -** Se preguntaba el dragón morado para sí, habitualmente los dragones no atacan a otras especies y menos lo hacen en grupos, -**algo…algo está sucediendo aquí-**dijo mientras apretaba los puños con rabia y se detenía mirando hacia atrás solo para contemplar las columnas de humo y fuego que se levantaban a lo lejos.

**-**(tosiendo) **cof, cof Spike?-** dijo Lyra débilmente **–Me…me estas aplastando-**

Spike reacciono a las femeninas palabras y miro sus brazos en donde se encontraba la unicornio turquesa, cómo podía haber olvidado que la llevaba en los brazos?

**-Oh perdóname Lyra, cómo te encuentras?-**dijo el dragón mientras la recostaba en el suelo

**-Estoy bien, a excepción de mi pata me duele mucho, no creo que pueda caminar-**respondió la unicornio mostrando su pata, la cual estaba empapada en sangre.

**-Maldición!-**gruño entre dientes Spike **–esto es malo, la herida es profunda-**

**-Oh dios!-**dijo asustada la pony

Spike comenzó a pensar rápidamente, **-Puedo tratarla pero necesito un kit de primeros auxilios donde podremos encontrar suministros médicos?-**pensó para sí el dragón mientras veía a su alrededor con impaciencia**–Y si faltara poco donde encontrarlos aquí en el everfree tan lejos de Ponyville-**dijo nerviosamente lo cual Lyra escucho

**-Spike no hay nadie cerca de aquí que nos puedan ayudar?-**dijo Lyra con tono de preocupación

Spike la miro con frustración **–Quien en su sano juicio viviría tan lejos de Ponyville?-**gruño enojado –**Quien sería tan antisocial, raro y además tener un kit de primeros auxilios aquí…..en….el…ever-** Spike enmudeció.

**-Spike?-**Pregunto Lyra **–Estas bien?-**

**-Fluttershy-**Susurro el dragón

**-Fluttershy?-**pregunto confundida la unicornio

**-FLUTTERSHY!-**grito de alegría

**-Em? Fluttershy? El elemento de la bondad?-**

**-Sí, no lo ves?, su casa está cerca de aquí y de seguro ella tiene algo para sanar tu herida-**dijo el dragón con una inmensa felicidad** –Vamos Lyra no tenemos tiempo que perder-**

(Inserte sonido: /watch?v=aNOSoZwH0OE)

**-Pero qué coño fue eso?-**dijo el Spike impactado al ver tan monumental ser pasar por arriba de ellos cayendo en una columna de fuego y humo para después impactar lejos de allí **–No, no importa por el momento es más importante encontrar la casa de Fluttershy-**dijo para sí, pero al ver caer a "eso" algo en su corazón salto con agonía.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Cerca de Ponyville, (cabina del avión)

Fecha: Martes 11 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 1:00 Am (10 minutos antes del impacto)

**-Pero que es eso?-**pregunto Raziel mientras miraba por una de las ventanas de cabina

Raziel miro atentamente y observo a lo lejos en la oscuridad una violenta columna de fuego que se alzaba, alumbrando con gran intensidad pese a la densa noche.

**-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-**dijo Raziel estupefacto adivinado lo que era **–Twilight! Te necesito despierta AHORA!-**grito en orden el portador del caos mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

**-Fluttershy! No, no puede ser ella, es tan inocente y pura!, cómo pudiste? Tu… tu monstruo!-**dijo la unicornio saliendo del trance aun con su bigote pintado

**-No es tiempo para reclamos mocosa, toma los binoculares y mira hacia el norte, dime que ves?-**ordeno Raziel mientras oprimía algunos botones del tablero y abrochaba su cinturón.

Twilight obedeció de inmediato y miro como "buscado" algo, para su sorpresa lo encontró y no fue nada agradable.

**-PONYVILLE ESTA EN LLAMAS!-**Grito con terror y sorpresa mirando a Raziel

**-Y no solo eso-**dijo Raziel tomando los controles con fuerza **-tenemos compañía- **advirtió Raziel tirando hacia él el timón del imponente avión lo cual ocasiono que este levantara abruptamente la nariz, Twilight miro nuevamente por una de las ventanillas y compro las palabras de aquel hombre, 4 enormes llamaradas se aproximaban hacia la aeronave **–Twilight necesito que me ayudes, ves aquel botón verde?-**

**-Si-si!, lo veo-**

**-Ese botón apaga las luces exteriores e interiores, oprímelo, eso hará que por lo mínimo no nos vean desde la distancia-**Ordeno Raziel

**-Si-** dijo Twilight oprimiendo el botón para que acto seguido todo el avión quedar en penumbras pero el plan no rindió resultado pues otras 4 llamas se acercaban rápidamente **–Raziel! Llamas, llamas, llamas!-**grito la unicornio en pánico

**-Ya las vi, ya las vi, ya las vi! Sujétate-**Raziel tomo con una de sus manos el timón y de un tirón lo atrajo hacia él lo más fuerte que pudo mientras que con su otra mano tomo las manivelas de potencial del avión y las empujo hasta el tome haciendo que los 4 potentes motores rugieran

**-Donde están, no los veo?-**dijo una muy asustada Twilight Sparkle mirando hacia todos lados.

**-Ni idea, búscalos lo más rápido que puedas-**respondió Raziel

(Sonido de puerta de la cabina azotando)

**-Pero que mierda sucede aquí? A que están jugando par de idiotas?-**Gruño Pablo enojado que entraba a la cabina y miraba a ambos con furia.

**-Pablo nos atacan!, los dragones nos siguieron! Y ahora están destruyendo Ponyville-**dijo Twilight con lágrimas en sus ojos

**-Siéntate peludo, necesitamos tu ayuda, toma el área de ingeniería y mira el jodido radar-**ordeno Raziel que no despega su vista de los controles

**-Donde están?, cuántos son?-**pregunto pablo colocándose en posición y mirando la pantalla del radar

**-Ni idea pero….oh Shit!-**intento decir Raziel pero enmudeció cuando vio otras 4 columnas de fuego acercándose **–Maniobras evasivas sujétense-** Raziel tomo el timón y lo empujo hacia abajo y a hacia la derecha esquivando por los pelos estas últimas **–No podremos con esto por mucho tiempo, necesitamos ayuda-**dijo Raziel colocándose un intercomunicador **–Líder eco a base Honolulu, repito líder eco a base Honolulu alguien me copia?-**

**-Aquí base Honolulu, líder eco, en que le podemos servir?-**dijo una extraña pero familiar voz

**-Rain? Rain! Necesito ayuda nena, llama a los Reaper, me está atacando un número indeterminado de Deltas-**gritaba Raziel con un tomo desesperado

**-Entendido, que tipo de Deltas?-**

**-Del tipo Víctor! Rain, date prisa antes de que nos frían!-**gruño aquel hombre mientras esquivaba las llamaradas.

**-Ok-**dijo rain con voz calmada **–Reapers equipados con MAA SideWinder** (misil aire-aire) **anti Delta-Víctor, algo mas señor?-**pregunto finalmente

**-No nada más, tiempo estimado?-**

**-98 segundos-**

-**Serán los 98 segundos más largo de toda mi pinche vida-**dijo Raziel mirando y sonriendo maniáticamente a pablo y a Twilight que no solo lo miraban con incredulidad

**-Qué diantres fue todo eso?-**pregunto la pony lila

**-Terminología militar guapa, si sobrevivimos a esto te juro por el bendito flanco de Celestia que te daré un libro de ello, pero no preguntes mas-** a lo cual la pony no pudo evitar sonreír, pero el gusto les duro poco pues la inocente sonrisa de Twilight fue interrumpido por la voz de Pablo.

**-Contacto, hacia tu izquierda se aproximan 2 llamaradas, contacto hacia la derecha 1 llamarada, otro más por encima de nosotros-**

**-Recuerda, si sobrevivimos-** insistió Raziel con voz de preocupación, el humano empujo con furia el timón obligando a la aeronave a descender a una macabra velocidad solo para después virar a un ángulo de 90 grados hacia la izquierda y remontar rápidamente.

**-No hay nada en este cacharro con que defendernos?-**pregunto pablo, mientras se sostenía de su silla después de este ultimo y violento movimiento.

**-No jodas, esto es un avión de pasajeros, no un caza, ni siquiera debería de estar forzándolo tanto-**respondió Raziel

Desde afuera solo se podía ver como la monumental nave evadía con extrema dificultad las llamaradas de sus ocultos atacantes.

**-Cuidado en frente nuestro-**grito Twilight cubriéndose los ojos

**-Ya lo vi!-**Respondio Raziel moviendo los mandos una y otra vez

**-Nuevo contacto-**dijo pablo

**-Hombre ya! De donde verga salen?- **gruño Raziel exhausto

**-Detrás nuestro, 3 puntos de radar, no 7, no 18, mentí 56, joder son cientos!-** dijo con asombro Pablo

**-Estamos acabados-** dijo Twilight con miedo

(Sonido de interferencia de radio)

**-Señor?-**dijo rain con total tranquilidad

**-Escucho-**respondió Raziel

**-Los reaper están listos, actualmente se encuentra detrás suyo, alguna prioridad en tangos?-**pregunto con indiferencia aquella voz

**-Sí, quiero que el 30% de la flota este exclusivamente para la protección de VIPs-**

**-Entendido, cual es la misión del resto?-**

**-Buscar y destruir-** ordeno indiferente Raziel

**-Entendido, corto-**dijo finalmente

**-Que empiece el show-**dijo Raziel con una sonrisa que mostraba su par de colmillos

Pronto los pequeños drones se separaron de la aeronave en todas direcciones mientras comenzaban a seleccionar blancos y en un mismo instante todos lanzaron sus misiles aire-aire, haciendo que el cielo brillara con pequeñas explosiones.

(Serie de Explosiones)

**-Boom! Ja, ja, ja, ja-**Rió Raziel **–Qué se siente que los ataquen cabrones?-**

**-Sobrevivimos?-**pregunto Twilight que se escudaba con el Draconomicon

**-Por el momento, solo debemos de encontrar un claro para aterrizar y…No me chingues -**intento decir Raziel al ver como cientos de llamas se acercaban a ellos sin posibilidad de esquivarlas **–Puta suerte la mía, Reapers! Protejan la aeronave A TODA COSTA AHORA!-** los dones que escoltaba al Airbus comenzaron a disparar sus misiles en contra de las llamaradas dispersándolas cuando estos se terminaron asombrosamente los pequeños drones se sacrificaban interponiéndose entre las bolas de fuego y el avión

(Explosiones y Sacudidas)

**-Mierda cuidado!-**Grito pablo al ver una llamarada destruir a un dron y este vuelto en llamar salir disparado hacia la aeronave **–IMPACTO!-**advirtió el gran humano agárrense.

(Explosión)

(Sacudida)

**-Nos dieron, nos dieron, nos dieron!-**gritaba aterrada Twilight

**-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé-** respondía Raziel mientras la aeronave se iba apique

(Efecto de sonido /watch?v=dbAFUdqCIuU)

**-Ese sonido nunca es bueno, perdimos los motores 3 y 4, activando extintores-**gritaba para si Raziel mientras oprimía algunos botones

**-Nos vamos a pique!-**grito Twilight aferrándose al asiento del copilotó mientras sentía como la inercia la empujaba hacia atrás

**-No en serio?-**respondió pablo con sarcasmo

**-Pablo, busca un sitio despejado en donde estrellarnos-**ordeno Raziel

**-Estrellarnos?, no quisiste decir "aterrizar"?-**pregunto asustada Twilight

**-Oh no Twi, haremos de todo menos aterrizar, Muajajajajaja-**respondió Raziel mientras intentaba que el avión no se invirtiera

**-Oh Celestia ayudame!-**Grito la ahora muy, muy asustada Twilight

**-Allí! Esa es la granja de applejack aterriza allí-**ordeno

**-Hare lo que pueda agárrense!-**grito Raziel tirando hacia el timón para tratar de levantar la nariz del avión

**-Aaaaah-**grito Twilight

-**Mierda, como odio los aviones-**dijo pablo antes de que todos se pusiera negro

(Sonido de impacto /watch?v=WcpYDBWRRc0)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Ponyville, Cerca de la casa de Fluttershy

Fecha: Martes 11 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 1:30 Am

Situación: Critica

**-Escúchame bien Lyra, esa es la casa de Fluttershy allí de seguro habrá algo como parar la hemorragia de tu pata y si tenemos suerte algo para el dolor también-**susurro Spike que se encontraba recostado en el suelo oculto por unos arbustos

**-Entiendo, pero porque nos escondemos?-**pregunto la unicornio

**-Shhhhh, mira!-**señalo el dragón hacia la casa

**-Diablos como odio pelear con insignificantes y sosos ponys-**dijo un dragón blanco que salía de la casa de Fluttershy

**-Por mi está bien-**respondió otro de color azul

**-Qué? Y que paso con tu orgullo de guerrero? Que acaso no ansias poner en marcha esas garras? No quieres pelear contra un verdadero enemigo que realmente sea un reto?-**pregunto el dragón blanco mientras se sentaba en una de las jardineras de la pony amarilla

**-Meh, para mi es igual, yo me enliste para poder matar infieles y eso es lo que estoy haciendo-**respondió el dragón azul

**-Y que tal ustedes hermanos?-**pregunto nuevamente el dragón blanco **–No me digan que también opinan lo mismo que este holgazán-**dijo a dos grandes dragones que los seguían de cercas

**-Yo opino que deberíamos de seguir buscando a ese elemento de la "bondad", si quieres pelear realmente ve y enfrenta a uno de la elite o espera a que el azote te encuentre-**respondió con sensatez un dragón negro.

**-**(escalofríos) **Tu sabes que ese "azote" solo es una leyenda, este humano al que nos enfrentamos no se le asemeja-**

**-Pues yo lo único que sé es que ese "humano" mato a Wyvern con su propias manos-**respondió el dragón azul

**-Pero dime, si este hubiera sido "ese" azote esa ciudad hubiera sido destruida y todos nosotros ya estaríamos muertos como en….-**dijo el dragón blanco pero guardo silencio como no queriendo decir algo.

**-Como en donde? Como todos los de la sagrada ciudad de Erifarius?-**dijo el dragón negro mirándolo a los ojos **–Toda mi familia murió allí y yo sé muy bien lo que vi, ese era el azote, talvez no con esas ropas, pero yo te aseguro de que era él.**

**-Laitir tu estuviste en Erifarius aquel día?-**pregunto el dragón blanco

**-Sí, y no es algo que me guste contar-**respondió el dragón negro con pesadez

**-Hermano, desde que llegamos a esta casa no has dicho no una sola palabra, estas bien?-**pregunto el dragón rojo a un gran dragón verde que los miraba indiferente.

**-Sí, no te preocupes por mí-**respondió aquel dragón

(Sonido de maleza moviéndose)

**-Shhhhh atentos, escuche algo-**dijo el dragón rojo desenvainado su espada y caminando con precaución hacia aquel sonido.

**-Lyra, te dije que no te movieras-**Gruño Spike con un grito ahogado y cara de enojo

**-Perdón, pero una araña se subió a la pata-**replico la pony asustada

El dragón caminaba pesadamente hacia donde Lyra y Spike se encontraban, los otros dragones se pusieron en posición de ataque esperando ver a una próxima presa hasta que..

**-Hola como están, mi-mi nombre es Spike y yo también soy un dragón como ustedes, lo-lo ven?-**dijo Spike saliendo rápidamente de los arbustos para sorpresa de los otros dragones.

**-Pero si es un joven dragón, que haces en un sitio como este pequeñuelo?-**pregunto Laitir el dragón negro

**-Este verán es yo eh…..- **moviendo la mano en señal a Lyra para que escapara a lo cual la pony comenzó a moverse.

**-Tú qué? Estas perdido? Necesitas ayuda?-**pregunto el dragón blanco mientras se acercaba

-**Si YO estoy perdido, eh saben en donde queda las Pegasus?-**Intento mentir Spike

**-Las que?, espera un momento-** dijo Laitir el dragón negro –**Acércate chaval, para que pueda verte bien, de que clan eres?-**

**-Clan?-**dijo Spike **–Oh mierda-** pensó el dragón**–ahora que digo-** los dragones comenzaron a caminar hacia él con sospecha

**-Sal te digo!-**ordeno el dragón negro a lo que Spike no tuvo más remedio que obedecer

**–Pero quien eres tú?-**pregunto el dragón negro al ver a Spike, los demás dragones a excepción del dragón verde también se sorprendieron

**-Me cago en Zeus-**dijo el dragón blanco **–Es un dragón purpura-** añadió el dragón levantándose de un brinco

**-Eso es malo?-**pensó para si Spike, mientras tragaba saliva y miraba a los atónitos dragones

**-UN QUE!?-**grito el dragón azul desenvainando su espada

**-Creo que si es malo-**dijo Spike con miedo

**-No muevas ni un musculo Titán!-** Grito el dragón azul **–O te juro por la bella Isis que te destruiré!-**Spike quedo impactado con tal revelación pero fue más su sorpresa que esa amenaza era vacía, pues el imponente dragón sostenía su espada con miedo y esta temblaba, de hecho todos los dragones lo miraban con miedo.

**-Pero yo no….-**intento decir Spike

-**Si-silencio titán, no-no te muevas-**dijo el dragón blanco

**-Debemos de avisar al general. Ahora! –**Grito Laitir **–Hermano vuela y da la señal, necesitaremos ayuda- **ordeno al dragón verde pero este no se movió **–Pero qué coño te sucede haz lo que te he ordenado-** pero aun así el dragón verde se rehusaba a moverse

**-Miren chicos yo no quiero problemas-**dijo un asustado Spike que sonreía nerviosamente al grupo de dragones

**-Que calles he dicho-**grito en orden Laitir acercándose a Spike con furia

**-Pero yo….-**intento decir el joven dragón pero un fuerte puñetazo lo envió directo contra un tronco

**-Parece que no entiendes cierto?-**dijo aquel furioso dragón apuntando su espada al cuello de Spike

**-Esto no podría ponerse peor-**dijo Spike sintiendo el filo de la espada tocar su cuello, pero fue retirado cuando el dragón negro fue golpeado por una masa de lodo en plena cara, dejándolo ciego momentáneamente

**-Deja a mí amigo en paz tu bestia fea y apestosa-**se oyó gritar

**-Oh….creo que si puede ponerse peor-**gruño Spike al ver a su defensora **–Lyra te dije que corrieras!-**

**-Y dejarte a tu suerte? Jamás!, mis padres no me enseñaron a abandonar a mis amigos-**dijo la pony con valentía

**-Oh eso es muy dulce-**dijo Spike con una lágrima en los ojos **–pero no creo que podamos hacer algo en contra de 4 dragones-**

**-Ups Cierto-**afirmo Lyra abatiendo las orejas y mirando a los dragones con miedo mientras estos alistaban sus armas

**-**(rugido) **Tu! mil veces maldita, cómo te atreves?-**grito el dragón negro con ira, Lyra solo se encogió y cerro levemente los ojos del miedo al ver como el dragón carga en contra de ella espada en mano.

(Insertar sonido /watch?v=1z-ywAqB_-8)

**-Aaaaah-**grito Laitir con dolor mientras caía al verde pasto al recibir el impacto el pleno hombro

**-Hermano!-** El dragón blanco corrió para auxiliar a Laitir pero fue abatido por un certero disparo en la cabeza dejando muerto en el acto, de pronto un enorme círculo de fuego azul comenzó a formarse cerca de Spike y Lyra separándolos de los últimos 2 dragones, que se parapetaron detrás de una carreta.

**-Que mierda fue eso?-**pregunto el dragón azul sorprendido

-**Disparos, nos están atacando-**respondió calmadamente el dragón verde

**-Joder debemos pedir refuerzos, mi espada donde esta mi espada?-**se pregunto el dragón azul buscando su arma –**Mierda debí soltarla** (saca un poco la cabeza) **ya la vi, está cerca de aquel huerto, escúchame bien cúbreme, correré he intentare ir a por ella- **añadió finalmente para salir corriendo como rayo mientras esquivaba los fieros disparos de su atacante **–**(rodando hacia la espada) **te tengo-**dijo con alegría, pero dejo de sonreír al ver acercarse 3 bolitas color morado con pinchos, el dragón actuando rápido lanzo una llamarada y estas hicieron una gran explosión mandando a volar hacia atrás al dragón, pero este se recobro rápido y emprendió carrera nuevamente hacia donde se escondía el dragón verde **–**(escupiendo sangre) **Je, son buenos, pero no lo suficiente, me pregunto dónde demonios estarán?-**

**-Siempre detrás de tuyo-**dijo el dragón verde mientas clavaba una pequeña daga en la espalda del dragón azul

**-Aaaaaahg!-**Grito con agonía **-Hermano! Cómo pudiste?-**dijo el dragón azul mientras se retorcía en el suelo

**-Yo no soy tu hermano, y si lo fuese sentiría repudio por algo como tú que mata por placer-**dijo el dragón mientras tocaba su cara y para sorpresa del dragón azul se la quitaba revelando la cara de un unicornio marrón de cabellera verde

**-Pero quien eres tú?-**pregunto aquel dragón mal herido

**-**(con acento alemán) Soy **Many Faces, Soy un unicornio, Guerrero al servicio de su majestad Celestia reina de Ecuestria y señora del astro rey el sol, SOY UN MERCENARIO! -**acto seguido, le disparo en la cabeza de "pistola"

**(Tema/watch?v=5eDGD7kwsxM)**

* * *

**Que les parecio? :3, minimo se divirtieron? bueno si justan pueden enviarme reviews para motivarme aunque sea mandenme una letra ja ja ja, bueno dejo de molestarlos. hasta la proxima**


	16. Batalla en ponyville Pt: 3 El preludio

**Saludos una vez mas mis amigos, a continuación la tercera y penúltima parte de la batalla de ponyville**

**agradezco a todo aquel me me envio un review y sobre todo a los autores originales de los OCs que me prestaron.**

* * *

Lugar: Ponyville, casa de Fluttershy

Fecha: Martes 11 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 2:15 Am

Situación: Critica

**-Pero quien eres tú?-**pregunto aquel dragón mal herido

**-**(con acento francés) **soy un mercenario mi amigo, habitante de este agradable pueblo el cual ustedes están destruyendo, mi nombre es** **Many Faces y fue un placer el haberte conocido -**dijo mientras hacia una reverencia al caído dragón que murió poco después por las heridas recibidas –**Es hora de salir chicos, todo libre**-añadió mientras sacaba de su traje una cajita con cigarrillos y se ponía uno en la poca –**Mad fire? Podría hacerme el favor**-dijo finalmente apuntado al cigarrillo en su boca, el cual recibió de lleno una pequeña bolita de fuego salida de la nada que lo encendió.

**-Te sugiero que te compres unos fósforos Many, estoy hasta las narices que me utilices como tu encendedor personal-**replico Mad fire, un unicornio rojo con melena naranja que salía de las sombras junto a 7 ponys mas

**-Ja, ja, ja te lo digo longshot, tu puntería cada día es más mala, Celestia guarde la hora en que mi vida dependa de ti y de esos ojos bizcos tuyos-**Dijo entre risas Black Explosion un unicornio color marrón con melena negra que traía consigo un especie de lanzador y una botella de cidra.

**-Caya ebrio asqueroso!, si falle algunos tiros solo fue porque tu hedor a alcohol me nublo la vista-**Replico ofendido Longshot un unicornio marrón tanto de melena como de pelaje que traía consigo un especie de rifle de francotirador

**-Ja ja, ja, ja, deberías de revisar esas gafas, creo que les hace falta "afinarlas" un poco-**siguió Black Explosion mientras se tira al suelo y comenzaba a reír.

**-Silencio "ami ivre", que tu tampoco estuviste muy "atinado" con tus disparos-**comento indiferente Many faces, que Miraba la casita de Fluttershy la cual estaba hecha pedazos por las explosiones anteriores

**-**(mirando a Many faces) Ay **si, ay si defiendo a mi hermanito el francotirador "bizco"-**Dijo en burla el unicornio marrón

**-Cu-cuando Fluttershy se entere de esto te pateará el trasero Black Explosion-**dijo preocupado Greenshy, un pequeño y tímido pegaso de pelaje verde y crin roja que miraba con cierto miedo lo que quedaba de la casa de Fluttershy.

**-**(con acento alemán**) Yo no me preocuparía por eso Mein Freund, a como es tu hermana, la bronca la vas a tener… tu-**Dijo Fast heal, un curioso y esbelto unicornio blanco con melena azul.

**-Meep-**Grito ahogadamente Greenshy al escuchar esas palabras mientras se encogía, cubría su cabeza con sus cascos y se perdía en sus pensamientos

**-Cierto, no quisiera ser tu cuando le expliques a tu hermana como su casa exploto-**dijo el unicornio marrón mientras le daba un gran trago a una botella de cidra.

**-Y menos cuando Madame Fluttershy utilice "la mirada" en ti, será horrible-**Dijo ManyFace mirando al nocturno cielo mientras todos temblaban con escalofríos al imaginarlo.

**-Estas en proble *hic* mas Greenshy, ja, ja, ja-**

**-Pe-pero si fuiste TU!-**grito en enojo Greenshy

**-Ah sí? Fui yo? -**replico el otro con una sonrisa a lo que Greenshy intento acercarse pero fue parado por una gran pata roja.

**-Ya basta de bromas los dos-**dijo con seriedad Big Gun un enorme unicornio rojo idéntico (pues son gemelos) a Big Mac **–No ven en qué situación nos encontramos?, estamos bajo ataque de eh…Dragones y aun hay ponys en el pueblo-**añadió mirando al horizonte

**-Que propones Big Gun?-**Pregunto Greenshy

**-Bueno yo…no-**intento decir el gran semental rojo pero fue interrumpido

**-Yo propongo que vayamos al pueblo y lo recuperemos, lo más violenta y explosivamente que podamos-**respondió orgulloso RocketStorm un unicornio color azul con melena roja y detalles negros en esta.

**-Sí claro, Rocket y que nos frían? Ya viste cuantos son? Como mínimo debe de hacer **(contando a los dragones en el aire y en la tierra) **2, 4, 6, por 7 dividido entre 8….unos 100?-**dijo Greenshy mientras miraba por un catalejo.

**-Dónde está FastRunner?-**pregunto ManyFace

**-Está reconociendo el terreno, no debe de tardar-**contesto big gun

(Inserte sondo de: toser para llamar la atención)

**-Este…Chicos? Podrían ayudarnos?-**dijo con cierta desconfianza Spike a lo cual todos los mercenarios voltearon

**-Mon dieu!, como olvidamos que aquí estaba Spike?-**dijo sorprendido ManyFace

**-Hey! También estoy aquí-**dijo Lyra indignada

**-Lyra!, qué diantres estás haciendo aquí?-**dijo aun mas sorprendido RocketStorm mientras se acercaba**–Y además mírate! Estas herida, quien te hizo esto? Fue él?-**dijo el unicornio apuntando con ira a Spike

**-Tranquilo Rocket, él no me hizo nada incluso Spike me salvo la vida al escapar de Ponyville -**dijo Lyra tratando de calmar al unicornio mientras que Spike solo está allí, parado perplejo mirando con la naturalidad que se hablaban esos 2.

**-Spike?-**dijo RocketStorm dando un saludo militar al dragón **–Muchas gracias por mantener a salvo a mi pequeña hermanita, en serio muchas gracias-**

**-Storm! Ya te he dicho que ya no soy una potrilla para que me sigas llamando hermanita-**Alego Lyra cruzando las patas con enojo mientras desviaba la mirada e inflaba los cachetes.

**-Uy! Te llamo Storm-**dijo burlonamente Black Explosion **–Que mala!-**

**-Por tu reacción a mi me parece que aun sigues siendo una pequeña potrilla Fräulein-**dijo con una sonrisa Fast heal **–Pero mira nada mas tu patita, ven vamos a darle un vistazo-**

Spike se quedo atónito, él sabía desde hace tiempo que los "mercenarios", ese peculiar e indisciplinado grupo de raros ponys que se dedicaban a realizar misiones varias por toda Ecuestria, o algo así le había dicho applebloom, habían decidido instalar uno de sus cuarteles aquí en Ponyville, también sabía que cuando fueron a presentarse descubrió que ese par de unicornios marrones, longshot y ese tal ManyFace eran primos de Rarity, que ese tal Greenshy era el hermano pequeño de Fluttershy, que Big gun era el hermano gemelo de Big Mac el cual salió de la granja en busca de aventuras y con el tiempo se entero que Fast heal era el hermano mayor de la enfermera Red heart y Black Explosion hermano de Berry Punch, pero que Lyra fuera la hermana menor de RocketStorm? **–Wow, eso sí que es nuevo-**dijo el adolecente dragón en voz alta

**-Que es nuevo?-**pregunto Lyra mientras era vendada de la pata

**-No nada-**Respondió el dragón aún perplejo pero pensando que debería salir más a menudo de la biblioteca, el grupo de ponys está discutiendo un plan el cual seguir ante tal ataque, pero todas no había muchas opciones, o era pelear encontrar de más de un centenar de dragones o huir y abandonar lo que quedara

**-Para comenzar debemos de sacar a Lyra y a Spike de aquí-**Argumento RocketStorm

**-Y-yo me quedo-**titubeo Spike

**-Lo siento mon ami, pero este sitio no el indicado para que un joven dragón sin experiencia este-**dijo ManyFace **–en cuanto tengamos mas información te evacuaremos junto a todos los que encontremos-**

**-Opino lo mismo, no sabemos su cantidad exacta o su objetivo, lo principal será evacuar el pueblo-**concluyo Big gun

**-Algún plan camaradas?-**pregunto longshot el cual se encontraba recostado sobre lo que quedaba de la fachada de la casa de Fluttershy mientras abrazaba su extraña arma.

**-Pe-pero chicos yo-**intento decir Spike pero fue ignorado

**-Si, yo tengo uno, longshot nos darás fuego de cobertura mientras big gun y RocketStorm entran por el lado sur e intentar tomar la alcaldía -**dijo seriamente Greenshy

**-Chicos? –**Intento interrumpir de nuevo Spike pero fue ignorado

**-Mad fire, FastRunner y yo entraremos por este, cruzaremos ese rio y movilizaremos a los supervivientes hasta la estación de trenes, allí subiremos a uno de los trenes mientras Big Gun, longshot y Rocket nos dan protección-**continuo el pegaso verde

**-Y nosotros que haremos? –**preguntaron ManyFace y Fast heal

**-Bueno Fast heal nos brindara apoyo médico cuando se le requiera- **dijo Greenshy

**-Verstanden-**respondió en afirmación el unicornio médico

**-Hey alguien me escucha?-**pregunto Spike

**-ManyFace, tu harás una misión especial-**decía el pegaso mirando al unicornio

**-**(exhalando humo de cigarro) **Lo usual, que quieres que haga mon ami?-**respondió indiferente unicornio

**-Tú volverás a disfrazarte de dragón y te encargaras de recopilar toda la información que puedas, necesitamos saber que quieren, cuántos son, de donde vienen, quien es su líder etc, etc. alguna pregunta?- **cuestiono el pegaso a todos

**-Ninguna kind-**contesto Fast heal

**-Chicos, háganme caso!-**

**-Pues entonces MOVÁMONOS!-**Grito decidido el pegaso a lo cual todos lo miraron con extrañeza **–Em… bueno si ustedes quieres-**concluyo avergonzado mientras movía en circulo su pata por el suelo tímidamente

**-Je, je, je este es igual de raro que su hermana, pero me gusta el plan, vamos-**intento terminar Big gun

**-CHICOS!-**grito Lyra con fuerza asustando a todos

**-Qué? Qué quieres niña?-**Respondió RocketStorm

**-Spike está intentando decirle algo- **dijo la potra turquesa a lo cual todos los mercenarios miraron a Spike indiferentemente, el dragón trago saliva y dijo **–Em, quiero ayudar-**

**-Ya te habíamos dicho que no Spike-**respondió RocketStorm –**es muy peligroso para civiles como tu-**

**-Black tiene razón Spike, esto es demasiado peligroso para alguien sin experiencia en combates-** Añadió Mad Fire **–Serias un estorbo-**

**-Sep** (trago a la botella de cidra) **además en una batalla necesitas estar en tus 5 *hic* sentidos-**dijo el unicornio marrón mientras le daba otro trago a su botella.

Spike no supo que responder, el borra…digo Black Explosion y Mad Fire tenían razón él no estaba capacitado para el combate, vamos ni siquiera se había peleado nunca contra nadie ni siquiera le gustaba discutir pero quería ayudar, ese sentimiento de impotencia y frustración de no poder hacer nada le carcomía por dentro, pero en su condición que podría hacer? Lo único que sabía hacer era acomodar libros y enviar… cartas **–Esperen! Quizás pueda ayudarles enviando cartas a la princesa Celestia para que envié tropas?-**pregunto el dragón emocionado

**-Buena idea Spike-**Respondió amablemente Greenshy **–ahora tu y Lyra vayan al Ghastly gorge y entren en el refugio que está allí y pide toda la ayuda posible, nosotros nos encargamos del resto-**termino diciendo el pegaso

-**Si, señor!-**respondió con una sonrisa **–Vamos Lyra, tenemos trabajo que hacer- **acto seguido el dragón tomo a Lyra entre sus brazos y se la llevo cargando en dirección aquel refugio, pero antes de entrar en la espesura del bosque lo que parecía un rayo blanco hizo que se detuviera.

**-Chicos!-**grito un unicornio blanco con melena negra **–No van a creer esto!-**

**-Joder, FastRunner ya era hora donde demonios te habías metido? -**Pregunto Mad Fire

**-Por lo mínimo trajiste información?-**pregunto ManyFace

**-Si!, digo No, pero miren, el cielo-**dijo aquel rápido unicornio a lo cual todos miraron el cielo y se llenaron de sorpresa a lo que vieron.

**-Heilige Mutter! Pero… que es… eso? O mejor dicho, que son "esos"?-**dijo sorprendido Fast heal

**-No tengo idea pero son muchos-**respondió ManyFace

Spike también miraba la sorprendente escena **–son como el grande-** dijo para si recordando como hace menos de 30 minutos un ser parecido a un pájaro de metal envuelto en llamas paso justo por arriba de ellos

**-Mierda! Lo único que nos faltaba más problemas-**dijo Black Explosion

**-Todo mundo siga el plan, tenemos que… -**Intento decir Greenshy pero un sonido seco lo interrumpió

(Sonido de series de explosiones: /watch?v=gY2Ty7j_jq8)

**-Al suelo!- **grito RocketStorm **–que nadie se levante!-**

(Explosion)

**-Pero que está pasando?-**grito Lyra mientras Spike la cubría con su cuerpo

(Sonido de minigun: /watch?v=PQM3LDowgGg)

**-No lo sé, pero esto no es bueno-**respondio Spike

**-Al menos no para los dragones, miren con más atención-**Dijo Fastrunner **–He estado observando esas cosas durante 15 minutos y hasta ahora solo están atacando dragones en el aire, al parecer tenemos un aliado-**añadió feliz

**-No te pongas tan feliz Runner, que esos bichos estén atacando a los dragones no significa que sean nuestros aliados-**respondió Mad fire aún en el suelo

**-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo mon ami- **replico ManyFace tirando a un lado lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo

**-Excelente, utilicemos este ataque como una distracción para sacar a todos los que podamos del pueblo-**dijo Greenshy a lo que todos movieron la cabeza en aprobación **–VAMOS!...digo…si-si ustedes así lo prefieren-**concluyo sonrojado

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja Me encanta! cuando hace eso-** dijo Black Explosion mientras reía

Y le daba un último trago a su botella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Ponyville, Sweet Apple acre

Fecha: Martes 11 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 2:20 Am

Situación: Critica y adolorida

(Efecto de sonido Fuego: /watch?v=4cNHg9j-42w)

En algo tenía razón Raziel, fue de todo menos un aterrizaje, al momento de caer este levanto lo mas que pudo la nariz del avión, para bueno ya saben, intentar que fuera menos "doloroso" el impacto y salvar al herido aeroplano pero no hubo mucha suerte, el avión al impactar perdió ambas alas liberando el combustible y provocando un fuerte incendio en la famosa granja de manzanas, además la aeronave se doblo justo a la mitad de su fuselaje dejándolo completamente inservible, dentro, tampoco les fue muy bien que digamos, Rarity, applejack y sus 3 hijos junto a Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash y Harmony yacían en el suelo inconscientes, todos heridos unos más que otros pero vivos, dentro de lo que antes era una cabina Pablo estaba inconsciente con varias heridas de consideración, con la cabeza hacia delante y ambos brazos colgando hacia los lados mientras aun permanecía sentado y amarrado en el puesto de ingeniero donde maldijo por última vez su suerte, Raziel al igual que todos y solo para no quedarse atrás se encontraba aun en la silla del piloto con la cara puesta sobre el tablero mientras solo un hilo carmesí evidenciaba el daño que este abría sufrido al chocar de cara contra los instrumentos de vuelo, pero Twilight ella era cosa diferente, al momento del impacto traía consigo el Draconomicon a manera de escudo que durante el choque "amortiguo" parte del golpe dejándola inconsciente pero ilesa, de un momento a otro el cerebro de Twilight mando la señal de "respirar profundamente" a lo cual sus pulmones obedecieron pero como el ambiente está lleno de un espeso humo negro lo único que hizo fue despertarla de golpe para comenzar a toser.

**-**(Despertando abruptamente mientas tose) **Aaaaah! Cof, cof, cof dónde? Dónde estoy?-**dijo en susurro la desorientada pony mientras miraba alrededor suyo lentamente **–Pero que paso?-**Twilight miro hacia su izquierda en donde pudo ver a Raziel inconsciente **-Eh? Raziel?-**dijo al verlo pero aún algo desorientada

***flash back***

**-Raziel vamos en picada! Haz algo!-**grito Twilight en pánico

**-No se puede hacer nada! agárrate fuerte, aquí líder Eco Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! Nos estrellamos, repito nos vamos en picada, Rain! neces…-** Impacto y oscuridad

***fin del flash back***

Twilight miro perdidamente al inconsciente hombre hasta que reacciono **–Raziel, Raziel! Despierta!-**gritaba mientras intentaba desabrocharse el cinturón **–Raziel!, oh por Celestia mi cabeza, como duele, Raziel despierta-**Insistía Twilight con desesperación mientras lo sacudía, Twilight tosió de nuevo lo cual le hizo percatarse del humo, la pony instintivamente miro por lo que quedaba de una de las ventanillas y vio el mismísimo infierno desatado afuera en lo que era la granja **–Oh diablos! Nos quemamos, Raziel! Levanta!-** pero el humano no se movía **–Piensa, piensa, auch mi cabeza, despierta con un demonio!-**grito la pony lila y acto seguido en un acto de desesperación le mordió fuertemente la mano haciendo que este despertara de golpe

**-AY! CABRÓN!-**grito el humano asustado enroscando la mano como acto de reflejo y levantándose aún con su cara llena de sangre y pequeños botoncitos del tablero pegados en ella. **–Qué pedo?-**Añadió confundido

**-Nos quemamos!-**grito Twilight

**-Changos! Es cierto, despierta a pablo, necesitamos salir de aquí-**ordeno Raziel mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón **–Rain!-**dijo este en su intercomunicador**-Cual es nuestro estado?-**

**En intercomunicador: **Jodido señor

**-Explícate?-**pregunto Raziel

**En intercomunicador:** Mande algunos reaper a defender su posición y limite la zona de ataque solo sobre el espacio aéreo del pueblo, ha habido bajas importantes por parte nuestra pero la buena noticia es que controlamos el cielo parcialmente, aún así los Deltas siguen atacando y no muestran señales de rendición, además uno de los drones obtuvo imágenes entierra y no son nada alentadoras.

Twilight al escuchar esto miro con miedo a Raziel

**En intercomunicador:** Hay bajas civiles señor, muchas de ellas, también tenemos evidencia que un grupo indeterminado de sobrevivientes se encuentra aun en el pueblo y por si fuera poco un escuadrón los está cazando, oh! Y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel tienen a una pony café de crin blanca cerca de la plaza

**-Oh no La alcaldesa!-**dijo en sorpresa Twilight

**-Vaya si que esta jodida la cosa-**dijo Raziel mientras limpiaba su cara y se dirigía cojeando hacia la salida **–Todavía no despierta pablo?-**pregunto a la pony lila

**-**(snif) **no-no-**lloriqueo Twilight al escuchar eso ultimo por parte de Rain

Raziel la miro con cierta compasión y le dijo –**No te preocupes corazón este menso, harmonio y yo haremos todo lo posible para que mas nadie salga herido** (pone su mano sobre el pecho) **o dejo de llamarme "pepe" –** Raziel se arrodillo en frente de ella y le regalo una dulce sonrisa

**-Te-te llamas Pepe?-**pregunto aun gimoteando la unicornio

**-Nop-**

**-**(risitas) **eso no ayuda mucho sabes?-**dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara

**-Ayuda si te veo sonreír un poco-** Ante esto Twilight solo lloro mas y dando un saltito hacia Raziel le abrazo **–Bien, es hora de despertarte Pablo, veras Twi, en la tierra inventamos un método secreto para despertar a la gente inconsciente, observa** y **aprende-**dijo Raziel mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Pablo en una posición cómoda, Twilight miraba atenta, quizás estaba ante un ritual mágico humano o una milenaria tradición o mucho mejor, alguna técnica medica de su mundo **-Porque no traje mi libreta-** se preguntaba, Raziel giro la cabeza de Pablo cuidadosamente y quito el pelo que tapaba una de sus orejas, Twilight solo miraba aquel extraño ritual -**los humanos debieron de ser asombros-** se decía a ella misma -**construyeron aparatos tan interesantes como el stryker, la radio que usan o este avión y ahora estaré en presencia de algo que podría revolucionar la medicina en Ecuestria-** Raziel se acerco al oído de Pablo junto los labios y comenzó a formar saliva la cual cayo directo al oído de Pablo acto seguido introdujo su uno de sus dedos y comenzando a girarlo diciendo**-Despierta cabronazo! ya es hora-**acto seguido pablo se despertó hecho una furia mientras gritoneaba y decía maldiciones a un Raziel que se descojonaba de la risa, **-corrección-** pensó Twilight **-los humanos son "estúpidos"-**

(Cara de Twilight solo borren los (*): *browse.*deviantart.*com/art/Twilight-Not-Impresse d-*317249493)

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Perdona hermano, no, ja, ja, ja, ja, no pude resistirlo-**reía Raziel aun en el suelo pero con el pie de Pablo en su cara

**-Dame una buena razón para no matarte aquí mismo hijo de puta-**Dijo fríamente pablo mirando a Raziel como si lo fuera a matar realmente

**-Em? forfe nos esfamos femando?-**Respondió Raziel con dificultad por la bota de pablo en su boca el cual miro el incendio fuera

**-**(respirar profundo) **Vale, no tenemos tiempo que perder-**dijo Pablo intentando calmarse

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-**

**-YA CÁLLATE!-**

**-Las chicas!-**grito Twilight mientras recordaba a las demas, Twilight bajo a todo galope las escales que llevan a la sección de primera clase esperando lo mejor sobre sus amigas, al llegar a lo que antes era aquella lujosa sección comenzó buscar con miedo a su alrededor, pero lo único que encontró fue el enorme hoyo que ocasionó que el avión cayera, Twilight comenzó a entrar en pánico al no ver a sus amigas y una vez más las lagrimas se hicieron presente en los cansados ojos de la unicornio lila.

**-Hey! Porque lloras tontita?-** pregunto Pinkie que se encontraba colgando de cabeza detrás de Twilight

**-Porque no veo a mis…Pinkie!-**grito con emoción y dando vuelta le dio un gran abrazo a la pony rosada

**-La misma que viste y calza..Eh..a excepción de que no visto o calzo nada je, je, je-**rio Pinkie pie la cual a pesar de su alegre sonrisa se veía maltrecha

**-Pinkie te encuentras bien? Donde están las demás? Como se encuentran?-**pregunto asustada Twilight

**-No te preocupes estamos "bien"** (risitas) **solo algo golpeaditas y tú?-**pregunto con su característica dulce sonrisa

**-Yo estoy bien, donde están las demás?-**

**-Por allá, sígueme-**dijo la pony rosa mientras daba brinquitos

**(Aún en la cabina)**

**- Mis drones nos tienes cubiertos por el momento y Dudo que ese incendio nos alcance muy rápido así que podemos hablar tranquilamente-** dijo Raziel mientras se sentaba en el marco de la puerta de la cabina y ponía la mano en su cabeza

**-Cuál es la situación?-**Pregunto el gran humano de ojos rojos

**- No es nada alentadora Pablo, los dragones tomaron control de Ponyville, según los informes de Rain existen grande bajas civiles pero todavía hay supervivientes que están siendo atacados y por si fuera poco la alcaldesa de este pueblo esta secuestrada, esto esta del nabo-**

**-Mierda-**respondió pablo**-que hay de mis capas negras?-**

**-Tus qué?-**

**-Mis muchachos, manda uno de tus juguetes a revisar cerca de la "Rambling rock ridge" cerca de allí encontrará un cuartel en donde están mis muchachos-**

**-Oky doky loky- **Respondió Raziel

** -Debemos de sacar esas bestias de aquí cuanto antes-**

**-No, lo debemos hacer es sacar a los civiles de aquí, el pueblo está perdido tenemos que abandonarlo inmediatamente-**dijo Raziel sin mirar a pablo

**-Me rehusó-**dijo pablo sin basilar

**-Pero, Pablo!-**

**-Pero nada, ya tome mi decisión y combatiré-**dijo finalmente pablo levantándose y yendo hacia abajo a la sección de primera clase dejando a Raziel solo.

**(Sección de primera clase)**

**-Nos da gusto que estés bien sugar cube-**dijo applejack **–Pero aquí estas un poco más que golpeaditas-**

**-Quien está herido?-**pregunto la pony lila

**-Rainbow Dash se rompió un ala y tiene luxada una de sus patas, pero sobrevivirá, no es así chica ruda?-**dijo sonriendo applejack a su amiga recostada

**-(¬¬) Cállate-**replico la pegaso cian

**-Fluttershy se golpeo en la cabeza y el pecho, por ahora esta recostada allí mismo-**dijo la pony vaquera apuntando a la dulce pegaso amarilla que gimoteaba asustada

**-Por su parte Rarity no tiene nada malo a excepción de su paticure y su peinado y por suerte mis niños tampoco, además Harmony salió echar un vistazo afuera, por cierto como esta mi Pablo y aquel tipo?-**

**-Em…-**Intento decir Twilight

**-Yo estoy bien, gracias-**dijo Pablo mientras se acercaba a applejack por detrás la cual se giro y lo recibió con un abrazo

**-Pablo!, me tenias preocupada-**Dijo con alegría mientras lo besaba cálidamente

**-Sí, lo siento, como están los chicos?-**

**-Estamos bien papá-**respondió Carol la cual solo tenía algunos rasguños leves

**-Me alegro hija-**dijo pablo con una sonrisa mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de su potra

-**Awww! Pero que…tierno!-**Dijo Raziel que cojeaba **–Y bien alguien llamo algún médico?-**

**-Sí, puedes curar con tu magia a Fluttershy y a Rainbow Dash?-**pregunto Twilight

**-Me encantaría muñeca, pero como sabrás la magia no es infinita y acabo de gastar mucha en convocar a todos mis "juguetitos" además de que gaste mucha más en estos últimos días-**Dijo Raziel sacando de entre sus fornituras un kit de primeros auxilios **–Bien por el momento es lo que puedo ofrecer, quien es la más heridas de ustedes 2?-**pregunto a las 2 pegasos recostadas

**-Atiende a Fluttershy primero-**respondió Rainbow

**-Claro, será un placer-**Respondió Raziel arrodillándose junto a Fluttershy para comenzar a revisarla **–Hola bonita, que te duele?-**Pregunto amablemente a la asustada pony que temblaba mientras se ponía en ambas manos unos guantes de látex

**-Mi-mi cabeza y A-aquí, me duele-**dijo llorando mientras tocaba su vientre y veía a Raziel con una mirada llena a temor e incertidumbre, el humano solo la miro y sintió como su negro corazón se le comprimía al ver esos asustados e inocentes ojos turquesas, Raziel comenzó a palpar con cuidado el pecho de la pegaso evaluando el daño mientras que de su cara corrían lagrimas la cual se limpio rápidamente con su chamuscada manga, Fluttershy lo miro y le pregunto con curiosidad por el raro acotencimiento **–Po-porque lloras? También tienes lastimado algo- **

**-Em…no, pero mira lo que tengo aquí banditas adhesivas con flores-**respondió Raziel con tristeza pero intentando sonreír, pero Twilight que también miraba recordó su conversación en la cabina, recordó el pasado de Raziel, un pasado con una Fluttershy que ya no estaba pero ahora este la tenía en frente suyo nuevamente, una Fluttershy que no lo conocía, una extraña**–Toda una tortura-**pensó la unicornio lila **–Bien, tienes las costillas rotas y un leve golpecito en la cabeza Fluttershy, te pondré una férula estarás bien siempre y cuando no hagas esfuerzos-**dijo mientras comenzaba a vendarla con cuidado y colándole algunos bonitas banditas en sus heridas **–Y tú qué?-**le pregunto Rainbow secamente

**-(-_-) Me rompí una ala y me luxe esta pata-**dijo sin interés

**-(-_-) Ah!-** dijo Raziel mientras imitaba el gesto de la pegaso cian **–Primero veamos la pata-**dijo tomando la pata luxada la cual evidentemente se entraba en una rara posición **–Voy a acomodarla entendido? aprieta los dientes-**

-**Espera! Va a dolerme? –**dijo Rainbow asustada

**-No que va!-**dijo con sarcasmo

**-No, no estoy lista espera!-**

**-Oh vamos no seas una gallina-**

**-Es-espera!-**dijo la pony tratando de hacerse para atrás

**-Oh Shit!-**Grito Raziel **–Mira, una escusa barata!-**dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la izquierda a lo que Rainbow volteo **(_) **y aprovechando esto Raziel toma la pata y le dio un tirón para después rápidamente tomar el hombro encajarlo en su posición

**-Aaaaah!-** Grito ahogadamente Rainbow**-Aaaaah?-**siguió pero al ver que ya no había dolor comenzó a mover la pata con normalidad **–genial!-**digo sorprendida

**-No la muevas mucho por ahora, date vuelta para ver esa ala –** Rainbow obedeció, la ala a pesar de estar rota no estaba tan mal unas cuantas férulas y la esta como "nueva"

**-Veo que tienes experiencia- **dijo Rarity que estaba sentada aún en uno de los asientos

**-Sep, una vez en la tierra cuando iba por la carretera, un camión con palmeras se accidento y tuve que ayudar a los heridos, pero uno de ellos desgraciadamente quedo atrapado debajo de las palmeras-** Respondió sonriente Raziel mientras revisaba a los hijos de pablo los cuales lo veían con recelo

**-Vaya! Y Qué hiciste?-**pregunto Twilight

**-Le dije a la gente que se encontraba cerca que me ayudara con las palmas-**

**-Y que paso?-**pregunto Pinkie

**-(° ͜ʖ ͡°) Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, (ಡ ****﹏****ಡ****) fue hermoso! Aja ja, ja ja-**dijo Raziel el cual comenzó a descojonarse de risa en el suelo abrazado de Pinkie que también reía por la boba broma

**-(ಠ****_ಠ****) Parecen potrillos ustedes par de bobos-**dijo indiferente Rainbow Dash

**-**(risita tímida**) pues a mí me parecido gracioso-**respondió Fluttershy que tapaba su boca con su pata

**-Ya pongamos serios-** Dijo Raziel mientras se limpiaba una lagrima **-creo que Twilight ya los habrá puesto al tanto, el pueblo está bajo ataque y según hay información su alcaldesa esta secuestrada además de que hay supervivientes desperdigados-**

**-Entonces vayamos a ayudar-**interrumpió Harmony que entraba por el gran hueco del fuselaje

**-Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo-**dijo Pablo que se encontraba recargado y con los brazos cruzados

**-Yo apoyaría la noción de Harmenio…Pero-**

**-Se llama Harmony-** interrumpió Rarity

**-Eso dije, pero como pueden ver, las chicas están mal heridas y mi prioridad es protegerlas, además en dado caso que pudieran luchar no tenemos a la mano los elementos de la armonía y con eso son 2 strikes para nosotros, yo opino que evacuemos-**

**-Pe-pero no podemos dejar a esos pobres ponys-**dijo Fluttershy cabizbaja

**-Y mucho menos podemos abandonar a la alcaldesa o al pueblo-**dijo Rainbow el elemento de la lealtad

**-Los entiendo, pero también ustedes entiendan que el pueblo está perdido, si lográramos eliminar a todos los dragones de todos modos no habría nada más que salvar-**insistió Raziel

**-Mira gilipollas te lo diré en esta simple forma-**Alego Pablo **–Yo hice de este mundo mi casa pero hice de ese pueblo el cual tu quieres abandonar MI HOGAR! Y NO SOY EL ÚNICO, SI MIRAS A LAS DEMÁS TAMBIÉN SIENTEN LO MISMO Y NO CREO QUE CAMBIEN DE OPINIÓN SOLO POR QUE TU LO DICES!-**Gruño molesto el humano

**-Es cierto Engendro, a pesar de no soy de este mundo aquí en Ponyville fui aceptado y pude encontrar un nuevo comienzo, encontré una Esperanza, un amor y lo que es ahora mi familia-**dijo el caballero Harmony

**-Y no pensamos abandonarlo por nada-**agrego Fluttershy

**-Si es necesario pelearé con cada dragón hasta que se marchen con el rabo entre las patas-**dijo confianzuda la pony vaquera

**-Les daremos una lección que jamás olvidaran para que no aprendan a mentarse con nosotros ni con Ponyville!-**dijo Rarity levantándose decididamente del asiento

**-Yeeeeeeah!-**grito Pinkie imitando el gesto de cierto musculoso pegaso blanco de pequeñas alas.

**-Ya oíste nuestra respuesta, Ahora la pregunta es, Estas con nosotros Raziel o vas a huir?-**pregunto Twilight mientras todos miraban al oscuro humano, Raziel se sentó en el piso y en silencio comenzó a pensar mientras juntaba sus manos cerca de su cara, de un movimiento Raziel se quito su sombrero vaquero lo coloco en suelo y paso su mano sobre su cabellera, acto seguido levanto mirada a los demás, una mirada que a Fluttershy le pareció de lo mas intimidante, esos ojos color ámbar brillante viéndolos a todos fijamente con una expresión muerta y seria, Raziel volvió a colocarse su sombrero y dijo**-Ok, no creo que pueda hacerlas cambiar de opinión y odiaría perderlas de nuevo, así que ya rugieron, estoy con ustedes-**concluyo con una macabro gesto y una sonrisa que mostraba su par de colmillos.

**-Entonces cual es el plan?-**pregunto Rarity

**-Raziel! Que paso con lo que te pedí?-**Pregunto Pablo

**-Uno de mis Droides se está dirigiendo hacia tu cuartel, aún no hay datos-**dijo seriamente este

**-Diablos, la única alternativa que nos queda es ir calle por calle combatiendo contra cualquier dragón que veamos-**dijo Pablo

**-Cuenta con mi espada-**Respondió Harmony

**-Oh, podemos utilizar estas-**interrumpió Raziel dirigiendo a una pequeña repisa de avión, el extraño humano oprimió una secuencia de pequeños botoncitos y esta se abrió revelando un arsenal de varias armas **–Y bien que piensan?-**dijo orgulloso

**-Wow!-** Dijo Pablo acercándose

**-Ten, toma, algo me dice que te gustan las escopetas-**dijo Raziel dando a pablo un chaleco táctico azul, un pistola Beretta 9 mm y una escopeta AA-12 con su respectiva dotación de cargadores

**-Harmonio! Eres siguiente..-**intento decir Raziel pero la mano de Pablo lo detuvo

**-No creo que sea buena idea por el momento darle una de estas a él- **

**-Y eso?-**pregunto confundido Raziel

**-Ya te lo explicaré después-**

**-Bueno, vayamos al combate -**dijo Raziel tomando un rifle PGM Hécate II y un rifle de asalto Famas, junto con algunas granadas, a lo que los ponys comenzaron a salir por el enorme hoyo, pero Raziel silbando los detuvo –**Hey!, si quieres caminar por mi está bien, pero sería mucho mejor que subiéramos a estos –**dijo mientras oprimía un interruptor de una compuerta escuchándose un sonido de metal friccionando que fue finalizado por una pequeña Explosión a lo que todos lo observaron confusos **–shit!, bueno si gustas seguirme por favor-**digo avergonzado

**-Que tramas Raziel?-**pregunto Twilight

-**Veras en el hangar del avión tengo unos vehículos artillados- **

**-vehículos artillados? –**

**-Si muñeca, juguetitos que nos van a ayudar-**

Los ponys entraron nuevamente a la aeronave y caminaron entre la estructura colapsada hasta llegar a un pequeño hangar situado en la cola del avión

**-Vaya que son esos?-**dijo la unicornio lila

**-Esos son los vehículos artillados, ese grandote de allí es un M7 Bradley y ese otro es un MRAP Cougar, nos protegerán de ataques y también podemos atacarlos, Pablo! Harmenio! Pueden subirse al Cougar y conducirlo?-**pregunto Raziel

**-Dalo por hecho-**respondió pablo indiferente a lo que los dos entraron en enorme camión

**-Nosotros iremos es el Bradley-**sonrió Raziel, oprimiendo otro botón Raziel que abrió la compuerta que se situaba atrás del vehículo haciendo que todos entraran al reducido espacio.

**-No son nada cómodos estos carruajes-**dijo toda apretada Rarity

**-Sí, lo sé-**respondió indiferente Raziel mientras encendía el blindado liviano **-bien sujétense saldremos rápido-**

**-Pero por donde si no hay puerta?-**dijo applejack

**-Ja! Eso no es problema, nos fabricaremos una-**contesto el hombre mientras aplastaba el acelerador y salían disparados para terror de todas atravesando lo que quedaba de la cola del avión y de un brinco salieron al exterior tomando rumbo en dirección a Ponyville seguidos por pablo y Harmony en el Cougar **–Hello? Me escuchas pablo?-**dijo Raziel por una de las radios del Bradley

**En la radio:** Fuerte y claro

**-Bien, según la última actualización nos estrellamos en la granja de applejack si viramos cerca de la sigui….-**intento decir Raziel pero una soga en su cuello lo calló

**-Te atreviste a estrellarte sobre mi granja?-**dijo furica la pony vaquera **–Tu miserable, hijo de **

**(Dentro del Cougar)**

**En la radio:** (sonido de golpe) De esta no te salvas cabrón!, te voy a romper toda la cara, (sonido de golpe) mira como esta mi granja! Se quema y es por tu culpa! (sonido de golpe)

**-Auch! No quisiera ser él-**dijo Pablo mientras escuchaba la pelea y sonreía

**-No vas a ayudarlo?-**pregunto Harmony

**-Na, lo tiene todo bajo control-**

**En la radio:** (sonido de ahogo) Applejack no puedo respirar! Me-me muero! –Oh cállate, muerto es lo que deberías estar, como se te ocurre venir a estrellarte aquí y sobre todo en el huerto? Da gracias a Celestia que mi familia no se encontrara aquí-

**-Ja, ja, ja-**Reía Pablo mientras escuchaba la pelea y veía como el Bradley enfrente suyo zigzagueaba de un lado a otro **–Esto es divertido-**Dijo voleando a ver a Harmony

**En la radio:** (sonido de ahogo) Pablo!, Fue pablo, él fue el que me dijo! –Qué él que!

**-Mierda!-**dijo pablo dejando de sonreír

**En la radio:** PABLO! PABLO! ESCUCHAME! BIEN GRANDÍSIMO TONTO TE HAGO RESPONSABLE DE TODO…

**-Creo que será mejor bajar un poco el volumen no crees?-**dijo pablo pálidomientras baja el volument de la radio

**-De acuerdo-**respondió Harmony con asombro por la nada educada forma de hablar de lady applejack

El convoy de dos vehículos rápidamente se dirigió hacia el sur mientras atravesaba pequeñas llanuras y estrechos caminitos, aplastando cercas o cualquier obstáculo que se encontrara en su camino, se tardo cerca de 15 minutos arribar a la entrada norte del pueblo de donde se podía ver el infierno mismo allí desatado, todo era explosiones, fuego, destrucción y muerte, un panorama dantesco, dentro de los vehículos solo había caras serias, caras que miraban tal destrucción, caras predecían lo duro que sería el próximo combate, pero caras decidas el fin y al cabo.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana y mendigando por un review para ver que le pareció la historia. Hasta pronto


	17. Batalla en ponyville Pt: 4

Saludos! camaradas!, antes que nada deseo agradecer a todos aquellos que me ayudaron con ideas estrategia y sobre todo argumentos para este capitulo.

Gracias a Talos X por prestarme a su OC Harmony y por ayudarme con la caracterización del honor

Gracias a The I Heart Revolution por ayudarme con la mayoría de los argumentos, por sus OC y por ese magnifico Oneshot, creeme que lo disfrute

Gracias a Pablochx Por brindarme de una manera extraordinaria la estrategia a seguir y por su peculiar e Interesante OC

Gracias Edgareo por darme mas detalles de sus OC e incluso prestarme mas, Joder! de donde sacas tanta creatividad?

y por ultimo gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen, dejan un comentario y leen este intento de historia, a todos musisisisisisisimas gracias

* * *

Lugar: Las afueras de Ponyville

Fecha: Martes 11 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 2:30 Am

Situación: Estúpidamente Critica

La situación era desesperada, como sabrán, Ponyville se encentraba bajo un fiero y sorpresivo ataque, un ataque que era el todo por el todo por parte de lo que quedaba de la fuerza de reconocimiento de los dragones, que eran dirigidos por el general Tártaro, el objetivo de los dragones era simple; eliminar a los habitantes del pueblo mientras reúnen suministros alimenticios y médicos para sobrellevar la espera, curar a sus heridos y aguantar hasta que el del grupo principal de batalla llegará. En otra parte del pueblo, cerca de la granja o más bien de lo que quedaba de la granja, el enorme humano Pablo sus 3 hijos, el caballero Harmony, las Mane-6, y un pensativo Raziel se dirigían a lo que podría llamarse un verdadero infierno dentro de 2 vehículos blindados, Raziel que conducía el Bradley y que seguía las instrucciones de applejack para tomar atajos para no perderse entre la pequeña carretera de tierra, no podía dejar de pensar de "lo rápido se van las cosas al cuerno", desde que salió de la tierra Primer ya lo tenía todo pensado, él había planeado hacer una entrada triunfal en manehatten digna de alabo pero descubrió a los dragones y tubo que liarse a golpes con ellos sin magia, perdió su P-51 de los wonderbolts, le rompieron la cara varias veces, al descubrir que las mane-6 estaban allí en vez de recibirlo amistosamente lo golpearon y pisotearon incluso esa loca de applejack le rompió un palo en la cabeza, **-Que es la única forma que sabe de recibir a la gente?- **se pregunto mentalmente **–Nota mental, tener cuidado con ella-** y después cuando intento presentarse de nuevo lo golpearon y electrocutaron 2 veces, **-O sea 2 veces!-**se dijo mientras apretaba los dientes y se encorvaba mientras conducía, pero cuando por fin se reunió "tranquilamente" con las mane-6 y ese par de humanos, todos lo miraban con odio **-como si hubiese hecho algo malo-** pensaba para sí con cara de **(-_-), -digo ellos no me caen mal ni nada, se que hice mal en usar el hechizo de leer la mente en pablo y tratar de conciliar a Pablo con su hija pero no es como si quisiera matarlos, excepto a ese Harmonio, tan tranquilo, tan pulcro, todo oloroso a champú fino, con cabellera limpiecita y caballeroso con las damas, siempre diciendo algo cool y elegante o elegante y cool! Y todos le alaban (¬¬) ay! Como lo odio!-**decía en su mente Raziel mientras se retorcía en su asiento para sorpresa y extrañeza de todos.

**-Oye Razielito-susurro Pinkie pie interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Raziel –Y a nosotras no nos vas a dar armas?-concluyo sonriente (:D)**

**-(ಠ****_ಠ****) Para qué? Para que las manden al sol?-contesto molesto Raziel haciendo que Pinkie se encogiera de miedo**

**-Oye tranquilo viejo!-contesto Rainbow abrazando a su asustada amiga**

**Además a la linda princesa Luna se le ocurrió enviar el único armamento que tenían al jodido sol (ಠ****_ಠ****) -800 cajas!, Luna 800 cajas de mis mejores armas! Pero que pepinos te paso por la cabeza?- recitaba mentalmente el amargado humano, -Joder – Raziel se sentía frustrado y sobre todo decepcionado, gasto mucha de su magia para traer las armas, pelear con Wyvern, pelear en el hospital, hacer el pacto con Celestia, recuperar la salud de todos y convocar uno de los 3, A-380 de lujo que tenia y ni un gracias se le dio, pero quien podría agradecerle después de que se estrellaron? Raziel Esperaba que por lo mínimo esta dimensión fuera igual a la donde llego a vivir todos felices en armonía y todo eso -pero no aquí solo hay remilgosos, ponys agresivos - susurro mientras miraba a applejack sentada en el asiento de copiloto la cual miraba el camino y a Rainbow que lo miraba indiferente –QUE ME VES? –dijeron pegaso y humano al mismo tiempo –mendigos ponys llorones-dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Fluttershy que jugaba con su rosada crin inocentemente –Pero vale la pena- añadió feliz, lo que le recordaba que ellas no deberían de estar aquí, estaban heridas, están desarmadas no tienen ni las mínima intención de matar, -(O_o) Se las comerán vivas! Y eso no me conviene en nada para mi plan, debo idear una forma de sacarlas de aquí, pero como?, esto no podría estar peor-añadió finalmente **

**(Sonido de truenos y relámpagos) **

**(Insertar sonido, ambos deben de reproducirse al mismo tiempo: primero esta:** **/watch?v=XrvSMtXHSSg y después esta: /watch?v=RX93EULLSZ4)**

**-( D: )Quiero llorar!-grito de improviso Raziel asustando a todos**

**-Raziel!-dijo applejack con fuerza**

**-No, no me lastimes-chillo el humano levantando un brazo a modo de defensa**

**-No tranquilo, Quiero…quiero pedirte una disculpa, Em.…no debí intentar ahorcarte, ni golpearte o gritarte, este…es solo que… si me enfurecí al saber que mi granja se perdió, pero sé que no tuviste la culpa y que hiciste lo todo que pudiste para que saliéramos lo mejor posible, así que… Perdón-dijo la pony vaquera mientras se quitaba el sombrero **

**-Creo que también yo te debo una disculpa- dijo Twilight –Me porte muy grosera contigo y la verdad eso no es muy común en mi-se disculpo la unicornio lila mientras sacaba su lengua y ponía una de sus patas en la nuca.**

**-Conmigo somos 3 querido-dijo Rarity que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas–Gracias por hacer lo que haces, por pelear a nuestro lado en un momento tan difícil como este-**

**-Yo..Em..También quiero disculparme-dijo tímidamente Fluttershy **

**-Pero tu no me hiciste nada -Respondio Raziel **

**-No..pe…pero pensé de ti cosas realmente malas, cuando te conocí creí que eras un, egoísta, lunático, grosero, malo, agresivo, demonio, avaricioso, un monstruo sin corazón, pervertido…-**

**-vale ya entendí- **

**-Um..Perdón, pero veo que realmente en el fondo muy, muy, muy en el fondo eres una buena persona, así que perdona-concluyo la dulce pegaso**

**-Si!-grito Pinkie – Yo no pensé nada de eso, pese que a mi me congelaste y eso no fue nada muy caballeroso pero fue divertido, pero nada me haría más feliz que tener un nuevo amigo con el cual jugar-dijo emocionada, todas las ponys miraron a Rainbow que se mantenía seria con las patas superiores cruzadas **

**-Rainbow!-gruño applejack **

**-Perdón-dijo indiferente la pegaso cian**

**Applejack extendió su pata derecha hacia Raziel y dijo –Así qué, que dices Compañero, Olvidamos todo y comenzamos de nuevo?- a lo que Raziel la tomo y asintió feliz **

**(Leve pitido de radio)**

**-Aquí el Bradley-contesto Raziel por el intercomunicador **

**En la radio: (Pablo) Raziel estamos a menos de 10 minutos del pueblo necesitamos un plan, acabo de discutirlo con Harmony y es demasiado peligroso como para ir por allí cortando cabezas.**

**-Detengámonos cerca de aquella choza, allí planearemos algo-dijo el raro humano seriamente **

**En la Radio: (Pablo) Ok, Entendido. Cambio y fuera**

**Ambos vehículos se estacionaron cerca de una pequeña y semi destruida choza de madera, Pablo y Harmony bajaron primero y cuidadosamente miraron en su interior, haciendo un ademan con el brazo dieron señal de que estaba despejada, Raziel se levanto del asiento del piloto tomo su intercomunicador y dijo –Rain, puedes escucharme?-**

**En intercomunicador: Si señor**

**-Comunícame con Light-**

**En el intercomunicador: A la orden líder Eco**

**(Estática) **

**En el intercomunicador: Vaya hasta que te dignas a llamarme Raziel**

**-Hola light, estás haciendo un gran trabajo piloteando todos esos drones-**

**En el intercomunicador: Si, si, si que se te ofrece Raziel?**

**-Quiero que me hagas un gran favor-dijo Raziel mientras salía del Bradley y entraba a la dura lluvia, Raziel subió su brazo y apunto a las mane-6, un extraño flash salió por su reloj que traía en la muñeca dejando a todas encandiladas y confundidas. **

**En el intercomunicador: Te escucho **

**-Te enviare una foto con la imagen de los elementos de la armonía de esta dimensión, si a las 6 de la mañana no vuelvo hacer contacto contigo, aplica el plan "amanecer rojo" junto al "despertar" entendido?-dijo Raziel mientras sacaba de su ya mojada fornitura una diadema con intercomunicador lanzándoselo a Twilight –Habla por ella Twilight- ordeno Raziel **

**-Ho-hola?-dijo con miedo la pony**

**En el intercomunicador: Identifíquese por favor **

**-Soy Twilight Sparkle-respondió la pony **

**En el intercomunicador: Imagen y voz reconocida, sujeto: Twilight Sparkle elemento de la magia.**

**-Y ahora qué?- pregunto Twilight **

**-Ahora, les diré que a pesar de que no son las ponys que yo conocía, que pese a que me trataron mal, me siento feliz de haberlas encontrado, sé que no llevan mucho tiempo conociéndome y sé que a la algunas no les agrado, pero tengan siempre presente que aunque no lo crean yo moriría por cada una de ustedes, los años de soledad fueron borrados en un instante cuando las vi por primera vez en el hospital yo…-intentaba decir el ya muy mojado humano **

**-Es.. Espera allí compañero-dijo extrañada applejack –Que nos estas tratando de decir? Y Porque esto suena como una despedida?- añadió mientras todas se levantaban de sus asiento y se dirigían a la salida **

**-Quizás, porque tal vez sea una-dijo el humano fríamente para a continuación cerrar la puerta del blindado impidiendo la salida de las ponys, a lo que estas comenzaron a forcejear con la compuerta pero era imposible, estaba sellada **

** -(desde dentro del Bradley) Déjanos salir de aquí Raziel!- Gritaba iracunda Rainbow Dash -qué diablos te propones?-**

**-Que vivan- contesto este –Light, el favor que te pido es que tomes el control del Bradley y protejas a toda costa a los VIPs que están dentro, llévatelas de aquí inmediatamente-**

**En el intercomunicador: A tu orden**

**Acto seguido el poderoso vehículo encendió automáticamente y de un rápido giro dio media vuelta y escapo con 9 ponys dentro hacia el norte, Raziel solo miraba como el vehículo se alejaba rápidamente, este tomo su radio y contactando con la frecuencia del Bradley y dijo- Light, pablo hablo sobre un refugio cerca de el Ghastly George, llévalas allí, fuego pesado a lo que no sea un pony entendido y chicas?, Pórtense bien, vale?- Pablo y Harmony que miraron la escena caminaron hasta Raziel que miraba a la lejanía –Van a golpearme cierto?-pregunto raro el humano con una sonrisa**

**-No, engendro la verdad entendemos porque lo hiciste, he hiciste bien-dijo Harmony poniéndole la mano en el hombro **

**-Creo que a si será mejor-comento pablo –Esto no será nada bonito-dijo mientras los 3 entraban en la choza**

**-Y bien caballeros cual es el plan?- pregunto Raziel **

**-No tienes tu uno?- Harmony lo miro sorprendido**

**-Tengo cara de que se me den buenos planes?-musito Raziel tristemente mientras tomaba asiento en una chamuscada silla de la choza **

**-Bueno, él tiene razón en ese punto-comento Harmony sentándose igualmente **

**-(suspiro) Ok, primero que nada necesitamos información, información actualizada y constante- dijo Pablo mientras de la cocina de la choza sacaba objetos que ponía sobre la pesa haciendo una pequeña replica del pueblo y de sus sitios importantes **

**-Yo me encargo de eso-exclamo Raziel -Actualmente dos UAVs un Global Hawk y un Talarion están sobrevolando la periferia de Ponyville, están desarmados pero nos brindaran logística-**

**-Bien, cual es la situación de mis muchachos-pregunto pablo**

**Raziel lo miro con seriedad –Rain mando a un dron armado a investigar, lo derribaron pero antes de que sucediera, mando esta imagen-Raziel le mostro la imagen a pablo, la cual mostraba el gran cuartel de los capas negras en llamas, se podía ver claramente algunas estructuras colapsadas y…Varios cuerpos diseminados –Se hizo un barrido de la zona, no había movimiento alguno, lo siento Pablo- pablo solo aplasto una lata con la mano y desvió la cabeza haciendo un gesto de rabia**

**-No importa, ellos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, dime cual es la situación exacta en el pueblo?- Ordeno pablo a lo cual Raziel puso su radio sobre la mesa.**

**-Responde cualquier pregunta Rain-Ordeno Raziel a aquella misteriosa voz**

**En la radio: (voz de rain) Entendido señor, Según el último conteo hay entre 180 a 200 dragones**

**-Maldición, son demasiados- Respondió Pablo**

**-No son problema para mí, conocerán el filo de mi espada-Comento Harmony **

**-Son demasiados Harmenio-respondió Raziel –No creo que puedas enfrentarte a tantos-**

**-(levantándose rápidamente) Dudas de mi capacidad?-gruño el caballero**

**-En realidad no, pero no sabemos si ellos tienen un PAM-respondió calmadamente Raziel **

**-Mierda, esa es otra desventaja Como funciona ese PAM de que tamaño es?- pregunto pablo **

**-Ni idea, hasta hoy no he podido poner mis manos en uno de esos, lo cuidan bastante bien-respondió el raro humano mientras se comía una manzana que tomo de la maqueta **

**-Aún así no serán rivales para la magia de la armonía- insistió el caballero**

**-Que no escuchaste soquete?-gruño Raziel –Si activan el PAM se perderá cualquier magia, incluso la de la armonía y si eso pasa ni con los vehículos podremos contra 200 dragones y menos en un lugar tan reducido como Ponyville-**

**-Osas llamarme soquete tu miserable engendro del caos?-dijo el caballero indignado**

**-Ya vasta los 2-ordeno pablo pensativo, el cual no despegaba su vista de la maqueta que había hecho –Él tiene razón Harmony, si salimos a un ataque frontal no haremos mucho y solo se perderán mas ponys además si mostramos tus poderes desde un principio activaran su PAM y desaparecerá nuestra única ventaja, claro si es que tienen uno-**

**-Pero no es seguro que lo tengan entonces cierto?-agrego el caballero**

**-Cierto, pero no lo sabemos, correrás el riesgo de blandir tu espada desde un principio y perder tus poderes? Ten en cuenta que si los pierdes no harás mucha diferencia-respondió Raziel **

**-Tss- se escucho de Harmony **

**-Rain, cual es la situación en torno a los supervivientes?-pregunto pablo **

** En la radio: Afortunadamente todavía hay movimiento de supervivientes, pero lamentablemente no se desconoce el número exacto, es imposible hacer un cálculo con tanto movimiento, además se desconoce si dentro de las edificaciones hay más.**

**-Raziel, dentro del Cougar cuantos pasajeros caben?-pregunto pablo mientras tocaba su barbilla**

**-Cerca de 17, pero si lo sobrecargamos pueden caber 22, pero por si piensas entrar y salir cargando civiles varias veces nos harás un objetivo, si nos emboscan estaremos perdidos-respondió Raziel **

**-Que hay de tus monstruos voladores engendro? No nos pueden ayudar?-cuestionaba Harmony **

**-Los Reapers? Ellos están en combate con los dragones que sobrevuelan el pueblo, nos pueden cubrir en ciertos puntos con los misiles Hell fire o con las a ametralladoras, sabes? Si eso podría ser una opción,-respondió Raziel **

**En la radio: (voz de light) Raziel?**

**-Escucho-**

**En la radio: Em…sobre los Reapers tengo malas noticias, su autonomía solo durara 2 horas con 15 minutos más, después de eso será imposible seguir dando apoyo aéreo.**

**-No…me…Jo…das-dijo Raziel sorprendido **

**-Esto se está poniendo cada vez, más complicado-dijo Harmony pasando su mano sobre su cabellera **

**Pablo solo miraba la maqueta mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, sus ojos se movían por todo la mesa escudriñándola, pensando, analizando, estudiando cada callejón, cada oportunidad mientras una gota de sudor recorría su rostro y caía sobre la mesita. –La cosa esta jodida verdad?-dijo Raziel que miraba Pablo esforzarse –En estos momentos sería muy feliz si tuviera el guantelete infinito, así podría destruir todo Muajajajajaja-**

**-El Qué?-pregunto extrañado Harmony **

**-Tú sabes el guantelete infinito…sabes qué? No, nada, no lo entenderías-dijo Raziel sonriente **

**-Tengo un plan, subamos al vehículo se los explicaré en el camino-interrumpió El gran guerrero humano mientras que con el brazo barría de un movimiento toda la mesa, haciendo que su maqueta cayera y se destruyera, Pablo solo miro con el rabillo del ojo mientras salía por la puerta como la última pieza, la que representaba a un pony caía y se partía a la mitad.**

(Fuera de la choza)

(Insertar ambiente: /watch?v=YZCCFdHviY8)

**-Wow! Eso fue un disparo de un rifle?, espera, eso son disparos?-**dijo asombrado Raziel tomando unos binoculares del Cougar y mirando hacia Ponyville **–Light, vuelo raso de reconocimiento-**ordeno

**-Oh! Son "ellos" cierto?, tenía tiempo sin tener noticias de los mercenarios?-**dijo Harmony mirando hacia la misma dirección espada en hombro

**-Je, quien diría que estuvieran ellos aquí? Tenemos ahora una ventaja-**dijo el gran humano mientras veía como el Talarion que pasaba justo por arriba de ellos se diría al pueblo **–Movámonos!-** acto seguido todos subieron al camión blindado

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Ponyville

Fecha: Martes 11 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 2:40 Am

Situación: Estúpidamente Critica

**Cerca de una pequeña colina**

**(Sonido de disparo)**

**-Se educado!-**Susurro para si longshot mientras recargaba su raro "rifle"

**(Sonido de disparo)**

**-Se profesional-**

**(Sonido de disparo)**

**-Ten siempre un plan para eliminar a todos-**

**(Sonido de disparo)**

**-Cuatro más, oh como deseo ver qué cara estás poniendo ahora Black Explosion -**decía sonriente el unicornio mientras disparaba indiscriminadamente

En el rio

Dentro del rio, un pequeño grupo de 6 ponys se dirigían nadando furtivamente hacia el pueblo en una noche poco convencional, dragones y cosas raras que hacen sonidos fuertes pelaban en el aire mientras ellos nadaban en un rio que en otros tiempos fue famoso por ser increíblemente claro además de ser la principal fuente de abastecimiento de Ponyville y las Pegasus ahora solo estaba contaminado por la sangre de ponys, escombros y alguno que otro miembro flotante, Greenshy solo miraba atónito este nivel de ponycidio, en todos sus años de Mercenario y pese a todas sus aventuras vividas este era otro nivel de crueldad.

**-Greenshy, Hey Greenshy! Estas bien?-**susurro Big Gun

**-Sí, estoy bien-**contesto el pegaso verde, pero a decir verdad no lo estaba, nadie lo estaba

**-Zum teufel!-**gruño Fast heal en su característico acento alemán **–esto no está nada bien, seguro que podremos hacerlo? Solo mira este desastre-**

**-El querer es poder mon ami, no es momento de acobardarse-**respondió ManyFace

**-Estaremos bien si seguimos el plan, recuerden, acaben con cuanto dragón vean, avancen rápido, golpeen duro no los dejen reagruparse, si todo va conforme a lo planeado esta misma noche acabaremos con todos-**Dijo confiado RocketStorm al grupo

**-**(Tragar saliva) **Es más fácil decirlo…-**dijo Black Explosion miraba asustado como una colorida casita estallaba y salía volando por los aires envuelta en llamas **–Que hacerlo Storm –**

El pequeño grupo de ponys salió furtivamente del agua para comenzar a correr hacia una pequeña casa que estaba próxima y en la cual entraron

**-Merde-**dijo ManyFace al ver el interior y percatarse de lo aun seguía dentro

**-Llegamos muy tarde para ellos-**susurro Fast heal mientras revisaba los signos vitales de lo que era un pony, la casa en la cual entraron esta semi destruida, le faltaba el techo y una de las 4 paredes había desaparecido, en su interior todavía estaban los cuerpos de 6 ponys. **–Una familia de 6 ponys, que horror-**añadió el médico alemán, todos miraron tristemente los cuerpos de los 3 adultos y los 3 infantes hasta que una Explosion los devolvió de golpe a la realidad

**-No hay tiempo que perder muchachos-**grito Big gun **–Acabemos con ellos antes de que esto se repita, cada uno tome su puesto y cumpla con su tarea-**gruño el garañón rojo

**-**(exhalando humo de cigarrillo) **Creo que esto ya se ha repetido mucho camarade, Ok-**dijo el francés poniéndose una curiosa mascara que lo hizo disfrazarse en un dragón azul **–Es hora-**

**-Suerte, ManyFace -**dijo el pegaso verde

**-La suerte, mon ami, es para los perdedores. Nos vemos en el punto de reunión-**acto seguido el pony disfrazado de dragón salió corriendo

**-Bien, RocketStorm y yo iremos por esa alcaldía-**dijo el gran semental rojo mientras tomaba su arma y salía corriendo junto al unicornio azul

**-Mad fire, Runner, Fast heal es tiempo, comencemos a buscar supervivientes-**El pegaso y los 3 unicornios se miraron seriamente y asintieron para salir corriendo hacia la estación de trenes

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Cerca de la entrada a Ponyville (dentro del Cougar)

Fecha: Martes 11 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 2:58 Am

Situación: Estúpidamente Critica

** -Cuál es el plan lord Pablo?-**pregunto Harmony mientras se sujetaba fuertemente del asiento del copiloto

**-Bien-** dijo este que iba manejando como fiera **–El pueblo se divide en 6 secciones clave, La sección norte en donde está la granja de applejack, las secciones sur en donde está el everfree y las ruinas, la sección este en donde esta mi cuartel y las 2 secciones centrales que están divididas por la estación del tren, ahora escuchen, si partimos desde el centro en donde está la alcaldía hasta la periferia hay cerca de 15 kilómetros de distancia, verdad?-**

**-Entiendo, pero cual es punto?-**pregunto Raziel que estaba apostado en la ametralladora M2 browning

**-El punto es que aunque reuniéramos a los supervivientes en algún lugar y los trasportáramos en el camión con la ayuda de los Reapers no sacaríamos ni a un tercio de todo el pueblo en las 2 horas que tenemos-**

**-Mierda, entonces?-**

**-Según los protocolos de evacuación que arme junto a las chicas y la alcaldesa después del último ataque con la hidra, hay cuatro puntos de evacuación ya establecidos y conocidos por todos, uno es el lago, otro la estación, el tercero la granja y el cuarto en frente de la alcaldía en donde hay un pequeño sótano que utilizamos para cuando hay tornados-**decía pablo sin soltar el pie del acelerador

**-Entiendo, a si será como reuniremos a los ponys sobrevivientes, bien pensado lord Pablo, pero ahora para saber en cuál de los 4 punto están?-**pregunto Harmony

**-Bueno, el de la granja ya vimos que no** **(ಡ****_ಡ****)-**respondió Raziel con una sonrisa irónica

**-Solo tenemos 3 puntos, el sótano de la alcaldía, el lago y la estación, iremos a la estación y saldremos todos juntos hacia el refugio de "Ghastly Gorge" afortunadamente esta cerca de las vías del ferrocarril y no tendremos muchos problemas después, pongan atención así es como sacaremos a esos supervivientes, primero montaremos un punto de defensa hasta que esté listo uno de los trenes y llenaremos los vagones que se puedan con ellos, primero heridos, mujeres y niños todo esto mientras salimos por patas**- respondió el gran guerrero humano de ojos rojos

**-Como iremos a los otros puntos si estamos defendiendo la estación?-**pregunto el caballero de dorada armadura

**-No iremos, solo nos concentraremos en la estación-**contesto seriamente pablo

**-Pero y que pasara con los demás?-**respondió Harmony mirando con incredulidad a Pablo **–Seguramente habrá sobrevivientes en los otros puntos también, No podemos dejarlos a su suerte!-**

**-Crees que no lo sé?-**gruño con enojo Pablo **–pero no tenemos tiempo-**

**-No hay otra opción Harmenio-**comento Raziel –**solo tenemos 2 horas, si en 2 horas no salimos cagando leches de aquí, nosotros y todos los supervivientes que queden seremos papilla-**

**-Bueno, entonces yo iré y los traeré personalmente antes de las 2 horas-**respondió Harmony

**-No, te necesitamos para que nos des apoyo, además traer a una posible multitud hacia la estación atraería a mas dragones y abarrotaría los vagones-**Insistió pablo

**-Entendido, entonces abandonaremos a los del lago y a los del sótano y nos concentraremos en los de la estación, buen plan-**añadió Raziel indiferente

**-No!, no permitiré que pase eso, no abandonare a los que jure proteger solo porque ustedes temen quedarse y enfrentarse a ellos, mi honor no me permite abandonar a los míos- **

**-Harmenio se que es triste, pero no tenemos alternativa si queremos garantizar la vida de algunos es mejor apegarnos al plan de Pablo, por lo mínimo podremos llenar un tren y escapar, Estoy contigo Pablo-**

**-COBARDE SIN HONOR!, ME QUEDARE Y ACABARE CON CADA UNO DE LOS DRAGONES SI ES NECESARIO, DEFIENDAN USTEDES LA ESTACIÓN, REUNIRÉ A LOS SUPERVIVIENTES, JURO LAS PRINCESAS QUE NO FALLARÉ -**Grito Harmony mientras trataba de salir del Cougar

**-HARMONY CON UN DEMONIO!-**grito Pablo **–ENTIENDE JODER!, ESTO NO ES EL PUTO MEDIOEVO, AQUÍ NO IMPORTA EL HONOR! AQUÍ TUS PRINCESAS NO VALEN-**

**-EL HONOR Y LA VIDA DE TODO EL PUEBLO LO SON TODO LORD PABLO O AL MENOS LO ES PARA MÍ, Y TEN POR SEGURO QUE ESTARÉ GUSTOSO DE OFRENDAR MI VIDA PARA MANTENER LA VIDA DE AQUELLOS HABITANTES! –**

**-**(suspiro hondo) **Harmony, entiendo lo que dices y créeme que me duele dejarlos, pero si no lo hacemos, si nos distraemos tan siquiera un poco entraran a la estación y destruirán los trenes y ni los del lago, el sótano o los de la estación podrán salir, y ahora no tendríamos algunas perdidas sino muchas, quieres ser honorable? Pelea por salvar la vida de los que están en la estación, lucha para garantizar la única forma de escape de los que dices juraste defender-**replico pablo muy seriamente

**-Pero… JODER!-**grito Harmony golpeando el tablero aboyándolo **–De que me sirve entonces estos poderes si no puedo salvarlos a todos?-**dijo tristemente

**-Entiende Harmenio, No somos dioses ni somos inmortales, no tenemos poderes infinitos, somos humanos, humanos con defectos, miedos, debilidades estos poderes solo nos dan una ventaja para combatir-**dijo Raziel mientras tocaba el hombro de Harmony**- una ventaja solo eso-**añadió Raziel **-Ah! Y vas a pagarme ese golpe cabrón desgraciado ಠ****_ಠ****-**

(Música de fondo /watch?v=ySXsFk3v-_E)

(Explosión cercana)

**-Contacto!-**grito Raziel tomando nuevamente la ametralladora **–Dragones! Sobre nosotros, muchos de ellos, Pablo acelera!-**grito mientras hacía que la poderosa ametralladora calibre 50 cobrara vida

Pablo acelero recorriendo lo que antes eran las tranquillas calles de Ponyville a una vertiginosa velocidad mientras que Raziel disparaba con la ametralladora a todo lo que se movía, **-Cuidado! -**Grito Harmony al ver a un dragón arremeter en contra del Cougar pero Raziel giro rápidamente la pesada arma y le vació una verdadera lluvia de plomo abatiendo a la bestia en el acto**–Light!, entramos al pueblo, múltiples amenazas, sobrevuela mi posición y danos fuego de cobertura-**grito Raziel en su intercomunicador **-Cinco dragones, enfrente-**advirtió nuevamente Harmony viendo como cinco dragones lanzaban cada uno una poderosa llamarada, a lo cual pablo aplicando los frenos y dando un viraje rápido desvió el rumbo del camión entrando a una estrecha callejuela evitando el impacto por los pelos **–**(disparando) **Cuanto hace falta para llegar a la estación?-**pregunto Raziel

**-Muy poco, Estamos en el mercado principal-**contesto pablo mientras atropellaba algunos puestos de frutas y verduras **–Dame 10 minutos-**

Pablo seguía el camino a toda velocidad hasta que una por arriba dos dragones lanzaron dos fuertes llamaras provocando una fuerte explosión que hizo que el camión levantara las dos llantas de un de sus lados casi volcándolo a lo que el gran humano giro el volante hacia la derecha entrando de lleno a una de las coloridas casas barriendo con todo su interior y saliendo por el otro lado justo a tiempo antes de que esta explotase en llamas por un segundo ataque, Raziel giro la ametralladora y disparo una larga ráfaga hacia donde estaban los dragones abatiendo a uno, el segundo dragón levantando mas el vuelo entrando al punto ciego de la ametralladora y lanzo una gran bola de fuego, la cual impacto justo a la izquierda haciendo que los vidrios blindados de ese lado se estrellasen por la onda expansiva, pablo freno en seco haciendo que el dragón los pasara de largo y entrara nuevamente en la mira de la ametralladora, Raziel aprovecho eso y apunto al dragón rociándole una intensa ráfaga de balas que lo dejo hecho papilla, el poderoso camión acelero de nuevo pasando por encima del dragón recién abatido dirigiéndose por otro callejón, pablo tenia la confianza que ese callejón estaría libre y así lograrían llegar a la estación rápido pero no conto que varios dragones ya los estaban esperando al final de este, Pablo no tuvo más opción que acelerar a máxima velocidad intentando atropellar a las amenazas pero en el instante que iban a recibir el impacto, los dragones haciendo gala de sus enormes cuerpos y utilizando fuertes patas frenaron de golpe al camión para sorpresa del gran guerrero, pablo cambio de velocidad y hundió el pie en el acelerador haciendo que el poderoso motor diesel rugiera y arrastrara pesadamente a los dragones que los detenían, pero estos aguantaban las 23 toneladas del enorme vehículo **–Raziel gira esa maldita arma y acaba con ellos con un demonio-**ordeno pablo mientras forcejaba con los controles del vehículo **–Me permites?, por arriba y por detrás nuestro también tenemos invitados-**dijo Raziel mientras desencadenaba una lluvia de letales balas en todas direcciones, Harmony al escuchar esto desenfundo la espada de la armonía y atravesó como si fuera mantequilla el cristal blindado del parabrisas sacando la punta de la mítica espada, e hizo que esta disparara un potente rayo que mando fulminados algunos dragones. Raziel terminando con los dragones de atrás giro la ametralladora y con una ráfaga corta remato a los que continuaban el suelo, Pablo acelero nuevamente y tomo rumbo a la estación, la pequeña calle estaba totalmente libre solo se veía fuego y pedazos de casas por doquier las cuales aplastaban mientras el poderoso vehículo pasaba, al acercarse a la estación se podía escuchar pequeñas explosiones y alaridos de furia además de grande columnas de humo que se levantaban, pablo temiendo lo peor acelero y giro inesperadamente a su izquierda para rodear la estación y llegar lo más furtivamente que se pudiera, pero para su sorpresa una gran cantidad de dragones estaban apostados en frente de ella **–Mierda!-**grito el gran y sorprendido humano intentado girar desesperadamente viendo como todos los dragones a la par abrían sus grandes bocas acumulando fuego, todos en el vehículo se prepararon para el impacto pero un segundo antes 3 Reapers aparecieron de la nada dejando caer una infernal y explosiva lluvia de cohetes Hydra 70 y misiles Hell fire aniquilando todo a un radio de 12 metros **–Uff!-**exclamo Pablo, agradeciendo mentalmente al cielo, mirando a los pequeños drones volar mientras proseguían en su combate en contra de los dragones y disparaban sus armas**–**(Pateando el asiento de pablo) **Ándale! Cabrón Arranca!-**grito Raziel mientras disparaba incansablemente su pesada arma a cualquier dirección en donde se encontrara un objetivo **–aún nos tienen rodeados!, mueve el Cougar cerca de aquel callejón, allí lo esconderemos mientras tomamos la estación-**Pablo movió la palanca de velocidades y poniendo el pie en el pedal hizo que el Cougar comenzara a moverse en reversa a una gran velocidad haciendo que este impactara con la parte trasera una de las paredes de la estación atravesándola rudamente haciendo que todos en el interior del vehículo resintieran el golpe **–Ups-**dijo Pablo mientras miraba por el retrovisor

**-Ups?-**dijo Raziel en el suelo del vehículo –Quien te enseño a conducir?-

**-Joder, esto estuvo peor que cuando montaste al otro monstruo-**añadió Harmony estirándose adolorido

**-Pero si Igual de fácil que mi examen de conducir-**Contesto Pablo mientras los tres humanos salían por la parte trasera, cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron a la estación, esta estaba completamente a oscuras, no se veía ni un alma o algún movimiento, solo se veía pedazos de la estructura de la edificacion destruidos por doquier y grandes hoyos en el techo por donde entraban los tenues rayos de la luna, el grupo recordó con anterioridad al grupo de dragones que estaba en frente y temió lo peor, Pablo se acerco a un pequeño candelabro y lo encendió iluminado parte de la sala de espera, todos se sorprendieron por lo que allí se encontraba.

**–Su… puta… madre-**concluyo Raziel sorprendido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Ponyville (sugar cup corner)

Fecha: Martes 11 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 1:50 Am (horas antes del ataque)

Situación: Em.… Extrovertida?

El brillo del sol bañaba los extensos jardines y prados de Ponyville. El canto de las aves y el murmullo del viento sobre el césped resultaban agradables. El aire fresco y puro se podía respirar dando un sentimiento de alivio y bienestar. Se notaba que era un excelente día y que la paz reinaba por doquier.

Un semental trotaba por todo el lugar, era hermoso sentir el aire agitar su melena y escuchar el viento azotar contra su rostro; eso solamente significaba una cosa. La Libertad misma. El curioso unicornio se detuvo cansado al pie de un pequeño lago. A decir verdad, ese era su lago favorito; muchas cosas le habían ocurrido, cosas buenas. Acercó su rostro a la superficie y alcanzó a ver sus ojos dorados en el reflejo. Se detuvo un instante a admirarse. No le agradaba del todo observarse por mucho tiempo, lo hacía sentir narcisista. Pero a decir verdad no podía negar que había sido bendecido con un rostro hermoso. Su pelaje era completamente blanco como la espuma de las olas del mar, y su crin era una combinación de negro y azul turquesa. En la punta de su nariz y su hocico tenía una mancha de nacimiento, azul al igual que su crin y en la base de su cuerno, en su frente, un pequeño rombo del mismo color.

Giró a ver su costado y admirar su Cutie mark para asegurarse que seguía ahí. Y en efecto, un pequeño cubo azul que brillaba incluso en la obscuridad lucía en sus flancos haciendo gala de su talento.

Finalmente salió de sus pensamientos y tomó un trago del lago. El agua era fresca y deliciosa, pero su deleite terminaría pronto. De súbito empezó a escuchar a lo lejos una pequeña voz. Una aguda, irritante y retorcida voz que reconoció al instante. "Pinkie" pensó y volteó hacia la dirección de la que provenía. A lo lejos divisó una pony rosada con crin esponjada revolcarse y juguetear en el pasto.

**—Ruuubik!... Ven a jugar Rubik!... El césped se siente delicioso!-**dijo la pony rosa jugueteando seductoramente

El unicornio blanco no pudo evitar sonreír. Calmadamente comenzó a trotar al lado de la dama rosada pero de un saltito se puso de pie y salió trotando mientras contoneaba la cintura

**—** (risita boba de Pinkie) **Ju, Ju, Ju Rubik! Intenta atraparme!-**Dijo la pony mientras guiñaba sugestivamente uno de sus hermosos ojos azules, el semental troto calmadamente hacia la linda yegua y justo antes de atraparla esta juguetonamente lo derribo mordiendo ligeramente la oreja izquierda del blanco unicornio, el cual se estremeció ante el sentimiento, después de eso la bella pony se echó a correr feliz mientras cantaba.

Rubik la contempló un momento. Sin más se echó a correr detrás de la pony intentando darle alcance, a decir verdad, Pinkie esperaba a que Rubik la alcanzara y en cuanto hubo oportunidad esta se arrojó sobre él nuevamente de manera que rodaron unos metros sobre el pasto hasta quedar boca arriba, Riendo juntos.

**— ja, ja, ja, ja ¿Dónde estabas Rubik? Te he extrañado —** dijo la pony rosada mientras aún en el suelo atrasaba dulcemente al unicornio

**— He estado donde siempre Pinkie… tú fuiste la que salió del pueblo en el Liberty con Pablo, Harmony y las chicas-**contesto el pegaso acercándose a la cara de Pinkie **–tu me dejaste no yo-**

**— Lo sé… está bien Rubik! Para compensarte cuando regrese prometo darte un premio, mmm… ya sé! seré toda tuya!-**susurraba la pony mientras jugaba con una de las orejas del unicornio con sus rosados labios

**— ¿To-toda mía? —** dijo el pony blanco mientras se sonrojaba

**— Si! Te mostraré todas las cosas maravillosas que sé hacer con mis labios!... te daré un pequeño adelanto…—** dijo Pinkie mientras cerraba sus ojos delicadamente y acercaba su rostro ligeramente sonrojado al de Rubik a tal grado que podían sentir su dulce aliento. El Pony cerró sus ojos mientras su corazón se aceleraba esperando el dulce beso, pero nada. Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil y alcanzó a escuchar un débil susurro proveniente de la yegua rosada **— Despierta… — **dijo delicadamente

**— ¿Qué? —** Respondió este confundido pero sonriente

**— Despierta—** repitió la pony rosada

**— no entiendo…-**

**— Despierta! —** dijo golpeando al unicornio blanco

**— ah! Pinkie! Qué te sucede?-**

**— Despiertaaa! —** otro golpe más

**— Carajo!-**

**— Despierta! —** esta vez la voz se había escuchado más gruesa, como de un varón.

**— No jodas Qué está pasando?-**dijo el aporreado unicornio mientras observaba como todo su mundo se distorsionaba y desvanecía, hasta que por fin un estallido de luz hizo que reaccionara y se materializara a su alrededor su habitación.

**—Carajo Rubik ¿Estabas soñando con Pinkie otra vez?-**

**— Qu-qué? No… Por qué dices eso?-**respondió Rubik mientras se frotaba la cabeza

**— Ja, ja, ja casi me besas! Ja, ja, ja… de nuevo ja, ja, ja—** Reía sin parar un unicornio de pelaje similar al de una cebra, blanco con rayas negras y crin era roja con amarillo que asemejaba a una antorcha encendida cuando se movía.

**— Kain… más te vale tener una buena razón para despertarme…era un sueño fabuloso (¬¬)-**Gruño Rubik

**—Cierto… —** dijo el pony color cebra tornándose serio al instante — tenemos que irnos-

**— ¿qué?-**

**— Tenemos que salir de aquí Ru… la alcaldesa ha dado la alarma de evacuación-**Dijo kain sin alarmarse

**— Qué?!-**

**— El pueblo está bajo un ataque, por Celestia solo escucha el caos-** gruño kain mientras abría una de las ventanas en la cual se podía ver pequeños incendios a lo lejos

(Sonidos de trotes y gritos)

**— pero… Quién ataca Ponyville? A caso nuestro padre…?-**Dijo Rubik mientras se levantaba de la cama rápidamente

**— No, esto no lo provoco Cordis Die… Son dragones Ru…-**

**—Dragones! No puede ser!-**

**—Si… y al parecer estos son… bueno…diferentes… pero ven, debemos darnos prisa. Sky y los Cake están en el cuarto de los gemelos-**musito el pony color cebra mientras salía de la habitación a toda marcha

Ambos ponys salieron corriendo de la habitación de Rubik y se dirigieron al cuarto de los gemelos que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Una vez ahí pudieron ver a los Cake, a los gemelos y a Sky discutir sobre algo. El cuarto era el de un típico niño de 8 años. Súper héroes, princesas juguetes, etc. En la pared un enorme cuadro con una foto de los gemelos cuando eran bebes junto a los cake…y también estaba Pinkie.

(Imagen: solo borren los (*) http(*):/25.(*) tumblr_(*)m6ydqxYGEq1rokp8vo1_(*) )

**— Creo que deberían conocer la situación, sería peligroso si creen que es un juego infantil. Los dragones son cosa seria… —** susurraba Sky a los Cake mientras intenta "guardar" un poco el orden

**—No sé si sea buena idea, Pumpkin es muy sensible… y Pound demasiado temerario… —** decía la señora Cake preocupada acariciando a los pequeños

**— Tiene razón cariño… evitaremos que hagan alguna tontería si les decimos la verdad —** comento Carrot Cake

**— Será más fácil así—** Rubik y Kain se unieron a la discusión. Los gemelos solo miraban desconcertados a los cinco adultos

**— Bien… entonces… Pound, Pumpkin… emmm… pueden escuchar los gritos y las explosiones verdad? — **preguntó el señor Cake

**—si papa— comentó la pequeña Pumpkin — Qué está ocurriendo?-**

**— Bueno… verán… como se los digo…-**intento decir el pony panadero

**— Una maldita horda de dragones asesinos bien cabrones ataca Ponyville!—** sentenció Sky, el pegaso café grisáceo con crin verde y azul obscuro.

**—SKY! —** Dijeron todos al unísono **— sin groserías enfrente de los niños por favor —** terminó de decir Rubik. El pegaso solo miró al unicornio con cara aburrida

**— D-d-dragones?—** preguntó Pound **— no puedes ser! Genial! Tengo que verlos! —** gritó emocionado y despegó a toda velocidad en dirección a la ventana. Pero justo antes de poder salir Sky había levantado vuelo más rápido y lo interceptó en el aire

**— tú no eres muy inteligente chico… —** dijo Sky

**— Pound! Qué crees que haces! —** Regañó la señora Cake mientras le surtía un coscorrón al pequeño sacándole una lagrimita **— en que estas pensando?- **

**— Quiero conocer a los dragones mamá-**

**— Los dragones no son como en tus juegos Pound, al menos no estos. Es verdad que los dragones suponen ser bestias curiosas y pasivas. Pero si están atacando Ponyville… esto no es normal…— **Kain el pony color cebra era conocido por su inteligencia, una inteligencia que se rumoreaba que podía rivalizar con la de la mismísima Celestia o incluso más **— no estoy seguro, pero es probable que te rebanen la cabeza si te encuentra-** añadió fríamente mientras miraba indiferente al pequeño pegaso

**— gulp…—** el pequeño pegaso tragó saliva

**— Bueno, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. Tenemos que salir de aquí— **dijo Rubik a sus amigos

**— Si, nuestra prioridad deben ser los Cake, hay que llevarlos al punto de encuentro y ayudar a todos los que nos encontremos en el camino. Después, cuando la familia esté a salvo iremos a ayudar a los restantes—** contestó Kain

**— Perfecto, yo estaré en el aire para cubrir más territorio visual—** propuso Sky

**— No! Si vuelas serás blanco fácil para los dragones, quedarás hecho carbón antes de darte cuenta-**replico kain sujetando una de las alas del pegaso

**— Jo… tss que aburrido será caminar…-**

**— No tenemos opción Sky, si queremos sacar vivos a los Cake debemos de pasar en un perfil bajo. Así que tendrás que resistir tus impulsos de idiotez y mantener los cascos en el suelo-**

**— Ay! por Celestia está bien-**gruño el pegaso mientras aterrizaba

**—Bien, andando — **terminó de decir Kain y todos se dividieron

Cada uno tenía una tarea específica que cumplir en caso de que ocurriera alguna crisis. Ese trío de sementales no era normal. Dos de ellos habían sido miembros de la unidad de magos de Canterlot y el tercero (el pegaso) había sido guarda espaldas personal de Celestia. Kain y Sky salieron por la puerta en busca de suministros y cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles. Rubik se había quedado con los Cake.

**— Bueno señores, es hora de ponernos en marcha. Tomen un par de alforjas cada uno y empaquen solo lo necesario, ni más ni menos. Nada de productos para la melena ni cosméticos señora Cake. Tienen 5 minutos para…-**ordenaba el unicornio hasta que la pata de la señora cake toco su hombro

**— Rubik… queremos pedirte un favor —** dijo la señora Cake mientras miraba a su esposo. Rubik se había quedado intrigado ante el gesto de preocupación de la señora Cake**. — Rubik, por favor. Promete que protegerás a los gemelos… si algo llegara a pasarnos…yo..Nosotros…-**titubeaban la pony azul

**— que está diciendo señora Cake?… por favor, nada malo les ocurrirá; ustedes podrán cuidar de ellos personalmente…solo es una simple evacuación, que podría pasar?-**

**— Rubik… por favor… promételo, promete que pase lo que pase los gemelos estarán a salvo. Promete que harás todo lo que esté a tu alcance para mantenerlos con vida —** la señora Cake tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

**—está bien pero yo no…-**susurro el unicornio confundido

**— Contamos contigo Ru… Los gemelos te tienen un aprecio especial. No hay nadie más indicado que tu para esta tarea… además Pinkie te lo agradecería mucho—** dijo juguetonamente el señor cake mientras golpeaba un costado de Rubik. Rubik se sonrojó de pronto y guardo silencio mientras giraba la mirada al piso

**— está bien… los cuidaré si hace falta…-**dijo este **–Pero no hay de que temer saldremos todos de aquí, eh?-**añadió este sonriendo forzadamente

**— Gracias Ru… estamos… muy agradecidos-**dijeron ambos ponys panaderos, lo cual extraño al unicornio

**— No se preocupen, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder-**

**—Niños, bajen es hora de irnos!-**grito el señor cake

**— Tío Ru… la tía Pinkie estará bien? —** preguntó Pumpkin la dulce pegaso

Rubik se preocupó de repente, no había tenido noticias de ellas en más de 3 días y eso no era normal si contamos de que era amante de la comunicación **-Qué le habría pasado?-** Rubik Miró por la ventana con recelo **—** **Espero que si Pump… Espero que si-**

El tiempo pasaba. Rubik y los gemelos, acompañados de Sky ya esperaban en la planta baja de Sugar cube Corner listos para partir. Kain había ido a su habitación a recoger su tesoro. Su preciado objeto invaluable. Podía irse sin comida o sin ropa (ahora que lo pensaba aún seguía en pijama) pero jamás dejaría su armónica mágica. Una pieza única hecha de diamante sólido y oro macizo, pero que a pesar de eso era completamente ligero. El ultimo regalo que le había hecho su madre antes de morir. Una vez lo consiguió tomo una lámpara y unos libros y salió en dirección a la planta baja.

Una vez ahí se reunió con Sky y Rubik.

**— está todo listo?-**dijo este

**— Faltan Carrot Cake y Cup Cake —** respondió Sky indiferente

**— Estás bien Kain? — **preguntó Rubik al notar la expresión sombría de su amigo. Kain solo miro el suelo antes de responder

**— Crees que Zecora… esté bien?-**pregunto preocupado kain

**— Ja, ja, ja sería tonto preocuparse por Zecora. Ella sola es capaz de defenderse de una invasión de dragones ¿Recuerdas las palizas que nos daba cuando entrenábamos de niños?-**respondió burlonamente Rubik

**—ja, ja si, tienes razón Ru… pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella-**

**—lo sé, es tu hermana después de todo-**

**— Es natural que te preocupes por ella —** intervino Sky **—pero concuerdo con Ru. Cuando la conocí no la creí capaz de nada, eso hasta que enseño sus poderes mágicos que superan los de muchos ponys. Ella estará bien, probablemente esté ayudando a algún pony herido por allí- **

**— Tienen razón. Entonces nosotros ayudaremos también —** dijo Kain tranquilizándose

Y es que Kain y Zecora eran hermanos, habían sido criados por un matrimonio mixto. Su padre había sido un unicornio soldado y su madre una Cebra proveniente de tierras lejanas. De ahí habían nacido Zecora; conservando el linaje de su madre y Kain; conservando el linaje de su padre, con la única peculiaridad de haber nacido con la apariencia de una cebra. Por si fuera poco, el padre de Kain y Zecora también era el padre de Rubik. Por lo que aparte ser mejores amigos eran también medios hermanos.

**-Aquí estamos —** dijeron los señores apareciendo por las escaleras.

**— Perfecto —** dijo Kain**— ahora…-**

(Sonido de Explosion)

Una inesperada explosión sacudió los cimientos de Sugar cube Corner. Escombros voladores se esparcían por todos lados. Los ponis sintieron un pequeño temblor en el suelo junto a un chillido que tumbo a los ponys dejándolos esparcidos por toda la sala.

Cuando por fin se calmó la sacudida y pudieron levantarse la habitación se encontraba llena de una nube de polvo. Madera por doquier y pasteles regados a donde miraras. Kain se levanto y pudo notar un pequeño brillo a lo lejos. Justo en la pared de la casa que apuntaba al norte. Una pequeña llama empezaba a consumir la pared haciéndose cada vez más grande.

**—oh—oh-**dijo este sorprendido

Había comenzado a caminar hacia la pared, esperando poder apagar el pequeño incendio antes de que se propagara. Pero se detuvo en seco ante algo que lo dejo anonadado.

Un río de lava ardiendo dividía a un Sugar cube Corner que ahora se encontraba partida por la mitad. Kain no cabía en sí mismo ¿de dónde diantres había salido esa cantidad de lava? Era imposible. Mientras pensaba en eso una enorme silueta sobrevoló la pastelería y al abrir sus fauces una enorme llamarada de fuego salió expulsada con gran fuerza. Poco a poco Sugar cube Corner era consumida. Un segundo Dragón apareció. Este era más esbelto y en lugar de arrojar fuego lanzaba un torrente de lava de su boca como si de saliva se tratara.

**— (toser) Qué paso? —** gritó Rubik adolorido

**—Donde están los Cake?—** preguntó Sky

Kain miró a todos lados en busca de sus anfitriones. Pero no había rastro de ellos hasta que una pila de escombros comenzó a moverse. Todo era confuso y borroso, la luz que desprendía la lava y el fuego consumiendo las paredes hacían todo más desesperante aún. Finalmente el señor Cake emergió del suelo ayudando a su esposa a sostenerse. Pero para su desgracia y desesperación se encontraban del otro lado del lago de lava.

**— señores Cake! Resistan, iremos por ustedes —** dijo Sky levantando vuelo. Pero en ese instante un dragón volvió a aparecer de entre la polvareda que apenas era visible. Su rugido estremeció a todos quienes guardaron silencio

**— Más te vale no volar… —** susurro Rubik a Sky

**— Debemos continuar. No se detengan y por favor lleven a los gemelos a salvo hacia uno de los puntos de encuentro —** gritó el señor Cake

**— aún no sabemos dónde es! —** dijo Kain desesperado

**— Olvide que so nuevos por aquí, Solo hay cuatro posibles puntos de evacuación en Ponyville. Solo debemos descubrir cuál es el que esta en funcionamiento. Cup y Yo iremos por este lado, iremos al lago, nos reuniremos después, no se preocupen — **dijo Carrot Cake con seguridad

**— Este… bien… —** dijo Kain

**— mamá, papá…— **dijeron los gemelos asustados que se escondían detrás de Rubik

—**No se preocupen mis amores estaremos bien, Rubik… cuida a nuestros hijos…-**dijo la señora cake con una sonrisa **–Adiós corazones los queremos mucho, portence bien!-**añadieron los dos entre lagrimas

Una vez puestos de acuerdo cada grupo partió por caminos opuestos. Rubik estaba preocupado, su corazón lo obligaba a preocuparse por todos. Por Pinkie, por los Cake, por los Gemelos, por las chicas y sus amigos, por todo Ponyville. Incluso por aquella roca. Miró a los pequeños sabía que no era tiempo de temer ni dudar y con determinación les sonrió. No era conocido por todo el pueblo solo por su inteligencia o fuerza, sino por ser el pony más valiente y con más fuerza de voluntad en el pueblo. Giró y esperó a recibir órdenes de Kain, seguro él ya tenía un plan infalible.

Kain movió el casco dando círculos. Eso significaba que comenzarían a moverse. Sin armas ni posibilidad de pelear tendrían que ser cautelosos como una sombra y astutos como un zorro.

La marcha inició, pero antes de alejarse más Rubik descubrió una pequeña masa verde revolcarse en el suelo. Con cautela la recogió y se sorprendió.

**— Gummy!… vaya… tienes suerte de que te encontrara amigo… —** dijo Rubik. El lagarto solo siguió con la misma mirada perdida de siempre. Seguro no tenía idea de lo que ocurría. Tomó al lagarto y lo puso sobre su cabeza.

Continuaron caminando durante un buen rato sin incidentes. Parecía que habían tomado el camino equivocado, ya que todo estaba desolado. Sky calculó que serían las 2:50 am. Empezaba a creer que todo se había perdido y que todos los habitantes estarían en el estomago de algún dragón ya. Se puso a pensar en cómo había llegado a eso. Luego recordó que fue culpa de Kain y Rubik, ellos habían conseguido esos cuartos en la pastelería y los trabajos con los que ahora vivían. Como era que un antiguo militar de elite terminó siendo un simple cartero en un pueblo pequeño. Dejo de pensar en eso al escuchar un alboroto mezcladas con una risa macabra. Se escondieron rápidamente en el callejón y vieron ante sus ojos imágenes horribles. Una docena de ponys estaban siendo perseguidos por un grupo de tres dragones de diferentes colores. Se divertían rostizando a los ponys desesperados por huir.

**— jajajaja… son tan divertidos. Mira como se achicharran, Hermano, cinco puntos si rostizas a la azul de una sola llamarada-**rio malévolamente un dragón verde

**— ja ja cinco puntos? Eso merece al menos unos quince puntos—** dijo otro color blanco y sopló fuerte. En unos segundos el pony cayó al suelo entre pataleos y horribles chillidos de dolor con toda la piel quemada. Había muerto.

Los gemelos se estremecieron de terror y se escondieron en Rubik.

**— tío Ru… Cobler blue… esta?—** dijo Pumpkin llorando mientras se tapaba su pequeña cara con sus patas

**— No quiero morir —** dijo Pound

Kain miraba con tranquilidad la escena. Pero la sangre le había empezado a hervir a Sky, su enojo y desprecio había sido tanto al ver a esas bestias cometer ese delito que se sintió impulsado a abalanzarse sobre ellos. Rubik pareció notarlo y puso el casco sobre él deteniéndolo.

**— Sky, por favor. Detente…-**dijo este

**— No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…-**respondió el pegaso iracundo

**— Te lo suplico Sky… No podré proteger a los gemelos en una batalla. Además no tenemos ni el 1% de probabilidad-**

Sky golpeó el suelo para liberar frustración **— está bien—** respondió

Kain finalmente decidió moverse. Los dragones continuaron su camino persiguiendo a los ponys restantes. **-quisiera ayudarlos, pero ahora hay prioridades- **dijo con pesar mientras seguía andando.

Durante unos minutos más siguieron caminando sin rumbo. Ocasionalmente un dragón pasaba volando encima de ellos y tenían que esconderse. Los gemelos se estremecían cada vez que eso pasaba. La misma escena se repetía con regularidad, cada paso que daban, cada callejón en el que entraban, todo tenía que ser cuidadosamente planeado si no querían ser presa de esas inmundas creaturas o ser aplastados por alguna de las estructuras en llamas.

Después de unos instantes de tranquilidad sintieron el piso vibrar. Seguido a eso un torrente de gritos que cada vez se hacía más audible. Hasta que por fin, en una esquina apareció una estampida de ponys desesperados. Al final de la loca marcha un dragón con una espada iba rebanando civiles y desgarrando ponys con sus garras.

**— Mierda! corran! —** gritó Kain mientras empujaba a Sky. Rubik tomo a la pequeña unicornio y la subió a su espalda. Pound los seguía de cerca mientras Gummy era zangoloteado en la cabeza de Rubik. Los ponys les dieron alcance y cada vez era más difícil correr. Estaban apretados por la enorme masa de vivos queriendo no ser masa de muertos **-Pound! No te despegues de mi- **se alcanzaba a oír a Rubik desesperado cuidando al potro. El dragón reía mientras seguía degollando ponys y hacía una carnicería.

Entonces un Pony café con corbata verde acompañado de una dama gris de mirada perdida a lo lejos se paró enfrente de la estampida. "corre" le gritaron todos pero este no se movía. Sacó de su corbata una clase de cilindro metálico que lanzó un brillo y seguido un proyectil verde que impactó al dragón. Este lanzó un pequeño alarido y comenzó a golpear por todos lados, desesperado. Al parecer ese sujeto lo había aturdido.

**—maldito! — **grito el dragón y con un golpe de sus garras lanzó lejos al semental de corbata. Pero Sky tomando acción rápida logró amortiguar su caída.

**— Doctor whooves! se encuentra bien? —** gritó la yegua gris preocupada

**— Vaya Derpy… eso fue interesante… Quién diría que mi desarmador sónico funcionaría. Al menos conseguí unos segundos de tiempo para huir aunque ahora tengo está herida. Puede ser mortal, quizá no…no lo sé-**dijo este feliz

**— Corra Doctor, ese dragón ha enloquecido! —** dijo Kain levantando al doctor y ayudándolo a correr por un callejón obscuro. Una vez ocultos todos se pusieron a descansar. El pobre Pound jadeaba.

**— No estás acostumbrado a correr he muchacho? No me sorprende, solo los que hemos corrido por toda nuestra vida como yo podemos llevar a cabo un escape así—** dijo el doctor

**— casi no camino… prefiero volar…es mas practico-**contesto Pound jadeando

**— Vaya… eres muy joven para poder volar-**dijo el Doctor asombrado

**— Lo sé, pero lo hago desde pequeño-**

**— Doctor está loco?—** dijo Kain alterado**— Cómo se atreve a enfrentarse a un dragón?**

**— Si no lo hago yo quien lo hará? Porque parece que tú eres lo suficientemente cobarde como para no hacerlo —** Kain se quedó callado **— En fin, tenía que hacer algo. Eran demasiados ponys en apuros. Al menos logré que escaparan. Por cierto ¿Qué hacían corriendo en esa dirección? El punto de encuentro para la evacuación esta para el otro lado-**

**— ¿Sabe dónde será la evacuación? —** preguntó Rubik

**— Así es brillante amigo—** dijo el doctor al notar la Cutie mark de Rubik que alumbraba pálida y débilmente su costado**— no sabía que tu marca brillaba Rubik-**

**—he? Ah… sí, bueno… creo que no es tan genial como parece-**dijo avergonzado el unicornio

**— Tendré que analizarte un día. No es normal que la piel ni el pelaje brillen. Ahora hay que huir de aquí. Unos grupo de tipos raros están tratando de hacer una evacuación..Eh? Derpy como dijo ese pegaso que se llamaba?, era algo como chairshy, crinshy….-**decía el doctor tratando de recordar

**-Greenshy, doctor-**respondió entre risitas la curiosa pegaso gris

**-Si, ese!, bien el dijo que a todos los que me encontrara los dirigiera a la estación, bien el favor esta hecho nos vemos, vamos Derpy el tiempo apremia, ja, ja, ja, escuchaste eso? El tiempo ja, ja, ja ja-**reia el raro pony de tierra

**— ¿A dónde irá usted Doctor? —** preguntó Sky.

**— Derpy y yo tenemos asuntos… pero no se preocupen, con mi desatornillador sónico será imposible que me atrapen. Estaré en la estación a tiempo-**

El doctor se levantó y estaba a punto de partir junto a su asistente/pareja/amiga sabrá Celestia que eran. Sin embargo se detuvieron un segundo y el doctor volteó a ver a Kain

**—oh! un segundo… Kain… ahora que lo pienso… mmm…puedes dejar de ser un cobarde-**

**— Qué?-**

**— Kain, necesito que cumplas una importante misión. Requerirá mucha audacia, inteligencia y velocidad, y creo que ustedes cumplen con el perfil-**dijo el doctor mientras los examinaba

**— En qué consiste?-**pregunto Kain seriamente

**— Hay que rescatar a la alcaldesa-**Respondió el Doctor con su alegre y peculiar sonrisa.

* * *

Espero y les haya justado este capitulo y si no digan me en que para joderle la vida mas a Raziel ;D

Si notan, la trama cuenta actualmente 3 historias, una donde esta Pablo, Harmony y Raziel, otra donde están los mercenarios y La ultima donde están el grupo de Rubik, ambas pasan pese a pasar la misma noche suceden a diferente hora, y en algún punto se interconectaran.

bueno me despido no sin antes pedir su critica saludos! y bonito inicio de semana!


	18. Rescate y evacuación

Saludos gente! que tal las vacaciones? espero que bien..bien sin mas rodeos les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia, quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos aquellos que me ayudas a realizarla, ya sea a portando Oc, ideas o argumentos muchas gracias.

* * *

Lugar: En algún lugar de Ponyville

Fecha: Martes 11 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 3:00 Am

Situación: Extrovertida

**— Hay que rescatar a la alcaldesa-**Respondió el Doctor con su alegre y peculiar sonrisa.

**-Espera, espera!, cómo?-**respondió kain extrañado

**-Fue capturada y ahora mismo deben de estarla interrogando. Según un gran unicornio rojo moribundo están en la alcaldía, pero el lugar está rodeado, tú sabes, muchos dragones y esas cosas. Deberán ser cautelosos. Yo puedo cuidar a los niños para que todo les sea más fácil…-**respondió tranquilamente el curioso pony café

**— Gracias Doctor, pero no me despegaré de estos muchachos —** Respondió valientemente Rubik **–Hice una promesa y estoy dispuesta a cumplirla-**

**— Si eso y que si les llega a pasar algo a estos mocos su novia lo mata —** comento Sky

**— Que Ella no es mi novia, por última vez!-**gruño colorado el unicornio blanco

**— por desgracia tuya…-**

**-Uuuuu, Golpe bajo-**susurro kain

**— ¡ah! ¡Sky, tu maldito!-**gruño el pobre de unocornio mientras los gemelos Cake solo reían ante la cara de Rubik

**— Está bien, nosotros iremos por la alcaldesa Doctor, supongo que aparte de eso tiene más tareas que cumplir —** dijo Kain tranquilamente

**— Así es… cobarde amigo, hay mucho por hacer hoy. Suerte—** El doctor junto a Derpy salieron de escena trotando y desaparecieron al doblar en una esquina.

El grupo había obtenido la información que requerían; ahora sabían donde era su destino y rogaron que los Cake hubieran descubierto lo mismo. Ahora tenían otra misión. La cosa se iba complicando, pero agradecieron que la alcaldía les quedara de paso. Se habían desviado mucho y ahora retomarían el camino.

No pasaron más de 25 agobiantes minutos de camino cuando el grupo llego cerca de la alcaldía, los cinco ponys se encontraban muy bien escondidos en el tejado de una casa cerca de su objetivo. Tal y como lo había dicho el doctor el lugar estaba vigilado por uno imponentes dragones, todos armados hasta los dientes.

El pueblo se veía sombría. Algunas casas ardían en llamas y los gritos de todos se escuchaban por doquier. Sky dedujo que serían pasadas las tres de la mañana con la posición de las estrellas. (Sería más fácil si ese pony se comprara un reloj)

(inserte sonido: /watch?v=PQM3LDowgGg)

**— Joder pero que mierda? –**exclamo Sky cubriéndose la cabeza al escuchar ese fuerte sonido **-El Doctor nos la puso difícil, rescatar a la alcaldesa, ir a la estación, cuidar a los niños y todo mientras hay cientos de dragones rondando el pueblo y ahora aparecieron de no sé donde esa cosas, antes no quiso que también los lleváramos de la manita a su cama — **dijo sarcásticamente Sky

**— Descuida, tengo un plan —** contestó Kain mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y miraba las pequeñas naves surcar los cielos

**— Gracias a Luna, nos la veríamos difícil sin ti—** dijo Sky. Era verdad, Kain elaboraba siempre buenos planes, por esa razón Sky y Rubik confiaban en su juicio

Los dragones a lo lejos observaban aburridos la tierra. No estaban conformes vigilando un triste edificio mientras sus hermanos se divertían rebanando equinos y pelando con los que ellos llamaban "fénix". Dentro de la alcaldía un gran y musculoso dragón blanco de armadura dorada intentaba obtener información de la alcaldesa que había sido capturada.

**(Dentro de la alcaldía)**

**-Ahora me vas a decir, cuantos ponys hay en el maldito pueblo vieja bruja-**dijo tártaro mientras apretaba la cara de la alcaldesa con fuerza y esta solo gemía del dolor

**-….-**

**-No quieres hablar eh?, eso ya lo veremos-**este desenfundo una pequeña daga y la puso en su cara **–Cuántos son?, dónde está la comida?...Dónde están la jodidas armas!?-**intentaba decir el dragón pero una fuerte Explosion seguido por ráfagas de ametralladoras lo interrumpió **–Y los mas importante, porque hay fénixs aquí?-**añadió mientras con la daga cortaba el rostro de la pony líder

**-Aaaaaahg, no, no sé de lo que me estás hablando!-**grito esta

**-Dime lo que quiero saber y prometo que tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor-**

**-…-** La alcaldesa no contesto, ella sabía que si decía todo lo que querían saber, no habría escapatoria para los ponys que aun estaban en el pueblo, sabía que estaba perdida, pero si solo ganaba algunos minutos más, unos pocos minutos quizás algunos podrían escapar así su muerte y la de speed note valdrían la pena

**-Con un demonio, HABLA!-**el gran dragón abofeteo a la pony líder para después patearla fuertemente en el estomago lo que provoco que esta solo se encogiera y comenzara a llorar, pero sin decir nada **–Llévenla al sótano con el resto, haber si viendo a sus "amigos" suelta algo ja, ja, ja ja-**rio tártaro maléficamente

El Tiempo pasaba y la noche avanzaba.

**— Entendieron? —** preguntó Kain el unicornio con apariencia de cebra

**—si-**respondieron todos a la vez

**— Sky, la nube de polvo durara unos segundos; no perdamos el tiempo. No errores, solo tenemos esta oportunidad-**repitió kain **–Confió en que podremos aprovechar la ocasión y esas cosas que vuelan-**

**-Pero que te hace pensar que no nos atacaran a nosotros también?-**Pregunto Sky

**-Solo observa Sky, los estuve mirando un tiempo y llegue a la conclusión que solo atacan a dragones en el aire, hasta ahora no he visto que ataquen ponys o edificios, al contrario parecen como si intentaran….. defenderlos-**dijo mientras seguía a uno de Reapers con la mirada

**-Ok, nunca he tenido que dudar de uno de tus planes kain, pero espero por Celestia que esta no sea la primera vez que equivoques-**respondió el pegaso mientras miraba también la cruel batalla en el aire

Los ponys se dispersaron, Sky el pegaso tomo una barra de metal que estaba en el suelo y se preparó para recibir la señal. Rubik y los gemelos habían llegado a su posición, Kain igual. Este alzó el casco e hizo un ademan rápido que daba inicio a su táctica.

**—Espero no haber perdido la práctica —** dijo Sky, y desde el tejado apuntó la varilla a un cimiento de un edificio muy dañado. Finalmente la lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y se preparó para el rodeo.

La varilla produjo un sonido seco al golpear el cimiento, el cual quedo atravesado pero aparentemente nada había ocurrido **—demonios… falle… —** se dijo, pero de pronto un crujido se escuchó y el edificio entero comenzó a desmoronarse por completo. Kain bajó su casco con fuerza; la segunda señal. Sky estaba listo. Respiró profundo y después lanzó un grito vaquero al puro estilo campirano de Applejack con toda la potencia de su garganta **— Yeeeeahhhhh jaaaaaaa! Al Rodeo Vaqueros!—** Todos los dragones voltearon a ver a Sky en el tejado. Olvidando el edificio cayendo. Había funcionado. En el siguiente segundo Sky se lanzó al aire esperando que los dragones fueran por él. Lo cual resulto, todos se prepararon a volar.

**— Nos atacan!—** gritaba un dragón mientras alzaba vuelo, pero en el instante siguiente el edificio derrumbándose les cayó encima a todos los dragones dejándolos aturdidos unos segundos. Durante ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo Kain y Rubik habían aprovechado la confusión para avanzar sigilosamente desde dos flancos hacia la alcaldía escondidos por el polvo. Las puertas de esta se abrieron de golpe y el enorme dragón blanco se mostró. Una nube de polvo se levantó por todo el lugar. Sin embargo el dragón alcanzó a ver a Sky en el cielo antes de que la nube se dispersara. Miró a sus subordinados y furioso les gritó **— Levántense! Tráiganme a ese pegaso! Lo destriparé yo mismo!.-**Los dragones apenas comenzaban a recuperarse pero debido al miedo que le tenían a su líder alzaron vuelo aún mareados. El enorme dragón al ver la incompetencia de sus compañeros alzó el vuelo con ellos. Decidido a atrapar al pegaso **–Si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien, debe de hacerlas tú mismo- **

Sky estaba en el aire esperando dar inicio a la siguiente fase del plan de Kain. Estaba tan concentrado y esperanzado en que lo que dijo su amigo se cumpliera. Y como si sus pensamientos fueran contestados divisó al menos la silueta de tres dragones comenzar a emerger de la polvareda. Todo iba bien, se lanzó en picada a la nube ocultándose al mismo tiempo que los dragones alcanzaban la altura fuera de la obscuridad. Pero al estar en aire no vieron absolutamente nada. Buscaron por todas partes al pegaso, sin embargo no había rastro de este, los dragones intentaron descender para regresar a la alcaldía pero comenzaron hacer atacados por los Reapers tal y como dijo kain, lo cual los obligo a tomar maniobras de contraataque y separarse momentáneamente del edificio

En el suelo Sky se había reunido con sus amigos en la puerta de la alcaldía. Los cinco ponys entraron apurados ya que la nube de polvo comenzaba a clarear.

Habían logrado entrar, y dependiendo de su suerte tendrían más o menos tiempo para salir con la alcaldesa aunque el escape sería mucho más complicado.

**— Funcionó tío Rubik! —** dijo Pound alegremente

**— ja, ja si, salió impecable. Pero andando, no tardaran en descubrir lo que está pasando-**

Afuera de la alcaldía los dragones seguían en su confusión. No tenían idea de a donde se había ido el pegaso y ni siquiera entendían como aquel ser inferior se había atrevido a atacarlos. Completamente furiosos comenzaron a lanzar rugidos de ira.

**— Ese maldito pegaso debió escapar —** dijo Tártaro, el líder **— quiero que vayan y lo busquen! Tráiganmelo vivo… tú y tú, quédense conmigo—** dijo apuntando a un par de dragones.

Todos los demás rugieron y salieron en busca de Sky. Adentro de la alcaldía los Ponys buscaban a la alcaldesa; agradecieron mucho que la alcaldía no contara con muchas habitaciones. A Parte del salón donde celebraban las festividades reales, solo había cinco o seis cuartos donde guardaban los archivos y donde se encontraban las oficinas administrativas. Sin embargo, Kain estaba seguro que la alcaldesa se encontraría en el sótano. Así que fue el primer lugar al cual se dirigieron. Cuando por fin llegaron encontraron una puerta enorme con un candado. Kain se acercó e intento usar su magia pero no pudo ni sacar chispitas. **— Creo que tenemos un problema mi magia no puede abrir este candado, debe de tener algún tipo de contra hechizo o algo así, Ru, ya sabes qué hacer-**

**—Sí, supongo —** contesto el unicornio blanco **— necesitaré una ganzúa-**

Sky se acercó a Rubik y de su alforja sacó un pequeño estuche gris que pasó a Rubik. El unicornio sacó de dicho estuche un par de ganchos con su hocico introdujo uno por la abertura

**—es más difícil sin magia —** se quejó. Introdujo el otro gancho y empezó a moverlos como buscando algo, hasta que un leve clic sonó **— lo tengo! —** emocionado sacó el primer gancho e introdujo uno nuevo y más grueso. A continuación giro firmemente la cerradura y el candado dejó en libertad la entrada.

**— Eres magnifico Tío Ru! —** dijo Pumpkin que aún se encontraba en la espalda de Rubik

**— Ja, ja, ja no es la gran cosa pequeña—** contestó este sonrojado

**— Adelante —** dijo Kain abriendo la puerta.

No se esperaban una escena como la que estaban presenciando. En todo el sótano había al menos una docena de cuerpos de ponys regados por toda la sala. Al final, en la pared opuesta la alcaldesa estaba encadenada contra una silla. Un hilo de sangre recorría su cabeza y sus patas se veían ensangrentadas. La habían estado torturando.

Los gemelos se estremecieron al ver semejante escena y comenzaron a llorar sutilmente. Rubik los abrazó a ambos y salió de la sala, fijando la mirada en Kain. Diciéndole con sus ojos "esperaré afuera". Kain asintió y se quedó solo con Sky. Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido entre los cadáveres de los ponys. Un aroma a oxido inundaba la habitación, acompañado de humedad y un sentimiento abrumador. Finalmente llegaron a donde estaba la alcaldesa y suavemente apartaron el cabello de su cara. Estaba inconsciente.

**— Hay que liberarla — **susurro Kain

Sky obedeció y comenzó a retirar las cadenas. Para su suerte no tenían ninguna clase de candado o cerrojo. Por lo que en unos instantes la alcaldesa estaba libre. Durante el proceso esta se había despertado y observó a sus rescatistas con pocas fuerzas.

**—Sky, Rubik… gracias… —** dijo la alcaldesa con un susurro

**— je, je… yo soy Kain, y él es Sky—** dijo Kain al ver que los había confundido

**— ja, ja cierto perdón-**

**— no se preocupe la sacaremos de aquí pronto-**

Kain intentó subir a la alcaldesa a su espalda, pero a decir verdad no era precisamente el más fuerte. Sky al verlo batallar lo ayudo y subió a la alcaldesa en su espalda.

**— Creo que esta vez me tocará llevarla a mi debilucho —** dijo Sky en burla

**—supongo que si- **

Kain comenzó a caminar con Sky y la alcaldesa detrás. Iban sigilosamente, querían revisar a los demás ponys, quizá alguno continuaba vivo. Por lo que Sky salió a reunirse con Rubik mientras Kain buscaba más heridos. La habitación estaba en estados deplorables; casi todos los cadáveres tenían aberturas enormes en sus cráneos o les faltaba alguna extremidad. Kain no se sorprendió y mantenía la compostura, pero a pesar de buscar no encontró nada. Además de la Alcaldesa, ningún otro pony había sobrevivido en esa habitación. Salió con la cabeza baja, se sentía inútil y las palabras del doctor resonaban en su mente. "Parece que tú eres lo suficientemente cobarde para hacerlo" No es que fuera cobarde en realidad. Pero sin su magia poco podía hacer contra un ejército de dragones. Si se las veía difíciles en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con otro pony, con un dragón la causa estaría perdida. Pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en su inutilidad. Se había propuesto ayudar, pero hasta ahora solo había contemplado desde lejos como los ciudadanos iban siendo descuartizados a sangre fría. Su hermano y mejor amigo Rubik lo notó. Ellos eran así, desde jóvenes habían aprendido a leer el corazón del otro.

**—Vámonos Kai… no podemos hacer nada aquí-**susurro Rubik

**— Esperen —** dijo la alcaldesa apenas audible **— debemos ir a la sala de los archivos… los dragones… tienen un grupo de ponys atrapados ahí… -**dijo con esfuerzo la anciana pony

El trió no lo pensó dos veces. Si había alguien en peligro sentían la obligación de ayudar. Así pues Kain, Rubik y Sky; acompañados de la alcaldesa, Gummy y los gemelos emprendieron camino hacia el archivo.

Para llegar tuvieron que atravesar el pasillo principal, para su suerte los dragones seguían afuera en su búsqueda. Por lo que fue sencillo llegar a su destino. Y como era de esperarse alguna clase de obstáculo se interponía entre la libertad de los ponys y ellos.

En la sala de los archivos, los dragones habían construido alguna clase de jaula inmaterial. Unas columnas delgadas de luz roja impedían cruzar a los ponys de adentro hacia afuera. Los cautivos al ver a grupo se sorprendieron.

**—Miren! Vinieron a rescatarnos! Y traen a la alcaldesa consigo!—** dijo una pony naranja de cutie mark de zanahoria

**— Sácanos de aquí rápido por favor—** dijo otra yegua verde que estaba desesperada

El murmullo de los ponys empezó a crecer a tal grado que Kain se sintió nervioso. No quería llamar la atención de los dragones.

**—Shhhhh… necesito que guarden silencio o nos encontraran —** los ponis asintieron con miedo**— Rubik… ven y descifra esto lo más rápido que puedas-**

Rubik, que aún tenía al lagarto de Pinkie Pie en la cabeza se acercó a la jaula acompañado de los gemelos. Miró uno de los "barrotes" detenidamente y notó que emitían un pequeño chillido además de que desprendían calor.

**—Humm… ya veo-**dijo este

**—lo descifraste? —** preguntó Sky

**— ya casi, solo quiero comprobar algo… emm Pound… acércate-**

El pequeño se acercó a Rubik, y este de un solo movimiento le arranco un par de cabellos.

**—auch-** dijo el potro adolorido

**—lo siento, es para la causa pequeño-**

Rubik tomó los cabellos y los arrojó hacia uno de los pilares. Estos se quemaron al instante. Rubik miró intrigado y comenzó a pensar.

**—Kain, que ocurre cuando con una lupa enfocas la luz del sol sobre una hoja seca?-**pregunto pensativo

**—La hoja se empieza a consumir-**respondió indiferente

**—Parece que tenemos un caso extraordinario de concentración de luz. Vaya, parece que de alguna forma lograron darle una densidad concentrada. Están enfocando tanta luz que todo lo que toca este barrote es quemado, quizá incluso cortado-**dijo el unicornio feliz

**— ¿Cómo es posible? —** preguntó Sky

**—No lo sé, no sé si sea magia u otra cosa, aún así deben tomar la luz de algún lado. Quizá una lámpara o un generador. No lo sé jamás había visto algo así-**decía este mientras buscaba alrededor de la jaula

**-Estos dragones, no son comunes, en mi vida había visto que usaran armaduras o armas, pero me sorprende que también utilicen esta clase de tecnología-**dijo sorprendido Sky

Kain estaba pensando. En casos así Rubik siempre encontraba la solución. Su talento era resolver acertijos, rompecabezas, descifrar códigos, cerrojos, toda clase que cosas que necesitara ser descifrada. Rubik era el indicado. Pero a veces necesitaba la ayuda de Kain**.—Ru… la luz… ¿puede ser reflejada?-**

**—emmm si, los rayos del sol son reflejados por casi todas las cosas. Pero no veo la relación con… oh…-**Dijo este mientras abría los ojos

**—Puedes desviar la trayectoria de los barrotes y hacer una brecha para que puedan escapar?-**Comento kain seriamente

**—Puede funcionar, pero solo necesitaría una superficie resistente, que no se caliente y que refleje totalmente la luz-**dijo emocionado el unicornio blanco

**— Algo así como un diamante?-**dijo Sky

**—claro! El cubo!-**dijo sorprendido Rubik, Rubik se apresuró y se quitó su alforja. De ahí extrajo un pequeño cubo azul, similar a un cubo de Rubik, con la diferencia de que este en lugar de tener seis colores diferentes era transparente y con un tono azul. Era igual al de su Cutie mark. Rubik le dio algunos giros y unas vueltas hasta que la pieza se separó en trozos más pequeños. Le dio uno a Sky y Kain y el tomo los restantes. Cada uno se acomodó con su trozo del artefacto y esperaron la señal de Rubik.

**—ok deben hacerlo con cuidado. No se vayan a quemar. Ustedes también cúbranse, no sé bien a donde irán a dar los rayos reflejados—** dijo a los ponys **atrapados — Pound, Pumpkin… detrás de la pared. Ahora sí, uno, dos, tres!-**

El trío introdujo los cristales en los rayos y esto salió disparado en dirección al techo, atravesando las paredes. Todos los ponys salieron apresuradamente cuidando no tropezar no ser partidos por los barrotes. Cuando todos hubieron estado fuera se retiraron y la jaula volvió a la normalidad.

**—lo logró! — **dijo la alcaldesa malherida

**—Gracias, Gracias, Gracias —** repetían todos los ponys mientras besaban los cascos de Rubik. Sky y Kain solo reían

**—He… no fue nada —** decía Rubik apenado

**-Nada?, salvaste nuestras vidas! Y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar-**dijo aquella pony amarilla y crin naranja de cutie mark en forma de zanahoria regalándole un abrazo al unicornio blanco, el cual se apeno aun más.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos. Los dragones que habían destruido a los Reapers volaban buscando a Sky, cuando algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos, en dirección a la alcaldía habían alcanzado a ver unas delgadas columnas de láser rojas que subían al cielo.

**—Miren! Los prisioneros escapan!-**grito un dragón negro

Inmediatamente todos los dragones salieron disparados en dirección a la alcaldía. Lanzando gruñidos y llamaradas de fuego al aire. Furiosos por ser engañados.

En la sala de los archivos, el grupo escuchó a la turba de los dragones.

**—Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí—** dijo Sky

Todos asintieron ya salieron corriendo de la habitación.

**—Vayan a mi oficina! Hay un túnel secreto!—** grito la alcaldesa

Todos los ponys hicieron caso y se dirigieron a la oficina del alcalde. Una vez ahí la alcaldesa le susurro algo a Sky. El pegaso, que aún la llevaba en su espalda, caminó en dirección a una chimenea. Buscó algo y con su nariz oprimió una piedra que provocó un ligero temblor, seguido por en el movimiento de unos peldaños en el suelo. Un agujero cuadrado de aproximadamente un metro apareció en el suelo. Sky se introdujo y sacó una lámpara de su alforja. Los demás ponys lo siguieron. Aproximadamente una docena de equinos se habían unido al grupo. Kain iba al último, estaba ayudando a Rubik a bajar a los gemelos.

Súbitamente la puerta explotó en pedacitos mostrando a un enorme dragón blanco furioso.

**—Con que un túnel secreto eh?—** dijo tártaro mientras caminaba hacia ellos

**— si… y parece que no cabes… así que adiós!-**respondió kain burlonamente

**—Nadie se burla de mi!-**grito furico el dragón **-Sabes quién soy yo? Soy Tártaro! General de la 3° legión de dragones al servicio de su divinidad Ra! Juro que te buscaré y te encontraré, y entonces te arrancare los ojos y me comeré tus viseras—** Kain se detuvo un segundo y volteó a ver al dragón que gritaba endemoniado

**—Te estaré esperando… Mi nombre es Kain, memoriza mi rostro, recuerda que soy el pony con piel de cebra—** dijo el unicornio guiñándole el ojo y zambulléndose en el agujero.

El dragón enfurecido se abalanzó sobre el hueco y exhalo fuego intensamente. Kain corría esperando escapar de las llamas y darle alcance al grupo.

Tártaro enojado comenzó a destrozar la oficina entera. Un dragón se le acercó.

**—señor, que ocurrió?-**

**—Cállate! Reúne a todos los dragones que puedas! Que busquen la salida de este túnel. Y avísales… si ven a un pony rayado, con apariencia de cebra… Captúrenlo para mí, lo quiero vivo!-**gruño tártaro

Mientras tanto, en el túnel los ponys seguían apurados. La alcaldesa les había dicho que el túnel a sugerencia de Lord Pablo debía de conducir justamente a uno de los puntos de evacuación exactamente a la estación de trenes. Pero en ese mismo instante la vibración de una potente Explosion se hizo sentir, todos los pony se encogieron del miedo, kain intento calmarlos pero el también quedo en silencio al escuchar lo siguiente

(Ambiente /watch?v=Yo0pTpBD4rg)

**-Que fue eso?-**pregunto asombrado Rubik

**-No..No lo sé, nunca había escuchado algo así en mi vida, séalo que sea se escucha cerca-**respondió Sky mirando el techo del túnel

**(Explosion y vibración)**

**-Muy muy cerca-repitió el pegaso **

**-Si, según parece lo que sea que esté pasando, esta justo arriba de nosotros, vamos sigamos caminando-**comento tranquilamente kain que escucha con atención aquel combate

La peregrinación marchaba en fila india, sujetando la cola de los demás para no perderse. Mientras aquellos extraños sonidos aun podían escucharse y una que otra fuerte Explosion se hacía sentir, el grupo estaba más que asustado, algo sucedía arriba de ellos, se podía escuchar como si se tratara de una pelea, pero una que nunca habían escuchado antes, qué era eso? Sky no podía ver las estrellas esta vez, pero aun así podía inferir que eran poco más de las 4:00 am. Los gemelos y Gummy iban encima de Rubik, los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos, había sido una noche cansada que aparentemente llegaría a su fin. Cada Pony en ese túnel tenía a alguien en su pensamiento. Tristeza se podía respirar en el aire. Rubik pensaba en los Cake, esperaba encontrarlos en el refugio. Pinkie nunca lo perdonaría si algo les pasaba. Kain por su parte pensaba en su hermana Zecora, aunque no era probable que hubieran atacado el bosque everfree.

La marcha continuó unos diez minutos. Todos estaban cansados, hasta que finalmente un rayo de luz se divisó a lo lejos. Eso les dio nuevas fuerzas a todos, su libertad estaba más cerca.

Sky topó por fin con la salida. Una enorme puerta de metal, Un haz de luz se asomaba por debajo, junto con un peculiar olor a pólvora y humo, el pegaso se dispuso a abrir la enorme puerta pero fue detenido por kain

**-Alto Sky-**dijo kain **–no sabemos lo que hay allá afuera, esto no me da buena espina, se cuidadoso-**

**-Entendido-**Respondió el pegaso y con una cantidad de fuerza considerable logró abrir el oxidado cerrojo. Se asomó afuera poco a poco, pero era imposible distinguir algo, Sky intentaba abrir lentamente aquella pesada puerta pero una gran fuerza término arrancándola de golpe, todos los ponys incluido el apacible kain quedaron de de piedra con lo que se encontraban enfrente suyo.

(Inserte este sonido /watch?v=XDvuAYySJj0)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lugar: Estación de tren principal de Ponyville

Fecha: Martes 11 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 3:05 Am

Situación: critica

**–Su… puta… madre-**dijo Raziel sorprendido mientras se arrodillaba

**-Qué?, qué viste?-**pregunto Harmony poniéndose en guardia

**-Un jodido bit! Soy rico!-**dijo alegremente el raro humano mientras Pablo hacia una "facepalm" con desesperación

**-**(suspirando) **Dame fuerzas señor-**susurro pablo para sí mientras seguía caminando por la oscura estación

**-Qué?-**dijo Raziel guardándose la moneda

**-Shhhhh, silencio-**dijo pablo**- escuchen-**

**-Yo no escucho nada-**interrumpió Raziel

**-SHHHHH!-** grito con más fuerza, Pablo comenzó a caminar por uno de los hangares aluzando con la pequeña llama pero esta se apago como si alguien la hubiese soplado, pablo intento prenderla nuevamente pero de la nada en la oscuridad un tremendo golpe en plena cara lo derribo, Harmony inmediatamente corrió para ayudar a pablo pero algo que había en el suelo hizo que resbalase y callera, Raziel solo miraba extrañado, pablo intento levantarse pero el candelabro que traía fue arrebatado y rápidamente fue aprisionado en el, una gran sombra oscura apareció enfrente del gran humano, pablo solo la miro retadoramente

**-Lord pablo!-**grito el caballero mientras intentaba levantarse pero seguía patinando y cayendo

**-…..-** La sombra levando su brazo empuñando lo que parecía una espada, dispuesta a dar el último golpe a Pablo

**-Esperen!-**se escucho gritar en el fondo de la estación **–Escucharon? Dijo "lord Pablo"-**se escucho nuevamente a lo que varias voces se hicieron presente **–Es Pablo?-**dijo otra **–No estaban en Manehatten?-**se escucho nuevamente **–Estamos salvados!-**gritaban, pablo no salía de incertidumbre, Raziel se acerco, tomo el candelabro y lo encendió mostrando a un grupo de no menos de 300 temerosos ponys dispersos por toda la estación, algunos malheridos o moribundos, otros sanos, muchos eran jóvenes, todos asustados, Raziel aluzo hacia aquella sombra para revelar que eran solamente dos ponys uno arriba del otro con una manta y un palo mientras pablo yacía en el suelo dentro de un candelabro y Harmony estaba aun intentando pararse, Raziel se descojono de risa al ver la curiosa escena

**-Pablo eres tú! oh gracias Celestia-**dijo una pegaso café claro y de crin purpura mientras se acercaba

**-Scootaloo?-**respondió pablo asombrado

**-Sip, la mismísima-**respondió orgullosa abriendo sus alas

**-Lady Scootaloo-**dijo Harmony intentándose levantar nuevamente **–Qué eta pasando aquí?-**

**-Pues los Dragones nos están atacando-**

**-Sí, si eso es obvio, pero aquí, que está pasando aquí?, porque no han evacuado?-**pregunto pablo viendo a tanto pony reunido

**-Bueno…-**Intento decir la pegaso pero fue interrumpida por otro color verde

**-Eso yo se lo puedo explicar señor Pablo-**dijo Greenshy manchado de grasa mientras salía de uno de los cuartos de la estación

**-Greenshy-**dijo Harmony asombrado **–así que los mercenarios realmente están aquí-**

**-Dame todos los detalles-**ordeno pablo mientras caminaban a uno de los cuartos en donde el resto de ponys no pudiera escucharlos

**-No quiero alarmarlos pero estamos realmente jodidos-**dijo Greenshy con pesar

**-Je, En esta noche esa palabra es realmente común-**dijo Raziel con su macabra sonrisa a lo que Greenshy en cuanto lo vio se encogió del miedo

**- Quién es él?-**pregunto el aterrado pegaso

**-No te preocupes, es un…aliado-**Respondió pablo **–Cuéntame, por que no han abandonado el pueblo?-**

**-Veras, eso teníamos planeado pero las cosas no han salido como deberían-**respondió el pegaso verde

**-Ya veo, donde está el resto de tu grupo?-**pregunto pablo, a lo cual el pegaso jalo una cortina mostrando al maltrecho grupo malherido que era atendido por Fast heal

**-Que paso?-**pregunto Harmony

**- Übersteigertes Selbstvertrauen, Sir Harmony -**dijo tristemente el unicornio medico

**-Qué dijo?-**pregunto Harmony

**-Exceso de confianza-**respondió Raziel

**-Todo fue tan rápido, de un momento a otro nos rodearon-**comento FastRunner que estaba en una de las esquinas **–Esas cosas son listas-**

El equipo de mercenarios estaba literalmente molido, nunca se habían enfrascado en este tipo de combates, 200 vs 7, en qué diablos pensaban?. FastRunner el unicornio más rápido de Ecuestria yacía en el suelo con una de sus patas rotas debido a que uno de los dragones lo lanzo fuertemente contra un árbol, Big Gun y RocketStorm los encargados de recuperar la alcaldía se toparon con los guardias de esta y salieron por los pelos pero encontraban gravemente heridos, casi muertos si no fuera por los cuidados de Fast heal, por otro lado ManyFace se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo mirando por la ventana mientras meditaba "como diablos era posible que a un excelente y veterano actor allá sido descubierto tan rápido" y tanto Greenshy, Mad Fire, Fast heal y longshot, están ilesos, con la moral baja solamente longshot estaba hecho una furia pues había perdido su "rifle" mientras peleaba con los dragones, pues lo había usado de escudo y este se partió a la mitad.

**-Llevamos cerca de 45 minutos atrincherados en la estación señor Pablo, hemos resistido tanto como podemos-**dijo pesadamente Greenshy **–Pero ya solo quedamos nosotros, no tenemos munición, ni armas, estamos realmente jodidos-**añadió abatiendo las orejas

**-Y por qué no están evacuando entonces?-**Gruño pablo

**-Al parecer los dragones llegaron antes y comenzaron a destruir los trenes y vagones, he reparando uno de los trenes y logramos enganchar 7 vagones, pero al parecer también destruyeron parte de las vías que están más adelante-**respondió Greenshy

**-Maldición-**dijo pablo

**-Lord Pablo, tenemos algún plan B?-**pregunto Harmony

**-Subamos a todos lo que podamos al Cougar-**

**-pero no dijo el engendro que eso era arriesgado?-**

**-Lo sé pero no tenemos de otra-**Pablo comenzó a discutir con Harmony mientras Greenshy solo miraba con miedo y preocupación el estado de sus amigos, Raziel que estaba en un rincón, tomo el bit que había encontrado y lo metió dentro de una máquina expendedora sacando un pastelillo y tomo asiento para comenzar a comerlo indiferente mientras veía al grupo

**-Joder! Harmony que vas a hacer ahora?-**grito Pablo

**-Qué más? Voy a pelar contra los dragones, no hay de otra-**

**-Ya habíamos tenido esta charla-**

**-Sí, pero en esa charla había un tren, ahora no lo hay-**contesto el caballero

**-Serás ca…-**Intento decir pablo pero fue interrumpido por un sonido de placer por parte de Raziel

**-(°3°) Mmmmmm…que pastelillo tan mas delicioso-**dijo Raziel mientras todo el mundo lo miraba asombrado **–Saben, me intriga, me están diciendo que ustedes, 7 ponys han aguantado en combate contra 200 dragones?- **comento mientras echaba una mirada al grupo de ponys mercenarios

**-Pero qué mierda te ocurre!?-**grito pablo –**Como estas comiendo en un momento como este!-**

**-Tranquilo peludin, no hay por qué alarmarse-**

**-Que no estás escuchando? Engendro?-**respondió Harmony

**-Oh claro que lo estoy haciendo-**dijo este con una sonrisa malvada **–Tu el pegaso verde!, tu arreglaste esa locomotora cierto?-**

**-Sí, sí señor-**dijo tímidamente Greenshy

**-oooh…Tú solo y en tan poco tiempo?-**pregunto el raro humano nuevamente mientras se acercaba aun mas al pegaso y le mostraba una gran y malvada sonrisa

**-Si señor, es…esa es mi habi.. habilidad..ouedo arreglar cualquier cosa-**dijo el aun mas asustado pegaso

**-Excelente, cuánto tiempo te tardarías en arreglar una vía?-**

**-Si tú viera mi equipo para soldar en menos de 15 minutos…pero-**

**-Pero que!-**respondió Raziel levantando al pequeño pegaso

**-Yo…yo…no… lo tengo-**susurro en pánico el pony

**-Qué? Que tu no qué?-**dijo Raziel sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos

**-X_X-**

**-Pffff… que poco aguanta este compa-**dijo Raziel poniendo al inconsciente pegaso en el suelo **–Bueno, cuando despierte díganle que vaya arreglar el tramo de la vía-**

**-No lo escuchaste? No tiene sus herramientas para unir los rieles-**respondio FastRunner

**-No las necesita, según yo acaso no existe un hechizo para unir cosas? Que dos unicornios lo acompañen para que una los tramos-**respondió el malvado humano

**-Y como saldremos para arreglar ese tramo? Esta muy alejado y Por si no recuerdas hay 200 dragones allá afuera y no tenemos armas –**dijo Mad fire

**-Qué? Aquí no se pueden tele transportar? Y por las armas no se preocupen-**respondió Raziel

**-Pero para tele trasportarnos debemos de saber el punto exacto de la falla-**dijo FastRunner

**-Yo…yo sé donde está la falla-**dijo Scootaloo la cual acaba de entrar a la habitación

**-Lo ves? Todo resuelto-**dijo Raziel **–prepárense tenemos 1 hora antes de que los Reapers se vayan-**

**-Los qué?-**pregunto Scootaloo

**-Ves esas cositas que vuelan allá arriba? Esas son Reapers!-**respondió Raziel **–Ahora si me haces favor querido pollo ve y muéstrales donde está la falla-**

**-NO SOY UN POLLO!-**grito Scootaloo enojada

**-Claro pollo lo que tú digas, Pablo, Harmony pueden venir un momento?-**dijo Raziel a lo cual los humanos se acercaron mientras el grupo de pony se preparaba **–Esto se me hace raro-**

**-Qué parte?-**pregunto sarcásticamente Pablo

**-Recuerdan que les platique sobre las razas draconicas y sobre sus castas?-**

**-Si-**respondieron ambos

**-Bien, si recuerdan esta casta es la más baja, ella no puede actuar sin un líder-**

**-Ve al grano Raziel-**ordeno Pablo

**-Cuando llegue a manehatten…yo mate a su Wyvern…su líder-**

**-…..-**Pablo y Harmony se quedaron callados

**-Creo que lo comprendieron-**dijo Raziel sonriendo

**-Hay otro líder, ahora todo tiene sentido-**dijo pablo

**-Que te hace pensar eso?-**pregunto Harmony

**- Piénsalo Harmony, este es un ataque coordinado, destruyeron las rutas de escape, los trenes y las vías, dividieron las calles, están casando supervivientes…-**Respondió pablo

**-Exacto, no tengo idea de quien sea, pero al parecer es muy listo, debemos de actuar con cuidado…-**dijo Raziel pero fue interrumpido

**-El equipo está preparado-**dijo Mad fire, que estaba parado junto a Greenshy, Scootaloo y FastRunner

**-Listo, ya tan rápido? Vaya si que son eficientes-**respondió Raziel indiferente **–Ustedes cuatro? Bien pongan atención, este es el plan, Harmenio, Pablo, esos 2 unicornios amargados de allá y yo llamaremos la atención de los dragones, en cuando eso suceda ustedes se tele trasportan a comenzar a reparar el riel, en tanto eso ocurre yo mandare a mis drones a dar fuego pesado de cobertura a su posición, a si estarán tranquilos hasta que terminen, por ultimo tu el unicornio médico y ese tipo que huele a sidra barata, ustedes comenzaran a meter a todos en los vagones, cuando el pegaso verde termine de arreglar las vías hará una señal y comenzaremos a salir en el tren, mientras damos cobertura, fácil cierto?-**dijo Raziel sonriendo

**-entendido-**dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

**-Scootaloo, puedes venir un momentos?-**dijo Harmony

**-Si?-**

**-Niña, tu no debes de ir, es demasiado peligroso-**

**-No se preocupe sir Harmony yo sé cuidarme muy bien-**

**-Lo sé, pero esto es demasiado peligroso y no solo me dolería a mi si te pasara algo, tan bien Rainbow Dash sufriría- **

Scootaloo se quedo callada un momento, él tenía razón los dragones eran peligros e inteligentes, pero nadie más sabia donde estaba la falla además no era tiempo de temer, so algo había aprendido de Rainbow era a no retroceder ante las dificultades **–Iré sir Harmony, cada quien está haciendo algo y yo no seré la excepción, solo deséame suerte-**añadió la pegaso con una sonrisa

**-Muy bien, suerte-**respondió el caballero poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza del pollo…digo de la pegaso.

**-Acérquense los que se van a quedar conmigo-**dijo Raziel trayendo varias armas y entregándole una a cada uno **–Sabes usarlo cierto?-**pregunto dando el Hécate II a longshot

**-No es mi primer rodeo chaval-**respondió este indignado recargándolo con maestría

**-Espero que tu plan resulte Raziel-**dijo pablo recargando su AA-12 y colocando a Helidar detrás suyo

**-Ya veremos, no pasa de que muramos todos-**respondio este feliz, todos caminaron al hangar principal y tomaron posiciones

**-Cuando tú digas, engendro-**dijo Harmony con la espada de la armonía desenfundada

** -Light! Rain! Tienen una misión-**dijo Raziel por su intercomunicador

**Intercomunicador:** …A su orden señor!...-Ahora qué?

**-Light, quiero que controles el Cougar lo pongas frente a la estación y acribilles a todo lo que se acerque, además quiero que brindes apoyo aéreo a esta sección-**

**Intercomunicador:** Seeee

**-Rain, tu vas a dar logística toma el control del global Hawk y el Talarion y dame actualizaciones de la posición del enemigo y los soldadores, también tomaras un escuadrón de drones y darás apoyo aéreo en sobre los soldadores-**

**Intercomunicador:** Entendido señor!

**-Bien-** digo Raziel sosteniendo en sus maños un rifle FAMAS**-tenemos 45 minutos, A DARLE MUCHACHOS!- **Acto seguido Raziel de una patada abrió la puerta principal de la estación y camino tranquilamente hacia afuera, en donde no había nada, Raziel miro al cielo y alzando la mano invoco la espada del caos la cual clavo en el suelo y dijo –(inhalando profundamente)** Hoy un excelente día para morir-** de pronto y de la nada un corpulento dragón cayó del cielo intentando de un puñetazo golpear a Raziel que permanecía inmóvil, pero Harmony cual rayo apareció en frente de este con la espada de la armonía desenvainada y de un solo movimiento partió en dos al fiero dragón el cual con su último aliento lanzo un tremendo rugido

(Rugido del dragón /watch?v=oBD63LTJDOA)

**–Quien diría que Caos y armonía pelearan juntos eh?-**dijo Raziel sonriendo malvadamente mientras se comenzaba a crear una verdadera tormenta sobre ellos.

(Inserte sonido /watch?v=3nTwBF7dM7g)

El resto de dragones logro escuchar el llamado de su compañero caído y comenzaron a dirigirse a la estación, el panorama era indescriptible y aterrador, el pueblo destruido y envuelto en llamas mientras cientos de dragones corrían y volaban hacia la estación gritando y gruñendo haciendo a la tierra temblar, Harmony y Raziel levantaron sus espadas mientras la enorme masa de dragones corría furica en dirección suya pero un instante antes de llegar fueron recibidos por las poderosas ametralladoras de los Reapers la cual abatió a algunos, el resto logro dispersarse, Harmony aprovecho la confusión y corrió hacia uno de los dragones clavándole la espada en el pecho solo para después sacarla y de un rápido giro cortar su cabeza, Raziel apareció atrás del caballero y desenfundando su Glock comenzó a disparar indiscriminadamente a la cabeza de los dragones que aun estaban en el suelo, uno de los dragones brinco por atrás de los dos humanos y abriendo sus garras se abalanzó sobre ellos pero fue abatido por el disparo de una escopeta **–Ya comenzaron la fiesta sin mi?-**pregunto pablo con la escopeta automática en la mano, Raziel corrió rápidamente a la derecha de los dragones katana en mano , esto siguieron con la mirada al guardián del caos, lo cual aprovecho Harmony para atacar a los distraídos dragones, uno de los dragones aprovechando el impulso de Harmony intento golpearlo pero sus garras se despedazaron al chocar en contra de la fuerte armadura mágica, Harmony aterrizo y de un rápido giro se abalanzo en contra de su atacante cortándole el cuello de un solo movimiento, otro de los dragones corrió y atrapo al caballero dando un abrazo de oso con sus poderosos brazos, pero Pablo poniendo la escopeta sobre la cabeza de este solo le bastó jalar el gatillo una vez para que un dragón sin vida callera y liberara al caballero, Raziel sacando de sus fornitura una granada del tipo HE (Hight Explosion)

La arrojo sobre sus enemigos y utilizando su pistola le disparo en pleno vuelo, haciendo que esta explotara a nivel de sus caras fulminando a varios en un segundo, tres dragones arremetieron contra un solitario pablo, este se percato inmediatamente y apuntando la escopeta descargo casi todo el cargador en el cuerpo de uno abatiéndolo, el segundo dragón tomo del cañón a la escopeta y de un solo apretón aplasto el arma para asombro del enorme guerrero humano, pablo rápidamente saco una pequeña daga adiamantada pero el tercer dragón lo sujeto de por la espalda, pablo utilizando el cuerpo del tercer dragón se levanto y propino una poderosa patada en la quijada del segundo haciendo que este retrocediera, El veterano guerrero aprovecho el impulso de la patada y movió el peso su cuerpo hacia abajo haciendo que el dragón que lo sujetaba callera y rodara quedando pablo encima suyo lo cual concluyo con la daga de pablo en el cuello del dragón, en otro punto del campo de batalla Harmony bloqueo un ataque de uno de los dragones pero un segundo intento golpearlo con la cola la cual fue cortada por la afilada espada del caos de Raziel, Harmony de una patada alejo a su primer atacante y levantando la espada de la armonía invocó un poderoso rayo que alejo a los dragones.

En esa tormentosa y terrible noche tres humanos estaban firmemente de pie mirando a una gran muchedumbre de dragones con ojos de muerte, Pablo en el centro, Harmony a la derecha y Raziel a su izquierda, los dragones se quedaron de atónitos, "como era posible que tres simples humanos hayan causado más de 60 bajas en tampoco tiempo? Como tres insignificantes monos de mierda hacía temblar a la poderosa draconiana?, acaso ellos eran los 3 demonios de la profecía del Ragnarok, no era imposible ellos habían destruido la tierra para evitar eso" pensaba uno de ellos, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una lluvia de cohetes cayó encima suyo arrasando con otros tantos, Raziel miro hacia atrás, a la estación, donde se dio cuenta que todos los ponys reunidos allí los miraban con total terror, una mirada que ya conocía pero que no esperaba verla de nuevo **–Greenshy!, tenemos su atención vayan ahora!-**grito pablo a lo que le grupo obedeció tele trasportándose de inmediato **–Rain, ya tienes tu misión, elimina a todos los delta que veas-**dijo Raziel sonriente, pablo puso su extraña daga en su cinto y desenvaino su hacha Helidar la cual comenzó a crear una rara escarcha **-Segundo round?-**pregunto pablo

(Inserte música: /watch?v=cH_kNJvsoaA)

**-Oh si!-**contesto Raziel abalanzándose en contra de uno de los dragones, el dragón reacciono a tiempo intentando cubrir su ataque pero el raro humano desapareció en un pestañeo apareciendo detrás suyo solo para clavarle la espada del caos y de un rápido movimiento bajarla haciendo que el cuerpo del dragón se partiera en paralelo, uno de los dragones intento brincar hacia donde estaba Raziel pero un certero disparo en la cabeza auxiliado por longshot logro quitarle esa amenaza de encima, pablo corrió hacha en mano y como si de un monstruo se tratara arremetió furico en contra de una muchedumbre de dragones los cuales comenzaron a lanzar llamaradas pero fueron apagadas por la fría hacha creando una espesa capa de vapor, el cual fue aprovechado por el veterano guerrero para utilizar una granada HE arrojándola a los inadvertidos dragones que sucumbieron ante la Explosion, Pablo utilizando el cuerpo de uno de los dragones como trampolín salto con Helidar y cayo clavando esta en el cráneo de otro que se encontraba desprevenido, Raziel tomando su rifle FAMAS comenzó a disparar a cuanto dragón se le ponía en la mira, solo moviendo para esquivar ataques, por su parte Harmony levanto nuevamente la espada de la armonía y convocando a los cielos hizo caer un centenar de rayos abatiendo a cuanto dragón no lograba esquivarlos a tiempo, cuando termino uno de los dragones lo golpeo fuertemente con la cola derribándolo lo cual el dragón se abalanzo sobre el pero el caballero de una rápida estocada logro asesinarlo, pablo ya comenzaba también a sentir el cansancio, sus movimientos aunque aun precisos comenzaba a volverse lentos a cada minuto que pasaba, por otra parte Raziel comenzaba a quedarse sin munición

**Intercomunicador: **(voz de light) Raziel! Solo quedan 15 minutos de autonomía

**-Shit, jóvenes no tenemos mucho tiempo retrocedamos hacia la estación-**contesto Raziel mientras dispara el rifle francés **–Rain, como van esos soldadores?-**

**Intercomunicador:** Están terminando las vías señor, 5 minutos más según parece

**-Diablos!, cuantos Delta hay en nuestra posición?-**

**Intercomunicador:** Cerca de 105 exactamente señor

**-Fuck!, ja ja, todavía hay muchos, light danos fuego de cobertura vamos a retroceder-**ordeno Raziel mientras todos corrían de regreso a la estación

**-Están escapando-**grito uno de los dragones

**-Los tenemos, no los dejen huir!-**grito otro mientras corrían hacia los humanos, pero de entre los callejones surgió el Cougar controlado por light el cual se interpuso entre los hombres y los dragones, el Cougar automáticamente giro la pesada ametralladora calibre 50 y abrió fuego en contra de las fuerzas draconicas manteniéndolos a raya mientras que Harmony, pablo y Raziel entraban a la estación.

**-Uff!, por los pelos-**dijo Raziel feliz mientras se revisa sus heridas de su espalda, dentro de la estación la mayoría de los ponys ya están dentro de los vagones y la locomotora recién reparada ya está a caliente y preparada, solo faltaba la señal de Greenshy **–Vamos pegaso no me decepciones-**

**-Longshot, ManyFace, Black Explosion suban al techo de uno de los vagones y cubre la retirada del tren-**ordeno pablo mientras tomaba uno de las pistolas de Raziel y disparaba a matar desde una de las ventanas de la estación, Harmony comenzó a ayudar a los ponys que faltaban para acelerar el proceso, incluso el caballero con su enorme fuerza levantaba a 10 ponys y los llevaba cual saco de papas al tren

**Intercomunicador:** (voz de light) 5 minutos!

**-Me cago en…-**gruño Raziel pero guardo silencio al ver a lo lejos cerca de los rieles una pequeña bengala mágica salir proyectada al aire y explotar en un tenue color verde **–Es la señal!, fuera, fuera FUERA!-**grito Raziel haciendo ademanes con el brazo **–que los soldadores suban al tren cuando este pase-**

(Sonido de tren: /watch?v=XDvuAYySJj0)

El tren comenzaba a salir cuando de pronto Harmony llamo a Raziel

**-Engendro detén el tren!-**grito el caballero

**-No chingues! Para qué?-**pregunto el guardián del caos pero guardo silencio al ver que detrás del caballero están parados cerca de una docena de ponys, sonrientes **–Eh?-** fue lo único que dijo Raziel, Pablo que también miraba la escena detuvo al conductor e hizo que abrieran una de los vagones para que ese raro grupo de ponys salidos de no sé donde rayos subiera **–De donde salieron estos?-**se pregunto confundido Raziel al ver al grupo

**-No lo sé-**dijo Harmony escuche ruidos cerca de aquella puerta y cuando la arranche estaba este pegaso café colgando de ella-

**-Deben de venir de la alcaldía-**dijo pablo

**-En efecto-** contesto calmadamente un unicornio color cebra **–Este grupo estaba prisionero en la alcaldía y logramos escapar** (mirando el tren) **aun hay espacio? Lord pablo?-**

**-Claro que si Kain, suban no hay tiempo-**Contesto pablo haciéndolos subir rápidamente

Raziel solo estaba parado allí con cara de "what" mirando como subía tranquilamente un unicornio color cebra, otro pero en blanco acompañado de 2 pequeños potros y un cocodrilo que masticaba su crin junto a un pegaso café que cargaba un costal de pap…digo a la alcaldesa

(Insertar música: /watch?v=G1nMPwnO-2g)

**-Ahora si! es tiempo de salir-** digo Raziel mientras subía al techo del tren junto pablo y Harmony, el tren repleto ya estaba saliendo de la estación

**(Enorme Explosion)**

Cuando de pronto una enorme llamarada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo pedazos la estación principal, mandando a los pasajeros al piso y tirando a los que están en el techo al suelo.

**-Qué fue eso?-** pregunto Pablo quitándose los pedazos de tablones de encima, pero quedo asombrado con lo que vio, un enorme dragón blanco de armadura dorada esta justo encima de ellos

**-Tártaro-**dijo Raziel asombrado

El dragón volvió abrir el hocico para lanzar otro poderoso ataque

**-Que el tren se largué ahora!-**grito Raziel, el maquinista obedeció y el tren comenzó a alejarse rápidamente pero otra llamarada iba diría al tren llenos de ponys

**-Noooo!-**grito Harmony levantándose y comenzando a volar e interponiéndose entre el tren y la llamarada haciendo que se estrellara en su cuerpo provocando una gran Explosion en el aire, haciendo vibrar todo alrededor, Harmony cayó pesadamente al suelo y no se movió mas

**-Harmony!-**grito Pablo, el dragón volvió a abrir la el hocico apuntando al tren

**-Light fuego pesado contra el elite!-**grito Raziel

**Intercomunicador**: No hay mas municiones!

**-Estréllate si hace falta!-**grito Raziel, acto seguido algunos Reapers se dirigieron contra el gran dragón pero este los evadió fácilmente mientras sacaba su espada y cortaba a otros mientras pasan cerca de él, haciendo que los dañados drones se estrellaran, el Cougar en el suelo comenzó a disparar nuevamente esta vez en contra de tártaro pero este desvió la llamarada para el camión blindado impactándolo a un lado de este haciendo que el camión de 23 toneladas saliera volando por los aires como si de un juguete se tratara **–Holy Shit!**-dijo Raziel

**-Miserable-**gruño Harmony saliendo de entre los escombros malherido invocando a cientos de relámpagos y haciendo que estos cayeran sobre el gran dragón, pero este con solo chasquear los dedos creó un grueso escudo de tierra bloqueando el ataque fácilmente, Harmony se abalanzó sobre el rápidamente pero justo antes de llegar, el gran dragón oprimió de su pecho una extraña gema inhibiendo los poderes del caballero y de un rápido coletazo golpeo fuertemente al caballero mandándolo nuevamente hacia lo que quedaba de la estación, Harmony sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo "dolor" miro su armadura y encontró una enorme marca y pedazos rotos**–Esto es imposible –**dijo **–Mi armadura mágica es irrompible-**

**-Mierda, ese cabrón tiene un P.A.M.-**dijo Raziel levantándose

**-Quien es él Raziel?-**pregunto pablo mientras ayudaba a Harmony a levantarse

**-Ese es tártaro, general de la tercera legión de Ra-**dijo algo asustado

**Intercomunicador:** (voz de light) Raziel? Se acabo el tiempo, apoyo de aéreo inexistente,…no hay nada más que pueda hacer… buena suerte líder eco

**-Estamos en serios problemas-**termino diciendo Raziel

**-Tanto tiempo sin verte azote, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-**rió maléficamente tártaro

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, poco larga no? :P ja ja ja ja, que les pareció la historia? agradezco cualquier critica, comentario o aporte de ideas

ah con lo cual se me ocurre? que tomando el lugar de los protagonistas que harían en una situación como esta?

Bueno les deseo bonito y productivo día


End file.
